The Life and Times of Isabella Marie Swan
by donna79
Summary: Bella has always been friends with Jake, Embry, and Quil. What happens when she comes back to live in Forks and realizes that two of them have feelings for her?  Who will she choose?  Throw in a stranger, and you've got one very complicated square.
1. 4 Kids, 1 Trampoline,and a Blanket

**Story Title: The Life and Times of Isabella Marie Swan**

**Summary: Bella has always been friends with Jake, Embry, and Quil. What happens when she comes back to live in Forks and two of them realize that they have feelings for her? Who will she choose? And how will the other friend make it through, without choosing a side? Throw in another guy vying for Bella's affections and you've got one very difficult love square. AH, which means no Werewolves or Vampires whatsoever.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer and Little Brown Books do.**

**I got this idea a few nights ago. I had originally planned it to be a young Bella/Jake one shot. That would be this chapter. This morning however, it took a life of it's own. Like I don't have two stories that I'm working on, plus a fistful of others that are gathering dust. I am determined to get this out, so maybe the plot bunnies will be sedated. Hope you guys enjoy.**

_2004_

She sat on her bed looking around her room sadly. Something told her to memorize every crevice of this room. It wasn't like she wasn't going to be back next summer. Yes, it was going to be hard leaving Jacob, Embry, and Quil, it always was. Tears were always shed on her flight home to Phoenix. What was it about this time that felt different? She shook her head trying to shake away the nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Bella worried too much. Embry always told her that. He also said that he, Jacob, and Quil never had to worry about anything, because Bella worried enough for all of them. Her conscience always got in the way when Quil would come up with some prank to play on someone. She would always bow out, knowing that if she went with it, she would either tell the person, or feel guilty with the outcome.

"Bells?" her dad asked, from downstairs.

"Yeah?"

"The boys are here."

"Okay, I'll be right down."

She grabbed her flashlight before running out of the room. She was downstairs a few seconds later, seeing Sarah Black standing at the kitchen counter, while her dad and Billy were in the living room, watching TV. Sarah was pulling something out a bag, and Bella walked into the room, wondering what it was.

"I brought you guys something for tonight." Sarah said holding up a bag of marshmallows.

Bella looked over her shoulder, seeing a box of graham crackers, and a fistful of candy bars. She smiled her appreciation as she looked around for the boys.

"They're outside. Follow the noise sweetie." Sarah said with a wink.

"Hey Billy." she said walking past the living room

"Hey Bells." he called as she walked out the back door.

Quil, Jacob, and Embry were already on the trampoline. Jacob and Embry were laughing as Quil let out excited yells every time he did a back flip

"Come on Bella! What are you waiting for?" Quil called, getting her attention.

"Nothing. Just watching you three dorks. Can you be any louder?"

That made the laughing and yelling stop. The springs from the trampoline squeaked as the three of them jumped off. They reached behind the brick wall for something and came out with water guns.

"Oh come on! I'm unarmed!" she said laughing.

"Look on the table." Jacob said, pointing behind her.

Bella turned around only to find the table empty. She felt the cold rush of water hit her back as the boys yelled in victory. She turned back around and ran towards them. She may be a girl, but Embry was small for his age. He would be the one that she could take down. The other two would run, thinking that she would come after them. Like she could take Quil down, he was massive And Jacob, had hit a growth spurt that summer. He was now at least five inches taller than Bella. How was it possible for a ten year old to have that big of a growth spurt?

She launched herself into the air, feeling herself collide with Embry as the wind was knocked out of the both of them. The other two took off running towards the trampoline again and Bella heard the zipper being zipped before she heard the squeaking of the springs. Apparently, they were just sitting down. Embry let out a deep sigh from underneath of her.

She lifted her head, quirking an eyebrow at him. He gave her a death glare as he tried to shove her off of him. She smiled in victory as she rolled off of him.

"Why is it, that you always come after me?"

"Because you're the smallest. You're an easy target."

"You just wait until I get older. I'll be as big as Jake, then you'll be sorry." he said in a mock threatening voice.

Bella shook her head as she helped him up. They continued to hold hands as they walked over to the trampoline Sure enough, Quil was in one corner, and Jacob was in the other, staring at Bella with wide eyes.

"Serves you right for ambushing me. You don't see Embry still upset do you?"

"Embry has a brain the size of a gnat, he's probably already forgotten that it happened." Jacob said from his corner.

"Hey!" Embry said, getting defensive.

"He's just mad because I didn't tackle him." Bella said squeezing his hand.

Embry gave Jacob a cocky smile as Bella climbed up onto the trampoline Whoever had zipped the net, hadn't zipped it all the way. Embry steadied her as she climbed in. She held out her hand for him as he hoisted himself up. He pushed her hand away as he climbed in. She glared at Jacob, then Quil. Quil had guilty written all over his face.

"Were the water guns your idea Quil? Or were you trying to keep me out?"

"Both." he said in a quiet voice.

"Yeah? What now? I'm the one who didn't want to do it." Embry said as he started to jump.

"Did either of them force you do it?"

"Yes! Do you remember the wedgie incident from last weekend? Quil threatened me!"

"I told you shouldn't have done that." she said shaking her head.

"Yeah, well it's done now."

"You'll be dry in no time Bells." Jacob said getting to his feet.

He bounced over to her before holding out a hand. She shook her head as she pushed herself to a standing position The four friends formed a circle before jumping at the same time. The landing was off, it always was. Seeing as the four of them were never going to be the same height. Each landing made them go higher.

Bella could see over the net after a few jumps. She wished that this night could last forever. Jacob did a back handspring launching himself away from everyone else. Embry moved closer to Bella, taking Jacob's place. He kicked his legs out, imitating a karate move in mid air making Bella grin. Bella kicked her legs out touching her toes quickly before coming to a standing position. She stopped jumping as the back door opened.

"Come inside for dinner!" Sarah called from the door.

Quil was the first one out, followed by Embry. Jacob waited for Bella while she fixed her pony tail. Almost all of her hair had come out of it while they were jumping. She made her way to the opening while Jacob held it open.

"Ladies first." he said smiling at her.

"Thanks Jake." she said returning the smile.

Embry sat on the ground, slipping on his shoes while Quil raced to the house. Bella shook her head, still smiling. Leave it to Quil to forget his shoes. He forgot everything at the mention of food. Bella slipped on her flip flops before grabbing his shoes. She tossed them by the washing machine once she was inside.

Sarah had gone to get them McDonald's Tonight called for it. She had bought them McDonald's on Bella's last night for the last four years. Quil dug into the bags retrieving Bella's chicken nuggets, Embry's cheeseburger and his and Jacobs hamburgers. The large fry was set in the middle of the table while Sarah grabbed each of them Cokes from the refrigerator.

They talked excitedly while they ate. Sarah watched them from the counter. She knew that the boys were trying to take Bella's mind off of tomorrow. She couldn't blame them. She would have enough to worry about when she got home. Renee wasn't the most responsible person in the world. Bella took on the role of adult when she was with her. Sarah made sure that Bella got to act like a kid as much as possible when she was in Forks. Even if that meant, baring her from the kitchen, so that she wouldn't make dinner. Charlie and Bella couldn't live on frozen pizza forever.

Half an hour later Billy had built them a fire in the fire pit out back. They were roasting marshmallows on wire coat hangers while Billy and Charlie set up the tent. They had done this for two summers in a row. Last year, there had been a thunder storm, so Charlie had come up with the idea to turn the living room into one huge tent. He was quick on his feet at two in the morning. Hopefully, it wouldn't rain tonight.

Charlie and Billy watched the four friends sit around the fire. Bella sat in the middle, with Quil on one side, and Embry on the other. Jacob sat across from her doling out graham crackers and chocolate. Quil was being goofy, making noises and nudging Bella with his elbow. Bella nudged him back with a smile as Embry shook his head, not able to hide his own smile.

"We should go inside. They'll be okay." Billy said from the back door.

"You're right. It gets harder to let her go every time."

"She'll be back. She always comes back. She's got three reasons sitting right there with her."

"I'm not enough?"

"Would you jump on the trampoline with her?"

"That thing is a death trap."

"Then why did you buy it?"

"Because Bella begged and pleaded until I caved."

"I would have caved too. Did she give you her puppy dog eyes?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, I definitely would have caved."

The two friends went back inside without looking back. Billy and Sarah left a few minutes later. The plan was that Charlie would drop the boys off after taking Bella to the airport. It was easier, the boys would get to say goodbye, and Bella would have the piece of mind that she needed.

XXXX

Four hours later the four of them were lying on the backs, counting the stars. They were back on the trampoline. They wouldn't dare jump on it this late. They were talking quietly as clouds moved across the sky, blocking the stars and making them lose count.

"What number are we on?" Jacob asked as a cloud finally moved away from the patch of sky that they were staring at.

"Six hundred seventy six." Bella said from next to him.

"Have we counted that one yet?" Embry asked pointing to a specific star.

"Six hundred seventy seven. Good job Em." Bella said nudging his leg with her foot.

Things were quiet for a while. Bella heard Quil's even breath, then Jacob's soft snoring a few minutes later. She sat up looking across Quil to Embry.

"You asleep yet?"

"No." he said quietly.

"Do you want to finish off the chocolate?"

"Sure." he said crawling towards the opening.

He climbed out first before grabbing Bella around the waist. He helped her down and the two of them made their way across the yard. She noticed her flashlight on the table.

"We never did get to play hide and seek." she said picking it up.

"We still can."

"What about the chocolate?"

"We've gotta get rid of the energy somehow."

"You're right." she said with a smile.

"Should we wake them up?"

Bella shook her head breaking a piece of chocolate in half. She handed him half before eating hers. A few minutes later they were both armed with flashlights and taking off towards the woods. Embry was it first, so Bella climbed a nearby tree, knowing that he would more than likely walk right past her.

Sure enough, Embry walked past her a minute later. She quietly climbed down the tree and made a bee line for home base. Half way there he was a few yards behind her.

"Where were you?" he called just loud enough for her to hear.

"Up a tree." she said with a laugh.

"Cheater!" he said, closer this time.

She looked over her shoulder, only to see that he was farther away than she thought. His long hair fanned out behind him as he ran. The next thing she knew she was on the ground, and her knee was in pain. He skidded to a stop in front of her as she held her knee. He pulled up her pants leg to check the damage with his flashlight. Her knee was red, but it wasn't bleeding.

"What did I trip over?"

Embry shined his light across the ground before finding a tree root sticking up out of the ground.

"A tree root. Can you get up?" he asked, before standing to his full height. He held out a hand to her.

"I think so." she said taking his hand.

"No more hide and seek tonight."

Bella shook her head in agreement. They were back at the tent a minute later. Quil and Jacob were still on the trampoline, fast asleep.

"Do you think that we should wake them up?"

"They'll be okay." Embry said getting into the tent first.

Bella and Embry changed with their backs to each other. They had been doing it for years, even if Sarah and Charlie told them that they needed to stop. Why would they stop doing something that they had been doing since Bella was six and the boys were four?

They got situated under their blankets before Bella turned to face him.

"Embry?" she aked a few minutes later

"Hmm?" Came a sleepy reply.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For being you."

"Go to sleep Bells." he said, his voice thick with sleep.

"Goodnight."

"'Night." he said with a sigh.

XXXX

The next afternoon Bella again sat in between the boys, with her dad at the end. They were waiting for her flight to be called. Embry sat next to her, not knowing what to say. Saying goodbye to Bella was always hardest for him. He would never explain why. He had secrets of his own that he wanted to be kept secret. Jacob on the other hand, talked about all the stuff that they could do next summer. He always had been the optimistic one. Quil did his part by agreeing with Jacob and throwing in his own ideas.

Bella, was quietly nodding as Jacob rattled off the list. Her worry from yesterday was back. She felt like their was a black cloud all of the sudden following her around. She couldn't explain it. Had something happened to her mom while she was gone? Her grandmother? Her Aunt or Uncle? Maybe her grandpa had had another heart attack.

Her flight was called and Charlie gathered her three bags. The four friends walked ahead of him, not saying a word. What they had been dreading all summer was about to happen. The formation hadn't changed from when they were sitting down. Embry and Jacob were at her sides, while Quil was on the other side of Embry.

They stepped up to her gate without a word. The quiet was now starting to annoy Bella. She sighed in frustration, making Embry look at her in worry.

"Somebody say something. I do not want my last few minutes with you three to be spent in silence."

The three boys looked at each other, wondering what they should do. Embry was the first to react. He pulled Bella in for a hug. He let her go as she eyed him suspiciously. He shrugged sheepishly before Quil rolled his eyes.

"Way to break the ice Em." he said getting in between them.

Bella's eyes met Embry's over Quil's shoulder. She gave him a smile, letting him know that she didn't mind. It was just unexpected.

"I'll call you whenever I need help with math." Quil said with a nod.

"I know." she said with a laugh.

"And I'll keep these two from fighting." Embry said from behind him.

"You always get in the middle of it!" she said with a laugh.

"I'll keep in touch." Jacob said from behind her.

"Now that; is what I really needed to hear." Bella said turning around

"Suck up." Quil said under his breath.

The person in front of Bella stepped up to the person collecting tickets. Bella handed the woman hers as the boys waited for Bella to step into the hall, leading to the plane. She stopped just before she rounded the corner. The boys hadn't moved, she waved before the boys smiled and waved at the same time. She met each of their eyes, holding Jacob's gaze a little too long. She gathered her courage before turning the corner. She didn't know when she would see them again, she hoped that as long as she could talk to them, things would be easier to handle.


	2. Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. Nope, sure don't. Ain't it a shame?**

**Thank you soooooooo much to everyone who has responded to this story. It means so much to me. I haven't even finished with the plot line yet, and it's already almost twenty chapters long. This is going to be one for the record books. **

**I find it more little than a little ironic that Home by Daughtry came on three times while I was writing this chapter. It comes across in the chapter. It's also my second favorite Daughtry song. Over You is not only great for letting out post breakup aggression people.**

The airplane slowly pulled to a stop and the seat belt sign finally went off. Bella couldn't get off the plane fast enough. It wasn't that she didn't like planes, she was just anxious to see her dad. And the boys, and Billy. Someone once told her that home was were you didn't have to worry about people judging you, they accepted you for you faults. Forks would always be home for her. No matter how much she wanted to be resentful of her mother for her Peter Pan complex, Bella loved her. But Renee was starting to put too much strain on Bella. She depended on her way too much. She had Phil now, he could take care of her just as well as Bella could.

She quickly grabbed her laptop bag from the overhead compartment and made her way down the aisle. She was one of the first people to walk off the plane. She looked across the crowd, looking for her dad. The next thing she knew she was being sandwiched between two people. Before she could react there was someone else in front of her, grinning from ear to ear. She knew that dimple protruding from their chin.

"Jake!" She said excitedly.

"What about us?" One of the voices at her side asked.

She turned to her side and rolled her eyes. Quil's was pouting, waiting for her answer. She smiled in greeting before giving him a one armed hug. She turned to her right and saw Embry watching her with questioning eyes.

"What's that look for?" she asked, giving him the same look.

He shrugged his shoulders before wrapping his arms around her.

"Let go, you got your hug." he said pushing Quils arm away.

He pulled her close to him before squeezing her with everything he had. Jacob watched patiently. Embry let go, before passing her off to Jacob.

"Hey." he said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

He picked her up, spinning her around. She smacked his shoulder in protest as someone cleared their throat. She looked over his shoulder, seeing her dad and Billy. He put her down and she launched herself at Charlie.

"Daddy!" she said breathlessly.

"There's my girl." he said engulfing her in a hug.

"I knew we shouldn't have let those three get so far ahead of us." Billy said from next to them.

Bella smiled down at him before putting a hand on his shoulder. It was bitter sweet that the last time she had come home was for Sarah's funeral three years ago. She had kept in touch since then, but since Sarah had been the one who sent her pictures of her three best friends, she hadn't seen a recent picture of them since they had gone through puberty.

She wasn't prepared for what she saw when she pulled away from Charlie. The three of them towered over her. All three of them had filled out in their own ways. Quil's neck was thicker than anyone's that Bella had ever seen. Jacob's biceps were huge! And Embry, he was lean all over. Gone were the gawky, skinny thirteen year olds that she had last seen. She knew that they would have changed, but she wasn't expecting something so drastic. Embry quirked an eyebrow when her eyes finally met his.

"What?" Embry asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Are you three on steroids?"

"No." Jacob said with a laugh.

"Embry is." Quil said with a nod

"I am not." he said rolling his eyes.

"This is God given, all natural baby." Quil said flexing his biceps.

Bella laughed as he did his best muscle man poses.

"Would you knock it off? I play baseball. I can't explain Jake."

"I guess he's just a freak of nature." she said, giving him a teasing smile.

"I won't argue with you there." Billy said voicing his opinion.

"Lets go get your bags." Charlie said draping an arm over her shoulders.

She nodded glad that her dad knew without asking that the subject needed to be changed. She felt ashamed for the way she had just stared at her friends. They were her friends, and she had racked her eyes over them like they were Abercrombie & Fitch models. Especially when her eyes had lingered on Embry for too long. She'd have to explain that it wasn't what he thought when she was able to get him alone.

A few minutes later they were headed to the parking lot. The four friends talked excitedly while Charlie pushed Billy. Bella stood in the middle, while the boys flanked her. One arm was stretched across Jacob and Embry's shoulders, while her free arm was wrapped around Quil's waist. Quil whispered something in her ear and she threw her head back in laughter. Jacob looked over at her with a smile as Embry shook his head.

Bella waited by Charlies cruiser while Charlie lifted Billy into his truck. Jacob folded Billy's chair as Embry climbed into the truck cab. Quil got into the backseat of the cruiser while Bella got into the front seat.

"I need to take Embry to get his car then we'll meet you at your house." Billy said leaning out the window.

Charlie nodded in agreement before starting the cruiser. The ride was quiet, Bella and Quil were both spent after the what had happened in the last twenty minutes.

XXXX

Bella was sent upstairs to unpack while Charlie and Quil got the grill started. She found it hard to believe that Embry was old enough to drive. She couldn't imagine him behind the wheel. There would be some serious road rage more than likely. He was a terrible back seat driver. She shook her head with a smile remembering how he had flipped someone off for cutting Billy off on the freeway when he was only nine years old.

Embry had always marched to his own beat. He never followed along with what other people were doing, not unless there was a valid reason. She heard someone at her door and she looked up to see Jacob. She smiled at him from across the room. She jerked her head towards the bed, letting him know that he could come in.

He moved a box of books to the floor and sat on the edge of the bed. She was putting clothes in her dresser a few feet away when she caught him watching her.

"What's up?" she asked breaking the silence.

"Nothing. Just thought you'd like some help." he said with a shake of his head.

"It's something that I need to do myself. You know me, I have a specific place for everything." she said with a laugh.

"Yeah, because you're neurotic." Quil said coming into the room.

"We're missing somebody." Bella said, turning towards another box on the bed.

She opened it, and started pulling out pictures. She placed a few around the room before sitting down at her desk.

"Embry more than likely won't come up."

"Why?"

"He brought somebody with him." Jacob said, not wanting to elaborate.

Bella looked to Quil for an explanation.

"He brought a girl."

"His girlfriend? I can't meet her?"

"She's not his girlfriend."

"It's complicated." Jacob said with a tight lipped smile.

Bella let the subject drop as she pulled out a picture of her sitting on the front porch of her mom and Phil's house. She sat it on the book shelf over the desk before sitting next to Jacob.

"So. Why did you do it?"

"Why did I do what?"

She grabbed a fist full of hair and pulled.

"Oh. It was time." he said with a shrug.

"When did you do it?"

"Last year."

"And when did Embry cut his?"

"A couple of months ago. He says it's easier to play baseball without it."

"He seriously plays baseball? Is he any good?"

"He's descent. He plays short stop."

"Am I supposed to know what that is?"

"Come and see him play and you'll find out." Jacob said nudging her leg with his knee.

"Maybe soon." she said with a nod.

"He's got a good swing. He can hit pretty much anything." Quil said entering the conversation.

"Lets go downstairs." Bella said changing the subject.

She held out a hand to Quil to help him off of the floor as Jacob waited at the door. Quil almost knocked her over as he pulled himself up.

"Don't kill her. She just got here!" Jacob said with a laugh.

"That's was more my fault than his. I lost my balance."

"Well nobody ever said that you were graceful." Quil said holding onto her arm.

"No, they did not." she said agreeing with him.

Jacob took her other arm, and tucked into the crook of his. The three of them walked down the stairs hearing people in the living room and kitchen.

"My God, who all is here?"

"Harry and his family. My parents, Embry's mom, Em, and the girl he brought, and Billy." Quil said as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"The girl I'm not supposed to meet." Bella said with a nod.

They went into the living room where Bella was engulfed in a hug by Sue Clearwater.

"It is so good to see you. Welcome home." she said smiling warmly.

"Thank you." Bella said with a shy smile.

She didn't know Sue, Leah, or Seth that well. Harry had usually came over to the house by himself when she was growing up. She did remember Mae Atteara and Sandra Call. She had spent just as much time at their houses growing up as the boys did at her house. Sandra was closest, so she enveloped Bella in a hug first.

"I am so glad that you came home. My baby needs you."

"I'm not a baby anymore Ma." Embry said from the corner.

"You'll always be my baby." she said correcting him.

Bella looked over Sandra's shoulder to find Embry watching her from under his eyelashes. The girl sitting next to him looked back and forth between Embry and Bella, with questioning eyes. Embry had gotten his blunt honesty from his mom. Everybody knew it.

Embry cleared his throat before pulling his arm from around the girls shoulders. She looked at him like he was crazy before he turned his attention to Bella.

"Bella, this is Amanda."

"Hi." Bella said shyly.

"Hey." Amanda said still staring at Embry.

"The burgers are done!" Harry called from the back door.

Saved by her third dad. Bella turned without saying another word, and walked down the hall. She was met at the back door by Harry and Seth.

"Hey Harry."

"Miss Bella." he said, sweeping his hand in a grand gesture.

"Hey kiddo." she said ruffling Seth's hair.

"Hey Bella." he said as she walked past hm.

She stepped into the back yard, taking everything in. The trampoline still stood in the corner of the yard. A glider swing had been added by the back door. Mae Atteara sat on the swing and pulled Bella to sit next to her.

"I can not begin to tell you how good it is to have you back. The circle of friends is finally a square again." she said patting Bella's arm.

"It's good to be back."

Mae let the subject drop as Seth and Quil made a bee line for the trampoline.

"Quilterra Anthony Atearra Jr.! You are too big to be on that trampoline. You are going to crush him!" Mae said, getting up from her seat.

"It's fine mom. I'll be careful."

"Yeah, careful to break the springs!" Jacob called from the back door.

"You're just jealous that I thought of it first. Come on you two!" Quil said jumping so high that it was unnatural.

"No thanks." Bella said, deciding to stay where she was.

"I'll pass." Jacob said pulling up a chair beside Bella.

"What's up?" Bella asked turning her attention to Jacob.

"Nothing much."

"Do you have a girl that you don't want me to know about?"

"No. If I ever do something like that, please kill me. And make it fast, so I don't feel it."

"It's a deal." she said with a laugh.

Out of the three friends, Embry had changed the most. Bella had been walking in blind when she came home, Jacob and Quil should have warned her. Maybe then she could have tried to talk some sense into Embry. As it was, it had been going on for too long for her to say anything to him about it.

A little while later, Bella went inside to use the bathroom when she collided with someone coming out of the basement. The person grabbed hold of her arms to steady her. Her head shot up and her eyes came in contact with Embry's. She stared at him with questioning eyes as she took in his appearance. His shirt was buttoned wrong, and his hair was mussed. She saw the hickey at the indent of his throat and shoulder and knew exactly what he had been doing in the basement.

"Embry are you going to step out of the way so I can come up?" Amanda asked from the stairs.

"Let go. I'm fine." Bella said with a sigh.

"Embry, I want to go home. Now." Amanda said angrily.

Bella moved out of the way to let Embry pass. Amanda came up the stairs and Bella couldn't help but look at her.

"You're shirt is on inside out. And Em yours is buttoned wrong." Bella said quietly.

"The bathroom's right there. Go fix it." Embry said unbuttoning his shirt to fix it..

"I'll see you later." Bella said before walking out the back door.

She sat back down on the swing with a shake of her head. Jacob looked at her out of the corner of his eye. He would have to talk to her about what had happened later. Right now he was wondering where Embry had dissapeared to. Quil walked up to them breathless.

"Where's Em?"

"He took Amanda home." Bella answered.

Now Jacob knew where Embry was. He could even imagine what Bella had seen. He'd have to have a talk with Embry at some point about bringing his girls around Bella.

**I know a lot of you are used to me making Embry out to be a nice guy. I promise, this Embry does have some redeeming qualities. Everybody has their secrets that they feel the need to hide. Embry just has chosen a bad way to cover them up.**


	3. The Luck of a Quiluete

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I am not that lucky.**

Bella's alarm clock went off at exactly six. She groaned before reaching to slap it in an effort to turn it off. She thought better of it when she realized that she had to be at school early this morning. Her dad had done his part by going in and getting everything squared away so that she wouldn't look like a baby by having her dad go in with her. The rest was up to her. She turned the alarm clock off with a sigh before throwing her legs over the side of the bed. She trudged to the bathroom and started the shower before going to get a towel from the hall closet.

She was as quiet as she could be because her dad hadn't gotten home from work until four that morning. She was trying to stuff an oversized binder into her bag when her phone rang. She grabbed it quickly before it could ring a second time.

"Yeah?" she said gruffly as she tried to force her bag closed.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" Jacob asked.

"No. My bag has decided to claim mutiny, and its winning." she said with a sigh.

"I won't keep you long since you're doing something important. I just wanted to wish you a good first day of school."

"Thanks Jake, that's really nice of you."

"Just remember, be nice to the kids that are bigger than you. They'll be the first ones to back you up if you get into trouble."

"Thanks for the tip. Anything else I should know?"

"Make friends with the geeks, they might let you copy off of them."

"Like Embry lets you copy off of him?" she asked with a laugh.

"Don't tell him that I called him that."

"You're secrets safe with me." she said as she shouldered her bag.

"Quil is here. Do you want to talk to him?"

"Sure." she said as she took one last look around her room to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything.

"Hey Bells." Quil said happily.

"Hey Buddy." she said quietly as she walked past her dad's door.

"Good luck today, Billy says good luck too."

"Thank you, and tell Billy I said thank you too."

"What are you doing right now?"

"I am getting ready to get something to eat. My dad didn't get any decent breakfast food so Nutra Grain bar it is." she said as she grabbed one from the box.

"Don't worry about fitting in, I'm sure you'll be fine, and if anyone messes with you, Jake, Em, and I will come up there and kick their asses."

Jake voiced his agreement from the background.

"Speaking of Embry, is he there?"

"Surprisingly no. He's usually here before I am. His Jeep was already gone when I left my house."

"He must have had something he had to do this morning." Bella said as she poured herself a glass of milk.

"Maybe."

She heard a car pull away from the house and she looked out the window but didn't see anyone. She opened the door to see if maybe they had left something on the porch and an envelope was taped to the door. She pulled it down feeling the weight of it. There was something more than just a piece of paper in there. Her name was written in Embry's handwriting across the front of the envelope.

"Well, I know where Embry went."

"Where?"

"He just dropped something off here."

"You didn't talk to him?"

"I didn't hear him until he left."

"I'll let you go. It's almost time for us to leave."

"Me too."

"Jake says to call him later."

"I will."

She closed her phone before sliding a finger underneath the flap of the envelope. She pulled out a small sheet of paper first.

_Bell,_

_I thought that you might want this. I hope it brings you as much luck as it's brought me._

_Embry_

She reached inside the envelope and her fingers grazed cool metal. She pulled out the bracelet that she had given him for his birthday two years before. It was a brown leather chord with a Leo symbol on the medallion. Supposedly he only took it off when he showered. He claimed that he had gone to the district championships with his baseball team last season because of it. The leather was soft against her wrist as she tied it.

He hadn't called her Bell in forever. It was what he called her when he was being heartfelt or pouring his heart to her. Which didn't happen often. She pushed the thought aside as she finished getting ready for school.

She looked at the clock as she shoved the last bite of her breakfast in her mouth and chugged the last half of her milk. She wanted to be at school early so that she could memorize where her classes were. She locked the front door behind her as a clap of thunder made her jump. She didn't know where her dad kept the umbrella's so she hauled ass to the truck and jumped in just as a torrential downpour started outside.

The twenty minute ride to school was silent since the radio that Jacob planned to put in wouldn't be in until that weekend. The school parking lot was starting to fill with students who were scurrying towards the school huddled under umbrella's trying to stay dry. She had thought to wear her rain jacket, so at least she wouldn't get completely soaked.

She parked as close as she could to the school and groaned in frustration when the door refused to shut. A muscular arm reached around her to shove it shut forcefully and she turned to thank the person but all she saw was a very broad chest. She looked up to see the person grinning down at her.

"Thank you." she said feebly.

The guy was at least half a foot taller than her and outweighed her by probably a hundred pounds. She had made friends with probably the biggest guy in the school without even trying.

"You're welcome. Does it give you trouble a lot?"

"It's the first time I've ever driven it."

"Put some WD-40 on it when you get home. You shouldn't have any problems with it after that."

"Thanks again. Who are you?"

"Emmett Cullen. You must be Chief Swan's daughter. Your name is Isabella, right?"

"Bella." she said with a shake of her head.

"I'll see you around." he said over his shoulder as he turned to walk away.

He met up with a blond girl and wrapped an arm around her waist. Bella pulled the hood of her jacket over her head before shouldering her bag. She dodged three massive puddles before reaching the awning that led to the school. Once inside she was able to find the office. The principle was running late so she had to wait twenty minutes before she was able to see him.

Somehow, since her dad been there Friday her transcripts had gotten lost. Both secretaries were looking for them along with the principle. Fifteen minutes later one of the secretaries came in with a folder with Bella's name on it.

"It had already been put in with the school records. It was my fault Sir, it won't happen again." she said apologetically.

Bella spent another ten minutes with the principle before going in search of her locker. She carried the manila envelope that held things that needed to be filled out by Charlie along with her schedule and a map of the school in her hand. She took the stairs two at a time noticing that it was almost time for school to start.

She finally found her locker and was putting the binders that she wouldn't need into it when the bell rang. She figured she might as well take her time since she was already late. At the end of the hall she saw a line of students waiting for late passes. She joined the line of seven students and patiently waited her turn.

The person in front of her turned to look over their shoulder and the short girl with short dark hair smiled broadly.

"Hi." she said.

"Hi." Bella said with a wave.

"I'm Alice."

"I'm Bella."

"I was late on my first day here too."

"I wouldn't have been late if my records hadn't gotten lost."

"This is my boyfriend Jasper. Say hi Jasper." she said putting a hand on the guy in front of her shoulder.

"Hi." he said with a polite smile.

"Hey." Bella said shyly.

"What do you have first?"

"I have English with Fuller."

"I have her this period too." Jasper said with a nod.

"We'll at least I won't get lost trying to find it."

"Let me see your schedule." Alice said holding out her hand.

Alice looked over it quickly before handing it back to her.

"You and I have Math and History together. And you'll have Science with Edward tomorrow."

"Edward?"

"My twin brother, he's sick today. We all have the same lunch. I can walk you down since we'll have History together before."

Bella nodded as they moved up in line. Already she had met three people without even trying. There had been a boy who had a locker next to hers that had given her a once over, but he hadn't said anything. She had heard someone call him Tyler. Jasper waited for her while the hall monitor wrote her a late pass and they walked back downstairs in silence. She got the feeling that he was a man of few words.

Once they were in class she was seated in the second to last row. Jasper sat across the aisle from her in the last row. The class was quiet since they were taking a test as she got her things out for class. The girl in front of her looked over her shoulder briefly and gave her a kind smile as Bella started to write down the homework assignment. She returned the smile before starting on the required reading for class.

The bell rang half an hour later and the girl in front of Bella cleared her throat to get Bella's attention.

"I'm Jessica."

"Bella." she said as she zipped her bag shut.

"I'm glad that I didn't come right out and call you Isabella. That would have been awkward." Jessica said as she laughed nervously.

"Not really. People do it all the time." Bella said with a shake of her head.

"What class do you have next?"

"German."

"I took the easy way out and decided to take Spanish."

"I like a challenge." Bella said with a shrug.

"The foreign language rooms are along the back hall. You follow this hall to the very end and you're there." Jessica said as they walked towards the door.

"Thanks." Bella said with a grateful smile.

She waved to Jasper as they went their separate ways and she pulled out her schedule again. She found the class with ease and was in her seat before the bell rang. They were learning about Germany's role in WWI. She had already gone over this in her class in Arizona, but it wouldn't hurt to go over it again. She took notes and even answered a question in perfect German when the teacher called on her. The class passed quickly and Alice was waiting for her when she walked out of the classroom.

"Is your second class near here?"

"I have Spanish next door. Do you want to go by your locker before History?"

"Do we have time?"

"They aren't far apart. We can make it." Alice said as they headed towards the stairs.

She dropped off her English and German textbooks in her locker and they made it to History just as the bell rang. She sat on the opposite side of the classroom than Alice but the boy who sat to her right was nice enough to let her borrow his notes since it was something that she hadn't gone over before. His name was Eric, and she caught him staring at her a few times as she worked on her class work. She would smile at him politely each time before going back to what she was doing.

Half way through class the teacher split the class into groups of three and Eric immediately asked Bella if she wanted to be a part of his group.

"Is it okay if Alice is our third person?"

"That's fine." he said dejectedly.

Alice turned the chair in front of Bella to face them and they started to work on the worksheet the teacher had given them. Time flew by and the bell rang just as they finished.

Jasper met them outside the classroom and they talked as they walked to the locker that Alice and Jasper shared. The lunch room was bigger than Bella thought it would be. Everything in it was a sterile white including the tables and chairs. Sunlight shined through a bank of windows bouncing off every surface making everything blindingly white. Bella followed behind Alice to an empty table.

"Emmett and Rosalie are always late. They have to come from the other side of the school." Alice said.

"Emmett Cullen?" Bella asked as she opened her drink bottle.

"You've met him already?" Jasper asked.

"He was the first person I met this morning. He was nice enough to help me with a problem that I had with my truck."

"That sounds like him." Alice said with a nod.

"How do you know him?"

"He's my brother." Alice said before taking a bite of her sandwich.

Bella nodded as she idly dipped a french fry into her ketchup. Soon she saw Emmett making his way across the room with who she guessed was the blond from that morning. She took her in this time noticing how beautiful she was. Every guy in the room turned to look at her as she passed.

Emmett and Rosalie sat across from Bella with Emmett sitting directly in front of her. He waved in greeting before starting to talk to Jasper about basketball.

"Did you watch the Super Sonics game last night?"

"Somebody else had control of the TV last night. There was a Sex and the City marathon on." Jasper answered as he looked at Rosalie.

"You could have come to my house. They were down by twenty in the last quarter and came back to win by five."

"The Super Sonics won a game for once? And I missed it? Thanks Rose."

"Sorry." she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Why didn't you come over?"

"My mom and Heath wouldn't let me. My grades haven't been that great lately."

"Rose this is Bella. She's Chiefs Swan's daughter." Alice said loud enough to talk over the boys.

"Hi." Bella said with a small smile.

"Hi." Rosalie said, but not looking at her.

Rosalie left the table to talk to someone else seconds later.

"Don't mind her. She can be an Ice Queen sometimes." Jasper said as he rolled her eyes.

"That's your sister you're talking about." Alice admonished.

"Stepsister and you know that she isn't the most pleasant person to be around sometimes."

"She's not that bad." Emmett said with a shake of his head.

"Of course she's nice to you. You're her boyfriend. I'm just the one who has to live with her." Jasper said as he rolled his eyes again.

"Hey Bella." Jessica said as she passed the table.

"Hey." Bella called.

The table was quiet as everyone started eating again. Bella wondered what the real problem with Rosalie was. Usually when someone acted like that they were hiding something. She pushed the thought aside when Alice asked her a question. It wasn't any of her business anyway.

The bell rang half an hour later and she made her way to the gym. She was cursing whoever had made her schedule. Gym was her least favorite subject and she would have it every day since she was required to have her last class every day.

She walked into the locker room and walked through the maze of girls changing into their uniforms. She found the office and gave the teacher her money for her uniform and lock for her locker before getting her locker assignment.

She changed quickly because she didn't have that much time before class started. She was tying her shoes when the bell rang. She handed her teacher her schedule to sign and was told that she was required to participate. She fell in line with Jessica as they started warming up feeling a sense of dread.

Everyone in the gym broke into two groups. The girls played volleyball while the guys played basketball. Volleyball was the sport that she was the worst at and of course that was what they were learning about. Someone sent the ball sailing towards her and her arms flew up to deflect the ball and it went flying towards the guys. It hit someone in the back of the head and she walked over to retrieve the ball. The guy held the ball with one hand while he gave her a once over. He smiled broadly once she came to stand in front of him.

"I am so sorry. Are you hurt?" she asked.

"No. Lucky for you I'm hard headed. You're Isabella, right?"

"It's Bella."

"She's got a killer spike huh?" Jessica asked joining the conversation.

"Yeah. I'm Mike by the way."

"We need that to play." Bella said pointing to the ball.

"Right, sorry. Here you go." he said tossing it back to her.

She caught it and made her way back to the girls with Jessica by her side.

"He obviously likes you."

"He's not my type." Bella said with a shake of her head.

"Oh. Well that's okay. That doesn't mean that you can't be friends with him. He's a nice once you get to know him." Jessica said with a nervous laugh.

"Good to know. Do you want to serve?"

"Sure." she said as she took the ball and Bella took her spot.

The rest of class passed by uneventfully and Bella was glad that school was over. In the truck waiting for her turn to pull out of the parking lot she looked at the bracelet on her wrist. She was cynical about the fact that Embry thought that it was lucky. It may have been lucky for him, but it hadn't made her day completely problem free. It could have been worse. She would have to take it back to him tonight. She knew that he had baseball practice this afternoon.

XXXX

She was working on a vocabulary worksheet when someone knocked on the door less than twenty minutes after she got home. She opened the door and when she saw who was outside she gave them a concerned look.

"Aren't you going to let me in? I brought Doritos and Mountain Dew." Embry said holding up the bag in his hand.

"What kind of Doritos and Mountain Dew?"

"Cooler Ranch Doritos and Mountain Dew Supernova. What else would I bring?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"You know me so well." she said opening the door wider.

He sat the bag on the kitchen table and she reached inside for the bag of chips.

"How was school?"

"Okay." she said indifferently.

"Just okay?" he asked as he reached into the bag for a chip.

"There was one mishap that I would rather not mention." she said with a sigh.

"Did you forget who you were talking to? I'm not Quil, I'm not gonna laugh at you."

"I hit a guy in the back of the head with a volleyball. And then he tried to hit on me, he was very subtle."

"You've only been there one day and you've got a guy falling all over you already. The bracelet must have worked." he said as he propped his feet up on the table.

"Ugh." she said as she scrunched up her face in mock disgust.

"Is he hideous?"

"No, just unwanted." she said with a sigh.

She moved her chair to sit next to him before reaching into the bag for the drink. She took a long pull from the bottle before handing it to Embry. He drank it down to half before putting the top on it. He set it on the table between them as Bella quirked an eyebrow at him.

"What? There's another one in the bag." he said with a shrug.

"Did your practice get canceled today?"

"No. I decided not to go."

"Won't you get in trouble?"

"I'll have to do extra drills tomorrow. It's nothing that I can't handle."

"I had planned on going by your house later. You didn't have to come all this way to get your bracelet." she said as she untied it from her wrist.

"That's not why I came over." he said with a shake of his head.

"Then why did you come over?"

"I can't come and see you without having a reason?"

"I guess you can." she said with a nod.

"Aren't you going to put that back on?" he asked as he gestured to the bracelet still in her palm.

"You should have it, I gave it to you." she said holding it out to him.

He took it from her and turned the medallion over in his palm. He grabbed hold of her wrist before she could pull it away and tied the bracelet to her wrist once more. His fingers circled her wrist, not wanting to let it go.

"Why don't we share it? You come to my games this season and it will be like I'm wearing it."

"Are you sure?"

"It's a good idea." he said with a nod.

"As long as you're sure."

"I'm positive."

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Why haven't you mentioned Amanda before? I would like to think that I would be the first person you told after Jake and Quil if you were seeing someone."

"Amanda and I are just friends." he mumbled.

"You feel comfortable fooling around with a girl that you're just friends with? Is that safe?"

"Can we not talk about her right now?" he asked as he ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh.

"Sorry. I was just trying to understand the situation." she said holding up her hands in mock surrender.

"She's not important." he said with a shake of his head.

"You can sleep with someone who you consider a friend, but yet she isn't important to you?"

"It's called friends with benefits Bella. I'm gonna go." he said as he stood.

"Wait, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kept it going. Don't go." she said as she put a hand on his arm.

"It's fine. I need to go to work anyway." he said pulling his arm from her grasp.

Bella stood frozen where she was as he put on his jacket.

"For the record, you would be the first person I told if I was seeing anyone. I would want your opinion before Jacob or Quil's." he said as he opened the door.

She watched him leave from the kitchen window. She honestly hadn't meant to start an argument with him. When Jacob and Quil hadn't been able to give her any information on Amanda other than she went to school with them she wondered what Embry was hiding. Now she wished she hadn't asked.


	4. Flying Under the Radar

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**AN: I ****appreciate**** the response that this story is getting. I feel like it's one of the best ones I've written, even if it is a little different ****than most people are used to. Someone mentioned that they thought something was wrong with Embry, you'll find out soon. You'll also find out that he doesn't show his emotions very well. My Embry muse got away from me when I was writing this story.**

Bella's second day at school was uneventful; the bracelet was doing its job for once. She made it through Math with Alice without any problems and was on her way to Science when she got caught up in a fight between two basketball players and someone else that she couldn't see. She was able to make it through unscathed and walked into class with five minutes to spare.

She talked to the teacher for a few minutes while he signed her schedule and found her a Science textbook and workbook. He pointed to where she could sit and she made her way through the room. Eric and Mike waved from the front row and she waved back with a smile. Her lab partner wasn't there yet so she concentrated on what was written on the board. They were studying something she had already gone over so she heaved a sigh of relief.

Her partner came to sit next to her as she copied down the homework assignment into her binder. They were still getting their things for class out of their bag when the bell rang. Bella caught a sideways glance at the person and the first thing she noticed was his out of control hair. Had he stuck his finger in an electrical socket? He ran his hands through his hair nervously as the teacher started to speak. There was her answer; the guy looked like he was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

The teacher passed out microscopes while Eric handed out boxes of slides. The teacher explained what they were supposed to do and Bella pulled one of the slides out of the box and slid it into the microscope. She wrote down the answer and told the guy what it was and he looked at her unsurely.

"You can check if you want." she said pushing the microscope towards him.

He glanced at it before nodding and then wrote down the answer. He changed slides before adjusting his glasses. She hadn't noticed them before because she was distracted by his hair. He looked at it for a few seconds before mumbling the answer.

"Do you mind if I check?" she asked politely.

He pushed it towards her as he wrote down the answer. He had been right. They passed the microscope back and forth without second guessing each other again until they finished. She offered to take up his sheet and he handed it to her without looking at her.

"I'm Bella by the way." she said once she came to sit back down.

"I know who you are. My sister told me about you." he said quietly.

"You're Edward?"

He nodded as he looked down at his hands. Someone knocked on the door and the teacher let the person in.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Edward, you're needed in the principal's office." The teacher said.

He shook his head with a sigh as he gathered his things and left the room. That had to be the strangest first encounter she had ever had. She pushed the last twenty minutes out of her mind and paid attention to the teacher. He was talking about a movie that they were going to watch and that they needed to pay attention because they were going to have a quiz on it on Friday. Bella took notes and planned on letting Edward borrow them.

XXXX

At lunch that day Bella sat with Jessica and a girl from her Home Ec. class named Angela. She sat in between them and saw Alice wave at her from a few tables over. She waved back as she opened her sandwich container.

"You can sit with them if you want." Angela said.

"It's okay, I don't mind sitting over here." Bella said with a shake of her head.

"They always sit over there by themselves." Jessica said in between bites of a french fry.

"Has anyone ever gone over there to sit with them?"

"You're the first person." Angela answered with a shake of her head.

"Why? They're really nice."

"We know. Rosalie scares some of us." Jessica said darting her eyes to Angela.

"She was pretty intimidating when I met her."

"She's always like that." Angela said quietly.

Mike and Tyler came to sit across from them and started talking about something that had happened earlier.

"Did any of you see the fight earlier?"

"I walked past it." Bella said.

"Who was it?" Tyler asked.

"Nick and Dawson Davidson ganged up on Edward Cullen."

"Why?" Jessica asked with wide eyes.

"I don't know." Mike said with a shrug.

"I saw him talking to Mya this morning. Maybe Nick was getting him back." Eric said joining the conversation.

"That's stupid." Jessica said with an eye roll.

"No wonder he wouldn't talk to me." Bella said under her breath.

She looked over her shoulder to the Cullen's table again and saw Edward sitting in between Emmett and Jasper. His eyes met hers briefly and he nodded in recognition. She turned her attention back to the table she was sitting at before standing.

"You know, Rosalie isn't sitting over there. Do you guys want to come with me to sit with them?"

"Yeah." Eric said as he stood.

"We will." Jessica said as she and Angela stood at the same time.

"What about the two of you?" Bella asked Mike and Tyler.

"I'll go over there." Mike said with a nod.

"I just remembered that I have to go to the library. I'll see you guys later." Tyler said as he headed in the opposite direction.

The five friends made their way to the table and Alice invited them to sit before any of them could say anything. Bella sat across from Edward as Alice filled all of them in on what they had been talking about.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I wasn't myself." Edward said getting Bella's attention.

"You don't need to apologize. Is everything okay now?" she asked.

"As okay as it can be." Alice said as she reached around Jasper to put a hand on her brothers' shoulder.

Bella took in Edward's appearance and she realized that he was doing the same thing to her. His eyes were hidden behind thin wire rimmed glasses but they were the same shade of green as Emmett's. His hair was a lighter shade of brown, almost red in the light. He didn't look like Alice at all. He had been able to tame his hair since she had seen him last. It was shaggy on top but short in the back and if it fell to the front it would fall into his eyes.

"So you're from Arizona?" Alice asked getting Bella's attention.

"I'm from here originally. My mom moved us to Arizona after my parents got divorced."

"When was that?"

"When I was three. I used to come up for the summer. As I got older I stopped coming because it hurt my mom."

"Why would it hurt her if you came to see your dad?" Emmett asked.

"She's one of those people who aren't meant to be alone. It isn't pretty."

"But yet you came back here?" Jasper asked.

"She's married now. And my step dad wants to try to start his baseball career. I didn't want my mom to feel obligated to stay in Arizona just because of me. Plus I missed my dad, he came down when he could, but I only got to see him twice a year. I have friends up here that I talk to all the time and I hadn't seen them in five years. They're my best friends."

"Where are they? They can sit with us." Jessica said and everyone else voiced their approval.

"They go to school in La Push." Bella said with a shake of her head.

"How long have you been friends with them?" Alice asked.

"Fourteen years."

"Wow. How have you managed to do that?" Jessica asked.

"My dad is best friends with one their dads, so that helped. We have a really tight bond."

"Maybe one day we could meet them?" Alice asked.

"I had planned on going down this weekend. I could call and ask them if you guys could come."

"I love going to First Beach." Jessica said with a nod.

"I'll call them tonight and set it up."

The conversation was over once Mike started talking to Emmett and Jasper about baseball. Bella felt someone watching her and she looked up to see Edward watching her. He looked away quickly as a blush crept up his neck to his cheeks. He wasn't the kind of guy that she normally went for, but there was no denying that he was cute. Both Jessica and Angela were talking to him and he answered them with one word answers. He was obviously not used to having a girls attention focused on him. He came across as very shy.

"That is a great bracelet. How long have you had it?" Angela asked.

"It's a friend of mines. He's letting me borrow it."

"One of your La Push friends?" Alice asked.

"Yeah." Bella said with a nod.

"My parents would kill me if I was best friends with a boy." Angela said with a laugh.

"All three of them are boys."

"What are their names?"

"Jacob, Quil, and Embry."

"Embry Call?" Jasper asked.

"You know him?"

"We went to same baseball camp last summer."

"Tall, dark hair, cocky, curses like a sailor?"

"That's him." Jasper said with a nod.

"He sounds awesome." Emmett said.

"He likes to think he is." Bella said with a laugh.

"If he's so arrogant why are you friends with him?" Jasper asked.

"He's not so bad once you get to know him. He has a wall that he puts up when he meets people. He'll put you through the wringer before he decides that he's ready to let you in. The bracelet is his."

"What are Jacob and Quil like?" Alice asked.

"Jake is very sweet, it takes a lot to make him mad. I call him my Gentle Giant. He's huge; he's six foot five and probably weighs over two hundred pounds. He's all muscle. I think of him as my little brother. His dad Billy is best friends with my dad. He's still getting used to being so tall. It happened over the course of two months a few months ago. He's clumsy, and awkward. He's a mess, but I love him anyway." she said with a shake of her head.

"What about Quil?" Alice asked.

"How do I describe Quil? He has a few screws loose if you know what I mean. He'll go out of his way to make you laugh, even if that means doing damage to himself. Do any of you watch the show Viva La Bam?"

"I do." Mike and Emmett said.

"Picture Bam as a sixteen year old just dialed down a notch or two. He has more energy than the Energizer Bunny. He cracks me up."

The bell rang and everyone headed off in different directions except Mike, Jessica, and Bella.

"You're friends sound great. I hope we get to meet them." Jessica said.

"Me too." Bella said in agreement.

Gym passed by quickly and when she was making her way to her truck she saw Edward getting into his car a few spaces away.

"It was nice meeting you." she called.

"You too. I'll see you tomorrow." he said with a smile.

He had a nice smile. She smiled to herself as she got into the truck. Today had definitely been better than yesterday.

XXXX

Bella's phone rang as she was making dinner that night. She reached across her dad who was chopping vegetables for the salad for her phone.

"Hello?"

"Did you forget to do something yesterday?" Jacob asked.

"I'm sorry. I had a ton of homework. Embry didn't tell you that he came by?"

"I haven't seen him since school let out. He said he had to stay after practice to make up for missing practice yesterday and no, he didn't tell me that he had gone to see you."

"It went okay, today was better."

"Do you like your classes?"

"For the most part. I could live happily if I never had to go to gym again."

"Playing sports is your kryptonite."

"Not everyone can be good at sports like you and Embry. Now everybody that I have class with knows how much I suck at sports."

"Have you made any friends?"

"Yeah, I've made a lot of friends. Even I'm surprised. My social calendar is filling up pretty fast." she said with sarcasm.

"Just don't forget about the rest of us."

"I would never do that. Speaking of you guys, I was wondering if some of my friends from school could hang out with us when we go to the beach on Saturday."

"I don't have a problem with it. You might want to call and ask Quil and Embry though."

"I will."

She hung up the phone a few minutes later as the oven timer went off. Her dad set the table while she pulled the lasagna out of the oven. They talked about their days while they ate and she was upstairs finishing her homework when her phone rang a little while later.

"Hello?"

"Hey." Quil said in his own unique way.

"Hey Loser." she teased.

"Very funny, I just got off the phone with Embry. Jake called him about you bringing some of your friends down."

"I was going to call the two of you after I finished my homework."

"He saved you the trouble. We don't have a problem with it. Have you got any hot friends?"

"You have a girlfriend you moron!" she said with a laugh.

"They're not for me, they're for Embry."

"Doesn't he have enough friends?" she asked, emphasizing the word friends.

"So he told you?"

"Yeah. I don't like it, not at all. Have you and Jake tried to talk to him about it?"

"He tells us to butt out and that it's none of our business. Things usually turn physical."

"He was pretty free with the information when I asked him."

"He's different when it comes to you. He values your opinion more than he does mine and Jake's."

"Well I let him know that I didn't like it. Plus, I've only made three girlfriends. One of them has a boyfriend. "

"Invite them too."

"I am." she promised.

Charlie came in and let her know that she needed to get off the phone for the night and she got ready for bed. Half an hour later she was getting into bed when her phone vibrated. She picked it up, squinting to read what it said.

Ask your dad if you can stay with me Friday. Quil had texted her.

A night with the boys was exactly what she needed to unwind after her first week of school. Hopefully her dad would say yes.


	5. The Wall of Muscle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Friday night Bella found herself at Quil's sitting in the passenger seat of her truck while Jacob fiddled with wires in the dashboard. He tucked the wires in before placing the new CD player/radio in place. Quil sat in the truck bed talking to someone on the phone. Bella guessed that it was more than likely his girlfriend since he was explaining that he couldn't go out tonight. Jacob started the truck and fiddled with the buttons on the console until music filled the cab as he found a station.

"Thank you. I was going crazy having to listen to myself think."

"It's not a big deal." he said shyly.

"Turn it up, this is a good song." Quil said loud enough for them to hear.

Bella turned it up and Quil sang along with the music while Jacob used the steering wheel as a drum. She laughed as she shook her head.

"I know I'm not as good as Embry, but I didn't think I was that bad." Jacob said as he nudged her.

"I wouldn't know. I've never heard him play."

"He's pretty good."

"Pizza's here." Quil called before jumping over the side of the truck.

Mae came out of the house to pay for the pizza as Quil took it from the delivery girl and carried it into the house.

"Thanks, Mae." Bella said as she got out of the truck.

"Yeah, thanks Mae." Jacob said in agreement.

"You're welcome. Now, if only my son could remember his manners." she said as the three of them walked into the house.

Quil was already eating when Bella and Jacob came into the kitchen. He sat on the bench with his back against the wall steadily shoving pizza into his mouth.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Bella asked.

Quil looked around him in confusion before swallowing what he had in his mouth.

"Hand me a napkin?" he asked.

"Other than that." Bella said.

Quil looked at Jacob who shook his head. Bella rolled her eyes before handing him a napkin.

"Shouldn't you thank your mom for buying us pizza? She isn't even eating any of it."

He set down his pizza and stood from the table. He walked through the living room to where his mom was. There was an audible smack followed by a loud shriek.

"Quil, you slobbered on me!" Mae said with a laugh.

Bella shook her head, trying not to laugh. Quil had a unique way of doing things. She should have known that this time wouldn't be any different. They continued eating and then went up to Quil's room to watch movies.

"Why is it that I never have a say so in what we watch?" Bella asked.

"If we let you pick out what we watch we would watch romantic comedies or God forbid something with Kathrine Hiegel in it." Quil said.

"How would you know if you never let me pick anything out?"

"Just let her pick out a movie." Jacob said trying to be the middle man.

Quil gestured for Bella to look through his movies and she looked through them in scrutiny before pulling one down.

"It took you long enough."

"I didn't know that you had this."

Quil took it from her and Jacob looked over his shoulder.

"Embry's gonna be pissed when he finds out that you still have that."

"I'll give it back to him tomorrow. That doesn't mean that we can't watch it tonight. Good choice Bells."

"It gives me a chance to see Matt Damon, even if he is a bad guy."

"We didn't need to know that." Quil said with an eye roll.

"It's okay for the two of you to talk about Minka Kelly and Kim Kardashian but I can't mention a guy that I like? That's dumb."

"Just put the movie in Quil." Jacob said as he sat next to her on the floor.

The movie started and the three of them got lost in the battle to save the mankind from a very hilarious Jason Lee, Matt Damon, and Ben Affleck. Quil announced that he was going downstairs to get more pizza once the movie was over. Bella sat next to Jacob and she turned to look at him.

"Why isn't Embry here?" she asked.

"He had plans." Jacob said, not wanting to meet her gaze.

"Is he with a girl?"

"It's none of my business. If you have a problem with it you then need to tell him."

"Is it Amanda?"

"Her name is Kristen." Jacob said with a shake of his head.

"Thank you for being honest with me." she said as her lips formed a tight line.

Quil came back into the room before Jacob could answer her. He could feel the tension in the room, but he chose to make the best of the situation.

"Who wants to watch Good Luck Chuck? Come on Bells, you like that one."

Bella nodded as she leaned back against the bed. Jacob pulled himself off the floor to lie on the bed above her and Quil took his spot on the floor. He draped an arm over her shoulders and she laid her head on his shoulder. With the subject dropped for the time being she couldn't push the nagging feeling of dread from her stomach.

XXXX

Mae finally went to her room at eleven. By midnight the light had been turned off and everything was silent from that end of the house. Quil came up with the bright idea that they should sneak out. He texted Embry and asked him to meet them in the yard.

Jacob climbed down the trellis outside Quil's window first and Bella went next. Jacob quietly told her where to step as Embry made his way across the yard. One of her feet got caught in the roses that grew up the trellis and Embry reached for before she knew what happened. She squirmed in his arms and he gripped her tightly.

"Would you rather have fallen?" he asked.

"Put her down before she screams bloody murder." Jacob warned.

Embry watched her as she walked to his Jeep and climbed in the back. He hadn't expected that.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked Jacob as they crossed the yard once Quil was down.

"She figured out why you weren't here." Jacob mumbled before climbing into the back seat and closing the door.

"I get to ride shot gun? That never happens." Quil said in confusion.

"Just get in." Embry said with a sigh.

He pulled out of the yard watching Bella in the rear view mirror. She leaned against the window looking out, concern and worry etched across her face. Jacob nudged her with his knee making her look over at him. He threw his legs onto the seat and she undid her seat belt to sit between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her as she laid her head underneath his chin.

"You shouldn't give him such a hard time." he whispered in her ear.

"He's being irresponsible. Doesn't he care that he's hurting the people around him?"

"He isn't heartless Bells."

"No, he's just reckless. Does Sandra know?"

"Quil and I haven't had the heart to tell her. She'd be crushed."

Embry's mom would be crushed if she knew. Jacob and Quil were right not to tell her. She didn't know if she could look at Embry again without wanting to shake some sense into him. She looked to the front to see Embry watching her in the rear view mirror. She sighed before breaking eye contact.

They were at Wal-Mart half an hour later and Quil and Jacob took off towards the video games leaving Bella alone with Embry. She pushed the cart through the electronics section looking through the new movie releases. She picked up a movie to read the back before putting it back a few seconds later. She could feel his eyes on her and yet she couldn't make herself meet his gaze.

He was silent as they went in search of Quil and Jacob. The two of them were talking about a game controller that Quil was thinking of buying and Embry voiced his opinion. Bella caught Jacob looking at her and he gave her a curious look. She shook her head to let him know to drop it and he sighed.

"What do you think Bells? Should I get it?" Quil asked her.

"Why are you asking me? I don't play video games." she asked, giving him a weird look.

"Put it in the cart and leave her alone." Jacob said before walking away.

Bella followed him, leaving Embry and Quil to look through the games. He waited at least a minute before saying anything.

"Just how pissed off are you?"

"This goes beyond Quil making a crack about me being on my period pissed."

"I'd say that's pretty bad."

"Ya think?" she asked sarcastically.

"You need to talk to him."

"I can't even look at him Jake. How do you expect me to talk to him?"

"I'm not saying that you have to do it right now. But before you leave on Sunday you need to talk to him. He's not a mind reader Bells."

She sighed, knowing that he was right. He usually was. He was the youngest out of the three of them and had the least experience when it came to girls and yet he gave better advice than Embry and Quil. Having two older sisters gave him an advantage that the other two didn't have.

An hour later she was pushing the cart through the parking lot when Quil jumped in the buggy and Jacob stood on the front of it. The brakes locked and she couldn't shove it even an inch as Quil taunted her.

"You get out and you get off." she said through clenched teeth.

"You need to build up your arm muscles. Show us what you've got." Quil said as he sat Indian Style going through the bags.

"Get. Out. Now." she said as she glared at him.

A pair of arms slid around her to grip the cart and Embry pushed the cart down the row with ease. Bella ducked beneath his arms as Quil opened the box of Twinkies.

"You don't deserve those." she said as she took the box from him.

"Burn." Jacob said with a laugh.

"Shut up. I'm mad at you too."

"Great now she's mad at all three of us." Quil mumbled.

"Sleep with one eye open Atera." she warned as they got to the Jeep.

"She's never been mad at me before." Jacob said in astonishment.

"Welcome to the club. It only took you fourteen years Brown Noser." Embry said as he loaded the Jeep.

Bella shook her head as she walked around to the passenger side of the Jeep. She slammed the door shut making the three of them cringe. They were quiet as they finished loading the Jeep. Quil sat in the back on the way back to his house, keeping his distance from her. She leaned her head against the glass letting sleep take over. She hadn't realized how tired she was until she got into the Jeep.

Quil went ahead of them to unlock the front door and Jacob carried her up to the bedroom. He came back down to find the other two sitting on the front porch.

"How did she find out?" Quil asked.

"She came right out and asked."

"You couldn't lie to her?" Embry asked.

"I'm not going to lie for you." Jacob said with a shake of his head.

"You can't expect us to lie. She would be even more pissed than she is now." Quil said.

"I'm going to tell you the same thing I told her. The two of you need to talk. Without me or Quil. You can't put us in the middle again."

"He's right. Things are going to get worse if you don't talk to her."

"Thank you Dr. Phil and Oprah. Now tell me something that I don't know." Embry said as he stood.

"She cares more than you think she does." Jacob answered.

Embry sighed before walking to his Jeep. He had never had anyone care about what he did other than his mom. He didn't know how to act around Bella lately. Things had been fine when she was six hundred miles away. Now that she was back he couldn't lie to himself anymore.

XXXX

Bella was blow drying her hair in the bathroom when Jacob came to lean against the doorjamb the next morning. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye as she ran her brush through her hair.

"Can you turn that off?" he asked over the noise.

She turned it off before unplugging it. She rolled the cord up before putting it under the sink.

"I want to talk about what happened last night."

"Can we not do this right now?"

"You're being too hard on him. You can't expect him to change a habit that he's had for almost two years in a week."

"This has been going on for almost two years?" she asked looking crestfallen.

"We didn't want to tell you because there wasn't anything that you could do about it. Now that you are here, you could be the person to help him see that it's wrong. You have to be patient with him."

"You're right. I should have handled last night better. I'll talk to him about it tonight."

"That's a good idea." he said with a nod.

"Bella, your friends are here." Quil called up the stairs.

"I'll be right there." Bella said before shoving Jacob out of the bathroom.

Bella was outside a few minutes later when Jacob and Quil were introducing themselves to Mike, Eric, and Jessica. Jessica met her at the stairs as she sat on the bottom step.

"Where are the Cullen's?"

"They were still at the store when we left. They should be here in a few minutes."

"Angela isn't here." Bella observed as she looked out over the front yard.

"Her parents wouldn't let her come since they haven't met you or the boys yet."

Bella nodded in understanding as Embry's Jeep pulled up beside Mike's. He got out of the Jeep with his sunglasses hiding his eyes. It was obvious that he had taken a shower recently because his hair was slicked back. He twirled his keys around his finger as he made his way across the yard.

"Oh my God." Jessica said under her breath.

Bella looked over to see Jessica gawking at Embry. So she had noticed him. Bella had a feeling that she would. Embry had a presence about him that demanded attention.

"Bells get over here. You're the reason they're here Miss Anti-Social." Quil called.

"I was talking to Jessica. I figured that you were talking about guy stuff." she said as made her way across the yard.

Jessica came up to stand at Bella's shoulder and Embry watched Bella from behind his glasses.

"Embry, this is Jessica, Jessica he's Embry."

"Hi." she said with a smile.

"Hey." he said not looking at her.

Another Jeep pulled in behind Embry's and a truck pulled in on the other side of it. People piled out and Bella mentally counted how many there were. There were six in all. She had met three of them at her welcome home party. The other three she had known for years.

Most of them crowded around the guys but one of the ones that Bella knew made their way over to her.

"Look at you. You finally filled out." The girl teased with a grin.

"Give me a break. I was twelve when you saw me last, of course I was flat chested." Bella said with a laugh.

"It's good to see you." she said draping an arm over Bella's shoulders.

Bella draped an arm over hers and let the girl pull her to her. They squeezed tightly before the girl noticed Jessica.

"Jessica, this is Leah. She's the only girl who was tough enough to hang out with the boys other than me."

"I didn't really have a choice. There aren't many girls my age around here." Leah said with a roll of her eyes.

"I have that problem too." Jessica said with a nod.

"How far was everybody else behind you?" Bella asked.

"Edward was already in the Jeep, Alice and Jasper were in line, and Emmett was still shopping."

Rosalie wasn't with them. It was just as well. Bella didn't think that she would be with them anyway. Bella heard Emmett's Jeep before she saw it. That was usually the case since he usually cranked up the stereo as loud as it would go even in the parking lot at school. He had gotten detention for it the day before. The Jeep came to a stop a few feet from where the girls were standing.

"Who are the other people who came with you?" Jessica asked.

"I can do it; it will be a test to see if I remember their names." Bella said.

"Go ahead."

"The younger boy is Leah's younger brother Seth. The older guy is Sam, his mom used to watch me and the boys when we were little. The girl with him is his fiancée Emily. The shorter guy is Jared and the one talking to Mike is Paul."

"Nice." Jacob said looking up at the Jeep in awe.

"My truck is gonna be that tall." Quil said with a nod.

The passenger door swung open first and Edward climbed out before pulling his seat up to help Alice out. They came around the Jeep to stand in front of the girls.

"Emmett is terrible when it comes to shopping for food. He almost bought out the whole store." Alice said with a shake of her head.

"Leah, this is Alice and Edward Cullen. You guys, this is Leah Clearwater."

"Hi." Alice said with a smile.

Edward nodded politely but looked at Bella.

"Girls, why don't I introduce you to my friends?" Leah asked.

Alice and Jessica followed her as Bella watched Edward with curious eyes. He shoved his hands through his hair nervously as she shook her head with a smile.

"You messed it up." she said.

He messed with it quickly and she pushed his hands out of the way. She had it fixed within seconds before pulling her hands away. The awkwardness from the beginning of the week was gone and they were starting to build a friendship.

"Thanks." he said shyly.

"Not a problem. I didn't know that you wore contacts."

"I don't wear them all the time. I didn't want to take the chance of breaking my glasses."

"Good idea. I hear they're planning on playing football."

"Great." he said sarcastically.

She laughed as she saw someone coming towards them. Embry came to stand next to her a few seconds later.

"Edward this is Embry, Embry this is Edward."

"Hey." Embry said.

"Hi." Edward said awkwardly.

"We're ready to head to the beach if you are." Embry said looking down at Bella.

"Let's go."

They took the truck, the Jeep and Embry's Jeep down to the beach. The guys pulled the coolers and portable grill down to the beach while the girls set up where everyone would sit.

"Embry is hot." Jessica said as she helped Bella spread a blanket on the beach.

"I hadn't noticed." Bella said with a shrug.

"Of course you haven't. That boy has got some serious swagger. And I thought Emmett was bad." Alice said with a laugh.

"Does he have a girlfriend?" Jessica asked.

"No." Bella said with a shake of her head.

"Speaking of guys who are hot. Holy biceps and abs." Leah said as she looked at Emmett.

"He does have a girlfriend." Alice said still laughing.

"That's a shame." Leah said as she shook her head.

Bella stared down the beach where Emmett and Embry were throwing the football back and forth. She honestly hadn't noticed the way Embry looked before. Now that Jessica, Alice, and Leah had brought it up she found herself taking in his features in a way she never had before. His back was toned, but he didn't have Emmett's broad shoulders. There was some definite muscle definition in his arms from years of playing baseball. His abs weren't as defined as Jacob's or Emmett's but she could definitely wash clothes on them if she had to.

"He's not a little kid anymore is he?" Leah asked.

"Who?" Bella asked.

"Embry. I won't tell him that you were checking him out. Sometimes I find myself doing it when he's mowing his yard. He mows shirtless, it's a beautiful thing."

"I thought that you had eyes for Emmett."

"Oh trust me, I do. I was just telling you that you would have to be blind not to notice Embry or Jake."

"I will never see Jake as anything other than my little brother."

"What about Embry?"

"I blame you, Jessica, and Alice."

"Sure, blame us, but you cannot deny that one of your best friends is too damn hot for his own good. Thank God he knows how to use it to his advantage."

At least if she blamed them she couldn't feel sorry checking Embry out and liking it. She shook her head to clear him from her thoughts as the boys started forming teams. Emmett and Jacob were captains and everyone else formed a line.

"You can go first." Jacob said.

"I'll take Quil." Emmett said.

"Sam."

"Mike."

"Jared."

"Embry."

"Paul."

"Edward."

"Jasper."

"Seth."

"Don't feel bad Eric. It's just because you're the smallest." Jacob said as he put a hand on Eric's shoulder.

"It's cool. I'm used to it."

The game started and the girls cheered from the sidelines.

"There is nothing like watching half-dressed guys playing sports. Hopefully somebody gets thrown into the surf." Leah said as she watched Emmett and Paul run passed her.

"You and I are going to get along just fine." Jessica said in agreement.

"How is that Embry and Jake don't have girlfriends?" Alice asked.

"Embry chooses not to date and Jake is still growing into his looks." Leah answered.

"He's adorably cute." Alice said as Jacob caught the ball and ran towards the end zone.

"You're so lucky Bella; do you spend the night with them often?" Jessica asked.

"This is the first time since I was twelve. They've filled out since then." Bella said with an awkward laugh.

"Isn't it great to be the envy of all your friends? You hold all the power." Leah said loud enough for only Bella to hear.

"It's power that I don't want." Bella said with a shake of her head.

"I'll take it if you don't want it. It could be fun." Leah said with a shrug.

Bella looked at Leah while biting her bottom lip. Leah gave her a goofy look making the laughter that Bella was holding back spill out.

"You don't have to be so uptight around us. You can be a normal teenager now."

Being a normal teenager did sound like a good idea. She had spent so much of the past five years being a parent while her mom was the one who was wild and carefree. Now that that period of her life was behind her she could relax and have a normal life for a change.

XXXX

Everyone was gathered around the bonfire that night when Bella decided to take a walk along the beach by herself. She didn't hear anyone behind her so when Embry put a hand on her shoulder to get her attention she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Sorry." he said as she turned to face him.

"How long have you been following me?"

"Not long, a few minutes I guess."

"I'd really like to be alone right now."

"I can't apologize if you keep ignoring me." he said with a sigh.

"You had other plans. I can understand that. What I can't understand is why you couldn't tell me yourself so you left it up to Jake."

"I made those plans before you decided that you were coming down here. I don't have to explain myself to you."

"I didn't say that you did. I have never questioned anything that you've done. But I will tell you that I think that you're making a massive mistake."

"If I don't grow attached to them and I keep them from getting attached to me than I am not hurting anyone."

"You are hurting everyone around you." she said before turning to walk away.

"I wasn't done talking to you." he said as he walked after her.

"What has happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do the girls that you've been with see things the way you do?"

"Yeah." he said slowly.

"So you would rather be with a girl who thinks so little of herself that she spreads her legs for the first guy who shows interest in her?"

"That's not fair." he said as he shook his head.

"What's not fair? That I'm calling you out or that I'm right?"

"They could choose to say no, if they did I would back off."

"That's very nice of you." Bella said with a nod.

"Not everybody is like you Bella."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Not all of us want to wait for the right person to come around. You don't learn about life by waiting, you learn about life by experiencing things."

"I bet you've had a lot of life experience, haven't you Embry?"

"Yes I have, and when I do meet the right person I will put my past behind me."

"But it will still be a part of your past. You had better hope that the person who you do fall in love with is woman enough to accept that."

"I wouldn't fall in love with her if she wasn't." he said as he gave her an even look.

"I don't want to argue with you. You have to see how much damage you're doing to yourself. I know you aren't stupid, so don't act like it."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You walk through life with blinders on. You aren't living life, you're coasting through it."

"You haven't had to live the life that I have so I am going to let that slide."

"You can't even see that the goofball with the hair has a thing for you, can you?"

"Edward and I are just friends, and he is not a goofball."

"That's what you say, but I see something different."

"What do you see?"

"You're leading him on!" Embry said in frustration.

"I am not." she said with a scoff.

"You're the worse kind of girl, you're a tease."

"Take that back." Bella warned.

"So it's okay for you to be honest with me, but I can't be honest with you?"

Bella felt tears forming in her eyes as she reared her hand back as far as it would go. It connected with Embry's face with a loud crack before she had realized what she had done. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she shook her head in frustration. She walked around him to walk back to Quil's without saying a word.

Embry walked back to everyone else and sat by himself. His face stung from where Bella had slapped him and he knew without looking that there was a hand print on his face. He had taken things too far and he wished that he could take what he had said back. He knew that Bella was still a virgin for a reason. That didn't mean that she had to shove her beliefs down his throat. She made the decision to wait for the right person because she didn't want what had happened to her parents to happen to her. She wanted to know that the person was the one that she could see spending the rest of her life with.

"Where's Bella?" Jacob asked.

"She went back to Quil's."

"Is she coming back?"

Embry looked down at the sand as he shook his head.

"What did you do?"

"Can we not get into this now?" Embry asked with a sigh.

"I want to know what you did. She's never hit anyone in her life and you've got a hand print just her size on your face." Jacob accused.

"I think it's time we left. It was nice meeting all of you." Mike said ushering all the people that had come with him towards the parking lot so that they could walk back to his Jeep.

"We're gonna go too." Alice said following them.

"What's going on?" Quil asked.

"He said something to Bella."

"Damn it Embry, why do I always have to piss everybody off?" Leah asked.

"That's gonna leave a bruise if you don't put some ice on it." Emily said in concern.

"She got you good." Paul said with a laugh.

"Paul be quiet. We'll see the three of you tomorrow." Sam said as everyone else walked towards his Jeep and Paul's truck.

"Let's go back to my house and do damage control." Quil said with a sigh.

"I'm not getting in the middle of this. I'm tired of it." Jacob said with a shake of his head.

"It's not like it happens all the time." Quil said.

"That's just it, it's happened twice in less than twenty four hours Quil. They couldn't go twelve hours without disagreeing on something."

"The three of us get into it all the time. What the difference if it's Bells?"

"Because none of us have ever hit the other; he went over the line. I just know it."

"Do you want me to say that I said something that I shouldn't have? Yes, okay, I did. Are you happy now?" Embry asked as he shoved his hands through his hair.

"How could you be so stupid?" Jacob admonished.

"Jake," Quil said.

"Let him say what he wants Quil. I want to hear what the Mighty Perfect One thinks."

"Only you would be so stupid to push away the only person that has always been on your side. She is the only one who has stuck by you through everything."

"Are you jealous?"

"No Dumb Ass I'm not. I just wish that she could see you for who you really are. Maybe then she would stop trying."

"Come you guys stop fighting. Let's go back to my house and talk to her."

"Fine." Embry said with a sigh.

"I'm going home. I don't want to see the fall out. I'll hear enough about it from Bella to feel like I was there. I'll come by and get my stuff tomorrow."

Embry was silent for the five minute walk back to Quil's house. Quil was abnormally quiet which unraveled Embry even more. The yard was void of cars except for Quil Sr.'s station wagon. Embry followed Quil into the house in search of his best friend's grandfather.

"Hey Pop?" Quil called.

"I'm out back."

Quil made it to the back door first with Embry close behind him.

"Did you hear Bella leave?"

"I was inside. I tried to get her to stop and talk to me. She was pretty upset, crying uncontrollably. She went upstairs to get her stuff and was gone less than two minutes later."

"Thanks." Quil said before closing the back door again.

Embry sat on the hall bench before banging his head against the wall.

"Man, that does look nasty." Quil said gesturing to Embry's face.

"The first thing my mom is going to ask me is who I got into a fight with."

"What are you gonna tell her?"

"I don't know yet. I've got until tomorrow morning to figure it out. She's working the night shift at the factory tonight."

He left a few minutes later refusing Quil's offer to let him stay with him. He wanted to be by himself. At home he threw himself onto his bed, not bothering to take off his shoes. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and slid it open. He dialed the first six digits of Bella's number before shutting it with a sigh. She wouldn't want to talk to him and he didn't want to apologize to her voice mail. He would give her a few days to let things cool off and then he would go and see her.

**AN: I don't normall****y do this, but the first person who can tell me what Matt Damon movie that Bella, Jake, and Quil were watching will be featured in one of my stories. **


	6. One Person at a Time, Please

**Disclaimer: **

**Quil: Donna does not own Twilight people, this story is her idea.**

Bella had the house to herself on Saturday night. She was aimlessly flipping through channels when her cell phone rang. She turned off the TV with a sigh before picking her phone up from off the couch. It was a number that she didn't recognize.

"Hello?" she asked once she turned it on.

"Hello Bella." Edward said.

"Hey. Did Alice give you my number?"

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"No. What's up?"

"Not much. I wanted to thank you for inviting my family to the beach today."

"You don't have to thank me. I'm glad that you could come."

"What are you doing right now?"

"Absolutely nothing, I have the house to myself and I'm bored."

"Your dad is working tonight?"

"He should be home by midnight."

"He doesn't work the same shift every day?"

"No."

"Don't you feel uncomfortable being there by yourself at night?"

"We have an alarm system. So that helps me sleep easier at night."

"Well that's good."

"Is there a reason why you called me? Not that I don't like talking to you."

"Actually there is. I was wondering if you wanted to do something next weekend."

"You mean with you and your family? Sure."

"Actually it would be just the two of us." Edward said laughing nervously.

"You're asking me out on a date?" Bella asked.

"Only if you want to."

"I don't think so. You're a nice guy, but I only think of you as a friend."

"That's fine. I understand. At least you know that if you change your mind the offer still stands."

"I'm pretty sure that I won't. I'm sorry."

"I should have known that a girl like you wouldn't go for a guy like me."

"There's nothing wrong with you. You think too little of yourself. You need to have more confidence."

"You're even nice when you're shooting a guy down. Don't you ever lose your temper, aren't you ever mean?"

"I try not to lose my temper, but there are times when it has gotten the best of me. I've never been mean, even if I am brutally honest."

"I'm glad that we're friends."

"I am too."

"I should let you go. My sister in law keeps walking by room, that's my cue to get off the phone for the night."

"I'll see you on Monday."

"Goodbye Bella."

"Bye Edward."

She shut the phone with a sigh. Embry had been right after all. She had been trying to push what had happened earlier out of her mind. She couldn't even work up the courage to be mad at Embry for being right. She'd had a good cry on the way to Quil's and on the way home. Now she was just frustrated with herself for not explaining herself more clearly to Embry and for completely botching the conversation that she had planned out in her head. She had planned on being calm and rational with Embry, all of that had gone out the window when he had forced the conversation out into the open before she was ready.

She would have to be more careful of the way she acted around Edward now. She couldn't have him thinking that he had a chance with her. She was mentally kicking herself for leading him on.

XXXX

The sound of cymbals crashing and drum sticks beating an angry beat could be heard through the open windows and into the yard as soon as Bella opened her door. She let herself in knowing that he would never hear her knock. She followed the noise up the stairs to his bedroom and leaned against the doorjamb. Like the day before, it was unusually hot.

The fan turned silently overhead, and Embry's shirt was lying on the floor inside his closet. Sweat poured down his face, collecting in the hollow of his neck. His arms moved at a feverish pace while his face was set in a mask of anger and concentration. Maybe right now wasn't the best time to talk to him. She moved away from the door and the music stopped almost instantly.

"I know you're there." he called.

Bella sighed before turning to walk back to his room.

"It's not like you to walk away." he said once she came to stand at the door again.

"You looked like you were busy."

He picked up his shirt and started to wipe his face and neck with it. Her attention was drawn to his chest and she stared at it for a few seconds too long. When her eyes met his again he turned his head, not able to hide the smile pulling at his lips.

"I wanted to apologize for the last night."

"You're apologizing for speaking your mind? Are you sick or something?"

"I'm not apologizing for anything that I said. My opinion on things still stands." she said with a shake of her head.

"Than what do you have to apologize about?"

"I overreacted when you told me that you thought that Edward had feelings for me and that I was leading him on."

"Apology accepted. So are the two of you dating now?"

"No. I turned him down. I'm not the kind of girl he needs, I just hope it doesn't take him long to realize that."

"What kind of girl does he need?"

"He doesn't need a girl who's going to tell him yes all the time. Who wants to be with someone who gives them whatever they want?"

"You think that's the kind of girl you are?"

"It may come as a shock to you, but I am not the horrible person that you think I am." she said as she gave him an icy glare.

"I don't think that you're a horrible person."

"Let's get something else straight. I am not a tease. You have to have been in a situation to stop a guy to be considered a tease."

"Are you telling me that you've never been past first base?"

"No, I haven't."

"You're more naïve than I thought you were." he mumbled as he shook his head.

"Thanks, Embry." she said, turning walking away.

"Stop, that didn't come out the way I wanted it to. I'm glad that you came over because there's something that I need to tell you."

"If you're going to insult me again I'm going to leave." she warned.

"Please, come and sit down?" he asked with pleading eyes.

Bella sighed as she walked across the room to his bed. He straddled his desk chair a few feet away.

"You should know that Edward isn't the only one who has feelings for you."

"There's someone else crazy enough to like me? Do all the guys in the state of Washington need their heads examined?" she asked.

"Hear me out." he said with a sigh.

"Okay." she said with a sigh of her own.

"I know it may not seem like it, but I have feelings for you too. I'm still trying to figure them out."

"Yeah right." she said with a laugh.

"I'm serious."

"That is not funny. When you can talk to me and be serious you know how to get in touch with me." she said as she stood from the bed.

"Bell, don't leave." he pleaded.

She waited until she got into the truck to let the tears flow. What kind of head games was he trying to play with her? He couldn't honestly be serious. If he had feelings for her like he claimed he wouldn't put her through the stress and turmoil that he had been putting her through lately. What could he possibly know about caring for someone else? He had never been in a stable relationship before. And the fact that he still chose to fool around made her doubt him even more.

She saw movement at the Clearwater house making her look over there. Leah was sitting on the porch watching her in concern. Leah stood and slowly made her way over to the truck. She opened the driver's side door and Bella looked at her through blurry eyes.

"Can't he go one day without hurting you?"

"He's three for three now."

"I can go up and say something to him if you want."

"No. He is starting to lose his grip on reality."

"Is he? Or are you?"

"If I'm losing my grip on reality than it's his fault."

"I lost myself because of a guy once. I'm not going to let that happen to you. Come over to my house. You're upset and you shouldn't be driving."

"Okay."

Bella got out of the truck slowly while Leah looked up at the Call house with worried eyes. Her eyes scanned the house quickly before she saw movement at Embry's window. He was leaning against the sill looking down. She saw the worried look etched across his face. His eyes were on Bella as she climbed out of the cab. His expression turned to hurt and remorse once he realized that she was crying.

Leah draped an arm over Bella's shoulders and led her across the yard to her house. Whatever was going on with Embry and Bella wasn't her business, but even she could see that their signals had gotten crossed somehow. You didn't watch someone the way he was watching Bella if there weren't words that had been left unsaid.

Harry and Seth watched from the living room as Leah walked Bella through the house to her room. She laid her down on the bed before going back to her dad and brother.

"Dad, will you call Charlie and let him know that I'm staying over there tonight and that Bella and I will be there in a little while?"

"What's wrong with her?"

"She was at Embry's. That's all I know."

"I'll call Charlie." Harry said as he reached for his phone.

"Thanks, Dad."

Bella had calmed herself down and was turned away from the door by the time Leah came back into the room. Leah got some clothes together as Bella watched her.

"What are you doing?"

"When was the last time you had a girl's night?"

"My mom and I had one once a month."

"Didn't you have any girlfriends in Arizona?"

"Not really."

"Honey, you don't know what you've been missing." Leah said with a laugh.

Bella smiled feebly as Leah continued stuffing things into an overnight bag.

"What kind of movies do you like to watch?"

"Romantic comedies."

"It sounds like you need a dose of The Princess Bride."

"Oh yes, please." Bella said in a pleading voice.

"Favorite actor?"

"Matt Damon and Heath Ledger."

"How about The Dark Knight thrown in for good measure?"

"A Knights Tale would be better, but I have that at home."

"We'll watch that too then."

"Is this what you did when you lost yourself?"

"My mom and I would spend hours holed up in her room watching movies. I felt like a kid again, we would stay in bed all day and lay around in our pajamas. We would give each other facials and do our nails. It was what I needed at the time."

"I can't remember the last time I did that kind of stuff."

"What did you and your mom do?"

"We would go out to dinner, or go to a concert. We went to the movies a couple times. She treated me like a grown up instead of a kid. She saved the really fun stuff for when she went out with her friends."

"One more strike for Renee. Don't get me wrong, I love your mom. But even I knew that she was more than a little scatter brained. Tell you what, the next time my mom and I plan a girls night, I'll talk to her about including you."

"That would be great." Bella said appreciatively.

"Are you ready to go?"

Bella nodded as she pulled herself off the bed. Embry was in his yard when the girls made their way around the hedge that divided the two driveways. Leah put a hand on Bella's arm to stop her.

"Give me your keys and get in the truck."

"Please don't say anything to him." Bella pleaded.

"He needs to know that he's hurting you."

"I'm pretty sure he already knows that."

"Keys." Leah said holding out her hand.

Bella reached into her pocket and pulled them out with a sigh. She handed them to Leah without a word before opening the passenger door. Leah walked around the front of the truck to cross the yard to where Embry sat on the porch.

"Don't you think what you're doing has gone on long enough?"

"What exactly did she tell you?"

"She didn't tell me anything. Do you like hurting her?"

"I didn't tell her what I told her to hurt her. It's not my fault that she ran off. I tried to stop her, she chose not to listen."

"Give her a few days. Don't call her, don't go and see her, just try to forget about her. Maybe by then this will all have blown over. I've got this under control for right now."

"Will you try to convince her that I meant what I said?"

"How can I do that when I don't know what you said? If you want her to believe you you're going to have to do it yourself."

Embry nodded with a muted sigh. Whatever was going between them was more serious than she thought. She was going to try like hell to get it out of Bella tonight. If she couldn't, she was going to pay another visit to Embry.


	7. Isabella Swan Irresistable to Teenagers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I did come up with this story on my own. So please do not steal it. Because if you do; I will have to send my dog after you. He's a ****Dachshund, and he will lick you to death. That doesn't sound very scary, but what a way to die.**

Bella made it through the next day in a fog. She was regretting staying up until two watching movies with Leah. She had tried to talk her dad into letting her stay home, but he thought that making her go to school tired was punishment enough for her to learn her lesson. They watched a movie in Math about a mathematician who wanted to live a normal life. She put her head on her desk five minutes in and before she knew it Alice was shaking her shoulder to wake her up.

"How much trouble am I in?" she asked groggily.

"He hasn't noticed that you were asleep. Hurry up and sit up before he turns the light on." Alice warned.

"Did we need to take notes?" she asked as she yawned.

"You can borrow mine. Why are you so tired?"

"I stayed up until two watching movies with Leah."

"Your dad let you have a friend spend the night on a school night?"

"Yes he did, and I am paying for it now."

"Come on." Alice said pulling Bella out of her seat.

Bella followed her into the hall and immediately leaned against Emmett. He draped an arm over her shoulders and she buried her face in his neck.

"What's wrong shorty?" he asked.

"She had a late night last night." Alice answered.

"Can you lean against me and walk at the same time?"

Bella nodded before they started walking down the hall.

"Where's Rose?" Alice asked.

"I don't know. I tried to call her all weekend."

"Do you think she bolted to her grandparents again?" Alice asked in a worried voice.

"I wouldn't put it past her."

Rosalie was known for running away when her problems got to be too much for her to handle. She had been acting weird for almost a month now. Emmett tried to get her to talk about what was going on; but she would clam up and push him away before he could get any information out of her.

Emmett walked Bella to Science and she groaned before latching onto him.

"I have to get to class." he said with a laugh.

"I don't want to go in." she whined.

"Come on, be a big girl." he said, pulling her arms from around his neck.

"No." she said.

Edward stopped on the other side of Emmett and gave him a weird look.

"A little help?" he asked.

"You're doing just fine." Edward said as he patted his shoulder.

Emmett cursed under his breath once Edward walked into the room.

"I can take her off your hands." Mike said from inside the room.

Bella suppressed an eye roll, but let go of Emmett before Mike could get to them. She tucked a hand into the crook of Mike's arm and let him lead her to her seat. She slid into her seat just as the bell rang. The teacher started class and announced that they were having a pop quiz. Bella fake cried softly as she banged her head on the desk.

Edward patted her back softly and she turned her head to look at him. He gave her a small smile as the teacher put up the questions for the quiz on the overhead projector. He handed her a piece of paper and a pen before looking up at the board. Bella focused her attention on answering the questions, and once she was done she prayed that they would be doing something easy so that she could sleep for a little while.

No such luck, they were doing a lab assignment. Edward did most of the work while she copied down the answers for the both of them.

"You'll think twice before staying up late again won't you?"

"I tried to tell Leah that we shouldn't have watched The Brothers Grimm. 'But it has Matt and Heath in it.' That is the worse excuse for watching a movie that I have ever heard."

"Then why did you say that you would watch it?"

"Because of Matt and Heath, duh."

"I ask a dumb question and I get a sarcastic answer. I should have known."

"Now you're catching on."

Edward took their worksheets up to the front of the room and Bella laid her head on the table. Before she could fall asleep the bell rang making her groan. She pulled herself up from her seat and trudged through the room. Sadly, Emmett was not out in the hall. She sighed before making her way to the stairs. She slowly walked up the stairs to her locker and made it to Home Ec. just as the bell rang.

The teacher announced that they were watching a movie and Bella heaved a sigh of relief. Angela promised that she would wake her up if she saw the teacher watching them and that she would tell her what the movie was about during lunch before Bella drifted off to sleep.

Bella slept through the entire movie and by the time she made it to lunch, she was finally ready to start her day.

"And it's only noon." Angela teased.

"I heard you made Emmett walk you to class this morning." Jessica said.

"As much muscles as he has he makes for a good pillow. And you smell good."

"Thank you." Emmett said with a wide smile.

"It's good to know that you're back to your normal self." Alice said as she opened her drink.

"No more staying up late watching movies just because they have cute boys in them." Angela said sternly.

"I learned my lesson. I'll only do it on the weekends."

The focus was taken off of her as the table broke off into different conversations. Spending time with Leah last night had helped. She hadn't thought about Embry since she had seen him last. She needed to put some distance between them until she figured out how to get a grip on things.

XXXX

Emmett checked the mail when he got home. Alice was across the street at Jasper's and Edward was staying after school for the Honor Society. He sorted through the mail until he saw an envelope with his name on it. It was written in Rosalie's dramatic embellished handwriting. He looked over his shoulder to the house across the street and her Mercedes wasn't in the driveway. He sat on the stairs and set the rest of the mail on the stoop. He turned the letter over and slid a finger underneath the flap to open it. It was a single sheet of paper, with Rosalie handwriting scrawled across the front and back.

_Emmett,_

_By the time you read this I will already be gone. I am sorry that I am not there to tell you what I need to say in person, but I knew that you would make it hard for me to leave if I stayed to talk to you. I want you to know that I love you very much, I always will. I know that I haven't made your life easy in the time that we've been together and I am sorry._

_A month and half ago I found out that I was pregnant. I was scared to tell you because I wasn't sure if it was yours. I didn't even want to keep it. I miscarried before I could even set up an appointment to have an abortion. My mom took me to the doctor last week and I found out that I am suffering from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. Finding out about the baby, lying to you, and then losing the baby were too much for me to handle. I'll be staying at my grandparents for a month._

_I know that by now you're mad and I'll understand if you never want to talk to me again. I've really messed things up this time haven't I? This even tops my eating disorder from last year. God, all I have ever done is make you worry about me. What kind of person puts the person they love through that? I am so sorry, I know that I have already said that, and I will never be able to say it enough to make things right again. Just know that for a while, I was the happiest, luckiest girl in the world. And you were the cause of that._

_Rose_

He crumbled the letter in his fist before throwing it at the door. He dug his palms into his eyes in frustration. How could he have been so blind? She claimed that she would always love him. You didn't put the person you claimed to love through what she had put him through. Why hadn't he seen this coming? He picked himself up off the porch and walked inside, not bothering to pick up the mail and bring it into the house. He walked up to his room and closed the door, locking it behind him. He shoved his desk chair underneath the handle just in case Alice decided to pick the lock.

He lay on his bed looking up at the ceiling. He was not going to feel sorry for himself. He would deal with this in his own way and he would confront Rosalie whenever she decided to come back.

XXXX

Bella was one of the first people to leave school that afternoon. She wanted to be at Jacob's when he got home from school. If she timed it right she would be at his house for at least fifteen minutes when he got home.

Jacob walked into his house to smell cookies baking. He knew Bella was there because he had seen her truck outside when he walked up. He'd had a bad day and she was just the person he wanted to talk to. He found her in the kitchen pouring chocolate chips into a mixing bowl.

"You're baking for me? I feel so special."

"You should. I don't make homemade cookies for just anyone." she said over her shoulder.

"Are the ones in the oven almost done?"

"They've got a few more minutes." she said as she mixed the batter together.

"It's good that you're here. I need to talk to you."

"What's up?" she asked as she wiped her hands on a towel.

"Come and sit down." he said gesturing to the table.

"I'd rather stand. The last time someone told me to have a seat things didn't end so well."

"Okay, that's fine. I've been doing some thinking."

"About what?"

"You actually."

"Me? Well, I'm flattered." she said with a teasing smile.

"I've never been one to draw things out so I'm just going to come right out and say what I need to say. I have feelings for you."

"You have feelings for me? What is it about me that people find so intriguing? I mean damn it!"

"What?" Jacob asked, giving her a confused look.

"You're the third guy in three days that has professed his feelings for me. It's bad enough that I have Mike following me around like a lost tongue tied puppy and now you, Edward, and Embry are hung up on me. Do I have a sign on my back or something?"

"No." Jacob said with a shake of his head as he bit his lip in concern.

"Not that I'm not flattered, because I am. Do I honestly look like I need a boyfriend?"

The oven timer beeped before he could answer. She pulled open the oven door and reached in without thinking about what she was doing. She was immediately burned by the cookie sheet and she dropped it and sent the cookies flying everywhere.

"Great." she groaned.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked as he came to stand next to her.

He took hold of her hand and turned it palm up. There were blisters forming along the center of her palm and her entire hand was blood red.

"Do you have any aloe lotion around here?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"We need to get you to the hospital."

"I can't steer that truck one handed Jake and you don't have your license. Where's the first aid kit?"

"We don't have one. We might have some band aids in the bathroom."

"It's going to take more than a band aid to make this better. I guess I can use some butter to take the sting out until I get home." she said as she dabbed a paper towel into the butter tub.

She spread the butter onto her hand while Jacob cleaned up the mess. Once she had taken an aspirin to dull the pain she got her things together.

"I'm gonna go. I'll see you around."

"Yeah. I hope your hand feels better." Jacob mumbled.

"Jacob, I am flattered that you think I am worthy of your affections. But I can tell you right now, that I am not. I am nowhere near worthy." she said before walking out the front door.

She sat in her truck gripping the wheel with one hand and didn't notice that someone was standing outside the truck until they knocked on the window. She lifted, and then shook her head when she saw Quil watching her with concern.

"What?" she asked once she had rolled the window down.

"He may not have his license, but I do. Scoot over." he said pulling the door open.

"How much did he tell you?"

"Just that you had burned your hand pretty bad and that you couldn't drive."

"How do you plan on getting back?"

"Dad won't have a problem giving me a ride home will he?"

"I'm pretty sure he won't."

Quil nodded as he started the truck, and then pulled out of the driveway.

"You want to tell me what happened back there?" Quil asked once they were on the highway.

"I can't even process it right now. Maybe some other time."

"Alright." he said in agreement.

Her dad met them at the door. Apparently Jacob had called him to tell him what had happened. Charlie inspected her hand scrutinizingly before deciding that she needed to go to the hospital. He dropped Quil off at Mae's work on the way and immediately asked her what had happened as soon as Quil got out of the car. She mumbled that it was an accident and that it wasn't Jacob's fault and he decided to leave it at that.

They spent three hours in the emergency room. She had third degree burns on her palm and she was lucky that she hadn't burnt the skin off of her fingertips. Her hand was wrapped in gauze and she was sent home with more gauze and dressing bandages than she would use in a lifetime. Her dad went into the pharmacy to put in her prescription while she waited for him at the diner. He came to sit down across from her with a heavy sigh.

"Well that was fun." he said sarcastically.

"Yeah, it was the highlight of my day."

"Are you ready to tell me what really happened?"

"Jake and I were talking, and I acted without thinking."

"What were the two of you talking about?"

"A girl."

"So Jacob has his first crush huh?"

"Looks like it." Bella said before taking a sip of her drink.

"Good for him." Charlie said as the waitress brought their food over.

Bella was silent while she ate. She had hurt three people who were close to her in three days. What was it about her that drew them in? She was ordinary. She was not special in anyway. She was aloof and a klutz, she had never even had a boyfriend before.

XXXX

Bella spent all that night tossing and turning. Between the pain in her hand and the fact that she had the unwanted affections of two boys and Embry's decision to mess with her head she couldn't make her mind shut off. Six came too soon and she was dreading going to school. She had an English test which she had forgotten to study for. She set her alarm clock for six-thirty before rolling over in bed.

Her dad came to stand at her door at quarter after six to ask her why she wasn't up yet.

"I'm just trying to get a little more sleep."

"Is your hand bothering you?"

"Yes sir."

"You can stay home if you want."

"I have a test in first period."

"Then I'll write you a note saying that you can leave after first period."

"Thanks Dad." she said in appreciation.

"Don't forget to change the dressing when you put the salve on your hand, even if it's clean."

"I won't forget."

"I'm gonna head to work. Get some sleep today."

"I will."

She got out of bed once she heard the cruiser pull out of the driveway. She trudged across the room to her closet and pulled out the first thing she put her hand on. It was a button up shirt, so she walked to her dresser to grab a t-shirt to go under it. The less buttoning she had to do, the better. She grabbed a pair of jeans from her dresser and fought with them one handed before heaving a sigh of victory. Luckily she would only have to wear the bandages for a week.

She didn't get any weird looks at school, but people did ask her what had happened. Her hand smarted from having to drive with the wrist of her bad hand. It was pouring down raining outside and she didn't want to risk getting into an accident. She walked into her English class just as the bell rang.

Jasper gave her a worried, curious look and she shook her head as the teacher started handing out the test. It was four pages; luckily it was her left hand and not her right that was injured. She tried to focus on the test in front of her, but all she could think about was Edward, Embry and Jacob. She held her pen over the paper determined to write when Jasper cleared his throat. She looked over at him curiously and he held out a piece of paper for her to take. She made sure that the teacher wasn't looking before reaching for it. She held it underneath her desk before opening it.

_What's wrong?_

"I don't want to talk about it." she mouthed before turning her attention back to her test.

She was finally able to push everything from her mind and concentrate on the test and was half way through it when the bell rang. She groaned as she stood and moved to the front of the room.

"I wasn't able to finish Miss Fuller. I can stay after tomorrow or the day after to finish it."

"You can finish it right now. Take a seat in the back Miss Swan." she said gesturing to the back row.

"Yes ma'am." Bella said with a sigh.

Jasper gave her a sympathetic look before walking out of the room. She took the last seat in the first row as students started to fill into the room. Her cell phone vibrated in her bag but she ignored it. It took her half the class period to finish because she was unprepared for the test and she wanted to make sure that she answered every question to the best of her ability.

Once she was out of the class room she headed to her locker. She pulled her phone out of her bag and found out that she had a text message from Alice.

Wait for me after class.

She had planned on going home and going to sleep. She figured she could at least make it for the last half of German. She made her way back downstairs and was as quiet as possible while getting her things out for class. The rest of the class was taking notes and Bella felt lost because they had started a new chapter that morning that she hadn't gone over before.

She was never more relieved to hear the bell ring than when it did twenty minutes later. Alice was outside the room when she walked out.

"Are you alright?"

"I've got a lot on my mind." Bella said quietly.

"You and I are ditching. Give your keys to Emmett." she said gesturing to him as he walked down the hall.

"Technically you're ditching. I have a note to get me out of school."

"Then you go to the nurses office, I'll meet you at my car."

She handed her keys to Emmett and he said that he would drop it off at her house after school. She was in and out of the nurse's office in less than two minutes. Alice had the car warming up when Bella got in just as the bell sounded inside the school.

"Do you do this very often?"

"No, just when the situation calls for it."

"When was the last time?"

"Last year, when Jasper's dad died."

"Where are we going?"

"Is your dad at home?"

"He's at work."

"Then we'll go to your house. My brother is probably just getting off of work."

Bella had never been more thankful that she had a friend like Alice. Someone who could handle any situation with ease. Embry was like that when he wasn't messing with her head. She sighed as she put her head against the cool glass. She wanted a day where she didn't think of him for the entire day. She had a feeling that Alice had other plans.

**AN: I want to point out that I myself fell asleep in class once or twice ****while watching a movie. I also had the most forgiving teachers on the planet and never got in trouble once. I am not saying that you should try it if you think that you will get in trouble.**


	8. Girl Talk

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I do own the concept for this story. Please don't use it without my permission.**

Alice let Bella sleep for a couple of hours while she busied herself with doing her homework. Bella woke up to the smell of vanilla. She sat up and looked at Alice in confusion.

"I found some incense in your desk drawer. It's very soothing."

"Vanilla is my favorite smell." Bella said as she rubbed sleep from her eyes.

"I don't know about you, but I am starving."

"There isn't a lot to eat around here. I was supposed to go grocery shopping last night."

"We can order a pizza."

"I'm short on cash."

"I have some. What do you like on your pizza?"

"Al makes a great barbeque chicken pizza."

"That sounds good. I'll order it. Then, you and I are going to talk." she said as she pulled her phone from her purse.

Bella threw her legs over the side of the bed and made her way to the bathroom. When she came back into the bedroom Alice was sitting Indian Style in the center of her bed. She had a yellow note pad in her lap and she was holding a pen to her lips, tapping silently.

"What are you doing?"

"You and I are going to make a list."

"A list?"

"I figured that Edward has something to do with what is bothering you. Things were awkward between the two of you yesterday."

"So what kind of list are we making?"

"We are going to list Edward's pros and cons. I think it will help you deal with things. I'm not saying that you should date him; I understand that he isn't for you. I've tried to explain that to him."

"Then we should make one for Embry and Jacob too."

"Why?" Alice asked in confusion.

"I'm being pulled in three different directions. Can you guess why?"

"Okay, this might take a little longer than I planned. We'll start off with Edward." she said as she picked up the note pad.

She wrote Edward's name at the top then made a line down the middle of the paper. She wrote pros on one side and cons on the other.

"I promise not to sway your decision or write down my opinions."

"We should start off with the Pros. He's really nice."

"That's a start." Alice said as she wrote nice on the pro side.

"He's smart."

Alice nodded as she continued to write.

"I don't know much about him."

"Is that a con?" Alice asked.

"Unfortunately." Bella said with a sigh.

"What else?"

"I don't know. You can't put down that he's cute, because that's a vain reason to like someone."

"We'll go back to him. Let's make one for Jake." Alice said as she pulled Edward's list off the notepad.

"He's sweet."

"What else?"

"He's a good listener."

"Okay, that's good."

"He's stable."

"That's a good thing to be."

"It is." Bella agreed.

"Why do I get the feeling that there's a big but coming?"

"He's practically my brother." Bella said with a sigh.

"Yikes. That's a shame, sorry Jake."

"Embry's list isn't going to be that easy."

"Why?"

"He has a lot of flaws."

"He has to have at least one redeeming quality. I seriously doubt that you would have been friends with him for this long if he was a complete ass."

"He's smart, like Einstein smart."

"See? Was that so hard?"

"He's funny."

"Really? I didn't get that from him."

"He doesn't give advice very often, but when he does, it's good, sound advice."

"What else?"

"He's always been there for me when I've needed him. You can put that on Jacob's too."

"Is this helping at all?"

"Yeah." she said with a nod.

"Can you think of anything else?"

"He can be an egotistical jerk sometimes."

"Ouch."

"He's a man whore."

"Okay." Alice said slowly.

"He has a different way of looking at things than most people would."

"Would that be considered good or bad?"

"Good, I guess."

"Anything else?"

"He's always coming up with these crazy ideas, and he has a knack for getting people to go along with it."

"That sounds like it could be good."

"He got me to go on my first roller coaster ride by daring me that I wouldn't do it."

"Nice." Alice said with a laugh.

Someone knocked on the door downstairs and Alice handed Bella the money for the pizza.

"I'll be down in a few minutes. Do you have any envelopes?"

"In the top desk drawer."

Bella paid for the pizza and got plates down and grabbed them something to drink before putting two slices of pizza on each plate then carrying the plates into the living room. She had found a movie to watch before Alice finally came down.

Alice grabbed her plate from off of the coffee table before tucking her legs underneath her.

"What took you so long?"

"I put Embry and Jake's envelopes in your nightstand drawer. You aren't allowed to open them until you've made a decision about what you're going to do."

"What did you do with Edwards?"

"Sadly I threw it in the trash. You're right, you hardly know him. That doesn't mean that should write him off as being your friend."

"I won't. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"You always talk about your older brother and sister in law. Why haven't you mentioned your parents?"

"They died when Edward and I were still newborns."

"I shouldn't have asked. I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. It's good to talk about them. My mother died not long after Edward and I were born due to complications from childbirth. My dad closed himself off from the world and quickly slipped into depression. He died before we were two months old. He was malnourished, but he was smart enough to make a will and leave custody of all four of us to our grandparents."

"I can't imagine what that must have been like."

"Carlisle was only thirteen, he doesn't remember much about them. My grandparents would tell us about them. They were good people who died tragically, that happens sometimes."

"When did Carlisle take over custody of the three of you?"

"Four years ago. He and Esme got married while Esme was still in college and by the time we came to live with them they had been married for six years."

"Don't they want children of their own?"

"I'm sure once the three of us are out of the house that they'll try to have their own. They're still young. Carlisle is thirty one and Esme is twenty nine."

"I guess you're right."

"What is your family like?"

"My grandmother on my dad's side is my only living grandparent. My dad's dad died in Vietnam and my grandmother never remarried. My mom's dad died six years ago of a heart attack and my Grandma Marie passed away last year from cancer. I have an uncle in Arizona. He's divorced and I have a cousin who's five. My dad is an only child."

"So you don't have a big family?"

"Not really."

"Does your grandmother still live around here?"

"She lives in town."

"I grew up surrounded by love, how about you?"

"I guess I did too in a way. My mom has never had trouble expressing herself, and my dad doesn't show his emotions very often. He's a great dad, but he's very rough around the edges."

"I can understand that. Emmett is the same way."

"Did he seem different to you today?"

"Rosalie broke up with him. I found the letter on the porch when I came home yesterday. It's bad."

"Poor Emmett."

"He wouldn't want you to worry about him. He hates being fussed over, Esme is the only person I know who is allowed to do it besides our grandmother."

"I'm like my mom in a way. I can be intense when I want to be. I guess that's why Embry and I keep butting heads. He hates it when people back him into a corner."

"Well then you need to work on that."

Bella nodded, knowing that Alice was right. She would go over to his house after he got out of school. There wasn't any use trying to make amends now. She needed to find a way to work things out with him. It would only work if he met her in the middle; hopefully he was willing to do that.


	9. A Little Piece of Happiness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Alice had left once Emmett dropped off Bella's truck. Bella was washing her truck to bide her time until she was sure that Embry would be home from school. It was a Tuesday, so he wouldn't have practice today.

She heard a car coming up the street as she rinsed soap suds off of the hood. She looked up to see Embry's Jeep stop in front of the house. He got out and made his way over to her.

"You shouldn't be washing your truck. You're going to get your bandages wet." he said admonished.

"Shouldn't you still be in school?"

"I ditched my last class. I've been trying to call you all day." he called from the side of the house.

The hose turned off and she set it on the ground with a sigh.

"My phone hasn't rung once." she said, putting her right hand on her hip.

"That's because it's off." he said as he took hold of her left arm.

"No it's not." she said with a shake of her head.

"Where is it?"

"In my room."

"I bet if you go up to check it, it won't be turned on."

"Ow." she said pulling her arm away from him.

"What?"

"You were holding it too tight."

"You need to change the bandage, it's soaking wet." he said as he walked up the walk way.

She followed him inside with a sigh. Something was bothering him, but at least he was trying to be nice to her. She went into the bathroom to get the gauze, dressing, and salve before coming back into the kitchen. He came back downstairs with her phone.

"Check it." he said quietly.

She opened it to find a blank screen. She turned it on with a sigh.

"Alice must have turned it off while I was sleeping. Did Jake tell you what happened?"

"Quil told me. I've been worried sick about you Bell." he said he gently held her hand in his.

He unraveled the bandage and pulled off the dressage carefully.

"Jesus. How did you do this?"

"I acted without thinking, you how much of a klutz I am." she said looking down at the floor in shame.

"This is the worst damage you have ever done." he said running his fingers over the blisters gently.

"That's not true. I broke my arm ice skating last year." she said in argument.

"You had to wear an air cast for two weeks; it was only a hairline fracture. If you had burnt the skin off your fingertips it never would have grown back."

"I didn't know that."

"My mom's a nurse. She should know."

"I still don't think that she should be working two jobs."

"She works two jobs so that she can send me to college."

"You don't have to do this. I can do it." she said, hoping that he would decide to go with his instincts.

"I want to." he said as he squeezed salve onto his fingers.

His touch was gentle as he spread the medicine over her hand. He placed the dressing over the blisters before she noticed that something was missing.

"I forgot the tape."

"Is it in the downstairs bathroom?" he asked getting up.

"In the medicine cabinet."

"I'll get it."

He came back a few seconds later and sat down next to her again.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Would you rather that I be a dick? I thought you might want me to ease up on you." he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I didn't say that. It's just that I don't see how you can be so nice now, when the other day you were being so harsh." she said shaking her head in confusion.

"Like I said, I figured you would want me to ease up on you." he said as he wrapped gauze around her hand.

Her phone rang and she inwardly cringed at the interruption. She lifted it off of the table with a sigh. It was Quil, not exactly the person she was expecting to hear from, but it was nice to know that he cared enough to check up on her.

"Hey." she said opening her phone.

"I'm just calling to check up on you. You didn't call me last night like you said you would." he said in disapproval.

"I went to bed as soon as I got home from the hospital. Then I spent most of the morning sleeping. I have blisters spread across my palm. There are three big ones that are ready to pop and then there are four smaller ones. I almost burnt the skin off my fingertips."

"That's bad."

"It hurts."

"Has Jake called you?"

"No. I'm going to call him later."

"That's not like him. Usually he's the first one to call you."

"Things were awkward when I left his house." she said, emphasizing the word awkward.

"Define awkward." Embry said as he taped the gauze down.

"He said something that shocked me. I didn't see it coming."

Embry shook his head before letting out a frustrated sigh. He held onto her hand, fingering the bracelet. She put her free hand on top of his and he turned his hand over under hers. She hung up the phone a few seconds later. He laced his fingers with hers before putting their hands on the table.

"I could kill him for causing this." Embry seethed.

"Jake didn't cause this. This was all me." she said, shaking her head in disagreement.

"He distracted you. He did cause it." he reasoned.

"Embry I don't want you to be mad at him. Jake is not the bad guy here."

"He knows better than to talk to you when you're doing something important." he said pointedly.

"You talk like I can't walk and chew gum at the same time." she said darkly.

"You can't."

"It happened once." she said with a sigh.

"One time is one time too many." he said with a light laugh.

"Please don't be mad at him."

"It's okay for him to be angry with me, but I can't be angry with him?" he accused.

"Why is Jake mad at you? Because of what happened Saturday?"

"Yes."

"I'll talk to him." she said as she picked up her phone.

"Can you hold off on that?" he asked, putting a hand on hers to stop her.

"You want me to wait until after you leave?"

"Please?"

"Okay."

He pulled her from the chair and led her into the living room. He let go of her hand and draped his arm over her shoulders. She laid her head on his shoulder taking in the silence. This was the Embry that she was used to. If she wasn't careful, she would let her guard down. Once that happened, there would be nothing stopping her from thinking about what he had said the other day and if he had been serious.

**AN: Sorry this is so short, but sometimes short and sweet works best. Let me know what ****you guys think.**


	10. Safe Zone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do own the books and the movies.**

Quil flopped down next to Bella on the couch. Charlie sat in his recliner, tying his boots. He had to be at work in half an hour.

"Promise me again that he won't break the furniture." he said looking at Bella.

"I'll make sure Dad." she said giving him a reassuring look.

"How do your mom and grandfather keep you from breaking theirs?"

"My mom whacks me upside the head with a rolling pin." Quil said with a shrug.

"That explains a lot." Bella said with a nod.

Charlie shook his head as he started to laugh. He stood and walked out of the room. He could be heard buckling his belt then putting his gun in his holster.

"Don't forget your dinner." Bella called from the living room.

Charlie opened and shut the refrigerator before saying goodbye. Bella turned towards Quil as the door shut. She knew that she could possibly worry him; he didn't talk about other people behind their backs but she needed answers. He also had a right to know what was going on. She didn't know how to broach the subject without jumping right in.

"When was the last time you talked to Embry, or Jake? I mean really talked."

"Like dude to dude kind of stuff?" he asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"Yeah."

"I can't tell you that. You know that." he said giving her a stern look.

"It's important." she said with a sigh.

"I'm not telling you." he said shaking his head.

"My relationship between the two of them is at stake. I have to know."

"Embry told you, didn't he?" he asked, finally understanding what she was hinting at.

"How long has it been going on?" she asked before squeezing her eyes shut.

"He told me a year ago." Quil said just above a whisper.

"And Jake?"

"This is the first time I've heard about it."

"I am a horrible, terrible person." she said as tears started to sting her eyes.

"No you're not." he said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, I am. I told him that I didn't believe him. I laughed at him Quil." she said as she tried to control her breathing.

"Alright, I don't normally do this. This is Jake's thing. Come here." he said as he pulled her to him.

She cried into his chest for over five minutes. In those five minutes she thought about what he had just told her. Embry had kept this from her for a year, possibly longer. How was she supposed to react to that? She had some serious thinking to do.

XXXX

Quil had noticed the change in Bella's behavior as soon as she calmed down. She was quiet, but not withdrawn. She was obviously thinking about Embry and Jacob. He'd had no clue that Jacob thought of her like that. Then again, he'd had a feeling that Embry had long before he had told him.

Bella and Embry had always been close. But could he really see them together? It would definitely be interesting. Now, he needed to get her mind off of Embry, even if just for the night. He knew exactly what to do.

"I'm bored." he said once the movie they were watching was over.

"I am too. I don't feel like going to bed though."

"We can go to Wal-Mart."

"Let me go change." she said getting off the couch.

"What's wrong with what you're wearing?"

She gestured to herself before giving him a weird look. She was wearing a form fitting white tank top and short shorts. He shrugged his shoulders, not seeing what the big deal was.

"I'm not going anywhere dressed like this."

"I see girls wearing worse than what you're wearing all the time." he said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, I'm not them." she said walking out of the room.

"Chicken."

"I am not." she called from upstairs.

"Tell you what, you wear what you're wearing now and I'll buy you breakfast."

"You've got a deal." she said coming back downstairs.

"I knew you wouldn't change. What did you go up there for?"

She held up an elastic and a flimsy head band as she grabbed her keys.

"It's freezing. I at least need a jacket."

"Nope. That's not part of the deal. We're taking my truck."

"In these shorts? They'll ride up into my crotch!" she whined.

"Oh well." he said before going outside.

She wrote a quick note to her dad before heading out the door. She opened the passenger door to Quil's truck and a rush of hot hair enveloped her. The truck towered over her. He had only had it a few days, and he had wanted to take her for a ride since the day he got it.

She gripped the hand hold as she hoisted herself into the cab. She pulled the door shut before buckling her seat belt. Her dad was pulling up as they were pulling away. Quil told him where they were going and Charlie nodded his approval.

Twenty minutes later they were in Wal-Mart and she was laughing like crazy. Quil had found a toy gun and was pointing it at her. Whenever someone would pass by he would press it to her back and nudge her.

"Even kidnapped people have to shop." he would say with a shrug.

Her response would be, "I keep taking him back to the hospital. He always comes back." with fake tears.

People had to have thought that they were crazy when they got a bag of suckers and started throwing them at each other.

Bella had gotten more than a few looks for what she was wearing. She was constantly pulling her shorts down. That would leave a good patch of skin exposed then her boobs would be exposed when she pulled her shirt down.

"This is ridicules." she said in frustration.

When Quil didn't answer her she looked over at him. His phone was pointed at her he had a shit eating grin plastered on his face.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she lunged for his phone.

She got it from him and groaned when she saw a picture of herself on the screen. She had a sucker hanging out of her mouth for Christ's sake! Her shorts had fallen down and her shirt was low enough that you could see her breast straining against her shirt. It was just her luck that she had forgotten to put on a bra before leaving the house.

"Who did you send it to?"

The phone vibrated and Embry's name came across the screen. Her eyes widened in surprise as she handed it back to him.

"I. Hate. You." she said before walking away.

"Oh come on. He liked it." he said running after her.

She stopped and he handed the phone back to her. She deleted the picture before handing it back to him.

"It's a good thing I told him to save it."

"What did he say?"

"Something that I can't say because there are children present." he said gesturing to a preteen boy who was staring at Bella.

"What else?"

"Something about not being able to sleep for the rest of the night."

"Is that a good or a bad thing?"

"I'd say it's good. I'm not telling you anything else. I promised him that I wouldn't."

She let the subject drop as he picked up a video game. He put it back before pushing the cart farther down the aisle.

"I'm going to the book section." she said before walking away.

She was reaching down to reach for something on the bottom shelf when someone reached around her to grab what she wanted. She looked over her shoulder and saw a girl biting her lip. It was one of the girls from the bonfire Saturday night.

"Kim, right?"

"Yeah, Bella?"

"Yeah. Thank you." she said taking the book from her.

"You would have given the kid at the end of the aisle a free show if I hadn't."

Bella looked over her shoulder before rolling her eyes.

"He's been following me for half an hour." she said with a sigh.

Kim laughed as they walked through the store. They found Quil and Jared playing video games.

"I broke the gun."

"How?" Bella asked with a laugh.

"I threw it at him."

"Why?" she asked slowly.

"He was being stupid." he said gesturing to Jared.

"He can't be any worse than you."

"Thank you." Jared said with a smile.

"You're welcome. You're going to have a nasty goose egg right in the center of your forehead."

"You're kidding." he said rubbing his head.

"My gun is in the cart. I'll hold him." she said grabbing hold of Quil before he could react.

He twisted away from her but she was able to him back.

"If you fight it's going to hurt worse. Take it like a man." she said tightening her grip on him.

Jared threw it at his chest and Quil grunted in protest. Bella let him go before shoving him.

"She's a klutz, and yet she can hold me down." he said in astonishment.

"My dad's a cop stupid. He taught me to take care of myself." she said before hitting him upside the head.

"That's something every girl should know." Kim said with a nod.

"I bet you couldn't hold Jake down." Quil mumbled.

"You're not much smaller than he is." Bella said with a shrug.

"We should go. Her mom doesn't know that she's gone." Jared said as they walked towards the exit.

"It was good seeing you again." Kim said before walking away.

"You too." Bella said with a smile.

The ride back to Bella's was quiet, except for when Quil warned her not to fall asleep. He wouldn't be able to get her out of the truck if she did.

XXXX

It was almost dawn before Bella finally fell asleep. Quil was fighting off sleep as he pulled his cell phone from off the coffee table. He quickly took a picture of her sleeping before sending it to Embry it was even better than the picture from a couple of hours ago. His phone vibrated less than ten seconds later.

Thanks. Was all it said.

He shut his phone before burrowing himself farther under the blankets. He was asleep within seconds.


	11. Embry Tarzan, Bella Jane

**Disclaimer:**

**Embry: Donna does not own Twilight.**

**Me: Could you be any more blunt?**

**E: Donna will never own Twilight.**

**M: I give up.**

**AN: I wanted to mention that there is a song that goes along with this chapter. The song is called 'Linger' and it's by the Cranberries. It's one of my favorite songs.**

**AN2: Sorry, this one is different from the first one. In this chapter you will find an Egotistical Embry and an Aggravated Bella. As you know, these two do not mix. You have been warned.**

Bella had her reservations about going to Jacobs. She told herself that it was for a good reason and that she needed to toughen up. They hadn't spoken in days and she hadn't seen him since he told her how he felt about her.

She got out of the truck seeing Mae's car already in the front yard. Sandra was pulling up as she walked through the yard. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and waited for Sandra to walk up to her.

"Hey stranger." Sandra said as she slung an arm around Bella's waist.

"Hey Sandra." Bella said letting the older woman lead her into the house.

They walked in without knocking. Voices could be heard from the living room and kitchen.

"I'm gonna get the boys to bring the stuff in my car in." Sandra said before letting go of Bella.

Bella walked into the kitchen seeing Mae, Sue, and Emily already at work.

"Hey Doll." Mae said as she looked up.

"Hey. What hasn't been done yet?" she asked looking at the list on the counter.

"He said that he wanted your scalloped potatoes. I bought everything you need. You can make the green beans too if you want." Sue said looking over Bella's shoulder.

They worked in silence until people started to arrive. Charlie came in and said hi to all of them before heading into the living room. A girl with shoulder length curly brown hair came in with a box and sat it on the table.

"Let me see it." Mae said wiping her hands on a dish towel.

The girl opened the box and Mae hooted in laughter.

"Bella, come here." she said in between a fit of giggles.

Bella came to stand next to her and she wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I'm Claire."

"I was wondering when I was going to meet you."

"I know; things have been crazy lately."

"Yeah, Quil said that your mom just had a baby. And your dad got sick, so you were taking care of your entire family."

"It's all calmed down now. It's good to finally put a face to the name."

"I know."

"Doll, look at the cake." Mae said finally pulling herself together.

Bella's body shook with laughter as she looked down at the cake. 'Happy 39th Birthday Grandpa' was written across the cake. Rebecca had recently given birth to Billy's only grandson. He had been shell shocked about it for weeks.

"Whose idea was that?"

"Rachel's." Sandra said from across the room.

"She's here?"

"Just for the weekend." Sandra said with a nod.

Bella felt someone's eyes on her so she looked over her shoulder. Her eyes met Jacobs and he smiled at her. She gave him a small smile before someone called her name from the living room.

She stood in the doorway as Quil Sr. asked her how she had been doing. Quil draped an arm over her shoulders as she answered his granddad.

"I need to talk to you." he said once her attention was on him.

"Okay."

They were sitting on the back steps less than a minute later.

"This isn't my business, but you need to know. E and Jake aren't talking right now. It's been like this for two weeks now."

"Why?" she asked slowly, already knowing the answer.

"You." he responded, not able to look at her.

"I knew this was going to happen." she said with a sigh.

"Don't blame Embry, okay? He's tried to talk to Jake at least half a dozen times."

Bella nodded as she took a slow, steady breath. The back door opened and Bella was pulled up by her arms.

"Hey little sister." Rachel said engulfing Bella in a hug.

Her eyes met Quil's over Rachel's shoulder. She gave him an encouraging smile before hugging Rachel back.

"How have you been?" Rachel asked, pulling away a few inches.

"Okay." Bella said with an indifferent shrug.

"Okay? You've got two guys after you. I'd be more than okay if I were you."

"Technically there are three." Quil said closing the door.

"Who told you?"

"I am the knower of all things. Have you forgotten?"

"Did Jacob tell you?" she asked with a sigh.

"Don't be mad at him. I practically had to beat it out of him. Sullen does not work on my kid brother."

"Bella!" Alice called from up the hall.

"Oh no." Bella said before clenching her eyes shut.

"This can't be good." Quil said under his breath.

"Hey Alice." Bella said with a smile.

"Hi." Alice said brightly.

"Alice, this is Rachel. She's Jacob's sister."

"It's nice to meet you." Alice said politely.

Rachel nodded before looking at Bella.

"Alice and her brothers go to school with me."

"They came to play football with us not long after Bella got back." Quil said.

Rachel nodded again before letting go of Bella

"I'm going to go wish my dad Happy Birthday. I haven't done that yet."

"I'll see you later." Bella said with a smile.

Rachel's eyes met Bella's before she turned to walk away. She gave her a sympathetic smile before walking away.

"Emily asked me to come and find you. She needs you in the kitchen." Alice said once Rachel had walked away.

"I'll be right there." Bella said with a nod.

Alice walked away and Quil came to stand next to Bella.

"I had no idea that they were coming." she said her eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"Maybe it's just her." Quil said trying to sound reassuring.

They walked up the hall together and she looked into the living room seeing Emmett and Leah talking. Jasper was talking to Sam. And in the corner by himself Bella's eyes met Edwards. She sucked in a ragged breath, dreading the night ahead.

"I need your opinion on something. I'll bring her right back Quil." Emily said putting a hand on Bella's shoulder.

Embry came in a few minutes later. He looked around the living room and paused when he saw Edward. The person next to him put a hand on his shoulder making him tense up.

"Are you okay?" The girl with him asked.

"I'm fine." he said, brushing the person off.

"You don't look fine."

"I'll be alright." he said with a sigh.

"I'm gonna go find Billy." They said before walking away.

He turned around and saw Bella leaning into the fridge. She straightened and her eyes met his. She waved with a smile and he returned the gesture. Sandra's head came around the corner and she beamed with pride.

"Hey Ma."

"Come here you. I haven't seen you all day."

He let her pull him in for a hug and Bella watched from a few feet away. The girl who he had brought came into the room and headed straight for Bella.

"I'm Kelly. It's nice to meet you." she said holding out her hand to Bella.

"Kelly, you're gonna scare her." Mae said from next to them.

"I know who she is; unless Embry has more than one bracelet." Kelly replied never taking her attention off of Bella.

"It's nice to meet you too." Bella said smiling nervously but shaking her hand.

"Embry, Quil, and Jake have told me a lot about you." she said pushing her straight raven black hair over her shoulder.

"None of them have ever mentioned you." Bella said laughing nervously.

"I can imagine why. You haven't met many of us. Only Amanda, right Em?" she asked looking over her shoulder.

"Yes." he said in a flat tone.

Bella glared at him over Kelly's shoulder before moving around her. Kelly went after her. Embry moved to go after her as well, but Kelly stopped him.

"I put my foot in my mouth. Let me fix it."

She found Bella sitting in the recliner so she sat on the floor next to her.

"I need to explain. I shouldn't have just blurted it out like that. Embry and I haven't slept together in over a year. We stayed friends."

"I'm sorry I overreacted." Bella said, not meeting her gaze.

"You're all he talks about." Kelly said with a light laugh.

Bella looked back into the kitchen to see Embry watching her. She sighed before turning her attention to Kelly.

"He hasn't been with anyone in almost a month."

"He hasn't?" Bella asked as she stared at her with shocked eyes.

"Not since he told you."

"I did not know that." Bella said shaking her head in wonder.

"Well our entire school knows. There are a lot of heartbroken girls at La Push High." she said teasingly.

"He's always been a heartbreaker. He doesn't have to try most of the time." Bella said with a smile.

"You've more than likely seen 'the look'." Kelly said with a laugh.

"It makes my heart stop, every time." she said shaking her head again.

"You should think about why that is." Kelly said with a pointed look.

Bella nodded as Kelly stood. She looked down at her hands, all the while fingering the bracelet. She didn't notice that someone had taken Kelly's spot until the person nudged her leg. She looked down to see Edward watching her with curious eyes.

"Hey." he said with a smile.

"Hi." she said breaking eye contact with him.

"We haven't talked in a few days."

"I've been looking for a job." she explained.

"Have you found one yet?"

She shook her head as Embry continued to watch her. Kelly stood next to him, watching Bella as well. Apparently the guy who was talking to her couldn't see that she didn't really want to talk to him. She was being nice to him, but she was practically detached.

"We had a good talk." she said breaking the silence.

"What did you say to her?"

"I'm not going to tell you. But I will say that she understands you more now. She's not as confused." she said sympathetically.

"Thanks." he answered with an appreciative smile.

"No problem. Who is he?" she said gesturing to Edward.

"The fourth person in the love square." Alice said from behind him.

"What?" Embry asked turning around.

"Relax. She doesn't like him like that." Emmett said from next to Alice.

"Does he know that?" Kelly asked.

"Yes." Alice said with a nod.

"So, he's choosing to ignore it?" Rachel asked from the table.

"That son of a…" Embry said as he balled his fist.

"Embry don't make a scene. He said that Bella doesn't like him like that. Remember?" Kelly said putting a hand on his arm.

Embry took a deep breath, trying to calm down. He knew that he shouldn't be jealous, he didn't have the right. Every time Edward was brought up his defenses went up. The guy had been rubbing him the wrong way since the day he had met him.

XXXX

Everyone was outside eating a little while later. Bella came out of the house, combing the yard with her eyes. The picnic table had one seat left. At the other end of the yard there was a huge patch of grass open for anyone.

"Bella!"

She looked across the yard before she saw Kelly staring at her from the picnic table. Sandra and Embry sat with her. Bella made her way across the yard as Embry silently thanked Kelly. She smiled at him with a wink as Bella sat down next to Embry.

"We saved you a seat." Sandra said with a smile.

"You didn't have to do that."

"It was nothing. I never get to talk to you anymore. This one monopolizes all the Bella phone time." she said gesturing to Embry in a teasing manner.

"He does have a way of doing that doesn't he?" Bella asked with a smile.

They talked and laughed until Rachel and Jacob brought out the cake. Billy's booming laughter drowned out everyone singing Happy Birthday.

"I'm going to go get a piece of cake. Do either of you want any?" Kelly asked as she stood.

"I'm good." Embry said as he shook his head.

"Not right now." Bella said before Kelly walked away.

Edward watched them from across the yard. He didn't have anything against Embry. The guy had a grudge against him just because he had the nerve to like Bella too. It was obvious that Bella felt something for Embry too, so he would bow out gracefully. He would rather be her friend than not in her life at all.

Embry stood from the table as he was talking to Bella. She nodded before he walked away. Edward stood and made his way across the yard. He stood next to her as Embry watched from the coolers.

"Can I sit down?"

"Sure." she said giving him a small smile.

"Are you having a good time?" he asked returning the smile.

"I am. We do this for Billy every year. I'm glad I came back." she said with a nod.

"As opposed to being sad and lonely." he observed seriously.

"Yeah." she said with a nod.

"So how has your weekend been?" he asked changing the subject.

"Good."

"Here" Embry said handing her bottled water.

"I should go." Edward said standing.

"You don't have to." Bella said shaking her head.

"If he says he has to go don't force him to stay Bella." Embry said gruffly.

"Embry, don't be rude."

"Why is he over here?" he asked with a sigh.

"He has every right to sit here. Can you sit down? You hovering like that is making me nervous." she asked raking a hand through her hair.

"Fine." he said pulling up a fold out chair.

"Thank you. Edward, we need to talk. And maybe since I'm saying this in front of Embry, he'll leave the subject alone." she said turning her attention back to Edward.

"Alright." Edward said, sounding unsure of himself.

"You know that we are just friends, don't you?" she asked giving him a questioning look.

"Yes." he answered.

"And you understand that nothing can happen between us?" she asked, still watching him with questioning eyes.

"I understand." he assured her.

"You're a good guy. Any girl would be lucky to have you liking them. But I am not the girl for you." she said putting a hand on his arm.

Edward nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"I'm sorry for being honest, but the situation called for it." she said apologetically.

"You're apologizing?" Embry asked with a laugh.

"Shut up Embry." she snapped at him.

"Can I go now?" Edward said breaking into the conversation again.

"Yeah." she said with a nod.

"I'll see you Monday." he said politely.

Bella nodded before turning to look at Embry. She waited until Edward walked away before talking to him.

"I hope you're happy." she said giving him a pointed look.

"I am." he said with a nod.

"You're an asshole." she said as she stood from the table.

He put a hand on her wrist to stop her.

"What now?" she asked in an acid tone.

"Thank you." he said looking up at her.

She nodded as she pulled her wrist from his grasp. She walked into the empty house to collect her thoughts. She had just insulted him, and then he had thanked her. For what? Setting Edward straight? For getting angry with him? This was one of the many times that she didn't understand him.

She heard the back door click shut as she gripped the kitchen counter. The person walked into the kitchen and stood behind her. She looked over her shoulder and sighed when she saw Edward.

"I wanted to see if you were alright." he said in concern.

"I'm fine; just confused." she said with a sigh.

"He likes messing with your head, doesn't he?" he asked, crossing the room.

"Sometimes I think he enjoys it a little too much." she said shaking her head solemnly.

"I really am sorry for the way I've been acting. I'm not normally like that, I swear." he assured her.

"It's okay, just don't do it again." she said giving him a feeble smile.

"I won't. Can I ask you something?" he prodded.

"Sure." she said with a nod.

"How do you feel about Embry? Be honest."

"It's complicated. I'm still figuring it out. He holds back so much." she said sigh again.

Edward nodded in understanding. She looked down at the bracelet for the second time that night.

"Can I give you an outsider's opinion?" he asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I guess." she said shrugging her shoulders.

"I see the way the two of you are with each other, the way that you look at each other. There is something there, something more than friendship." he said with concern.

"There you are! We're ready to leave." Alice said coming into the room.

Edward let Alice pull him out of the room. Bella called his name as Alice opened the front door. He looked up, meeting her gaze.

"Thank you." she said with a nod.

He smiled in response before walking out of the room. Bella took a few minutes to compose herself and get her emotions in order before going to find Charlie. Little did she know that Embry had come into the house to talk to her around the same time Edward did. He was in the living room and had heard their conversation.

He needed to be honest with her, he knew that. Once he came clean, things would be easier for them. It was going to be hard, a lot of yelling would be involved and tempers would flare. But Bella was worth it. If they made it through that, then they could make it through anything. She had stood by him for this long; most people would have given up already. That had to stand for something.


	12. Misreading Signals

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do own all of the movies and the books. Those are mine free and clear. I support my own habit.**

**AN: I wrote Twilight instead of twelve three times before I got it right when I was trying to save this. I just wanted to point that out.**

Bella hadn't talked to Embry or Jacob in almost a week. They kept missing each other. She had finally called Quil the other night. The three of them were talking as a group again. Things were awkward, but they got better every time that they were together.

She was going to have to thank Rachel for finally telling Billy what was going on. Billy had laid down the law after Bella and Charlie left the night of the party. A determined Billy was not someone that you wanted to mess with.

She was looking through her nightstand for a pen so that she could do her homework when her fingers grazed over a piece of paper. She picked it up then sighed when she realized what is was. Embry's name was written across the front in Alice's neat handwriting.

She reached into the drawer again and retrieved the envelope that had Jacob's name on it. She pushed her chemistry book and notebook aside as she leaned back against the pillows. She slowly slipped her finger under the envelope flap and pulled. She pulled out the letter and braced herself for what it said.

_Bella,_

_I hope that you are reading this because you have made a decision. If not; then you are a liar and a cheat. That being said, this is the wrong choice. I hope that you realize that. But if Jacob is the one you choose can I date Embry? I won't tell Jasper if you won't._

_Alice_

Bella shook her head with a smile as she slipped the paper back into the envelope and pulled out the list. Alice had written friend in big bold letters across the top. Jacob had some very sweet, very endearing qualities. But she knew that he wasn't right for her.

She stared down at the other envelope. It lay on the bed next to her, and it took all the will power she had not to pick it up. She stood from the bed and walked out of the room.

She was in front of Jacobs half an hour later. She heard voices from the back yard; so she made her way around the side of the house. Jacob, Seth, and Sam were leaning over a truck in the garage. Seth was the one to look over his shoulder first.

"Hey Bells." he said with a smile.

"Hey Seth." she said returning his smile.

Jacob wiped his hands on a rag while Seth turned his attention back to the truck.

"I'll be back in a little bit." he said over his shoulder.

He followed her into the house and into the living room.

"We haven't talked in a while. How have you been?"

"Good. I found a job."

"Where?"

"Newton's."

"That's a sporting goods store, right?" he asked in confusion.

"Yeah." she said slowly.

"How did you get a job there?" he asked with a laugh.

"I go to school with the owner's son." she said with a shrug.

"New boyfriend?" he teased.

"He wishes." she said rolling her eyes.

"What else has been going on?"

"Not much. I've had a lot on my mind." she said with a sigh.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"That's the main reason I came over." she said with a nod.

"It's about Embry, isn't it?" he asked looking at his hands.

"I'm sorry." she said sympathetically.

"You don't have to apologize Bells. It's cool." he said nonchalantly.

"Are you sure?" she asked surprised by his reaction.

"I realized something last weekend." he said giving her an even look.

"What's that?"

"I don't like you as much as I thought I did." he said matter of factly.

"Excuse me?" she asked giving him a questioning look.

"My feelings for you weren't as strong as I thought. It was the excitement of seeing you again." he explained quickly.

"Thanks Jake." she said rolling her eyes.

"That doesn't mean that I don't want to be your friend." he said with a light laugh.

"So what now?"

"You should talk to Embry." he said with concern.

"You're okay with everything?" she asked, wanting to make sure that he was okay with the decision.

"Yeah. Just remember, if he hurts you; I'll be here. You're gonna need somebody to lean on." he said giving her a small smile.

"I'm hoping that all the crap he's been doing is in the past. Lets' that hope that I won't need you. Not like that anyway." she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I hope so too." he said into her hair.

Embry stood on the porch watching them. He had come over to help Jacob and Sam work on Sam's truck. He felt his heart lurch as his throat clenched shut. He couldn't breathe. He didn't realize that it would hurt this much. If Jacob made her happy then he would have to learn to live with it. He turned and made his way back down the stairs. He was gone before either of them noticed that he was there.

XXXX

Bella sighed as Embry's voice mail came on.

"Hey Embry, I came by your house earlier. I don't know if your mom told you. I really need to talk to you. It's important. Could you please call me back?"

She shut the phone with a frustrated groan. She had called him three times in the past two hours. She was starting to get agitated. She still hadn't opened the envelope with his name on it. She needed to finish her homework before she read it. It was hard to keep focus. She'd been on the same Math problem for ten minutes. She'd ask Alice for help during study hall tomorrow. It wasn't due until Monday anyway.

She opened the envelope and pulled out the list first. She looked over it, wondering if she were crazy, or just a glutton for punishment. What sane person would want to be with someone with the baggage that Embry had? She pulled the letter out next.

_You don't take the easy way out; do you? All I can say is that you made the right decision. I knew that you would choose Embry. It's not going to be easy, but he will give you what you need. He will make you happy, and hopefully, you can be the one to make him see that he doesn't have to pretend to be someone he isn't. I've only met him once, but even I could see that. Let yourself be happy, don't hold anything back._

_Alice_

Bella folded the letter as her phone rang. She didn't look at the Caller ID to see who it was before she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey." Quil said.

"Hey." she said with a sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"I've been trying to get in touch with Embry. No luck."

"Try his house. His Jeep is outside."

"I tried his house twenty minutes ago. Then I tried his cell. So he is avoiding me."

"What did you do?"

"I made up my mind. It figures that he would do this." she said in frustration.

"You're choosing him?"

"Technically he should know first, but since Jake already knows, yes I am."

"I won't tell him. Keep trying, alright?"

"I will."

"He's worth fighting for. Don't forget that."

"That's what I needed to hear. I was starting to think that I had made the wrong decision. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I should go. I'm supposed to be doing my homework."

"Bye."

She hung up a few seconds later, only to have it ring again as soon as she set it down. She picked it up quickly.

"Shouldn't you be concentrating on your homework?" she asked as answered it.

"I finished my homework at school Bella." Edward said with a laugh.

""Sorry, I thought you were Quil. I just got off the phone with him."

"It's okay. I wanted to ask you something." he said sounding serious.

"What is it?"

"Would you let me draw you?" he asked.

"I don't know." she said, not sure of the idea.

"Do you think that Embry wouldn't like it?"

"He doesn't have any claim over me Edward." she said with a sigh.

"I thought that the two of you were together." he said apologetically.

"Well we're not." she said in a clipped tone.

"Why do I feel like the decision to not date isn't your decision?" he asked quizzically.

"Because he doesn't know yet." she said darkly.

"Think about it, please?" he pleaded.

"This isn't going to ruin our friendship is it?" she asked in concern.

"Absolutely not." he assured her.

"Do you promise?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then. I'll come by Saturday." she said, hoping that she wouldn't regret the decision.

They talked for a few more minutes before Bella hung up. She hoped that Edward wouldn't make things weird between them. She'd have to hold him to his word.

She got ready for bed half an hour later. She came back into the room after talking to her dad and decided to check her phone. She hadn't missed any calls or texts. She got into bed with a huff.

"Damn you, Embry." she muttered under her breath.

She angrily wiped at her eyes as she felt tears prick her eyes. She turned over to lie on her back with a sigh. She wished that things weren't so strained between them. How was she supposed to sleep when she was mad at him? If she couldn't get in touch with him tomorrow then she would take it as a sign that they weren't meant to be together.


	13. You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**AN: The time has come to finally kick this story into high gear. You're finally going to see some action. This chapter was ****brought about by the song Crashed by Daughtry. It's definitely worth listening to.**

It was raining so hard that Bella couldn't see more than five feet in front of her. She would never find Embry in this weather. A flash of red and white appeared in front of her. That had to be him. His mom had said that he was wearing his baseball jersey.

She slowed to a crawl and rolled down her window as she pulled up next to him.

"Hey." she said with a smile.

"Hey." he said, not looking at her.

"You're a hard person to track down, you know that?" she asked jokingly.

"Maybe I don't want to talk to you." he said harshly

"Embry, please, just get in the truck. I'll drive you wherever you want." she pleaded.

"No." he said before veering off the road and into the woods.

Bella pushed the door open at that she same time that she turned off the truck. She took off at a trot through the woods. She found Embry leaning against a tree.

"Bella go away." he said with a sigh.

"We need to talk." she said stopping in front of him.

"What if I don't want to?" he asked, glaring at her.

"That's too bad. You'll just have to listen then." she said folding her arms over her chest in defiance.

"You can't make me. Do you think that I want to hear about how happy the two of you are?" he asked harshly.

"What?" she asked, looking at him like he was crazy.

"Don't give me that shit! I know what I saw." he shouted, throwing his arms up in the air in frustration.

"You didn't see anything." she said with a gentle laugh.

"Do not laugh at me." he warned, still glaring at her.

"You're acting like a crazy person." she said in a hurt voice.

"I can't do this." he said pushing away from the tree.

Bella caught him by the arm before he could walk away. She moved to stand in front of him as he looked down at the ground.

"Embry, look at me." she pleaded, her voice cracking.

Scared eyes met hers as she cupped his face in her hands. She slowly leaned in, waiting for him to stop her. Her lips brushed against his. His entire body went rigid at the touch. Bella sighed before pulling away. She shoved her hair out of her eyes with a growl.

"What else do I have to do? Throw myself at you? Do I have to strip naked?" she asked in frustration.

"Stop it." he said, moving around her.

"Damn it Embry. I'm trying to tell you how I feel about you and you keep pushing me away. Well guess what? I'm not going anywhere!" she said, her voice raising in aggravation with every word.

Embry stopped in his tracks.

"It's about time you listened." she said as she caught up with him.

"Are you serious?" he asked once she stood next to him.

"Yes." she said with a sigh.

"Okay then." he whispered.

He turned towards her then put his hands on her shoulders. He turned her towards him before leaning down. Her arms were around his neck as his slid down her body. His arms were around her waist pulling her closer as she played with the hair at the nape of his neck.

He pulled gently at her bottom lip with his teeth, pleading for entrance. Their tongues slowly massaged each other as she fisted his shirt in her hands. Her breath hitched as his fingers pushed her shirt up and his fingers grazed her stomach. He pulled away, his chest heaving as he tried to breathe. She laid her head on his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"No more head games, please?" she pleaded, her voice raw.

"I promise." he whispered.

"Sooner or later, we need to talk." she said in a serious yet soft tone.

"Later. Not right now." he said tightening his grip on her.

"I'm not going anywhere, except maybe my truck. I'm freezing." she murmured.

"Come on." he said pulling her towards the road.

They walked back to the truck in silence and cranked up the heat as they sat shoulder to shoulder watching the rain.

"You saw me hug Jake yesterday?"

"Yeah." he said with a sigh.

"And you thought that we were together?" she asked giving him a strange look.

"Yes." he said sighing again.

"You're an idiot. You know that don't you?" she said with a laugh.

"Thanks Bells." he said rolling his eyes.

"It doesn't matter. You're not getting rid of me." she said with a teasing smile.

"I'm stuck with you? I changed my mind. Jake and Edward can fight over you." he said with a laugh.

"Aha! You are not funny." she said poking him in the ribs.

He slung an arm over her shoulder and she scooted closer to him. Things weren't going to magically change overnight. But this was a step in the right direction. Headlights shined in their eyes before Quil pulled up on the passenger side. Bella rolled down the window and Embry leaned out.

"I see that you found him."

"I tracked him down. I had to chase after him too." she said with a huff.

Claire leaned across Quil and smiled down at them.

"We're going to the diner. Do you want to go?"

"No thanks." Bella said as she shook her head.

"We'll see y'all later." Quil said as he rolled his window up.

Embry rolled the window up before turning to look at her. She smiled at him as she looked at him from underneath her lashes. He returned the smile before brushing his fingers down her cheek. She leaned into his touch with a sigh.

"Things won't always be this easy. You know that, right?" he asked with worried eyes.

"I know." she said.

"I'm going to say and do things that piss you off." he warned.

"I know that too." she said with a small sigh.

"Why would you want to date me?" he asked quietly, making Bella think of him from when they were younger and he wasn't so guarded with his emotions.

"Because I'm stubborn and certifiably crazy." she said with a teasing smile.

"It's a good thing I am too." he said before brushing his lips to hers.

She sighed in contentment as he pulled away. He got behind the wheel and pulled off the side of the road. He drove out of La Push towards Forks.

They were at her house a little while later. She was chopping lettuce and tomatoes for tacos when her dad came in.

"Smells good." he said as he came into the room.

"Go change. It's almost ready."

Charlie turned towards the table, finally noticing Embry.

"I didn't see your Jeep outside."

"Bella came and got me."

Charlie nodded before walking out of the room. Bella asked Embry to get her desk chair and bring it down as she put everything on the table.

They talked all through dinner. Embry rarely stayed for dinner while Jacob and Billy came over at least once a week. It was nice to have him there.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Charlie asked as Bella and Embry cleaned the kitchen.

They looked at each other with unsure eyes.

"You two are together aren't you?" Charlie asked as he folded his arms over his chest.

"How did you figure it out?" Bella asked just above a whisper.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure it out. Your arms were practically glued to each other during dinner." Charlie pointed out.

"Damn." Embry said under his breath.

"I'm fine with it, just don't do anything stupid." Charlie said pointedly.

"Meaning?" Bella asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"No sex until you're thirty." he said with a sigh.

"Okay." she said with a nod.

"I mean it. If you get pregnant, Embry's going to become really good friends with my rifle." he threatened.

"We get it dad." Bella said turning to face him.

"I should get home. I still have a paper to write that's due tomorrow." Embry said pushing himself away from the counter.

The ride to his house was quiet. They sat in the driveway looking up the street at Quil's. Quil and Claire were washing his truck in the fading twilight. They were chasing each other around the truck trying to get the other wet. Quil held the bucket over her head while she aimed the hose at his chest.

"Don't expect me to do that." Bella said with a laugh.

"They're crazy, it's freezing." he said agreeing with her.

"No even when it's a hundred degrees. You want to get me wet, toss me in the ocean."

"Cliff diving." he said with a smile.

"I'm terrified of heights. You know that." she pointed out.

"I'll do it with you." he promised.

"We'll see."

His mom turned on the porch light, but didn't look out the curtain. That was his cue to go inside. They turned to face each other as Bella slid across the seat.

"You handled my dad pretty well." she said proudly.

"That's never happened before." he said bashfully.

"You've never been brought home to dad before?" she asked with intrigue.

"He was the first." he agreed.

"What am I going to do with you?" she asked with a laugh.

He shrugged with a smile before leaning in. He pinned her against the seat before leaning over her. Her hands traced his muscles up his arms and across his shoulders before linking her hands around his neck. A thump on the driver's side window made him pull away. A soapy trail streaked down the window before Claire pointed to Quil while he shook his head hurriedly while pointing at her. Embry pushed the door open, staring at them.

"I know it was you Ateara. Don't blame her." Embry said in warning.

"Like I could throw that far." Claire said smacking Quil upside the head.

"I'll call you later." Embry said over his shoulder.

Bella watched him walk up the stairs and into the house. The light in his room came on and he pulled back the curtain. She waved before starting the truck. He waved back with a smile before she pulled off.

She slowed as she passed Quil and Claire. They both waved as she passed them. She slowed as she came to Jacobs. His dad's truck was gone and the lights were off. No one was home there. She was on the highway a few minutes later. Her phone vibrated next to her. She picked it up as she came to a stop light.

I'm telling Dad. It was from Quil.

He already knows. She sent back.

He knows that you were making out with E in your truck? Do I need to report a murder?

Grow up. She sent back.

Her phone was silent for the rest of the ride drive home. Her dad was watching Sports Center when she came in.

"I was about to call and tell you that you didn't have to be home until ten."

"He had to write a paper, remember?" she reminded him.

"I figured that was his excuse to leave." Charlie said laughing lightly.

"Nope. I'm gonna go to bed."

"'Night."

"G'night Dad."

She sent a text to Embry telling him good night before changing. Her phone vibrated as she got into bed. She picked it up as she got under the covers.

I have a game tomorrow. Can you come?

Where?

La Push.

I'll be there.

Good night.

She set it on her night stand with a smile. It was funny how twenty four hours could change a person.


	14. You Can't Hide from Your Past

**Disclaimer: If I said that I owned Twilight would you believe me? If you do than I am also The Easter Bunny.**

Emmett had to help Bella unbuckle her seat belt, just like he'd had to strap her in. The seat belt had a harness. Why was beyond her. He helped her then Alice down from the Jeep. They heard the game from the parking lot as they bought their tickets.

Once inside they looked through the crowd in search of anybody they knew. Bella saw Embry warming up and she smiled at him. He winked at her before a wide smile spread across his face. Alice pulled Bella away after waving at Embry. They followed Emmett up a set of bleachers until they were halfway up.

Emmett sat next to Leah while Bella sat in between Kim and Alice. Quil nudged Bella from behind. She looked over her shoulder giving him a curious look. He patted the seat in between him and Jacob and she stood to step over the seat.

"When did the game start?"

"You only missed the first five minutes." Jacob said as Embry stepped up to bat.

Embry struck out on his first swing and took his stance again. This time the ball sailed over the pitchers head and smacked into the fence. By the time made it back to the pitcher, Embry was already on first base. Bella and everyone in the section she was sitting in cheered.

"What are you doing here shorty? Doesn't Jasper have a game today?" Jacob teased Alice once the noise died down.

"He does. But I wanted to come with Bella and Emmett. Is that okay with you?" she asked in a mock hurt tone.

"It's fine." he said with a smile.

Bella stood and stepped over Jacob.

"Where are you going?" Quil asked.

"To get something to drink."

"Uh huh, you want to see Embry again." Alice said, giving her a teasing smile.

"Does anybody else want anything?" Bella asked ignoring her.

"Get me a Gatorade and Claire a water." Quil said pulling money out of his wallet.

She started down the stairs as a gust of wind blew her hair in her face. She used her left hand to shove it back, not thinking about it. Amanda sat next to where she stood, staring up at her. The bracelet was clearly visible. Bella gave her a kind smile before continuing down the stairs. She would be nice if Amanda was.

She was passing the dug out when Embry called her name. She walked to him and he took her hand.

"Are we allowed to do this?" she asked with trepidation.

"People do it all the time." he said with a laugh.

Bella wasn't sure what to say.

"Did Emmett give you a ride?"

"Yeah."

"Then you can ride back with me." he said encouragingly.

"Sure." she said with a smile.

The inning ended and Embry squeezed her hand before letting go. She watched him run out onto the field and take his position before walking away. At the concession stand she saw someone behind the counter.

"Kelly?"

"Hey you!" Kelly said excitedly once she turned around.

"Hey." Bella said with a laugh.

"Whatcha need?"

"Two waters and a Blue Ice Frost Gatorade."

"So what's up?" she asked, grabbing three bottles from the freezer behind her.

"Not much."

"Embry said that the two of you were together." she said in a teasing manner.

"We are. We haven't really defined it yet." Bella said laughing lightly.

"It's a little early for that. Who are you here with?"

"Alice and Emmett. You met them at Billy's, didn't you?"

"They came with the adorably clueless guy, right?" she asked in recognition.

"Edward." Bella said with a nod.

"Four dollars."

They talked for a few more minutes until Bella's phone vibrated. She opened it, and then laughed.

"Quil wants to know if I got lost."

"I guess that's your cue to head back."

She was back with everyone else two minutes later. She thumped Quil upside the head with his drink. He gave her a hurt look as he opened it. The teams were switching positions again as Bella turned her focus back to the game.

XXXX

Bella sat on a bench outside the locker room. She had left everybody behind as soon as the game was over. That had been fifteen minutes ago.

A few other people waited in the hall with her. The door to the locker room opened and Embry stepped out. Bella stood and made her way over to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and put her forehead to his. He smelled of soap and cologne, she would never forget the way he smelled.

He smiled before brushing his lips against hers. The people in the hall were quiet as Embry pulled an arm away from her and hers from him and led her out of the building. They walked through the parking lot silently.

When they got to his Jeep he lifted her up and placed her on the hood. He stepped between her legs before placing his arms on either side of her. They locked eyes as Bella wrapped her legs around his waist.

"You played good today." she complimented him.

"That's because you were here." he said with a smile.

"So you were showing off?" she teased.

"Pretty much." he said with a shrug.

Bella shook her head with a smile. She saw someone out of the corner of her eye and turned to see who it was. Embry's gaze followed hers with a sigh. Amanda stood next to her car at the other end of the row.

"She never leaves me alone." he said with a sigh.

"So? You're hard to forget." she pointed out.

He smiled before turning to look at her again.

"How do you always know the right thing to say?" he asked exasperatedly.

"It's just when I'm with you." she said shyly.

"I wish I could do that." he said with a sigh.

"You do things that I can't do." she said running her fingers through his hair.

"Name one thing." he said giving her an even look.

"You remind me not to take life seriously; I can be myself when I'm with you." she explained.

He kissed her again, this time not gently, but with so much force that he took her breath away. He leaned over her, making her lie on the hood. His hands explored her body; making every place he touched burn. Bella pulled away, laying her head on the hood as her chest heaved.

"Sorry." he said, his voice muffled when he buried his face in her neck.

"Don't apologize." she said as she sat up, bringing him with her.

He sighed as Amanda's car peeled out of the parking lot.

"Why does she matter so much?" Bella wondered out loud.

"Because she's a part of my past. There's nothing that I can do to change that." he said in frustration.

"And I'm a part of the present. I know that you've done things that you can't take back. I've accepted it. Don't be so hard on yourself." she said soothingly.

"You're amazing." he said with a breathless laugh.

"So are you." she said just above a whisper.

He leaned down so that they were eye to eye. He gave her a reassuring look before kissing her forehead. She leaned into him, laying her head on his shoulder. He rested his chin on her shoulder taking in the silence. This was the first time that they had been alone together with no distractions in over a month. They were going to take advantage of it.

XXXX

Emmett sat on his bed holding a piece of paper in his hands. The number written on it had been written in quick but neat handwriting. She had wanted to write it on his arm, but with a crowd around them she didn't want any questions. As it was, Alice, Claire, and Kim had swarmed them as they said goodbye.

He dialed the number and waited patiently for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" A deep male voice asked.

"Is Leah there?" he asked.

"Who's this?" The person asked gruffly.

"Emmett Cullen, Sir." he said with all the courage he had at the moment.

"Just a minute. Leah! Telephone!"

Leah voice came through the phone sounding breathless.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Emmett?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah." he said with a laugh.

"Hey."

The phone was silent as someone on her end asked who she was talking to.

"Emmett."

"Hey Emmett!" Seth yelled excitedly.

Emmett laughed as Leah walked out the front door. She sat on the steps with a sigh.

"Are you having a party or something?"

"No. It's a typical night at the Clearwater nut house." she said in disdain.

"Meaning?" he asked laughing lightly.

"All of my cousins are here, along with their families." she said with a sigh.

"I bet it's crowded." he offered.

"You forgot to mention loud. I couldn't hear myself think." she said dramatically.

"So your family comes over every night?"

"If not my family, than friends. My house stays full." she explained.

"What do you usually do on the weekend?"

"I go see Emily. We just started talking again." she replied, wondering what he was hinting at.

"Emily's dating Sam, right?"

"She's also my cousin and best friend."

"Then why weren't you talking to her?"

"I used to date Sam. We dated off and on for two years. He met Emily while we were taking a break. He decided that he loved her enough to set me free. I've dealt with it, but it took a really long time." she said with a sigh.

"So if I asked you out, what would you say?"

"Is that a hypothetical question?" she asked with a laugh.

"No." he said seriously.

"Then I would have to say yes." she said calling his bluff.

"Is Saturday okay?" he asked quickly.

"Why not Friday?" she asked, pretending to be hurt.

"I wasn't sure if you had plans." he explained.

"Then Friday." she replied, setting him straight.

"Is six okay?" he offered.

"Sure." she answered without thinking twice.

"Okay." he said hopefully.

They hung up a few minutes later. Emmett couldn't believe that she had said yes. Alice stood at his door leaning against the frame.

"Who did you just ask out?" she questioned.

"Do you always have to eavesdrop?" he asked with a scowl.

"You know how much I hate it when you answer me with a question." she said glaring at him.

"Do you have an on/off button?" he asked with a sigh.

"You're baiting me, and it's not going to work." she said indifferently.

"Have you seen my Yankee hat?" he asked with a grin.

"You are such a jerk." she said in frustration.

She stalked off and Emmett heard her growl in frustration before her door slammed. Carlisle stuck his head out of his office and looked at Emmett.

"Is it necessary that you piss her off while I'm trying to work?" he asked in aggrevation.

"Sorry." Emmett said biting back a laugh.

Once Carlisle shut his door Emmett finally laughed. Edward's laughter mixed with his as they heard Alice scream for them to shut up. Esme called up the stairs for them to knock it off which only made them laugh harder. Pretty soon, they heard laughter from the office. That was when they knew that Carlisle wasn't mad; he was just trying to save them from an argument.


	15. Here With Me

**Disclaimer:**

**Quil: Donna doesn't own Twilight people.**

**Me: You are so much nicer than Embry.**

**Embry: Leave me out of this.**

**AN: I want to thank everyone who is taking the time to read this story. I call it 'The not so little story that could'. You guys have been so patient and kind with the constructive criticism. It's been a slow process, but I can feel like the work that I am putting into this is starting to pay off and it as all because of your encouraging reviews and adding me to your favorite lists. It means so much to me.**

Bella sat across from Edward in the Cullen's living room. They were trying to think of a way to draw her that would be tasteful and respectful.

"I wouldn't expect you to do something that you don't feel comfortable with. I want it to be natural." he said thoughtfully.

"Maybe I could be reading?" she offered.

"No. Outside maybe?" he thought out loud.

"That could work." she agreed.

"Come with me." he said walking to the patio door.

She followed him to the tree lined border of the yard.

"Sit down against the tree." he said pointing to which one he wanted.

"Are you sure? It's really windy." she said discerningly.

"It'll be fine. I can have it done in half an hour." he said in reassurance.

The wind picked up and Bella pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Don't move." Edward said quickly.

"Uh…" Bella said with a laugh.

"Hold that smile too." he ordered.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked sarcastically.

"Nope, it's perfect." he said as his hand flew over the sketch pad.

Bella looked down at the ground. The idea of watching Edward while he drew her made her nervous. How did he expect her to smile for half an hour? Her mouth was already starting to hurt and it had only been five minutes.

"You can stop smiling. That parts done." he offered, not looking up from what he was doing.

"Thank God." she said with a sigh.

"All that's left is your arm and bracelet."

She hadn't realized that he was going to put it in the picture. She wasn't sure how it was going to turn out.

"I'm done." he said setting down the pad beside him on the grass.

"Really?" she asked in astonishment.

"Yeah." he said laughing.

"Can I see it?" she asked, hoping that he would say yes.

"You can have it." he said handing it to her.

She looked down at the picture in awe. It was amazing.

"Is it alright if I give this to Embry?" she asked politely.

"If you want." he said quietly.

"If you don't want me to, I won't." she promised.

"No, if you think that he'll like it than you should give it to him." he reassured her.

She grabbed hold of his wrist and checked his watch.

"I should go. It's almost six."

Edward nodded as he took the pad from her. He quickly wrote his initials and date in the corner of the picture before tearing it out. He handed it to her after helping her off the ground.

"Maybe I could draw you again sometime? I have a project for Art class. I have to draw my family and friends." he asked, his eyes hopeful.

"When is it due?"

"Not for two weeks." he replied.

"I'll come by this weekend." she said, nodding her head in agreement.

"Thank you." he said with a smile.

Bella nodded again as she smiled in return. She rolled the picture carefully as she walked through the front yard. Carlisle was pulling up as she got into her truck. He waved as he got out. She waved back as she pulled away from the house. She couldn't wait to show Embry the picture.

XXXX

She hadn't planned on staying after school. Angela and Jessica had talked her into it. By the time she and Angela walked out of school it was pouring down raining. Angela stood outside the truck talking as Bella put the key in the ignition. The clicking sound let Bella know that something was wrong.

"Is there anybody that you can call?" Angela asked, sounding worried.

"Yeah." she said pulling out her phone.

Angela shifted from foot to foot underneath her umbrella as Bella waited for someone to pick up.

"Hey Bells." Jacob said when he answered.

"I need a favor."

"What's that?"

"I'm at school and my truck won't start. Can your dad come and get me?" she pleaded.

"I can take a look at it. My dad isn't here. I'll be there as soon as I can." he promised.

"Thanks Jake." she said with a thankful sigh.

Bella hung up and noticed Angela's look.

"Do you want to use my phone to call somebody?"

"You don't mind?" she asked in trepidation.

"No. Get in; at least it's dry in here." Bella said jerking her head towards the passenger side.

She handed Angela the phone once she was in the truck. Angela talked to her mom for a few minutes before hanging up.

"She's still at work. She forgot that she had a meeting today." Angela said quietly.

"I can give you a ride home. Or my friend can. I'm sure he won't mind." Bella promised.

"Thank you." she said shyly.

Embry's Jeep pulled up next to her truck ten minutes later. She got out as Jacob was getting out of the passenger side. Angela watched from the truck cab.

"Hey." Bella said as Jacob popped the hood.

"Hey."

Angela got out and walked around the front of the truck as Jacob took a look under the hood. Bella and Angela huddled under the umbrella while Jacob attached jumper cables to her battery.

"Jake this is Angela. Ange, Jake." Bella offered pointing to Jake for Angela.

Jacob looked over his shoulder, his eyes meeting Angela's. He smiled in greeting as she waved shyly.

"I'll be right back." Bella said before walking around the truck to Embry's Jeep.

Neither of them answered as she came to stand at Embry's door. He opened it, shrinking farther into the cab to keep dry.

"Why aren't you helping him?" she accused.

"He said that he would do it." he said in defense.

"And you let him?" she asked, giving him a questioning look.

"You just want to see me fix your truck." he said in a cocky manner.

"It gives them time to get to know each other anyway." she said letting the subject drop.

"Come here." he said pulling her into the Jeep.

She climbed into the back seat with him following her. He stretched out across the seat before she sat in his lap.

"This is nice too." she said leaning against him.

He kissed behind her ear in response. They watched Jacob and Angela interact. Jacob had said something and then Angela laughed. He smiled at her over his shoulder as he shut the hood. Jacob opened the back hatch and placed the cables in the back of the Jeep.

"How do you feel about giving Angela a ride home?" Bella asked.

"You'd let me drive your truck?" he asked in astonishment.

"I know you'll be fine." she said in a trusting tone.

"We'll follow you." Embry offered.

"Okay." Jacob said still unsure about the idea.

"The keys are in the ignition." Bella let him know.

The hatch door slammed shut and Jacob told Angela what was going on. He opened the door for her and she slid across the seat. Bella climbed into the front seat before Embry.

She looked over at him as he started the Jeep. He looked over at her with a smile. She took hold of his right hand while he steered with his left.

They followed Jacob through town and into the Cullen's and Hales' neighborhood. The truck passed their street and turned two streets down. It came to a stop in front of a one story cottage.

Angela got out and walked towards the Jeep. Bella rolled down her window as Angela stopped at it.

"Thank you." she said politely with a smile.

"It's not a problem. This is Embry, she's Angela." Bella said before leaning back so that they could see each other.

"Hey." Embry said with a wave.

"Hi. He's really nice." she said pointing in Jacob's direction.

"You're not the first person to say that." Bella said with a nod.

"And he's funny."

"You are the first person to say that." Embry said with a laugh.

"Be nice." Bella said laughing.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Bella nodded before Angela walked up her walkway. She turned as she opened the door. She waved to Jacob before going inside. He waved back before pulling away.

"I did not expect that to happen." Bella said shaking her head.

"What is she like?" Embry asked in concern.

"She's nice, and she's smart, she's really shy. She sits next to me in Home Ec.."

They were at her house ten minutes later. She pulled Embry up the stairs to her room. He called over his shoulder for Jacob to keep a look out for Charlie.

He sat on the bed while she picked something up from her desk. She handed it to him as she sat next to him.

"What is this?" he asked, turning the paper over in his hand.

"Open it." she said giving him an expectant look.

He unrolled the paper seeing her eyes cast down, she had a secretive smile as she brushed her hair out of her face. The bracelet was what caught his attention. It made him smile.

"Who's E.A.M.C.?"

"Edward." she said hesitantly.

"It's nice." he said tracing his fingers over her lips.

"I want you to have it." she stated, hoping that he wouldn't bring up the fact that it was from Edward.

He turned towards her before leaning in. She sighed against his lips as she let him in. The time they had alone together was like gold to them. They treasured it because it didn't come often. She lay back, pulling him with her. Her hands were between them, unbuttoning his shirt.

He quickly pulled it off before Bella's hands were between them again. She ran her hands up his stomach, across his chest to his shoulders before stopping at his biceps. He pulled away from her, only to rest his head in the crook of her neck.

"I could stay like this forever." she said running her fingers though his hair.

"I know." he replied, his voice muffled, his breath warming her neck.

She ran her hands down his back. He hissed in pleasure as her fingers skimmed over the band of his boxers.

"How many girls have there been?"

"Bell…" he said pulling away from her.

"No, stay. I'm just curious." she said pulling him back.

"Five." he said just above a whisper.

"Kelly, Amanda, and Kristen included?"

"Yeah." he said, sighing heavily.

"That's not so bad. I thought there would be at least seven."

Embry buried his face in her neck as his body shook with laughter.

"I didn't realize that it was funny." she said in a worried tone.

"It's not, sorry. The way you said it threw me off." he assured her once he had pulled himself together.

She grabbed his shoulders and pushed him away so that she was looking at him. She gave him a small smile before brushing her lips to his.

"Charlie just pulled up." Jacob said from the bottom of the stairs.

Embry pulled away as Bella's fingers slid down his arms. He grabbed his shirt and quickly buttoned it. He ran down the hall and took the stairs two at a time. He jumped over the back of the sofa to sit with Jacob.

Charlie came in as Bella was coming down the stairs. She made her way into the kitchen to grab the phone.

"Is pizza okay with you two?" she enquired.

"That's fine." Jacob said with a nod.

Embry nodded in agreement as Charlie came into the room.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked in confusion.

"Bella had car trouble at school. Embry took me so that I could work on it." Jacob explained.

"What was wrong with it?" Charlie asked in concern.

"She needed a jump, nothing serious." Embry said with a shrug.

"Dinner should be here in twenty minutes." Bella called from the kitchen.

"Al's must be slow." Charlie said as he took off his boots.

Bella picked them up and set them by the door. It was something they did every night. She came back to sit in between Embry and Jacob.

"I'm going to take a shower. I'll be back down in a little while." Charlie said standing from the recliner.

The three friends waited until the bathroom door closed before they said anything.

"Thank you, for everything." Bella said to Jacob.

"Don't worry about it." he said dismissively.

"Seriously, we owe you." Embry said with a laugh.

"Do you want Angela's number?"

"I already got it." he said holding up his hand.

Sure enough, her number was written on his hand.

"I'd say that I would put in a good word for you, but you don't need me to." Bella said with a shake of her head.

"What did she say?" Jacob asked, his eyes brightening hopefully.

"She likes you." Bella teased.

"She's into you man." Embry said in agreement.

Jacob was grinning from ear to ear as he stood.

"I'm gonna call her."

"It's too soon. You've got to make her wait." Embry said.

"Don't tell him that. If he wants to call her he can." she said jerking her head towards Jacob who was shutting the front door.

Bella laid her head on his shoulder as he squeezed her shoulders. Her feet were in his lap as she stretched out. He massaged her feet, starting at the heels of her feet, working his way upward. She moaned in appreciation as he made his way up her calves.

"Can you come over after my shift tomorrow night? I might need this again." she pleaded.

"It can't be that bad." he said with a scoff.

"Mike doesn't know the difference between a hiking boot and a rock climbing shoe." she complained.

"You're kidding." he asked with a light laugh.

"I pretty much have to do everything when he is there." she explained.

"I have to work tomorrow too." he said apologetically.

"Full body massage this weekend?" she asked, her eyes gleaming playfully.

"Are you going to return the favor?" he asked.

"Don't I always?" she asked with an exaggerated eye roll.

They took in the silence as they heard the shower turn off upstairs. That gave them less than five minutes of alone time left. She pulled her feet out of his lap as Charlie came down the stairs two minutes later. He had set a new record.

Jacob came in with the pizzas a minute later. Bella paid the pizza guy while the other three went into the kitchen. Embry handed her a plate of pizza as she sat down.

The boys left after dinner. Bella sent Jacob home with pizza for Billy. Sandra had already called Embry to let him know that she was working late at the hospital. The three friends stood at the Jeep saying goodbye.

"I'm gonna get in." Jacob said opening the passenger door.

Embry walked to the driver's side pulling Bella with him.

"I'll see you Saturday."

"I have plans Saturday. You can come." she said reassuringly.

"Where?" he asked, sounding hurt.

"The Cullen's." she explained.

Embry suppressed an eye roll.

"It won't take long. Then you'll have me for the rest of the day. Jacob, you can come too. Have Quil bring you." Bella said getting Jacob's attention.

"What are we doing?" Jacob asked.

"We are helping Edward."

"Okay." Embry said with a nod.

"Go ahead and kiss her. I'm not looking." Jacob said turning his head.

Bella leaned into the Jeep to meet him halfway. They kissed quickly, because they knew that Charlie was watching. Embry pulled out of the driveway once Bella was inside. She was happy that Embry was finally giving Edward a chance. She didn't know what had changed, but she wasn't going to press her luck.


	16. A Second Chance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I would bring out Embry again so that he could prove it, but he's sulking right now.**

**AN: This chapter has a little lemon in it. It's not bad, but ****if the idea of being felt up bothers you, than I don't expect you to read it.**

Embry pulled up to the Cullen's house seeing Emmett washing his jeep. Quil pulled up behind him as he took in the house. It was a huge brick two story house that had a three car garage.

"Wow." he said in astonishment, craning his neck to look into the back yard.

"You should see inside." she said in agreement.

"What do his brother and sister in law do?"

"Carlisle is a doctor and Esme is an interior decorator. She did the entire house. It's amazing." Bella said exaggeratingly.

Jacob and Quil got out of Quil's truck taking in the house. They were looking at the house in awe. Emmett came up to them drying himself off. Bella and Embry got out of the Jeep as he stood by Quil's truck.

"Hey." Emmett said excitedly.

"I brought the three dummies, as promised." she said gesturing to her three friends.

"I see. Thank you." he said with an appreciative smile.

"I resent that." Quil said with a pout.

"I could have called you something worse." she said indifferently.

"These are your friends that I've heard so much about?" Carlisle asked from the driveway.

"This is Embry, Quil, and Jacob." she said pointing to each of them.

"This is my brother Carlisle."

"It's nice to meet you." Carlisle said with a smile.

The boys nodded as Emmett led them around the side of the house. Around back Jessica, Mike, Eric, and Angela were talking with Edward, Alice, and Jasper.

The group split into three smaller groups. Emmett, Jasper, and Jacob were playing hacky sack while Quil shouted from outside the circle.

"Shut up!" Jacob said with a laugh.

"Are you sure that he doesn't have Turrets?" Jasper asked in concern as they got the game started again.

"No, he's just sick in the head." Jacob said sailing the sack to Emmett.

Mike, Eric, and the girls watched from a few feet away. They cheered for the boys and laughed at Quil.

Bella and Embry sat under a tree, she was in his lap and his chin was on her shoulder. That was the picture that Edward was working on first. It would be easier than trying to draw the game, which he really wanted to try doing.

Bella threw her head back in laughter as Embry grinned from ear to ear. That was the pose that Edward really wanted. He had held off on drawing their faces for a reason. He stored the mental picture away as he continued drawing.

"Edward, are you going to draw the whole time?" Alice called from across the yard.

He held up a finger, telling her to wait a minute. She rolled her eyes before coming over to him. She sat down next to him, looking at what he was drawing.

"Edward, that's too personal. You can't use that." she admonished.

"I'm not. It didn't start out like this."

"They never start the way you want them to. You always change your mind." she teased, laughing lightly.

"I'm going to give it to Bella."

"It's really nice." she observed.

"I want to get one of Bella with Embry, Jacob, and Quil."

"That would be nice." Alice said in agreement.

He finished a few minutes later, tearing the page out and asked Alice to put it in Embry's Jeep. He didn't want them to know that he had done it until everything was said and done.

The picture of the game was easier than Edward had thought it would be. He drew the ball in the air, Jasper's foot ready to catch it after Emmett sailed it to him.

Bella, Embry, Jacob, and Quil had been willing to pose for him. Bella stood in between Jacob and Quil while Embry was to the right of Jacob. The four friends all stared at him; Bella with the easy smile that he knew so well. Jacob's chin dimple was visible as he gave him a smile. Quil gave him a wide grin while Embry gave him a secretive smile. It took him less than ten minutes.

XXXX

Jacob sat next to Angela on the floor in the Cullen's living room. Eric was giving him an uneasy look while Angela told him about something Bella had done the day before.

"Don't tell him that!" Bella admonished from the couch.

"How did you get the cayenne pepper anyway?" Emmett asked

"I had Home Ec. the period before gym. I stole some." Bella said with a shrug.

"And you dumped it onto some girl's clothes?" Edward asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"She'll know not to mess with me again." she said with confidence.

"What happened?" Quil asked.

"Before or after she broke out in hives?" Jessica asked with a laugh.

"I don't remember much except her trying to scratch everywhere at once." Mike said.

"She looked like she was having an epileptic seizure. It was hilarious." Alice said laughing.

"Jeez Bells, remind me never to piss you off." Emmett said.

"What did she do?" Embry asked.

"She knows Amanda; I had been ignoring her until yesterday." she said, hoping that he would let the subject drop.

"Tell me what happened." he said with a sigh.

"She's been pushing my buttons. She's tried to start rumors, just small stuff." she explained.

"Hopefully she won't mess with you again." he said, his eyebrows knitted together in concern.

"What's her name?" Jacob asked.

"Lauren."

Everyone was quiet as Esme came into the room. She let them know that lunch was ready before walking out of the room. Bella sat up, feeling Embry pull her back. She looked over her shoulder, giving him a curious look.

"Can we go?" he asked, his eyes pleading.

"I'll go tell everybody." she said with a nod.

When she came back down the hall Embry was standing at the door. He opened the door letting her go out ahead of him. They sat in the Jeep in silence, making Bella wonder what had happened to change his mood.

"Is this about Amanda and Lauren?" she prodded.

"No, I just wish that you had told me sooner." he said, his voice tense.

"I handled it. If she does anything else I'll let you know." she reassured him.

He nodded, not looking at her. He started the Jeep, pulling away from the house. Bella looked out the window, suppressing a sigh. Would Amanda always be a sore subject between them?

XXXX

Jacob and Angela sat on the front porch while Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and Edward talked to Quil. Angela's phone went off letting her know that she had a text. She slid her phone open then slid it shut again with a sigh.

"I have to go home." she said forlornly.

"It's getting dark; I can walk you home if you want." he offered.

"Sure." she said with a smile.

Jacob walked over to Quil to let him know that he was leaving before meeting Angela at the end of the driveway.

"I'm glad that you came today." she said as they turned onto the main street.

"I am too. I'm glad that you were there I mean." he said feeling heat creep up the back of his neck.

Jacob laughed nervously, running his hands through his hair. He had never been nervous in his whole life. But when he was with Angela he became a bumbling idiot.

"Say something, you're too quiet." she said nudging him.

"Something." he said with a coy smile.

She rolled her eyes before smiling.

"Edward said something about wishing that someone named Seth had come." she mentioned to keep the conversation going.

"They're good friends. He lives next door to Embry. He had a soccer game today." Jacob explained.

Angela nodded in understanding as they turned onto her street. She took his hand and placed it loosely in hers. Her dad was mowing the grass as they walked up. The mower sputtered before completely turning off.

"What does that sound like?" Angela asked loud enough for only him to hear.

"Bella's truck." he said with a laugh.

Mr. Weber walked over to them moping his forehead with a rag.

"Who's this sweetheart?" he asked politely.

"Dad, this is Jacob. Jacob, this is my dad." she explained, gesturing between the two of them.

"Call me Mark." he said holding out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you." Jacob said shaking his hand.

They talked for five minutes before Quil's truck pulled up.

"That's your ride." Angela said sadly.

"I'll call you tomorrow." he promised.

She nodded as Jacob opened the passenger door of the truck. Axel Rose screaming Sweet Child O' Mine filled the neighborhood.

"Can you turn that down?" Jacob asked over the music.

"I can. But I won't." Quil said giving him a smart ass look.

Jacob shut the door before the neighbors could complain.

"Sorry." he said shyly.

"He's not normal." Angela said with a laugh.

"I tell him that at least once a week." he said laughing lightly.

"He really does." Quil said.

"Roll the window back up." Jacob said with a sigh.

"I should go inside." Angela said.

"Okay." Jacob said opening the door again.

The music was at a bearable level as he climbed in. Quil waited until Angela was inside before pulling away.

"She seems nice." Quil said, pulling away from the house.

"She is." Jacob agreed with a nod.

"She didn't runaway screaming." Quil observed.

"Thank God." Jacob said under his breath.

"She's cute too." he said matter of factly.

"Yep." Jacob agreed.

"Good job man." Quil said holding out his fist.

Jacob bumped fist with him as they sped down the highway.

XXXX

Leah ran her fingers over her hair trying to smooth it down.

"It will get worse if you keep doing that." Sue said from Leah's door.

"It won't stay down." Leah said in aggravation.

"You need more hairspray. Let me do it." Her mother offered.

Sue walked into the room and picked up the brush and hairspray from Leah's dresser. She ran the brush through Leah's long hair gently. The hairspray came next making Leah cough.

"That should do it. You look beautiful honey." Sue said with a smile.

"Thanks Mom." Leah said appreciatively with a smile of her own.

"Are we going to meet him finally?" Sue prodded.

"I asked him to stay for dinner. Then we're going to the movies in Port Angeles." Leah reassured her.

Someone knocked on the door and Seth answered it. Sue stuck her head out the door before giving Leah an approving look.

"He's tall, and blond." she observed.

"He said that he had dyed his hair." Leah said as she checked herself in the mirror.

"He's cute Leah." Sue gushed.

"I know." Leah said with a laugh.

"I'll let you finish getting ready." Sue said putting a hand on her shoulder.

Leah applied very little make up before checking her reflection. The spaghetti strap dress she wore hugged her in the right places. The black background with white and blue flowers brought out her complexion and eyes. She slipped into a pair of black flats before walking out of her room.

She stepped into the living room seeing her dad and Seth talking to Emmett. Emmett looked up once he noticed her. She smiled before tucking a few stray strands of hair behind her ear.

"Hey." he said returning her smile.

"Hey." she said coming to sit next to him.

"You look nice." he complimented her.

"So do you." she said taking in his black button down shirt and blue jeans. The sleeves were rolled up; showing off his forearm muscles.

"Dinner's ready." Sue said from the kitchen.

"I'm not hungry. I lost my appetite." Seth said shaking his head.

"Since when?" Harry asked with a laugh.

"The two of them are gross." Seth said with a grimace.

"You're only fourteen. You'll think different in a few years. I thought you were out of the girls are gross stage." Harry teased jabbing his son in the stomach with his elbow playfully.

"I am. But if that's what dating is like then I'm staying single." Seth said in concern.

Luckily Leah and Emmett hadn't heard him. Leah might have back handed him, leading to a fight. Tonight, she was on cloud nine and not even Seth could bring her down.

XXXX

Charlie had been gone for an hour before Embry came over. He wasn't supposed to work today. Someone had gone home early and the delivery truck had to be unloaded. He hadn't planned on the delivery guy being an hour and a half late either.

He called Bella to let her know that he was on his way. He pulled up to her house twenty minutes later. He let himself in and was greeted by the smell of spaghetti and garlic bread. Bella met him at the door a few seconds later.

She wrapped her arms around his neck before leaning in to kiss him. His hands rested on her hips as the kiss deepened. She pulled away and rested her forehead against his a minute later. He gave her a lazy smile as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Hi." he said softly.

"Hi." she said with a smile.

"We really have the house to ourselves?" he asked in wonder.

"Until tomorrow." she said in reassurance.

"I don't know what I want to do first." he said with a laugh

"We could eat. It's ready." she offered.

He nodded, letting her lead him into the kitchen. The table was set and there was a candle in between their plates. He let go of her to walk over to the counter. He opened a drawer and found a box of matches. He lit the candle as Bella turned out the lights.

They ate in silence with their free hands interlaced on the table. Little did they know that their hands would stay like that for the entire night.

XXXX

Leah had let Emmett strap her in when they left her house. When he had offered to unbuckle her at the movies she hadn't complained. His hand glided across her midsection with the gentlest touch she had ever felt. He lifted her out of the seat and placed her on the ground.

"I didn't want your dress to ride up." he said as he let go of her.

"Thanks." she said grateful smile.

He nodded as he took hold of one of her hands. They waited in the ticket line for an only a few minutes. When they got inside it was so crowded that Leah was close enough to smell Emmett's aftershave.

"You were Old Spice?" she asked in intrigue.

"Yeah." he said giving her a questioning look.

"So does my dad." she explained with a smile.

He smiled down at her as they moved up in the concession line. Soon they were in the theater and it wasn't as crowded as they thought it would be. They sat at the bottom, halfway back. The row was empty so were the row in front of and behind them.

He draped his arm on the back of her seat and she laid her head on his shoulder as the movie started. She sighed, glad that she had let her guard down and let him in.

XXXX

Bella and Embry were on the couch watching a movie when her phone rang.

"Hey Dad."

"I'm just calling to check up on you." he explained.

"You don't need to. Embry's here." she said with a sigh.

"But he isn't staying the night. He'd better not." he warned.

"He's not staying the night." she agreed with him.

Embry tightened her grip on her waist and hand in response.

"Don't let him stay too late." Charlie ordered.

"I won't." she promised.

"Let him know that he can come back in the morning." he offered.

"He knows." she reassured him.

"Alright then. I should be home early tomorrow. There's a storm front moving in. We're gonna fish through the night." he explained.

"Tell Harry and Billy that I said hi."

"I will."

"I'll see you tomorrow." she said, hoping that the conversation was drawing to a close.

"Bye Bells."

"Bye Dad." she said before shutting her phone.

"What would he do if he found out you were lying to him?" Embry asked tickling her stomach.

"He would kill you. I'd be sad. But I'm sure that Seth would fall for my charms eventually."

"That's not funny." he said pointedly.

"He's such a cutie." she said wistfully.

"Lucky for me he's too young for you." he said with a sigh.

"Age is just a number." she said flippantly.

He attacked her with his fingers as she tried to squirm away.

"You're going to fall off the couch if you don't stop." he cautioned.

"You stop." she said breathlessly.

"I don't want to have to rush you to the Emergency Room because you hit your head on the table, chill." he said with a laugh.

"I'm only stopping because I don't want a concussion." she reasoned.

"Smart girl." he said in praise.

She leaned back against him, her attention back on the movie. She might have a thing for Matt Damon but even he couldn't compare to Embry. He wrapped his arm around her again, tightening his grip.

"I still don't see how you got me to submit. You only used one hand." she said with a huff.

"It was the hospital comment." he explained.

"That will always work." she stated.

"I know." he said kissing behind her ear.

They got lost in the movie again as Matt Damon gave his rugby team a very inspirational speech.

XXXX

Emmett pulled up out front of the Clearwater house just after eleven. He didn't have to be home for another forty five minutes. That gave him fifteen extra minutes with Leah.

She had been a lot more interesting than he had thought. They had talked about him on the way to Port Angeles, and on the way back they had talked about her. Nothing was left unsaid.

He helped her unbuckle the harness before she turned to face him.

"I had a good time tonight." he said in the dark.

"I did too." she said with a smile.

He leaned across the arms rests and Leah leaned in to meet him halfway. She brushed her hair out of her face before his lips met hers. It was gentle and sweet and not what she had been expecting. He pulled away before the kiss could go any farther. He didn't want to push any boundaries on their first date.

She leaned back in, cupping his face in her hands. Her thumbs brushed across his chin as her teeth pulled at his bottom lip gently. He groaned before opening his mouth. Her tongue moved against his until she couldn't breathe. She pulled away gasping for air.

"Can I come over tomorrow?" he asked.

"Sure. Since my family didn't scare you off, they'd love a second chance." Leah said with a laugh.

He got out of the truck and was around to her side within seconds. She opened the door as he reached up for her. Her arms were around his neck and his went around her waist. He set her down gently, but didn't let go.

"I'll see you tomorrow." he said, brushing her hair over her shoulder.

Leah nodded as she leaned on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. He let her go so that she could walk up the stairs. She turned just before she opened the door. Emmett waved, waiting for her to go inside.

"Bye." she said once she was inside.

"Bye."

"Bye Emmett!" Seth called from an upstairs window.

"See you later kid." he said with a laugh.

Leah shut the door and Emmett walked back to his Jeep. He pulled out of the driveway passing Jacob as he walked up the street. They waved to each other, but neither stopped. Right now all Emmett wanted to do was go home so that Alice could grill him about what had happened. He was actually looking forward to it for once.

XXXX

Bella and Embry were on her bed on their sides facing each other with their hands joined in between them. His head was pressed to hers taking in the silence. They hadn't said a word in almost ten minutes. That wasn't out of the ordinary for them.

It was a game to them, whoever talked first lost. Embry's phone rang and Bella quirked an eyebrow, giving him an amused smile. He held up his hands to signal a timeout and Bella rolled her eyes before shrugging.

He picked up his phone from her nightstand, checking to see who it was.

"Hey Ma."

"Where are you?" she questioned in demand.

"I'm at a friend's house." he stated calmly.

"Don't lie to me. I just passed Jake and Quil's. The Jeep wasn't outside either house." she accused.

"I'm not on the Rez Ma." he said with a laugh.

"I bet if I drive by Bella's your Jeep will be there." she stated bluntly.

"Don't go by Bells Ma, it's late." he pleaded.

"Where are you Emmy?" she asked in a small voice.

"I'm at a friend's. I'm not lying." he reassured her.

"When will you be home?" she questioned.

"I have to be at work at six tonight. I guess I can be home by three." he said rationally.

"Thank you baby, all I ask is that I get to see you this weekend. Is that too much to ask?" she teased.

"No ma'am." he said with a sigh.

"I'll see you this afternoon."

"Bye Ma."

"I love you."

"You too." he said quietly before hanging up the phone.

He placed the phone back on the nightstand with a sigh. He turned back to face her with a tired look.

"I give up, you win." he said, his tone flat.

"What's wrong?" Bella prodded.

"I need that massage that you promised me." he replied, his face emotionless.

He rolled over onto his back and Bella straddled him. Her hands slowly moved down his back to knead the muscles at the small of his back. He let out a low moan as he sunk farther into the bed.

She worked her way up his spine digging her thumbs into each groove. He sighed in contentment as she made her way up his shoulder blades. She dug her elbows into his shoulders, just like he liked.

"You know, you could be a masseuse. I'd always get freebies." he said, his voice muffled by the pillows.

"That's a promising career. Would you be comfortable with me being around naked men?" she asked as she pressed her palms into the back of his neck.

"Hell no! You'd only work with women." he demanded.

"And you could watch?" she asked in mock accusation.

"If they were comfortable with that." he said with a moan.

"You are a pig." she said smacking him in the back of the head.

She finished by massaging his shoulders, kneading the tense muscles with her hands. She got off of him, rolling onto her back. He turned his head so that he was looking at her. He silently took hold of her hand, drawing letters on it. He spelled out I'm sorry making her turn her head to look at him. She smiled at him, letting him know that he was forgiven.

"Take off your shirt and turn over." he said.

She did as he asked, holding her shirt over her chest as she took off her bra. She was lying face down on the mattress a few seconds later.

"You didn't have to take off your bra." he stated.

"To get an honest massage I did." she mumbled.

"You like teasing me, don't you?" he asked darkly.

"No, I just gave you something to think about. It's better than you thinking about all of the make believe clients I'd have if I became a masseuse. " she sated matter of factly.

"I've already forgotten about them." he promised.

"See? My idea worked." she asked lifting her head to look over her shoulder.

He chuckled as his fingers skimmed over her skin. His palms pressed into the small of her back, easing the muscles gently. He could feel the muscles and joints give way under his hands. His fingers moved up her back, working the joints of her spine.

She moaned in pleasure as his fingers brushed down her arms. He made shapes and letters making her guess what he was drawing.

"Okay, enough. That tickles." she said squirming underneath him.

"One more." he stated.

He ran his fingers across her back tracing letters into her skin. When he was done he lay down on her back, resting his hands on her arms.

"Did you get it?" he asked, slightly scared.

"I did. I'm just letting it sink in." she stated.

"You shouldn't have to let it sink in." he said with a sigh.

"You're the first guy to tell me that he loves me. That's a lot to take in." she argued.

"Fine." he said rolling off of her.

She placed a hand on his shoulder wishing that he would look at her.

"I love you too." she said quietly.

"You don't have to say it." he said sighing again.

"I mean it, I do love you." she promised.

He turned on his side, propping his head on his hand.

"Close your eyes." she demanded politely.

He closed them feeling the bed move. There was a rustling of clothes being put back on and then Bella settled on the bed again.

"Can I open my eyes now?" he asked in confusion.

"Go ahead." she agreed.

He opened his eyes to see her wearing only her bra and underwear. She was mimicking his position, giving him a shy smile.

"Jesus Christ." he said with a groan.

"You've seen girls naked, but the sight of me in my bra and underwear makes you come undone. I don't get you." she said rolling her eyes.

"Then I'll explain it to you. None of them have mattered, you do." he pointed out.

"Why are you so good to me? What did I do that was different?" she wondered out loud.

"You know me better than anyone else. You accept me for who I am." he answered honestly.

"Sometimes I wonder why I do that." she said rolling her eyes.

He reached over the side of the bed, grabbing his shirt. He handed it to her, and she looked at him like he was crazy.

"Put it on, you being half naked is distracting." he explained.

"So I have to wear your shirt?" she asked with an amused smile.

"You're right, that will turn me on even more. I'll find yours." he reasoned.

"It's at the foot of the bed." she said leaning up on her arms.

He tossed it to her along with her shorts.

"I'll have you know that I can handle seeing you in just your boxers." she said as she pulled her shorts on.

"That's because you have self-control." he said as he lay back down.

"And you don't?" she questioned.

"Not as much as you do." he mumbled.

"How do you know?" she asked glaring at him.

"Are you telling me that you can't control yourself?" he asked in intrigue.

"It's hard okay? My heart would have to be made of stone not to be affected by you. Not that I'm complaining." she said with a shrug.

"So my not wearing a shirt bothers you?" he asked with a smile tugging at his lips.

"I didn't say that it bothered me. It turns me on." she said running a hand down his arm.

"You have nerves of steel. Keep the shirt on, but the shorts can go." he said biting back a groan.

She shed her shorts again before turning on her side to face him again.

"Better?" she asked.

"Much." he said draping an arm over her hip.

She moved closer to him, putting her forehead to his.

"On three." he said with a smile.

"One."

"Two."

"Three." They said together.

They stared into each other's eyes mimicking the others features. She leaned in, brushing her lips to his. He pulled her back kissing her again. Their legs intertwined as he rolled them over.

Bella was underneath him and his hands were in between them pushing up her shirt. His hands splayed across her stomach, moving slowly upward. She sighed into his mouth as he cupped one of her breast. He ran his thumb over the nipple through the fabric.

She hissed in pleasure as his hand moved to her other breast. He paid the same attention to it as he had the other making her moan. His hands slowly made their way back down her stomach to rest at her hips. He pulled away, keeping his forehead to hers.

"You would have just lost if noises counted." he said with a smirk.

"You cheated." she mumbled darkly.

"And you liked it." he said grinning evilly.

"I really did." she said with a laugh.

He kissed her forehead before rolling off of her.

"What are you doing?" she asked in shocked confusion.

"Going to sleep, can you turn off the lamp?" he asked, getting situated underneath the covers.

"I thought that we were going to fool around." she pointed out.

"Nope. I just wanted you to feel how I feel every time I look at you." he stated.

"You sneaky bastard." she mumbled under her breath.

"The lamp?" he questioned.

Bella turned over reaching for the lamp. She plopped back against the pillows in anger. If that was the way she made him feel why hadn't he told her sooner? Now she was hot and bothered and he wanted to go to sleep!

Embry turned over on his stomach, draping an arm over her waist.

"Goodnight." he said quietly.

"'Night." she said mutedly.

His deep even breathing filled the room a few minutes later. They were going to have to have a talk about what had just happened sooner rather than later.

**AN: I wanted to take a moment to recommend a ****story to you guys. It's called MoNsTeR and it is by .. It's very well written and it grabs your attention from the opening scene and keeps it until the end. She only has four chapters up and doesn't update very often, but whe****n she does I will be sure to read whatever she has. I'm sure you guys will like it just as much as I do.**


	17. Falling for the First Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor do I own the song which this chapter's title is a line from. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and the band Lifehouse. Both are awesome and you should check the song out. The song is called The First Time by the way.**

**AN: Okay so this chapter has some lemon in it. It has more than the last chapter, but it doesn't get too graphic. You don't have to read it if you don't want to. I'll understand.**

It had taken a lot of pleading on Jacob's behalf before Embry agreed to go on a double date with him and Angela. Bella had agreed with him from the beginning. Angela's parents wouldn't let her go out with him unless they went out as a group.

Embry had never gone on a double date before. He'd been on very few dates as it was. Not a lot of people knew that about him. Truth be told, this would only be Bella and his second date. Hanging out at hers or his house didn't count. And it really didn't count if Quil or Jacob were with them.

Embry and Bella thought that the bonfire on First Beach would be a safe first date for Jacob and Angela. There would be at least a dozen other people there. It would also give them a chance to sneak off if they felt like it.

He and Bella waited while Jacob went to get Angela. Her dad opened the door a few seconds after Jacob knocked. Angela came into view a minute later. Her dad waved at them as they walked down the walkway.

The ride to La Push was filled with silence. Bella tried to start two different conversations with Angela, but she was so nervous that all she could do was nod. Hopefully things would get better as the night went on.

Once they arrived at the beach Quil and Claire were the first ones to greet them. Claire pulled Angela away and Quil and Jacob followed.

"I hope they'll be okay." Bella said watching them.

"They'll be fine. It's just nerves." Embry observed.

"Are we that bad?" she questioned.

"No. We know too much about each other to be nervous." he corrected her.

"But not enough that it isn't awkward sometimes." she reasoned.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and led her towards their friends. Things had been tense for a few days after he had stayed over at her house. When she had finally told him what was going on he hadn't known what to say.

It had been on his mind the whole week since it happened. Was he ready to take that step with Bella? No. It scared the living daylights out of him. Even if Bella claimed that she was ready, he knew that she wasn't.

He had wasted his chance at something special; he wasn't going to deny her that. Their first time would be something he knew he would remember forever. He knew that she had fears of her own, fears that he didn't blame her for. He put the blame on himself. He tried to dissuade her, and tell her that she didn't need to worry. It would work for a day, than it would rear its ugly head again.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked him.

He acted without thinking as he pulled her back to the Jeep. He opened the back passenger door and let her get in first. He climbed in on top of her.

"What are you doing?" she asked with wide eyes.

"We are not going having sex for the first time tonight." he stated.

"Okay." she agreed.

"But, I wouldn't stop you if you wanted to do something else, anything else." he explained.

"Anything?" she asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Whatever you want." he said with a sigh.

Her hands were between them as she unbuttoned his shirt slowly. She pushed his shirt off so slow that it almost tortured him. Her hands were between them again as she unbuckled his belt.

He licked his lips in anticipation. His hands brushed against hers as he fumbled with her shorts. He leaned up as she pushed his jeans down his hips. He sat up, pulling her with him. She was fighting with her shorts as he pushed her shirt up. It was over her head and in the front seat with his clothes a few seconds later. She was finally free of her shorts as he lay back.

She was in between his legs, running her hands down his stomach. She stopped at his boxers before locking her eyes with his. One hand slid into his boxers before she leaned down. She rested her weight on her free arm as she kissed him. He pushed her bra up, cupping her breast. Her breath hitched as his thumb grazed her nipple. She licked his bottom lip as she started to move her hand down his erection.

He hissed as she ran her thumb teasingly over the head. She smirked against his lips as his hands trailed down her sides, touching her with the lightest of touches. His fingers dipped into her underwear as he finally opened his mouth to let her in.

They found an easy rhythm as they moved back and forth. Her hand gripped him tighter, more forcefully as he slipped another digit into her center. He groaned into her mouth before falling against the seat.

"God." he moaned.

Bella sped up as he picked up his pace. She sighed in satisfaction as he touched her pleasure spot. She threw her head back and clenched her eyes shut; her insides alive like a livewire.

She felt him constrict under her hand before he growled in ecstasy. She gasped and her eyes flew open as waves of pleasure swept over her. She felt flames lick at every part of her. She had never known anything like this. It was even more intense than the weekend before. They hadn't even had sex and already she felt like things couldn't get more intense.

"That feeling you're feeling? Imagine that times ten. That is how it will be when we sleep together." Embry said breathlessly.

"Are you serious?" she asked incredulously.

"It's intense." he said smiling at her.

"Jeez. I can honestly say that I have never felt anything that incredible." she said in wonder.

She got off of him so that he could clean himself up. They dressed quietly before Embry leaned over the front seat to turn on the radio. Classic Rock filled the Jeep as Bella settled against him. He wrapped his arms around her stomach as he rested his chin on her shoulder. They wouldn't get out of the Jeep unless someone came looking for them.

XXXX

Jacob and Angela sat apart from everyone else. Things weren't so awkward anymore. Quil and Claire had lightened the tension within minutes. Now he felt silly for being so nervous. She was nervous still but not as badly as she had been in the Jeep. She hadn't pulled away when he took her hand.

He opened his mouth to say something then closed it again. Angela turned to look at him, opening her mouth to say something as well.

"You're really lucky. You're friends are great." she said with a laugh.

"They can get pretty loud. But I know that I can count on them when I need them." he said, laughing nervously.

"Bella and Jessica are the only two friends that I have that are like that." she explained.

"I'll gladly share Bells. But Embry doesn't share so you'll have to take that up with him." he said with a teasing smile.

Angela shook her head as she laughed lightly. Jacob looked over at her with a smile. He noticed Bella and Embry come out of the clearing a few feet away. Embry had changed so much in the past couple of months. Jacob was glad that he was finally starting to act like his old self again.

Edward laughed at something Seth had said, getting their attention.

"You were right about them. I never would have guessed that they were friends." Angela said, watching the two friends interact.

Jacob nodded as Angela scooted closer to him. He draped an arm over her; her arms were as cold as ice.

"Do you want to get closer to the fire?" he whispered.

"I'll be warm in a minute." she said resting her head on his shoulder.

He stared out across the crowd, watching his friends. Leah sat off to the side looking miserable. Where was Emmett? He saw Alice and Jasper talking to Bella and Embry, and Edward was still talking to Seth.

He shook his head with a muted sigh. His thoughts were brought back to Angela when he noticed that she was watching him. He gave her a curious look as she put her head back on his shoulder.

He held her tighter, finally feeling her start to warm up. He wondered why she had been staring at him a few moments before. It was almost like she was getting ready to kiss him. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and caught her staring at him again. She laughed shyly before turning her head again.

He slipped a finger underneath her chin, turning her head towards his. He leaned in after taking a deep calming breath. Her lips were soft against his. Her hands brushed his in the lightest of touches. He pulled away with a small smile. Her face was just inches from his. Her smile mirrored his.

"I didn't expect you to let me do that." he said softly.

"Neither did I. I'm glad I did." she mused.

"Me too." he said with a small laugh.

She laughed too as she brushed her hair out of her face. All of the shyness from before was now gone.

XXXX

No one had noticed when she had left. Almost an hour later she sat out front of his house. Alice had mentioned that he had a paper that was due on Monday. Well, that was three days away. She was going to try her hardest to take his mind off of it, just for tonight.

She had passed the house three times before finally finding it. The directions that Quil had given her were terrible. She'd had to call Bella because she had gotten lost. Almost every house on this street looked the same, except his. The lawn figurines that were scattered across the yard made her think of her grandparent's house in Walawala.

He opened the door as she walked up the walkway. She smiled up at him as she walked up the stairs. He pulled her into the house without a word. She was against the door before she could react. His lips captured hers in a bruising kiss.

Leah gripped his shoulders, keeping him in place. This was one of the things that she missed about being in a relationship. That moment when you finally see the person after not seeing them for a few days was always intense. Almost every moment with Emmett was like this. She wouldn't have it any other way. Emmett pulled away a few inches, pressing his forehead to hers.

"I don't care why you're here. Just stay with me." he murmured.

She wrapped her arms around his neck before sighing.

"I came over hoping to take your mind off of things." she said with a smirk.

"It worked." he said as his voice dropped an octave.

"Can we go up to your room?" she asked, her hands threading through his hair.

He pulled her up the stairs and into his room, not bothering to shut the door. He lay down first, pulling her on top of him. She put all of her weight on him. He pushed her hair behind her ear when it fell in her face. They stared at each other, not wanting to break the silence.

XXXX

Embry and Bella sat out front of her house. Jacob hadn't complained about being dropped off before Angela. But Bella had heard the almost inaudible sound of lips meeting before he got out. So things had worked themselves out.

Charlie was working the graveyard shift so Bella could stretch out her curfew by half an hour before he called her. Embry rested his head on the headrest as Bella ran her hands down his stomach. Her fingers deftly undid the buttons of his shirt.

"You're getting way too good at that." he said his voice thick with desire.

"Is that a bad thing?" she asked looking up at him.

"Hell no. It just means that I won't be able to tell you no for much longer." he said with a throaty laugh.

She ran her fingers across his chest with a feather light touch. He sighed, loving the feeling of her fingers on his skin. Her fingers dipped lower, tracing the lines of his stomach. She felt his ribcage as she traced a line up his side. He jerked away, stifling a laugh. He was ticklish on his sides, he always had been.

She brought her hands to his shoulders, underneath his shirt. She leaned over him, her mouth inches from his skin. She went in for the kill, her lips meeting his collar bone a few inches away from his adam's apple.

"Christ." he moaned as his hands gripped the steering wheel.

Bella smirked as she moved down to his chest, lightly breathing on his nipples but not touching him in any other way.

"Tease." he whispered.

She laughed lightly as she cupped him through his jeans.

"You're pushing it." he warned.

Her lips traveled down his abs, kissing each one. Her hand worked against his erection.

"I do have to explain myself to my mom when I get home." he warned.

She sighed as her hand stilled. He had a point. She turned to look up at him.

"Next time I'm not stopping." she said with a glare.

"Come here." he said grabbing hold of her hands.

He pulled her up so that they were eye to eye.

"You don't have to try so hard. It's not that I don't want to sleep with you. I'd be crazy not to want to." he said, his eye searching hers.

"Then what's the problem?" she asked rolling her eyes.

"I want to be sure that we are both ready. I want it to matter." he said with a sigh.

"It will." she said pleading with him.

"You say that now..." he started.

"I'm ready." she said cutting him off.

He gave her a questioning look. She had never been more serious than she was right then. Her phone rang from the passenger seat.

"That's probably your dad." he said with a sigh.

"We aren't done talking." she said reaching for her phone.

She talked to him for a few minutes, telling him that she was getting ready for bed before she hung up.

"I'm serious Embry." she said.

"So am I. I don't think we're ready yet." he countered.

"You're not ready." she said pulling away from him.

She pushed open his door before crawling across him. He helped her get out of the Jeep. He couldn't look at her as she shoved her hair out of her eyes.

"I don't get it. But I'm not going to argue with you. That would only make things worse. Call me when you get home." she said as her throat clenched shut.

She kissed his cheek before shutting the door. He pulled out of the driveway slowly as Bella took a few deep breaths. She didn't want to cry in front of him. By the time the Jeep had faded from view she had calmed down enough to go inside. She needed to get out her frustration and crying wasn't an option.

XXXX

Leah was gone by the time Edward and Alice got home. She didn't want a lot of questions because what went on between her and Emmett was no one's business but theirs. He was over the age of eighteen, so they weren't breaking any laws. They hadn't gone past second base so no one had to worry about them practicing safe sex. But when the time came, they would take every precaution they could.

Edward watched Emmett from his door. Emmett lay on his bed in just his boxer briefs. He used his arm as a pillow as he stared at the ceiling.

"Did you get your paper done?" he broached.

"Not yet. I'll work on it tomorrow."

Edward stepped farther into the room and shut the door behind him. He shoved his hair out of his face as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Did Leah come over?" he asked, finally getting around to the real reason he had come in.

"That's none of your business." Emmett said glaring at him.

"I'm just curious. I noticed that she had left." he said defensively, holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"She was here for a few hours." he admitted.

"I got asked out." he said with a coy grin.

"By who?" Emmett asked, bolting upright in bed.

"Kelly."

"She's cute. She seemed nice when I met her." he observed.

"She is." Edward admitted.

"She was one of Embry's girls. You know that, right?" he questioned.

"She told me." Edward said with a nod.

"It doesn't bother you?" he asked in concern.

"Surprisingly, no. She's very honest and abrupt."

"She sounds like she's just the kind of girl you need." Emmett said with a laugh.

"That's what Alice said." he said with a laugh.

They talked for a few more minutes before Alice came in. The brotherly bonding was over as she told Emmett what he had missed. Leah wasn't mentioned, but Bella and Embry's disappearance was. Emmett would have to give her hell for that on Monday.


	18. Making Up and Giving In

**Disclaimer:**

**Quil: Donna doesn't own Twilight, capiesh?**

**AN: I want to mention something sort of Twilight related. I am now addicted to the teen soap opera Degrassi. I don't know how it happened but I blame Luke Bilyk. He's a guy on the show who looks like he could be Taylor Lautner's brother. He doesn't look exactly like him, but there are a lot of similarities. Why do all the cute ones have to be too young for me? I'm serious; the only Twilight guys I feel comfortable liking are Kellan, Robert, Alex, and Jackson.**

Bella hadn't seen Embry since the night of the bonfire. That had been a week and a half ago. It wasn't that she was mad at him; she wanted him to come to her first. She didn't want to put anymore added stress on him. The game today would decide who was in the district championships. They were both studying for finals, which were less than three weeks away. Today his team played Forks. It would be the first time that they had talked to each other and she was nervous.

"You'll see him in a few hours." Alice said as she passed her in the hall.

Bella sighed, knowing that Alice meant well. Bella hadn't left anything out when she told Alice what had happened. Her response had surprised Bella.

"He's obviously scared that you will expect him to know what to do. He's just as scared as you are." she pointed out.

"But I'm not." Bella said sounding sure of herself.

"Well maybe that's what's scaring him. That you're acting like it's not a big deal." Alice said in concern.

She had a point, which was why Bella had left Embry alone. She walked into the cafeteria seeing prom posters plastered everywhere. She wanted to go, but she knew that Embry wouldn't. He didn't like the idea of everyone's eyes on them, watching them, judging them. It bugged him when people did that to Bella when she came to his games. Amanda had finally decided to leave them alone. Lauren still gave Bella trouble every so often, but it wasn't anything that she couldn't handle.

Her cell phone vibrated as she carried her lunch to the table. She pulled it out before sitting down. The text was from Jacob.

Are you coming to the game?

Did Embry ask you to ask me?

No. He doesn't know that I'm talking to you.

Yes, Jake. I'm coming.

Good.

"Who was that?" Emmett asked as he popped the top of his soda.

"Jake." she answered as she opened her sandwich.

"You still haven't talked to Embry?" Angela asked in concern.

Bella couldn't look up as she shook her head. Today's game was an important one. She would wait until after the game to talk to him.

XXXX

Embry looked out the bus window as they pulled into the parking lot. He immediately started looking for her truck. He heaved a sigh of relief when he saw it parked close to the baseball field. His game had been off all week because he couldn't stop thinking about her. He didn't know why he had thought that she wouldn't be there. But a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach had told him to prepare for the worst.

He was the first person off the bus. He looked towards the field at the people standing in line waiting to go in. He must have seen half a dozen girls that looked like her before he finally found her. She was standing with Alice and Angela near the front of the line. Someone nudged his shoulder, making him look away from her.

Jacob stood behind him with his hands in his pockets.

"Did you find her?" he asked.

"She's near the front with Alice and Angela." he said in acknowledgement.

"See? I told you." he chided.

"I know." he said with a sigh.

Jacob walked with him to the locker room in silence. Just as they walked into the school they saw a prom poster.

"Angela asked me." Jacob said shyly.

"That's cool." Embry said with a nod.

"Bella doesn't want to go. That's what she told Angela." Jacob explained.

Embry nodded again without saying a word. He knew the reason why she didn't want to go. He would have to tell her that he would suck it up; just this once.

"I'll see you later." Embry said over his shoulder as he pulled the locker room door open.

"Good luck." Jacob said in encouragement.

Embry gave him a small smile as the door closed behind him.

XXXX

The game was in extra innings and the score was tied. Embry was up next, and so far he hadn't looked up into the stands. He always did that, maybe he was mad at her.

"Why won't he look at me?" Bella growled exasperatedly.

"He's probably concentrating on the game. Stop worrying." Emmett encouraged her, slinging an arm over her shoulders.

Leah reached across him, grabbing hold of one of Bella's hands. Bella squeezed it as Embry came up to bat. He got a piece of the ball on the first swing and darted towards first base.

"He can take second." Bella said.

Sure enough, one of the outfielders was trying to dig the ball away from the fence. By the time the ball was back in the pitchers glove Embry was on third. Bella let out the breath she was holding as the next person stepped up to plate. The guy hit a pop fly on his second swing.

Embry slid into home as the guy running towards first was tagged out. Embry had just won the game for his team. He looked up into the stands, his eyes locking with hers.

He watched her with intense eyes as she stood to walk down the stairs. She gripped the railing tightly, praying a silent prayer that she didn't stumble. He stood at the fence as she made it to the bottom of the bleachers. His hands gripped the fence and she covered them with her own.

"I'm sorry." she said quietly.

"I know." he said with a small smile.

He pulled his hands from hers before motioning with his head for her to follow him. They came to the end of the fence and she stepped up to him. He pulled her to him, crushing her. She buried her face in his neck, not caring that he reeked of sweat or that he was dirty.

Players from both teams walked by, patting him on the shoulder. It didn't register to him. All that he cared about was the person in his arms. She lifted her head, putting it to his.

"So when does the championship start?"

"Wednesday."

"I'll be there." she promised.

"We're going to your prom on Saturday." he stated.

"Are we now?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yep. No arguments." he said with finality.

"If you insist." she said as she shrugged indifferently.

He laughed lightly before she cut him off. His lips were pliant under hers, moving at the same time hers did. Her fingers fisted in his hair on their own accord. She opened her mouth letting him in. It was like time paused, and they were the only ones moving. His hands rested on her hips as he broke the kiss.

"God, I missed you." he groaned.

"I thought that you didn't show your emotions. Embry Call, are you going soft on me?" she teased.

"If you tell anyone else I'll deny it." he threatened.

"It'll be our little secret." she promised.

He kissed her gently. People walked around them instead of asking them to move. Bella was the first to pull away, lazily playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"You do know that you need a shower now, right?" he asked quirking his eyebrow.

"So do you." she said with a shrug.

"Do you mind if I take one at your house?" he asked.

"Where's your stuff?"

"In the dugout." he replied jerking his head towards the field.

"I'll meet you at the truck." she stated.

The ride to her house was silent. She let him get in the shower first, while she threw his uniform in the washing machine. She was in her bedroom when he came in wearing only a towel. He acted like nothing was amiss as he grabbed clothes from his bag. She grabbed a towel from the hall closet before going into the bathroom.

He was at her desk doing his homework when she came back in. She grabbed a t-shirt, bra, and underwear before getting dressed behind her open closet door. She was pulling the shirt over her head when she caught him staring at her. Since she had known that it was going to happen, she quickly pulled on her underwear before stepping from behind the door.

"Where's your dad?" he asked as she came to sit on the corner of the desk.

"He's at Harry's, and then he's working the graveyard shift. He won't be home until tomorrow." she answered.

"I need to get this done. It's due tomorrow." he said in protest.

"Okay, I'll start dinner." she rationalized.

He put a hand on her thigh to stop her. She looked down at him with curious eyes.

"Call for a pizza. Stay here." he asked.

"Sure." she said with a smile.

She flipped through a magazine as he worked hurriedly on the take home test in front of him. His free hand was on her knee as he flipped through the pages of his text book with his other hand.

Half an hour later they were seated across from each other on her bed with a pizza box in between them. He pushed the box to the floor once they were done. He leaned against the head board with his legs stretched out in front of him. Bella moved to sit in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her as she laid her head on his shoulder. The rain falling on the roof was the only sound.

XXXX

Bella was walking down the hall with Alice, Jessica, and Angela the next day after school.

"So I heard that Embry is taking you to prom." Angela said getting her attention.

"He knows how much I want to go." she said with a shrug.

"Do you have a dress?" Alice asked.

"We just decided that we were going yesterday. He was at my house until nine thirty last night." she said with a laugh.

"Well, I have to pick up my dress today. You should come with me. There's probably something decent left."

"Why not?" Bella said shrugging again.

"Is it alright if Angela and I come?" Jessica asked.

"Sure. Third and fourth opinions would be great." Alice said with a smile.

Bella had planned on asking the three of them to come with her anyway; Alice had just beaten her to it. They all headed for Alice's Ford Focus after deciding who would drive.

The drive to Port Angeles was filled with laughter and music. To Bella's surprise Alice was an Eminem fan.

"I blame Emmett." she said with a nod.

"My Dad's love of Bon Jovi has rubbed off on me, so I can't say anything." Bella said as the music changed.

The first hour was spent trying on dress after dress that Alice and Jessica tossed over the changing room door. She hadn't liked the way any of them had looked on her.

"Alright, it's time that I look for a change." Bella said before one of them could send another dress over the door.

She walked through the rows slowly, running her fingers over the dresses. A midnight blue, filmy dress caught her attention. She pulled it off the rack, inspecting it as Angela caught up with her. The front came down a little lower than she would have liked. And she would feel self-conscience of wearing a corset fitted dress. It was strapless, which also worried her.

"That color is perfect for you. Is it your size?" Angela asked.

Bella checked the tag, it wasn't her size.

"No. Help me find a size two." she said without thinking.

Alice and Jessica came to help them; Jessica was the one who found the size they were looking for.

"I would be a size two if I didn't have such big boobs. I had to get a four and have it altered." she explained.

"Cross your fingers, toes, legs, eyes, and anything else that you can think of." Bella said before going back into the changing room.

The dress slid over her skin like water. She sighed as she smoothed the material down. She opened the door and let them come in. Alice stood behind her pulling the corset together.

"You look hot." Alice complimented her taking in her reflection.

"Now to see how much it is." Bella asked lifting the tag at the side.

She stared at it dumbfounded.

"If it cost that much then maybe you shouldn't get it." Angela said looking at her with unsure eyes.

"It's only fifty dollars. I still have a hundred and fifty dollars that I can spend." Bella explained.

"Let's get you some killer accessories." Alice said rubbing her hands together excitedly.

An hour later they were walking back to the car. Bella had been hesitant to buy the shoes that Alice had picked out. The four inch black crushed velvet pumps were ankle breakers in disguise. The blue flower clips that Angela had found matched the dress perfectly.

Jessica had tried to talk her into spending Friday night at her house. But she knew that Charlie would get badgered into taking pictures by Renee. So to make up for it, Bella had promised her that she could do her nails Saturday afternoon. Luckily, that had been a good compromise.

Bella was nervous; she knew that Embry was doing this for her because he knew how much it meant to her. She felt indebted to him. What could she do for him to show her gratitude? Sex was out of the question because she had a feeling that he still wasn't ready.


	19. Sparks Fly

**Disclaimer: I only own the idea for this story. All of the characters in it were made up by Stephenie Meyer except for the OC characters. I also do not own the song Sparks Fly, it belongs to Taylor Swift. But, I do think that it describes Embry and Bella's relationship. You don't have to listen it to understand this chapter, but if you do, I promise that you'll like it.**

**Random, but oh so excited rambling: OMG! Tony Lucca made it onto The Voice! For those of you who watched the show you heard a little about his background. He was on The New Mickey Mouse Club. To rub salt into his wounds Christina didn't remember him until after he had left the stage. Those of you who didn't watch it, I demand that you check out his Youtube page. He is one of those artists who you've never heard of, but should. I can list five songs off the top of my head that you guys should listen to. Case in point: 1. Feels Like Love (Seriously, check out this song). 2. So Long 3. It's You 4. Honestly for You 5. Death of Me. I can only pray that he isn't one of the first ones to go home.**

**Warning: This chapter contains lemons. Skip it if you like. For everyone else, read on.**

Jessica sat across from Bella on her bed. She was cleaning up a mistake that she had made with a Q-tip and finger nail polish remover.

"I always do this when I do other peoples nails." she said with a nervous laugh.

"Don't worry about it." Bella said politely.

The french manicure with blue nails and black tips had been Jessica's idea, and it had been a good one. The blue matched her dress. Bella had found it yesterday when she went shopping with Leah. Leah had then talked her into staying at her parent's house with her tonight. Jessica sat back, inspecting Bella's nails.

"Well, that's done. It's almost two, I need to get home." she observed.

"I appreciate you doing this." Bella said gratefully.

"It's cool. I was surprised that you suggested it." she said with a light laugh.

"I've never been one of those girls that wears nail polish. I spend ten minutes on my hair. I don't agonize over what I'm going to wear."

"I get it, you're not a girly girl. It's a good thing I am." Jessica said with a smile.

Bella followed her downstairs and out the door to her car. Charlie pulled up as they were talking.

"I'll see you tonight." Bella said as Jessica started the car.

"Try not to chip the polish." she pleaded.

"I won't." Bella promised with a laugh.

Jessica waved as she pulled out of the driveway. Bella walked back into the house to find Charlie in the kitchen.

"Was that the Stanley girl?" he questioned.

"Yes sir."

"What's her name?"

"Jessica."

Charlie nodded before pulling a beer from the refrigerator. Bella went upstairs to get in the shower. The plan was that Embry would pick her up at seven. She may not be a girly girl, but she did want to look good for Embry.

XXXX

Bella was curling her hair when Embry knocked on the front door. Charlie could be heard moving around downstairs as she slicked on lip gloss. She pulled a few pieces of hair from each side of her face, braiding them loosely before pinning them back with the clips.

She spritzed herself with perfume before walking out of her room. Her dad came to the bottom of the stairs, smiling affectionately. The camera came out of his pocket once she was only half way down the stairs. It wasn't until she got to the bottom of the stairs that she saw Embry. He was standing in the archway of the living room with his hands behind his back.

He wore all black, with a red rose tucked into his lapel. His hair was slicked back making him look even more gorgeous.

"Uh, Bells?" Charlie said getting her attention.

"Yeah?" she asked finally looking away from Embry.

"Where are your shoes?" he questioned in confusion.

"Under the bench." she explained before she sat on it.

She reached under the bench to grab her shoes. Charlie aimed the camera at her again.

"You're going to take a picture of me putting on my shoes? Really, Dad?" she asked with a sigh.

"Yes. Your mom said that she wanted the pictures to be natural." he pointed out.

Bella stood, gingerly walking over to Embry.

"I still don't understand why you bought those things." he said in concern.

"There for one night only Dad. Tomorrow they're going on eBay." she promised.

Embry looked at her with questioning eyes. She shrugged as her dad looked down at the camera.

"Okay you two." he said aiming the camera at them.

Embry wrapped an arm around her waist and she wrapped an arm around his. They both gave the camera small smiles.

"How about one of you putting on her corsage?" he offered.

"You didn't have to get me a corsage." she admonished.

"It's tradition." Embry said as he walked into the living room.

Bella followed him to the coffee table and watched as he leaned down to pick up a clear box.

"I couldn't get you a blue one." he said apologetically.

"That's okay." she said in reassurance.

He had gotten her a red one to match his. She smiled as he slipped it on her right wrist. Charlie took a picture of them as they held hands, they stared into each other's eyes once it was already on.

"One more by the Jeep." Charlie said opening the door.

"I'm gonna need help getting down the stairs." she said not looking away from Embry.

"I happen to like the shoes. You won't have to look up when you look at me. Plus, I have a reason to hold you." he said taking hold of her hand.

He wrapped his free arm around her waist to help lead her down the stairs. Charlie got a picture of Embry opening the door for her and one of him helping her into the Jeep. Charlie stopped him than ran into the house. He came back carrying Bella's bag. She had left it in her room. He handed it to Embry, than waved at Bella. She waved back as Embry walked in front of the Jeep.

Embry slid behind the wheel tossing the bag in the back seat. He looked at Bella, giving her a once over.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?" he accused.

"I can probably guess." she said cracking a smile.

"You look beautiful." he said sentimentally.

"You look nice too." she complimented him.

"And I thought you wouldn't notice." he said rolling his eyes.

She laughed as he started the Jeep. He intertwined one hand in hers as he drove. They were at the school twenty minutes later. Embry got out first then walked to her side to help her out.

"Maybe I'll keep these shoes after all." she said as he led her up the stairs.

They were engulfed by loud music and laughter as soon as he opened the doors.

"Tickets?" Someone Bella didn't know asked.

Bella handed them their tickets then they walked to the gym hand in hand. They walked through the aisles of tables searching for anyone they knew. She found Jessica, Mike, and Eric near the back. Two other people made it to the table before they did making her stop.

"What's wrong?" he questioned.

"That's Lauren." she said with a sigh.

"Where?" he asked, his eyes searching the crowd.

"The girl falling all over Mike." she answered in disdain.

"Come on." he said pulling her to the table.

Bella noticed the other person once she sat down.

"Hey Tyler." she said in greeting.

"Hey Bella. Who's this?" he asked gesturing towards Embry.

"This is Embry, he's my boyfriend. This is Tyler, we have practically every class together." she explained.

"Hi." Tyler said with a nod.

"Hey." Embry said before looking away.

Lauren pulled Tyler away, glaring at Bella over her shoulder. Bella rolled her eyes while Embry talked to Eric. Mike turned towards her with a smile. She returned it, wondering what he might say.

"You look nice." he said politely.

"Thanks." she said, smiling shyly.

"She doesn't look nice, she looks hot." Alice said sitting across from them.

"I was being nice." Mike said in defense.

"He won't do anything to me." she scoffed gesturing to Embry.

"Let me see your nails." Jessica said reaching for Bella's hands.

"None of it chipped off." Bella said proudly.

"Damn I'm good!" she said with a laugh.

Angela and Jacob sat on the other side of Embry a few minutes later. Bella acknowledged both of them before Embry leaned in close.

"I'm getting something to drink, do you want anything?" he offered.

"Sure." she agreed.

He brushed his fingers across her shoulders as he walked past her. Jacob looked over at her, giving her a once over.

"So that's the dress?" he asked.

"Yep." she said with a nod.

"How are you keeping it up?" he teased.

"To be honest with you, I have no idea. I just hope that it stays up for the rest of the night." she said with a shrug.

Jacob shook his head with a smile as Embry came back. Bella got lost in conversation with him until he got up from his chair out of the blue.

"Do you wanna dance?"

"Yeah."

She let him lead her onto the dance floor as a slow song played. This was new for them. She had always danced with Jacob when they were younger. Quil would rather slam dance. But she and Embry had never danced together.

He wrapped one of her arms around his neck before placing a hand in her free hand, his other hand rested on her hip. They moved easily across the floor which surprised her. What surprised her even more was how good of a dancer he was. In all of the years that they had known each other she had never seen him dance.

"Who taught you how to dance?" she asked credulously.

"You can't laugh." he warned sternly.

"Okay." she agreed.

"Jake."

Bella bit her lip to keep from laughing. She couldn't stop the teasing smile though. He groaned before glaring at her.

"Sorry. I wished that I had been there to see that." she mused.

"It was weird." he said awkwardly.

"I guess so. So, is he a better dancer than I am?" she asked before giggling.

"Oh for crying out loud! I knew I shouldn't have told you." he said before rolling his eyes.

"I'm just messing with you." she said before lightly kissing him.

"You are definitely a better dance partner." he agreed.

"I would hope so. I'd hate to be jealous of Jake." she said with a huff.

He laughed as he spun her around. She held onto his biceps as she leaned in. He cupped her face in his hands, deepening the kiss. His thumbs brushed her chin slowly as her arms came around his neck again. He pulled away with a smile. It was the smile that he gave her that let her know that he was happy and content. Even though he didn't want to be there, he had found out that it wasn't so bad. She sighed in relief before leading him back to their table.

The guys had gone off somewhere leaving the girls alone.

"They went outside." Alice said ushering Embry towards the door.

When Alice came back she took Embry's seat. She turned towards Bella with a smile.

"Where are Edward and Emmett?"

"Edward always feels awkward at these kinds of things. He can't dance to save his life. And Emmett is camping." she explained.

"He didn't want to come?"

"Leah didn't want to. Plus, he didn't want to run into Rose." she said sadly.

Rosalie had left him alone since breaking up with him. She hadn't made trouble for the Cullen's or condoned her step brother for taking Emmett's side. She was the perfect ex-girlfriend. So far no one had seen her tonight. She had broken things off with Tyler a few weeks ago.

The guys came back and Alice gave Embry his seat back. He placed a hand on Bella's on top of the table. She looked over at him with a smile. He squeezed her hand in response. They drowned out everyone else, sucked into their own private world.

XXXX

Jasper and Alice had tried to talk Bella and Embry into going to the after party with them. Embry claimed that he had an early curfew and that had been the end of that conversation.

Embry pulled up in front of the Clearwater's and turned off the Jeep.

"It's a little early for Leah to be in bed. Isn't she a night owl?" Bella asked when she noticed that all of the lights were out.

Embry didn't answer her. He pulled back the welcome mat and grabbed the key from underneath it. Bella watched him with a curious look.

"Come inside before my mom sees you." he said pulling her inside.

She knew that Harry, Sue, and Seth were in Walawala for the weekend. Then it all fell into place.

"Leah is with Emmett, isn't she?" she asked in wonder.

"Yes, and my mom thinks I'm house and dog sitting." he stated.

"You are so smart." she said touching his cheek affectionately.

He smiled before leading her into the kitchen.

"Stay in here." he said giving her a stern look.

"Yes sir." she said seriously, saluting him.

He went into the living room and turned on the lights. So his mom thought he was alone over here, and her dad thought that she was spending the night with Leah. Leah had been in on it, she would have to thank her when she saw her again.

The lights went out in the living room and a soft glow filled the room. Bella stood, but didn't leave the kitchen.

"You can come in now."

She slowly made her way through the kitchen then the hall. There were candles scattered across the living room. He had taken off his jacket and pulled his shirt from his pants. It was also open, exposing his chest and stomach.

He slowly walked over to her. He slid his hands down her back until he came in contact with the binds of the dress. Bella's eyes met his as he loosened the dress. She leaned flush against him as she reached down to take off her shoes.

The dress slowly slid down her body, leaving her in only her underwear. She stared at him boldly as he took a deep breath. She pushed his shirt off of his shoulders feeling his smooth, warm skin under her hands.

She undid his pants as he toed off his shoes. She pushed his pants over his hips so that they fell around his ankles. He stepped out of them before taking her hand.

There was a blanket spread out in front of the fireplace. She lay down, pulling him with her.

"Are you sure? I don't want to force you." she asked staring up at him.

"I'm sure." he said with a nod.

He reached between them, pushing her underwear to the side. He was going to make this as painless as possible. He hadn't slept with a virgin since Kelly. They had both been virgins at the time and neither had a clue what they were doing.

A lone finger slipped into her folds. She arched her body, meeting his rhythm. He was able to slip another digit in a few seconds later. All the times before this had been preparing her for this moment. He was surprised, yet anxious when he was able to put in a third finger so quickly after adding the second one.

Bella's hands were in between them grabbing at his boxer briefs as she felt the all too familiar feeling of an oncoming orgasm. His boxer briefs were over his butt and he pulled them down the rest of the way as Bella wrapped a hand around his erection.

Her head fell back against the blanket and her hand stilled as heat enveloped her. She pumped her hand up and down his length as waves of pleasure coursed through her.

His head slumped forward, kissing her breast. His tongue swirled over one nipple while he held the other between two fingers. Her breath hitched, she loved the way his mouth and hands felt on her skin. She fisted her free hand in his hair, keeping him close to her.

He buried his face in her neck, panting into her ear. His head fell against her shoulder as he came. He waited until his breath came back before he said anything.

"I love you."

She kissed his shoulder in response. He reached behind her for his pants. He pulled out a condom, tearing it open. Bella watched as he rolled it down his erection. He guided it to her center, gently pushing.

"This is going to hurt. Let me know if you want me to stop." he said in encouragement.

Bella nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck. He started to move, slowly pushing himself into her. She sucked in a breath as pain shot through her.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked in concern.

"No. Just take my mind off of it." she said leaning up to kiss him.

He kept a slow steady rhythm as his tongue danced with hers. Her nails dug into his shoulders so hard that he could feel the skin breaking. He didn't care, he'd had worse done to him.

He felt himself slide deeper as Bella hands ran down his back. He pulled away from her, trying to read her face.

"It's fine. It doesn't hurt that much." she mumbled.

She moved against him, pulling him farther in. That let him know that she was telling the truth. He moved a little faster, and she matched him, thrust for thrust. She pulled him to her, kissing him again.

He grabbed her hands, putting them over her head. Their bodies brushed against each other with every thrust. Her breath hitched as she felt another orgasm take over. She moaned into his mouth as heat spread through her once again. He pumped into her a few more times before falling against her. She played with his hair as he tried to get his breathing under control. Her free hand brushed his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." she said quietly.

"It didn't hurt. Most girls do that because they like what the guy is doing." he reassured her.

"I did like it, so I take back my apology." she said flippantly.

He laughed before he covered them with the blanket. She turned on her side and propped her head up with her hand. He looked at her from under hooded lashes.

"How many condoms did you bring with you?"

"Just that one." he answered.

"Do you have any more at home?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah." he said with a chuckle.

"Go and get them." she said giving him a pointed look.

He quickly got dressed and all but ran home. His mom was getting ready to leave for work when he came through the front door.

"Aren't you house sitting tonight?"

"I forgot something." he said as he walked up the stairs.

He grabbed a fist full of condoms and grabbed a movie from his bookshelf. He was back less than two minutes after he had left. Bella eyed the movie curiously. She was right where he had left her. Her hair was down falling over her shoulders.

"My mom was home. I had to make her think that I had forgotten something."

He undressed before getting back under the blanket. She draped a leg over his hip before wrapping an arm around his neck. He kissed her, letting his fingers tangle in her hair. She sighed against his lips. This night had started out special and turned into a night neither of them would ever forget.


	20. 1Night,2TeenagersandaBlanketofStars

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Desperate plea for help: I am looking for a story that I started reading nearly two years ago. I thought that I had it saved in my favorites but I cannot find it. Here's how it goes: Edward does not change Bella after they get married. He asks Jacob to sleep with Bella so that she can still possibly get pregnant. In the story Jacob likes to sing 80's rock anthems in his head to keep people at bay. I hadn't gotten very far, Jacob hadn't even told Bella what was going on. Please tell me that one of you has read it.**

**Warning: Lemon ahead, you've been warned.**

Bella stuffed a pair of socks into her duffel bag before zipping it up. She tossed it down the stairs, narrowly missing Charlie.

"Bells, could you try not kill me?" he asked in disdain.

"Sorry Dad." she called before going back into her room.

She looked around, trying to figure out if she had forgotten anything. With that done she headed downstairs to wait for Quil and everyone else.

She had been surprised when Quil Sr. and Mae had invited her. This was something that they usually did with the boys.

Her dad was pulling a microwave dinner out of the microwave when she walked into the room. She sat down at the table while he reset the microwave.

"Do you have everything you need?"

"I checked twice." she confirmed.

Charlie nodded as the microwave went off. He came to sit across from her a few seconds later.

"I found a sleeping bag that you can use. I put it with your bag."

"Thanks." she said appreciatively.

"They don't use tents. I thought that you should know." he warned.

"I know, but thanks for the warning." she said with a nod.

Someone knocked on the door a second later. Bella looked out the window to see Quil Sr.'s beat up truck and Quil's truck behind his.

"They're here. I'll see you Sunday." she said rising from the table.

"Have fun." he said as she hugged him.

Bella grabbed her bag and sleeping bag as she opened the door. Embry took her stuff and put it in the back of Quil Sr.'s truck. Jacob helped Bella into the truck while Embry tied everything down again. He climbed in beside her a minute later.

Since they had the back seat to themselves he stretched out, with her sitting in his lap.

"I am so glad that you're coming with us. I haven't seen you in forever." Claire said from the front seat.

Bella smiled in response, feeling Embry trace lazy circles on her palm. She tilted her head back, meeting his lips. The kiss was brief, but it was enough. He pushed her hair back, exposing her neck. His lips were against her ear less than a second later.

"Don't say anything." he said almost inaudibly.

His lips came in contact with her skin, sucking lightly. She tried to pull away, knowing exactly what he was doing. He was paying her back for the hickey she had given him the night they had slept together.

"Don't you dare." she whispered harshly.

"Why?" he asked with a laugh.

"Because people will see it." she pointed out

"Fine. I'll just find another spot." he said nonchalantly.

"Later." she promised.

He tightened his grip on her as he rested his chin on her shoulder. The hickey she had given him was somewhere that people wouldn't see it unless he took his shirt off. She doubted that they would have time alone this weekend, but it was nice to think about.

XXXX

Edward pulled up to the house, nervously running a hand through his hair. He grimaced when he felt gel on his hand. He was going to regret letting Alice put that crap in his hair. He pulled down the mirror, checking his hair. He hadn't done too much damage. He pulled at the strands before looking for something to wipe his hand on.

He found a wad of napkins in the glove compartment. He hurriedly wiped them before getting out of the car. The front door opened before he could knock. Kelly's brother Kyle was a good head taller than him, which made him nervous.

"Kyle, let him in!" Kelly called from somewhere in the house.

"She needs to be home by eleven." Kyle said gruffly.

"That's fine." Edward said with a nod.

"You are not dad, you don't make the rules." Kelly said agitatedly as she came down the hall.

Edward watched her, taking her in. She was wearing a form fitting white cami and faded blue jeans. She smiled as she walked up to him.

"I'll be ready in a minute." she said, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"You aren't wearing that." Kyle warned from the living room.

"I'm wearing a sweater over it." she said before rolling her eyes.

She walked into the living room, grabbing a pair of calf high black leather boots. She pulled her pants leg up before slipping the boots on. Her pants were over boots, making her legs look amazing. She passed him again, grabbing a brown wrap around sweater.

They were in his car a few minutes later. She looked over at him, he was wearing a pair of blue jeans and his red and white flannel shirt was untucked. He wore a black leather jacket over his shirt.

"I've never seen you without your glasses." she observed.

"I don't like wearing contacts. They bother my eyes too much." he mumbled.

"I love your glasses, but you look nice without them. I can actually see your eyes. They're the same color as your brothers." she complimented.

He nodded as he started the car. Kelly turned on the radio as he drove towards Port Angeles. This was their third date in two weeks. He had suggested instead of going to prom that they should go out to dinner.

He had finally found a girl who was smart, funny, and wasn't afraid to speak her mind. Most girls like Kelly wouldn't him the time of day, except for Bella.

Their friendship had grown by leaps and bounds once she had made it clear that she wasn't interested in him romantically. Most guys would take that as an insult, but not Edward. He had decided that being Bella's friend was better than not having her in his life at all.

XXXX

Emmett sat on the edge of his bed, his phone beside him. He had just gotten off the phone with Leah. He had talked her into coming over. It hadn't taken much since Carlisle was working all night and Esme and Alice were out of town. Even Edward was out of the house. That didn't happen very often.

He quickly straightened up his room before going downstairs. He had been trying to get in touch with Edward for the past ten minutes. His phone vibrated from the counter while he grabbed something to drink from the refrigerator. He slid it open, the message was from Edward.

Leave me alone.

Can you stay at Jasper's tonight?

Leah's coming over?

Yeah.

I guess.

Thanks bro.

Headlights swept across the living room as Emmett turned the stereo on. Leah let herself in, closing the door silently behind her. Her eyes met his in the glow of the fireplace.

"Hey." she said as she walked towards him.

"Hey." he said with a smile.

"Are we really alone?" she asked as she stopped in front of him.

"No one will be here until tomorrow." he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well, then it's a good thing you're half naked." she said before pulling away from him.

He followed her upstairs to his room. He couldn't believe that she wanted this. Rosalie had held back for almost a year, blue balling him to the point of exhaustion. Leah was nothing like Rosalie, he thanked God every day for that.

Once in his room she pulled her shirt over her head, dropping it at her feet. Emmett reached behind her to unclasp her bra while she pushed his basketball shorts down.

Her eyes raked over his body, liking what she saw. He stood in front of her taking off her shoes before pulling her into his arms. His hands were in between them unbuttoning her jeans seconds later. He pushed her jeans down her hips then she stepped out of them.

He laid her on the bed before climbing on top of her. He opened his nightstand drawer, grabbing a condom then he laid it on the nightstand. His hands were in between them again as he ran them down her body slowly. Her arms linked around his neck, pulling her to him. He kissed her as his fingers slipped into her folds.

Her fingers grabbed hold of what little hair he had as she stifled a moan. His fingers moved deftly as she moved against him. One of her arms slid from around his neck, down his side to reach for his erection. He hissed against her lips as her tongue slipped into his mouth. The kiss deepened as they found a slow steady rhythm.

She pulled away before quickly rolling them over. She slid down his body in one smooth movement before taking his erection by the hand again. She pumped her hand up and down slowly, running her thumb over the tip as she made it to the top. Her mouth replaced her hand and Emmett's hands fisted in her hair as he groaned.

She hadn't had sex in over two years. It wasn't that she hadn't wanted to; she hadn't found a guy worthy of her time until Emmett. She had standards, and she wasn't about to lower them just because she was horny. She was going to make this last as long as she could.

Her head bobbed up and down as slowly as she possibly could. He groaned again, this time in frustration, making her pull away. She looked at him from underneath her eyelashes.

"Do you know when I slept with someone last?" she questioned.

"No." he said shaking his head.

"The last person I slept with was Sam. Two years ago Emmett. I want to go slow. Please, just this once?" she asked.

"Commence torturing me." he said with a sigh.

She smiled tenderly before taking him into her mouth again. She resumed the pace from before, this time adding her hand. His breath hitched as her tongue swirled over the tip again. She pulled away, letting him fall out of her mouth. She was over top of him once more within seconds.

"Do you want to know what's great about going slow?" she asked.

"What?" he asked; his voice thick with lust.

"You get to torture me too." she said with a smirk.

He raised his eyebrows suggestively before turning them over again. He leaned over her breast cupping them both in his hands. He hadn't taken the time to give her a body a once over before, but he was going to pay attention to it now. He leaned down, taking one of her nipples into his mouth. She gasped as he bit it gently before swirling his tongue over it. He massaged her other breast, running his thumb over the nipple, letting his fingernail rake over it.

Her hands were in his hair again as he sucked harder on her breast, biting her every few seconds. He turned to the other one paying it the same attention. She felt like her senses were on high alert. Every part of her that he touched felt like it was on fire. She sighed, running her fingers gently through his hair.

He let her breast fall from his mouth as he moved down her body. He stopped, hovering above her center. He looked up at her with lust filled eyes before leaning down. She moaned as his tongue hit her pleasure spot. Her breath hitched as he gently bit her, no one had ever done that. She would have to remember to tell him that he she liked it.

Her hands gripped his shoulders as she lifted herself off the bed to meet his eager mouth. He laughed lightly as he slowed his movement.

"You did say that you wanted to take things slow."

"Then you had better stop what you're doing." she warned.

He laughed again as he made his way up her body. He reached for the condom and ripped it open with his teeth. She took it from him and slid it down his erection herself. He positioned himself before guiding his erection into her center. It was a tight fit, and he knew that she would be hurting, so he went as slow as he could.

She didn't think about the pain as he tried to slowly ease himself into her. She focused her thoughts on him, and the pleasure he was giving her.

"Are you okay?" he asked in concern.

"I'm fine." she reassured him.

"It doesn't hurt?"

"I'm trying not think about it." she said with a sigh.

He leaned down to press his lips to hers. That was a better distraction than thinking about him. His tongue danced with hers as he sped his movements slightly. He was almost in and he knew if he gave one more quick thrust he would be all the way in. He didn't want to hurt her, so he stayed at the pace he was. Her hands grabbed his butt, shoving him down hard. He had sunk all the way in.

The kiss grew urgent as she started to move against him. He moaned against her mouth as her hands massaged his back. He broke the kiss, quickening their pace. She moved against him, her hands now linked around his neck once more.

She felt her climax fast approaching and she groaned. She didn't want it to be over so soon. She wouldn't protest if he wanted to go again right afterward. He slowed the pace to a crawl and linked one of his arms beneath her knee so that it was bent.

"This isn't over." he said looking her in the eye.

She shook her head with a smile as he slipped in and out of her. She moved beneath him as best as she could, her climax had subsided for now. He leaned down, his lips brushing against her breast, then her torso. She sighed in contentment as he came up to lean over her and he brushed her hair away from her face. His fingers trailed down her chin and she leaned into the touch. Her climax was back, this time more persistent.

She gasped as it hit her full force. She clung to him, her fingernails digging into his biceps as waves of passion swept over her. He pumped into her a few more times before falling against her. Her hands moved to his shoulders, holding him to her.

He buried his face in her neck, kissing behind her ear.

"You don't mind all of my weight being on you, do you?"

"Not right now. I might in a few minutes." she said.

Their heartbeats thudded against one another as their breathing went back to normal. He pulled her arms from around his neck before rolling off of her. She laid her head on his chest; his steady heartbeat lulled her to sleep a minute later.

XXXX

Edward opened Kelly's door for her once they were at the coffee shop. The concert in the park that they had gone to had been nice. It gave them time to talk, something that she enjoyed. He could listen to her talk about anything.

He opened the door for her as they were engulfed by the smell of coffee and cinnamon. They found a table in a corner by the window. He went to place their order seeing someone out of the corner of his eye. Angela sat with Jessica in a center aisle table.

"Hey Edward." she called.

"Angela." he said with a polite nod.

"Who are you here with?" she asked.

"I'm here on a date. You didn't go camping?" he questioned.

"My parents wouldn't let me go since they've never met Quil's mom and granddad." she said shyly.

Edward nodded sympathetically. Angela had always said that her parents were stricter on her than they had been on her older brother and sister. Her brother still lived at home at twenty three. Edward remembered her sister. She was a senior when they were freshman. She was the talk of the school for being the first pregnant girl to go to Forks High. She had married just after graduation. It also didn't help that her father was a minister.

He walked back to his table with his order. Kelly smiled at him in appreciation before taking a sip of her drink.

"Do they go to school with you?" Kelly questioned.

"Yeah. The one with the dark hair is dating Jacob."

"What's her name?" she asked, taking Angela in,

"Angela."

Kelly looked over at Angela, meeting her gaze. Angela smiled shyly when Kelly waved. They talked for a little while longer before leaving.

Kyle was gone when they got to her house. Edward walked her to the door but she was hesitant to go inside. She looked up at him expectantly as he brushed his fingers down her arm. He leaned down slowly as she reached up to pull his head down.

The kiss was brief as far as most kisses went. He was surprised that he had been able to hold out as long as he had. He let out a shy chuckle as he pulled away.

"Not bad, but I know that you can do better than that." she said with a teasing smile.

He gave her an even look before capturing her lips again. Her arms slid around his neck as he nipped at her bottom lip. His hands gripped her hips to the point that his knuckles hurt. Her tongue glided over his in an act of dominance. He pushed her against the door, eliciting a gasp in response.

She pulled away, putting her hands on his shoulders. Her lips were swollen as her chest heaved.

"Well I didn't expect that." she said with a shaky laugh.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked lifting her sweater and cami.

"I don't think so. Maybe I should tease you more often." she said with a smile.

He laughed again, this time with a cocky attitude. She reached behind her to turn the door knob. He stepped back as she stepped inside.

"I'll call you tomorrow." he promised as he walked down the stairs backwards.

"Not if I call you first." she said with a smile.

"Good night." he said returning the smile.

"Good night." she said before shutting the door.

He walked back to his car with a grin plastered to his face. He didn't know he had gotten so lucky, but he wasn't going to question it. All the nerves that he felt at the beginning of the night had vanished when he saw her. Her smile alone could melt his defenses.

XXXX

Bella woke up feeling something brush across her arm. She lay as still as she possibly could, clenching her eyes shut, hoping that whatever it was would go away.

"I know you're awake." Embry's voice whispered in the darkness.

"You scared me." she said letting out an aggravated sigh.

"Sorry. Come on." he said unzipping her sleeping bag.

He pulled her up without making a sound. It wasn't until he was pulling her through the trees that she began to protest. She jerked her hand away from him and folded her arms over her chest. He cast a look at her over his shoulder that told her not to question him. She did it anyway.

"Where are we going?"

"You can't just let me surprise you, can you?" he accused lightly with a sigh.

"It's the middle of the night Embry. I'm too tired for surprises right now. I don't even have my shoes on." she said in an exasperated tone.

"Fine. I'll just go on my own. You should watch out for snakes though, they're everywhere." he said nonchalantly before walked away from her.

"Embry Lucas Call, that is not funny!" she said loud enough for only him to hear.

He continued down the path, the beam from his flashlight casting an eerie glow on the trees.

"Wait." she called after him.

He turned, shining the light on the ground for her.

"You are so stubborn." he murmured.

"Gee, I wonder why." she said sarcastically.

He took hold of her arm when she stumbled over a tree root. He picked her up, holding her close to him until they stepped out of a clearing. The smell of wild flowers hit Bella full force, making her smile. He carried her through the meadow as she looked up at the sky. Stars stretched out forever above them, creating the perfect scenery.

They lay side by side, arms touching in the middle of the field.

"I found this place last summer. This is where I come to be alone." he said breaking the silence.

"It's so quiet. There aren't even any crickets around." she said in wonder.

"You should see this place during the day. There's nothing but flowers for miles." he commented.

"I'm sorry for being so stubborn." she apologized.

"Don't worry about it. I knew what I was in for when I woke you up." he admitted.

"So no one else knows about this place?" she asked.

"Nope." he promised.

"Not even Jake or Quil?" she asked.

"They don't know." he said quietly.

"So it's just yours and mine." she said with a smile.

"Yeah." he said lightly.

She turned over on her side, laying her head in the crook of his shoulder. They stared up at the sky in silence. This made Bella think of her last night in Forks before she went back to her mom when she was twelve. She didn't understand then the impact that a blanket of stars could have on two people. Well she understood it now.


	21. Parents Just Don't Understand

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I wouldn't want to. It's all yours Stephenie Meyer.**

Bella looked at the clock as her Health teacher droned on about how important it was to exercise at least an hour a day to keep the body functioning properly. It was one thirty five, ten more minutes and she would be on her way to La Push.

The bell finally rang and Bella bolted out of her seat.

"Bella!" Alice called after her.

"I can't talk right now. I promised Embry that I would be out front of his school when it let out. I've got less than forty minutes." she called hurriedly over her shoulder.

"Go, I'll talk to you later." Alice called before Bella passed through the doors.

Bella was almost to her house when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bells." Her dad said solemnly.

"What's wrong?" she asked curiously.

"I know that you have plans this afternoon, but could you come home? You can still go out tonight." he promised.

"Sure. I'm at the end of the street; I'll be there in a second." she said before shutting her phone.

She didn't have a chance to text Embry before she got home. She checked the mail, but her dad had already gotten it in. Her dad was sitting at the kitchen table when she walked in. She sat across from him with a worried expression.

"You're not going to like what I have to say. But remember, you're only seventeen. You still have three more months of doing what your mom and I say." he warned.

"Okay." she said in a scared voice.

"You're spending the summer in Jacksonville. I think that you and Embry need some time apart. Things are too serious between the two of you. I don't want you to end up like me." he reasoned.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked quizzically.

"Embry is a lot like your mom. He's a good guy, don't get me wrong. But he has some big ideas about how he wants his life to turn out. I don't see you going along with it." he observed.

"Dad, I won't end up like you. Embry already has a backup plan if his baseball career doesn't happen." she explained.

"What would that be?" he asked with a raised eye brow.

"He's going to college. He wants to be a criminal investigator." she answered.

"Like on NCIS?" he asked with curiosity.

"I was thinking CSI, but yeah." she confirmed.

"I guess that's not so bad." he mumbled.

"So I can stay here?" she asked hopefully.

"The tickets came last Saturday. You leave Monday." he said with a shake of his head.

Bella felt tears prick her eyes as her dad stood from the table. He put a hand on her shoulder as he passed her. He gave her a gentle squeeze before walking into the living room.

Bella was in her room ten minutes later when her phone rang. It was Embry. She pressed ignore as tears continued to flow. It rang again ten seconds later, it was him again. She pressed ignore again before quickly turning off her phone.

Half an hour later as Bella was finally composing herself there was a knock at the front door. She heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs then stop outside her door.

"Bells?" Her dad asked from the other side.

"What?" she asked quietly.

"I'm leaving to go to work." he explained.

"Okay." she said with a sigh.

"Embry is downstairs. I told him to give you a few minutes before he came up." he said, his voice farther away.

"Thanks Dad." she called.

She didn't want to see Embry right now. She would just cry again, he would only feel sorry for her. Then he would be mad as hell when he found out why she was upset. They had made plans to spend the summer together.

Fresh tears pricked her eyes as footsteps could be heard on the stairs a few minutes later. Embry didn't even knock; he walked in to see her on the bed with her back to him. She sniffled as he crossed the room. He sat next to her, not wanting to touch her.

"What happened?" he asked in panic.

"You can't yell. Even though I know you'll want to." she started.

"What did you do?" he asked in a scared voice.

"I didn't do anything. I have to spend the summer in Jacksonville. My dad thinks that we're too young to have the relationship we do. He thinks that we'll turn out like him and my mom." she said with a heavy sigh.

"Damn it!" he growled.

"I asked you not to yell. There isn't anything I can do. I leave Monday." she said sadly.

"When is your dad coming home?" he asked.

"Not until tomorrow afternoon. He's working a double so that we can spend Sunday together." she explained.

He opened his phone and dialed a number without looking away from her.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ma."

"Hey baby." Sandra said warmly.

"I need you to say yes to something, even though you'll want to say no." he broached.

"Why do I not like the sound of that?" she asked in warning tone.

"Can I stay with Bella tonight?" he asked politely.

"Will Charlie be there?" she asked logically.

"No ma'am." he said honestly.

"Then no." she said firmly.

"Please? She needs me." he pleaded.

"Is she pregnant?" she questioned.

"No." he confirmed.

"Then why does she need you?" she asked.

"Her dad sprung something on her, because of me. I need to make it right." he explained.

"What's going on?" she asked in concern.

"I'll explain tomorrow. Please Ma?" he pleaded once more.

"Alright, you had better be home first thing." she warned.

"I will. Thank you." he said with a sigh.

He hung up a few seconds later. He put a hand on her shoulder, getting her attention.

"You can't turn over and look at me?" he asked in a teasing manner.

"No." she said with a sniffle.

"Why not?" he asked with a laugh.

"Because I have been crying for the past forty five minutes, I'm a mess. My eyes are blotchy and red, my cheeks are puffy. I don't want you seeing me like this." she said with a watery laugh.

"Then go and clean yourself up." he said as he nudged her.

"I'll be right back." she said as she flung her legs over the side of the bed.

She scrubbed her face until it was sore. Her phone rang at some point in the process. Embry was still talking to the person when she came back into the room.

"I understand. I will." he said as she sat next to him.

The conversation continued for a few more minutes before he hung up.

"Your dad says that if you get pregnant tonight not only will he kill me, but he will disown you."

She laughed breathlessly as he draped an arm over her shoulders. She laid her head on his shoulder, taking everything about him in. The way her body felt against his, his smell, the softness of his skin. She didn't want to forget anything.

"You're too quiet." he said against her hair.

"I'm just taking everything in." she said with a sigh.

"I won't let you forget me." he said voicing her fears.

"What are you going to do?" she asked looking up at him.

"Everything I can." he said vehemently.

"I still want to go to the bonfire. I want to say goodbye to everybody. And maybe Jake, Quil, and you can stay over Sunday." she said hopefully.

"Your dad said that I wasn't allowed to come over Sunday. I'll go to the airport with you." he promised.

"I guess I can live with that." she said.

They sat next to each other for over an hour before his cell phone vibrated. It was Quil wondering where they were. They weren't ready to face everyone yet. They wouldn't leave until it was necessary.

XXXX

That night Alice cried. She had a whole summer planned for everyone. Someone had thrown a wrench into her plans, which upset her. Jasper had to take her home within half an hour after they got there.

"Nice job Bells, you made her cry." Quil said.

"Shut up, or your next." she threatened, glaring at him.

Claire pulled him away as Embry sat next to her.

"It's going to be okay." he reassured her.

"No, it's not. My mom says where she lives is like a retirement community. There won't be anyone my age." she said with a sigh.

"But you'll be right on the beach." he reminded her.

"It won't be the same without you." she said sadly.

"I know that, but you'll make friends." he said in encouragement.

"I feel like I'm being shipped off to prison." she mumbled.

"Do you want me to attempt a prison break?" he teased.

"It wouldn't hurt." she said with a smile.

"Just tell me when." he said draping an arm over her shoulders.

Things were winding down and he suggested that they leave. She said goodbye to everyone while he waited by the Jeep. She walked up to him, giving him a sad smile. He opened her door for her and she silently got in. He got in a few seconds later.

He put his hands on the wheel before turning his head to look at her.

"I don't want you to worry. You and I are going to be fine. And when you come back, I'll be waiting for you." he promised.

"I know you will. That's not what I'm worried about." she said with a sigh.

"Is it because your parents didn't talk to you about it?" he questioned.

"Yes. My dad thinks that I'll end up like him." she explained.

"You told me that." he confirmed.

"It just upsets me that he has so little faith in me. I knew what I was getting into when I started dating you." she stated.

"Am I that hard to deal with?" he asked giving her a hurt look.

"No. You're stubborn, and you're a jerk sometimes. But eighty percent of the time I'm glad that I am with you." she said tenderly.

"It's time like this that I wish I had a middle front seat." he said wistfully.

"We could have taken my truck." she said with a shrug.

He took her hand silently, pulling it to his lips. He kissed it lightly before setting them on the middle compartment. He started the Jeep and soon they were at her house.

They were in bed half an hour later and she as lying on her side, watching him.

"I don't think that we should sleep together before I leave." she stated.

"You're right. If we did, I would never let you go." he said in agreement.

"You could kidnap me, and we could go on a road trip." she said hopefully

"As nice as that sounds I know how much you want to see your mom." he disagreed with a light laugh.

As much as she hated to admit it, he was right. They would make it through the summer somehow. And when she came home they would be less than a year away from doing whatever they wanted. She would miss his birthday by a week and a half. They could celebrate when she got home.

XXXX

Three bags sat on her bed, two of them closed and ready to be taken downstairs and the third lay open. She picked up a picture from off her desk. She ran a hand over the glass endearingly. Embry stared back at her, his eyes invisible behind his aviator sunglasses. He was driving down the road, yet looking over at her. A broad smile played across his lips. She put the picture in her bag before looking around the room.

The charger for her phone was still plugged into the wall. She grabbed it, wrapping it up before shoving it into her bag. Jacob came to stand next to her a few seconds later.

"You should take another bag. You're more than likely going to be bringing home more than you left with." he reminded her.

"You're right. I should stuff my back pack in there. Thanks." she said with a grateful smile.

They were downstairs eating dinner with her dad and Quil ten minutes later.

"I can't take you to the airport in the morning." Charlie said out of the blue.

"Why?" she said in confusion.

"I have to be at work by seven, Quil can you take her?" he asked.

"I have to be at work by eight." he said apologetically.

"Do you think that your dad can do it?" he asked looking at Jacob.

"He and Harry are fishing all day." Jacob explained.

"Well, that leaves you with only one option Bella." her dad said with a smile.

"And I know that he'll cancel everything to take you." Quil said with a nod.

"I'll call him after dinner." she said with a smile.

So her dad wasn't against their being together as much as he had let on. The summer long silent treatment idea that she had come up with went out the window as Quil made them all laugh.

XXXX

Her flight would be called soon. They sat facing the runway watching planes land and take off. She gripped his hand tightly as her flight was announced. They stood and he shouldered her computer bag. They walked to the boarding area hand in hand.

"You can't go any farther than here. I'm sorry." A female security guard said.

Embry nodded as he turned to face Bella. She turned towards him with a small smile.

"I-" he started to say.

"Don't say it. And don't say that you'll miss me. It will make it harder for me to leave. And don't you dare so goodbye." she warned putting a hand over his mouth.

He quirked an eyebrow making her pull away. He leaned down, brushing his lips to hers. She stroked his face gently with a sigh.

"I should go." she said pulling away.

"Call me when you get there." he said with a small smile.

"You'll be the first person I call after my dad." she promised.

"I'll see you when you get back." he said handing her the bag.

She nodded as she walked to the back of the line.

"Hey." he said getting her attention.

"Yeah?" she asked in confusion.

"I love you." he said with an easy smile.

"I told you not to say it." she said with a laugh.

"Since when do I listen?" he asked with a shrug.

"I love you too." she said before stepping up to the person taking tickets.

He watched her until she rounded the corner to step onto the plane. He walked back to his Jeep with his hands shoved into his pockets. He lifted the middle compartment when he got in. He had seen her put something there when they had stopped to get gas.

She had set a picture of them on top. They were both grinning for the camera. She was on his back with her legs wrapped around his waist. It was taken the day he had won the state championships. His mom had taken it only a minute after the game was over. Bella held his trophy in one hand while the other held one of his. He turned it over in his hand seeing something written on the back. 'Think of me.'

He would do more than that. She would haunt his dreams until he saw her again.


	22. Boys Will Be Boys

**Disclaimer:**

**Embry: Donna does not own Twilight. I am not hers; no amount of money will change that.**

**AN: I want to apologize beforehand for the silliness of this chapter. I was hyped up on Glee and vanilla yogurt at the time. Enjoy.**

He looked out the window at the passing scenery. Bella was supposed to be with him right now. That's how they had planned it. Claire had come up with the idea that it be just the guys so that he wouldn't be the odd man out.

Claire had also come up with the idea of her and Angela spending the weekend in Seattle. His phone vibrated and he pulled it from his pocket.

Good Morning. It was from Bella.

She did that every morning. He had come to look forward to it after the first few days. Three weeks later it still hadn't gotten old.

Morning beautiful. He sent back.

"Bella?" Jacob asked when Embry shut his phone.

Embry nodded before turning his attention back out the window. The soft sounds of Led Zeppelin filled the cab. Quil tapped the steering wheel in time with the music.

Half an hour later they were at the campsite. Embry stacked wood so that they could build a fire later. His phone went off a few feet away. He grabbed it as he sat on a log.

Whatcha doin'? It was from Bella.

Missing you.

I miss you too.

When do you come home?

Fifty more days.

That sucks.

We can video chat when you get home.

I can't wait.

Tell Quil and Jake I said hi.

I will. I love you.

I love you too.

Quil grabbed his phone and put it in his pocket.

"If we aren't talking to our girlfriends, neither are you," Quil said.

"Give it back," Embry said through clenched teeth.

"You'll get it back when we get home," Quil said with a shake of his head.

Embry stood to his full height, only coming to Quil's nose. Jacob came through the woods to see Embry clench his fist in anger.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's going on?" he asked quickly.

"He's got my phone," Embry said pulling his arm back.

"Give him back his phone," Jacob ordered.

"He was talking to Bella."

"So? He hasn't seen her in almost a month. He's allowed to talk to her," Jacob reasoned.

"Why should he get special treatment?" Quil asked, quirking his eyebrow.

Embry's fist came in contact with Quil's jaw before Jacob could reply. Quil went down like a sack of potatoes before Embry reached into his pocket for his phone.

"If it's broken you're paying for it," he said inspecting it.

"You hit me!" Quil said in amazement.

"Do you want me to do it again?"

"That reminded me of that fight you got into with Paul last year," Jacob said with a laugh.

"He didn't go down with just one hit. It took two," Embry said with a smirk.

"Asshole," Quil said as he wiped blood from his lip.

Embry shrugged as his phone vibrated again.

"Just don't talk to her the whole time," Jacob warned.

"I won't," he promised as he opened his phone.

Bella had sent him a picture of an elaborate sand castle. Another text message came a few seconds later.

Did you get it?

Did you do that?

No. I'm at a different beach. I got tired of not having anyone my age to hang out with. A girl named Bree did it.

It's nice. She did a good job.

I'll talk to you later.

"What did she want?" Quil asked.

"She sent me a picture."

"I'm sorry for taking your phone," he apologized.

"I'm not sorry for hitting you."

"You are an asshole," Quil said with a scoff.

"Keep calling me that, see what happens," Embry warned.

They sat side by side, watching Jacob try to set up a fire.

"Are either of you going to help me?"

"No," They said at the same time.

"Bastards," Jacob muttered.

They charged him, tackling him to the ground. Embry was in the middle punching Jacob lightly in the stomach. Quil sat on them with all of his weight. Suddenly, everything got quiet and they smelled something that smelt like a rotting corpse.

"What is that?" Embry asked.

"I'm gonna throw up," Jacob groaned.

"Quil, did you fart?" Embry asked accusingly.

"No," Quil said in a voice that let them that he was lying.

"Get off of me," Jacob said squirming.

"That smell is gonna be on my fucking clothes. You are dead!" Embry threatened shoving Quil off of him.

Quil landed on the ground with a grunt. Embry got off of Jacob, helping him up. Embry pulled his shirt over his head then threw it in Quil's face. Quil gagged as he threw the shirt to the ground.

"It's your ass. I should make you wear it," Embry said as he went through his bag.

He found a shirt then noticed that Quil was staring at him.

"What?" Embry questioned.

"I'm not gay, but you have a hot body. I'm jealous," Quil stated.

"That's because you're the Pillsbury Dough Boy," Embry joked.

"I'm not fat!" Quil disagreed.

"No, you're pleasantly plump," Jacob said like Cartman from South Park.

Embry laughed before bumping fist with Jacob. They continued to laugh as Quil sulked. He knew that they were joking; he knew that no matter how hard he tried he would never have Jacob's abs or Embry's arms. He would just have to get over it.

XXXX

Bella was sprawled out on the couch, flipping through channels when her mom came into the room.

"Can't find anything to do?" she asked, standing behind the couch.

"The beach is closed because of the hurricane. Embry's camping with the guys, so I don't want to bug him," she answered listlessly.

Renee came around the couch to sit next to Bella.

"Tell me about Embry. You don't talk about him much," she broached.

"He's great. A little hard to deal with sometimes, but he always apologizes afterwards."

"Well that's good," Renee said encouragingly.

"He's really smart, and brutally honest. He can be really sweet when he wants to be," she said endearingly.

"That's good to know. Does he treat you good?"

"He does. He's so protective of me, he worries too much sometimes," she said laughing lightly.

"You can never worry about the person you love too much."

"He's loyal to his friends. Quil and Jacob are like little brothers to him."

"I like that. He's always been there when you've needed him. I'll give him credit for that," she praised.

"He's a good listener too. He doesn't give advice that often, but when he does its good, sound advice."

"He sounds like a good guy," Renee reasoned.

Bella nodded; glad that her mom wasn't passing judgment on Embry just because he wasn't the kind of guy that she had envisioned Bella dating. No one was perfect. Embry was proof that you could have a past and still be a good person. 

XXXX

Embry lay on his back, staring up at the stars. He held his phone to his ear, waiting for her to pick up.

"Hello?" she asked groggily.

"Hey."

"Embry, it's almost four here," she said with a sigh.

"I know what time it is. Guess where I am."

"Are you on your way here?" she asked hopefully

"Nope, but I can be if you want me there," he said with a laugh.

"You're still camping?"

"Yeah."

"You're at our spot," she said with a sigh.

"It's not the same without you."

"It had better not be," she said sternly.

"Can you go outside? At least we'll both be under the stars."

"There's a hurricane going on outside. We don't even have power," she explained.

"But you're okay?"

"I'm fine. Phil and I boarded up the windows and doors and tied everything down while mom was at work," she reassured him.

"At least you're safe."

"You worry too much," she teased.

"You always tell me that," he said with a laugh.

"My mom says that you can never worry too much about the person that you love."

"She must be a genius," he mused.

"She has her moments."

"So what did you do today? Other than get ready for the hurricane?"

"I went to the beach for a little while. Then I hung out with mom before she went to work. What did you do?"

"I went swimming, punched Quil so hard that I cracked his bottom lip open, you know, the usual," he said casually.

"Why did you hit Quil?" she asked slowly.

"He hijacked my phone. You know that I don't mess around when people take my phone."

"I guess he had it coming then," she said in agreement.

"You got that right," he said with a scoff.

They were quiet as a clap of thunder made her jump off the bed.

"This is crazy. This is the fourth hurricane that has come through here since I got here," she said with a shaky voice.

"Then don't think about it."

"You try that when its pitch black and you almost trip over a chair," she said harshly.

"Bella?" Phil asked from the door.

"Yeah?"

"Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine. I just can't sleep."

"It would help if you weren't on the phone," he said with a laugh.

"He's helping me keep my mind off of it."

"Just don't stay on the phone all night."

"I won't," she promised.

"G'night."

"'Night."

"Is he gone?"

"Yeah."

"What are you wearing?"

"What?" she asked with a laugh.

"Just answer the question," he urged.

"A cami and underwear set that I bought last weekend," she answered.

"Describe it to me."

"The cami is black silk with red lace trim. There's a red silk ribbon that you can tie just between the breasts."

"Uh huh," he said as his voice dropped an octave.

"The underwear matches the cami only there isn't a ribbon."

"Yeah?" he asked in intrigue.

"Yep. Did I mention that it's a thong?" she asked seductively.

"Take a picture!" he growled.

"And take the chance of Quil seeing it? I don't think so!" she admonished with a light laugh.

"Cock tease," he grumbled.

"You love me, so you'll deal with it," she reminded him.

"I have a picture of you wearing it in my head."

"How do I look?"

"Sexy as hell," his voice rumbled.

"That's what the sales guy said!" she said with a gasp.

"You had better be kidding," he warned.

"What if I'm not?" she teased.

"Then I have someone else to add to the list of people I want to kill!" he growled in aggravation.

"Okay, Dexter," she said with a laugh.

They talked for a few more minutes before Bella got off the phone. Sometime during their conversation the power had come back on. The alarm clock by her bed was steadily blinking twelve o' clock. She checked her phone for the time and set it before lying back against the pillows. Things had finally quieted down outside so she fell asleep easily.

XXXX

He pulled up to the cabin seeing her car in the driveway. He took the stairs two at a time before letting himself in. The house was quiet as he walked down the hall. He stopped outside her room. The door opened with a creak yet she didn't stir.

He crossed the room to pull the curtains open. Her hair fell in a curtain over her face so the sun shining into the room didn't affect her. He trailed his fingers down her arm, making her groan. He pushed her hair out of her face next.

She blinked slowly, adjusting to the light. She gave him a sleepy smile. She groaned before stretching lazily. The blanket rode down her shoulders. Apparently she slept naked, something that he had suspected but hadn't been able to prove, other than the night that they had spent together.

"Lay with me," she said her voice still thick with sleep.

He undressed as she made room for him. Her legs wrapped around his waist on their own accord. He lay on his side, with his head propped up on his hand.

"I could wake up like this every morning and die happy," she said blissfully.

"Me too," he agreed with a smile.

Her eyes met his as he ran a hand through her hair.

"When will your parents be home?"

"Tomorrow night. They say that you can come over whenever you want."

"Carlisle says that I need to be careful, because Alice and Edward might get the wrong idea," he explained.

"He's old fashioned, isn't he?"

"He was a virgin when he married Esme," he confirmed.

"I can't see how Alice is still a virgin."

"She isn't, Edward is."

"That's his choice. He reminds me of Carlisle."

"They're like our mom. That's what my grandmother used to say."

"Everybody says that I'm like my mom, very opinionated and very vocal about what I want," she said honestly.

"That's what I like about you. You aren't scared to say what you think," he said with a smile.

"I like that you have so many layers. You're strong, yet Alice has you wrapped around her little finger. You're funny, and smart. You ooze sex appeal, yet you don't flaunt it."

Emmett put his forehead to hers, looking at her intently. She put her arms around his neck, not saying a word. He pressed his lips to hers applying light pressure. She rolled them over lying on top of him. Her hair fell in waves around them. She sat up pulling him with her. Her legs were around his waist again as he fisted his hands in her hair.

He broke away to run his eyes down her body. He had never known anyone so beautiful. It baffled him that he was lucky enough to have her in his life. He was going to do everything he could to keep her.


	23. A Day of Firsts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

The front door closed with a click and Bella sprinted through the condo to her room. Her laptop booted up while she changed. She sat at her desk as her welcome screen came up. A few seconds later her wallpaper popped up. She smiled as she saw Jacob, Quil, Embry, and herself staring back at her from the bed from Quil's truck.

She clicked on the internet link as she picked up her phone. Her home screen popped up along with her IM list. He wasn't on yet. She would check her e-mail; if he wasn't on after that she would call him. She checked her phone to check to see if she had missed him. She had been looking forward to this all day.

Half an hour later as she was updating her Facebook status a message popped up on her computer. Embry was on line. She smiled as she sent him a message.

Hey you.

Hey. How long have you been on?

Not long. Did you just get home?

I waited until my mom left.

So you're alone? Me too.

Quil and Claire are down stairs.

?

I had to make up for something that I did the other day. I got him a box of condoms. They'll be busy for a while. Turn your camera on, I want to see you.

A minute later he was on her screen.

"There you are. I missed you," she said with a sigh.

"I missed you too. What are you wearing?" he said the last line so fast that Bella almost didn't understand him.

"My robe," she stated matter of factly.

"That's not the one that you wear at home."

She smirked as she looked down at it. The silk cream colored rob was new. Her mom had bought it for her.

"That's because it's new. My mom bought it for me."

"Stand up, I want to see it."

She stood from the chair and stepped back so that he could see that it fell just below her thighs. She let the right arm slide down her shoulder. It exposed what she was wearing underneath.

"You're wearing it?" he asked huskily.

"This way you'll be the only one to see it," she said pulling at the belt of the robe.

He stared at her with rapt attention. She wasn't the type of person to do a seductive strip tease. But that was what she was doing. When she was done her eyes locked with his. He raked a hand down his face, not able to speak.

"That's not fair," he growled.

"What's not fair?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"That you're two thousand miles away."

"Is it what you thought it would be?" she questioned.

"It's better," he stated, his lips forming a hard line.

"I wish you were here too."

"Three more weeks," he said sullenly.

"I can talk my mom into letting you come down, but only if Quil and Jake come too. If it was just you, she would never let you come."

"I can't. Everybody decided to put in for time off around the same time. I'd never get the time off," he said with a shake of his head.

"So am I the only who's going to shed their clothes?" she asked as she sat down again.

"I don't know. Do you have somebody there with you?" he asked with an evil grin.

"Hey! I gave you a strip tease. I don't get thanks for that?" she asked with a laugh.

He pushed away from his desk as he stood. He pulled his shirt over his head slowly, never taking his eyes off of her. His basketball shorts were next. Bella's eyes traveled down his body. He had gained more muscle in his arms. His stomach muscles were more defined.

"Damn, Embry," she said in shock.

He flashed a cocky smile as he grabbed his lap top and brought it to the bed.

"This way you're technically lying next to me."

"You do that with me every night," she stated.

"How?" he asked with a laugh.

"I have a picture of you that I sleep with," she said with an impish grin.

He gave her a sheepish grin before his neck and ears turned red. He didn't let his emotions show often, but when he did it always made Bella proud that she had broken through his defenses. They talked for over an hour before her mom came home.

They were eating dinner when Renee brought up the fact that Bella should invite some of her friends over. She spent too much alone.

"I was thinking about asking Jake and Quil if they wanted to come down. I would pay for it."

"Nonsense, Phil and I have some flyer miles saved. How about they come for your last week? That way you can go home with them," Renee offered.

Bella nodded, giving her mom a thankful smile.

"What about Embry?"

"He can't, a lot of people have asked for time off in the next few weeks. Plus he took a week off a few weeks ago for baseball camp."

Renee nodded as she took a sip of wine. She knew what it was like having to work around the schedule of a ballplayer. It was one of the few things that they had in common.

XXXX

Jacob shifted nervously from foot to foot. Angela's parents had allowed them go out alone as long as her dad dropped her off. That was fine with him. He had suggested dinner at the diner, then maybe a walk along Main Street.

He saw Mr. Weber's car pull into the diner parking lot and he let out the breath he was holding. The car pulled to a stop in front of him. Angela got out as her dad leaned across the seat.

"I'll meet you here at ten."

"Yes sir," Jacob said with a nod.

"Do you need a ride home?"

"No sir. My dad will be here."

"I'll see the two of you later."

"Bye Dad," she said before closing the door.

He pulled away as Angela turned to face Jacob. She gave him a small smile as wind blew her hair in her face. Jacob pushed it back, returning her smile.

"Is he gone?"

"Yeah," he said looking over her shoulder to check.

"I swear he treats me like I'm twelve," she said as she rolled her eyes.

"You shouldn't let it bother you. My dad did the same thing to my sisters when they were in high school."

"I've met Rachel, and I have a hard time believing that she let him do that."

"She didn't have a choice. She used to throw temper tantrums, stomping through the house, slamming doors. I thought it was hilarious."

"That's because you're a guy. Does he do it with you?"

"In a way. He's not as hard on me because I actually listen to him and do what he says."

"Maybe he could talk to my dad," she said rolling her eyes again.

He pulled her to him as someone tried to pass them. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he leaned down. His lips met hers in a gentle kiss. He knew not to pressure her into anything. He would wait until she was ready.

She smiled against his lips while she played with his hair. She kissed him lightly before pulling away. She took hold of his hands before leading him into the diner. A lot of kids from school were there.

She knew they were all watching, especially Eric. He was still bitter that her attention was focused on someone other than him. His ego had taken a huge blow when he found out that Angela and Jacob were dating.

He hadn't wanted to admit it at the time but he had liked her and thought that playing hard to get would keep her coming back. He would just have to take it like a man and move on; because he had no intentions of fighting for her. Jacob could snap him in half before he could even blink.

Angela and Jacob sat on the other side of the diner from the group of six. They ignored them as they talked. Soon a waitress came to take their drink order. Once she left, Eric walked over to the table.

"Hey, Ang," he said getting her attention.

"Hey, Eric," she said looking at him.

She gave him a polite smile which he returned.

"How's your summer been?" she asked.

"Good. I've been pretty busy."

"That's good. Did you need something?" she asked, giving him a curious look.

"No. I just wanted to say hi."

"Okay," she said with a nod.

"You two have a good night," he said before turning to leave.

"You too," Jacob said.

Eric stopped before looking over his shoulder. He nodded before walking away. Jacob said something as he sat back down at his table. He heard Angela's laughter a few seconds later. He didn't think Jacob was a bad guy, just smart. Smart enough to realize how special Angela was when Eric hadn't. He would be mentally kicking himself until another chance came around. Which he didn't see happening anytime soon.

Jacob reached for Angela's hand over the table. She squeezed it before taking a sip of her drink.

"I'm really glad that your dad let us do this."

"I am too. He trusts you, and that's saying a lot."

Jacob nodded as their food arrived. They ate quietly, but still held hands. Things had gotten easier as they spent more time together. They talked almost every day. He would go to her house once a week to see her. While she wasn't allowed to come to La Push unless they were supervised, he had been able to talk her dad into letting her come to the Cullen's to see him as long as Carlisle or Esme were there. Emmett joked that he was becoming a part of the family.

They walked along Main Street with one of Jacob's arms wrapped around her waist. She leaned into him as he bought them something to drink from a street vender. A few minutes later they sat on a bench huddled close together.

"I talked to Bella this morning," she said to break the silence.

"Yeah? What did she have to say?"

"She misses all of us. She said something about asking your dad if you could come down."

"She told me that too. He still hasn't said yes. I'm sure he will though."

She nodded before laying her head on his shoulder. He kissed her temple as people rushed past them. This was only the second time that they had been alone together since they first met. It had taken four months, but it was worth it.

Half an hour later they were back at the diner waiting for their dads. Her dad pulled up first, and his dad pulled up beside him less than a minute later. The dad's talked for a few minutes before Billy pulled away.

"I talked to Bella a little while ago. She said that Mae is letting Quil go to Florida."

Jacob nodded as Billy pulled out of the parking lot.

"I guess it would hurt anybody if you went. I'd have the house to myself for once."

"You'd go nuts."

"Probably, but I'd still love it," he said with a teasing smile.

"Thanks, Dad," Jacob said with a laugh.

The ride home was quiet. He was still riding high from being with Angela. Getting to see Bella set the night off.


	24. Reunited

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I never have and I never will.**

**AN: This chapter contains lemons. Read on if you are okay with that, if not, I understand.**

Bella and her mom sat at an airport café while Phil checked their bags in. Usually Bella went with them when he had an away game. This weekend they wanted some time alone and she was more than happy to oblige.

She drank her coffee silently, because it was way too early for her to be up. She had been up for over an hour and the sun was just now starting to rise.

"So, what do you have planned for this weekend?"

"Not much. I'm gonna finish that book that you lent me. Tomorrow is Embry's birthday, so I'm going to talk to him as much as possible."

"You've already gotten him something, right?"

"Yeah, but I'm going to wait until I get home to give it to him. It's personal."

"Maybe a little something special?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows.

Bella laughed as she shook her head. She rolled her eyes at her mom's goofy attitude. She had missed times like this. She couldn't talk to her dad about this kind of stuff. He was too straight forward and awkward. He didn't care for Embry as it was because like most dads, he didn't think that Embry was good enough for his little girl.

"Anything else?" she prodded.

"Nope," Bella answered with a shake of her head.

"The boys will be coming in just before Phil and I do on Sunday. So come early."

"I will."

"Did I give you money to go grocery shopping?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Do you think that I gave you enough?"

"Three hundred dollars is more than enough," Bella reassured her.

"It's just that they're growing boys."

"I'll make it work Mom. Don't worry."

"Oh, he's cute," Renee said looking over Bella's shoulder.

"You're a married woman," Bella said with a teasing smile.

"He's too young for me. I was thinking of you."

"I have a boyfriend."

"Would you just look? He's at the other end of the terminal. Over your left shoulder," she explained.

Bella looked over her shoulder, scanning the crowd. Her eyes found someone else's in the distance before she slowly turned around.

"Oh my God," she whispered.

"All he wanted for his birthday was to see you. I didn't think that that was too much to ask for. I called his boss and made a personal plea. He's only here for the weekend. Go. Phil and I can get on the plane without you," Renee prodded.

Bella picked up her purse from the table before quickly walking towards him. He met her halfway before dropping his bag at their feet. Her arms were around his neck as she buried her face in his chest. He put a finger under her chin, lifting it so that she was looking at him. He gave her a smoldering look before leaning down.

She met him halfway as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Their lips met as he crushed her to him. She played with the hair at the nape of his neck as his tongue past her lips. They were told to move by people walking around them but they ignored them all.

She finally pulled away, gasping for breath. He put his head to hers as he smiled down at her. She returned his smile, still clutching onto him.

"I'm not going anywhere. You don't have to worry," he whispered.

"I just can't believe that you are here."

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

He let one of his arms fall to his side before reaching down to grab his bag. They walked towards the exit with an arm wrapped around the others waist. Once they were outside the sun was so bright that it made Embry wince.

"It takes some getting used to," she said putting on her glasses.

"I didn't bring mine."

"We'll get you a pair later. Right now we're going to my mom's."

"You don't call it home?"

"Forks is home. It always has been. You know that," she reminded him.

"Good answer," he said smiling down at her.

In the car they drove with the windows down. The wind whipped her hair around and he would push it back behind her ear. They were at her mom's half an hour later.

"I thought that it was weird that they wanted to be at the airport at six. Their flight doesn't leave for another two hours," she said as she opened the door.

"I slept through the entire flight."

"The whole four hours?"

"From takeoff to landing," he answered with a nod.

He followed her through the house to her room. He put his bag in the open closet before sitting on the bed. Bella straddled him as his arms encircled her waist. She pushed up his shirt, feeling his muscles flex under her fingers.

His shirt was on the floor a few seconds later. Her cami was next. She was glad that she had finally caved in and bought a couple. The heat made her t-shirts cling to her. Now that Embry was here, she knew that her mom had been right. He hadn't been able to keep his eyes off of her arms, shoulders, neck, or breast since he first saw her in the airport.

He pulled the hair tie from her hair, flinging it across the room. She sat up to undue her shorts as he shoved his cargo shorts down. She rolled off of him, pushing her shorts down. He kicked off his shorts before rolling over on top of her.

"Just so you know, I didn't plan on sleeping with you this weekend," he stated honestly.

"Is that your way of saying that you didn't bring any condoms?" she asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"I said I didn't plan on it. I did hope that it would happen," he said getting off of her.

He went to his bag and leaned over it. When he stood again he had a fist full of condoms.

"We're not using all of those. Not in two days."

"It's only four," he said with a shrug.

"Four? I take that back, you didn't bring enough," she said as he stood over her.

He sat the condoms on the floor next to the bed. He pulled off his boxers as she sat up on her elbows. He reached behind her unclasp her bra as she pulled down her underwear. Her bra was added to the pile on the floor as she scooted back onto the bed.

Embry climbed onto the bed to lean over her. He grabbed a condom, quickly opening it then rolling it onto his erection. He didn't want to fool around; he just wanted to be inside of her. He let out a low guttural growl as he slipped inside. Bella wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him to her.

He moved in and out of her slowly because he wanted to take his time. Her hands traveled across his shoulders before moving to his lower back. She rolled them over, not letting him stop. She moved up and down slowly as he placed his hands on her hips.

"I'm in charge. I started it," she said as he tried to take control.

He let out a sigh as she continued at a slow pace. She leaned down, letting her hair fall around them. He kissed her, pleading for entrance. She ground her pelvis against his making him groan. Her tongue brushed against his cutting him off. He fisted his hands in her hair, pulling gently. She hissed into his mouth but didn't pull away.

He left one hand in her hair while the other traveled down her back. They continued to kiss as she felt the all too familiar signs of an oncoming climax. She picked up the pace, letting their sweat slicked bodies move together.

Embry broke the kiss but kept Bella where she was. She moved against him, not taking her eyes away from his. She gasped as her orgasm finally rocked through her. He rolled them over, not slowing as he thrust in and out. She moved with him, not wanting to break his stride.

A few seconds later he finally felt release. He grunted, spilling his seed into the condom. He lay on top of her, not wanting to pull out. All of his weight was on her, but she didn't care.

His breathing returned to normal before he rolled off of her. He pulled off the condom and threw it in the trash can by the bed.

"Well, if your mom didn't know that we were having sex before, she knows after seeing us in the airport."

"I think everybody in the airport knows. My mom already knew."

"Since when?" he questioned.

"I told her my first day here."

"What did she say?"

"Not much. Just that she wants us to be careful. She took it a lot better than my dad did. She didn't threaten to kill you," she said with a laugh.

"Yeah well, your dad already knew. We didn't have to tell him."

"Which only made it worse," she reminded him.

"He got over it."

She sighed before turning over on her side. She traced lines on his chest as he stared up at the ceiling. After not seeing him for two months having him next to her was like a dream. She was going to have trouble letting him go on Sunday.

His head turned towards the nightstand to check the time. He saw the picture of him next to the alarm clock. It was a decent picture of him, he had to admit. He remembered that when she had taken it she was grinning from ear to him from behind the camera. He had taken the camera from her and tried to take a picture of her. She had been able to wrestle the camera away from him easily because he had been driving. But once they had gotten to where they were going he had hijacked the camera again and taken a picture of her while she wasn't looking. It was the picture that he used as wallpaper for his computer. Her head was down, with her hair falling over one shoulder while she read a book. It was simple, yet it was his favorite picture of her.

Their stomachs growled at the same time making look at each other with amused looks. Bella picked up his shirt and threw it on before finding her underwear. He followed her into the kitchen soundlessly. She pulled out eggs, sausage and a frozen container of orange juice before going to the pantry. From there she grabbed pancake mix.

"I'll make breakfast," he said as she set a frying pan on the stove.

She sat on the counter next to him with her knees pulled under her chin. They talked while he made breakfast and twenty minutes later they were at the kitchen table. He looked out the window watching the people on the beach. Bella hadn't been kidding when she told him that no one there was under the age of seventy.

"We can go to the beach later if you want," she said as she forked a piece of pancake.

He nodded as he chewed. She had pointed out the beach that she went to as they passed it on the way to the condo. The water was so blue it was almost the color of the sky, and it stretched out farther than he could see. It was nothing like the beach in La Push.

XXXX

It was almost sun set as they sat on the beach. People around them were packing up their things since the beach would be closing in an hour. They had been there for three hours and had spent most of their time in the water goofing off.

"Do you want to go in one last time?" he asked.

She held up a hand so that he could help her up then followed him to the water. They were shoulder deep when he splashed her. She glared at him before shoving her hair out of her face. She then put her hands on his shoulders, giving him a sweet smile. She shoved him under with all the force she had before turning to swim towards shore. He came up sputtering, but quickly took off after her.

She was a football length away from shore when he caught up with her, grabbing her ankle. She looked over her shoulder, seeing him grinning at her.

"You shouldn't have splashed me!" she said, trying to get away from him.

"I accept your apology," he said pulling at her leg.

She gave up, turning towards him. He pulled her to him before cradling her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he looked down at her. The water lapped against them, pushing them closer together. He walked the rest of the way to shore with her in his arms. He set her down on her towel before toweling himself off.

She stared up at him with a wistful smile. He caught her staring at him as he ran the towel through his hair.

"What?"

"Nothing," she said with a shake of her head.

The smile was still in place as he sat in front of her and started to dry her off.

"You're not so tough."

"I blame you," he said as he ran the towel down her leg.

"Why?" she asked with a laugh.

"Because you're the only person who can break through all the walls that I have," he answered quietly.

"You're a momma's boy too," she said with a teasing smile.

"Leave her out of this," he warned giving her a stern, teasing look.

"I'm not scared of you," she said with a scoff.

He glared at her, knowing that she was serious. She had always seen him for who he really was. She knew better than to fall for his macho attitude. No one knew him better than she did. No one pushed his buttons the way she did, no one knew how to deal with his mood swings like her either. He couldn't hide anything from her.

XXXX 

He woke up the next morning to see her staring at him.

"Happy birthday," she said with a smile.

He smiled sleepily at her before stretching. She reached over him to open the nightstand drawer. She handed him a long, thin, white box. He pulled the top off and smiled. Inside was a thick black leather strapped watch. He pulled it out of the box and put it on, still inspecting it. He fixed the time then wound it before looking at her.

"Thank you," he said before kissing her.

"You're welcome. Do you like it?"

"I love it. I'm never taking it off."

"What do you want to do today?"

"Stay in bed."

"We could use the other two condoms."

"Later. Right now I just want to hold you," he said wrapping his arms around her.

She rested her head in the crook of his neck, kissing behind his ear lightly. This was the way he wanted to wake up every morning. He knew he shouldn't get used to it, because this was one of those rare occasions when things worked out exactly as he wanted them to.

XXXX

Bella stood at the mirror curling her hair while Embry put on his shoes. She had talked him into going out to dinner at a restaurant with a great view of the beach.

They had spent the entire day in bed. The only time they got out of bed was to eat lunch. They had talked about what they had done that summer, they laughed at the funny stories he had told her about Quil. She had missed everyone, but Embry most of all.

"Are you almost ready?" he asked as he stood behind her.

"Just a few more minutes," she assured him.

He sat back down on the bed, watching her apply mascara. She had gone out of her way to give him whatever he wanted today. When she had suggested that they go out to dinner he had balked at the idea. Then she reminded him that his grandparents had taken him out to dinner for every birthday for as long as she could remember. Even if he couldn't go with his grandparents, the tradition shouldn't be broken.

Five minutes later they were walking to the restaurant. He took hold of her hand as the restaurant came into sight. It had tables outside on the deck which were empty, but inside was crowded. A hostess seated them at one of the outside tables and the waitress came less than a minute later to take their drink and dinner orders.

Once they were alone Bella took hold of one of his hands and placed them on the table. They looked out over the ocean, the moon made water shine like ink. The waitress came back with their drinks, but neither noticed until she had walked away.

Halfway through dinner Embry asked her if she wanted to go for a walk on the beach after dinner. She nodded in response, wondering what he was thinking.

They walked for twenty minutes before he said anything.

"Have you decided where you're going to college yet?"

"Is that what's bothering you? It's still a year away." she responded with a light laugh.

"It's been bothering me all summer. I don't know if I can go through this again," he said with a shake of his head.

"I'll come home whenever you want. I'll even go to school close by if you want. That way you can and see me too."

"The closest one is Washington State. That's three hours away."

"It's not so bad when you think about it."

"You'd really do that? Go somewhere just because I asked you to?" he asked credulously.

"I would do anything for you. Just like you would do anything for me," she reasoned.

"I couldn't ask you to do that," he said as he stopped.

She stopped before turning to face him.

"I know that you wouldn't ask me to, but I would do it because I wouldn't last nine months without you either," she said sympathetically.

He sighed before running his hands through his hair. He hadn't expected her to call him on it, but he should have. She was too smart for her own good. She stared at him with worried eyes. He continued up the beach, leaving her behind.

"Embry?" she called quietly.

"I need to think. I'll meet you back at the house later," he said over his shoulder.

"Okay," she said dejectedly.

She knew when to give him his space and for that he was grateful. Could he let her give up going to Stanford like she really wanted to? No. Did he have to like it? No again. He would just have to make her see that what she wanted mattered to him more than what he wanted.

She was asleep on the sofa when he came in an hour later. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He pulled the covers back before gently placing her in the bed. He stripped down to his boxers in the dark. She rolled over to face him still half asleep once he got into bed. He pressed his lips to hers gently, letting her know not to say anything. She moved closer to him as she fell back to sleep. He was asleep less than five minutes later.

**AN: You know that I couldn't keep this story drama free for long. You'll find out why Embry is acting like a girl in the next chapter lovies.**


	25. Future Unknown

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Embry woke up before sunrise. After tossing and turning most of the night he had only gotten three hours of sleep. Bella slept on her stomach, her head turned towards him. He turned on his side to watch her sleep.

He shouldn't have come here. He didn't want to leave her. It didn't matter that his flight wasn't for another ten hours; or that he would see her again in a week. Leaving her would be one of the hardest things he had ever done, twice as hard as watching her leave.

He had to do something; he just couldn't make himself do it. She would never agree to it. Yet it was what he wanted more than anything. He would have to convince her that she wanted it too. When the time was right, he would tell her. Until then, he would keep it to himself. He would also have to talk to Charlie, and try to make him understand where he was coming from. Maybe if they got along better that would soften Bella up.

She groaned before opening her eyes slowly. The sun shone brightly through the open blinds, making her pull the blanket over her head. A few seconds later Embry's head was under the blanket too. She gave him a cautious look before sighing.

He smiled at her sadly before taking hold of her hands. She looked down at them before looking back at him. She knew that he was trying to make up for last night and make her feel better. His halfhearted attempt wasn't working.

She felt tears prick her eyes so she clenched them shut. His thumb brushed over her cheeks, wiping the tears away. She sniffled before letting out a ragged sigh. Things had been going good until they went out to dinner. What had happened to change things? What had she done wrong? Had she not been convincing enough when she told him that she would do whatever he wanted? What else could be bothering him? These were the questions that she asked herself now. The answer to all of them was that she had done everything that she could think of to assuage his fears. It hadn't been enough.

She pulled away from him before getting out from underneath the covers. She quickly grabbed clothes from her dresser before heading into the bathroom. The door lock clicked a few seconds later making Embry cringe. He hadn't planned on her to start crying. A piece of his heart chipped away because he had been the cause of it.

He was still in bed when Bella came back into the room an hour later. She didn't look at him as she started her laptop. He threw his legs over the side of the bed, making his way across the room. He put his hands on her shoulders, feeling them relax underneath his touch.

"I'm not going to lie to you and tell you that everything is going to be alright because we both know that I'm not a liar."

"Up until now you've never kept anything from me. It's just as bad as lying," she said just above a whisper.

"I'm only keeping it from you because I don't know what I'm going to do yet," he answered honestly.

"And when you do?"

"You'll be the first to know," he said before leaning down to kiss her bare shoulder.

It was the only form of apology she was going to get from him and she would just have to accept it. She grabbed one of his hands, squeezing gently. Nothing else was said as he let go. He packed his bag, not wanting to look at her. He knew that the look of hopelessness would still be etched across her face.

XXXX

Embry was leaving on the same plane that Jacob and Quil had come in on. His flight left an hour after there's got in. Her mom and Phil would come in half an hour later.

Quil and Jacob sat at the end of the row of chairs where Bella stood with Embry. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, holding onto him for dear life. He was stoic as he held her. Quil and Jacob stared at each other, wondering what had happened.

Embry's flight was called and he moved to the security check line. Bella stayed where she was, watching him sadly. He looked back as he passed through the metal detector. He waved at her with a solemn look. She waved feebly as Jacob and Quil came to stand behind her. Embry nodded at the two of them before turning around to walk away.

As he passed through the gate door Bella finally let the tears that were threatening to spill come. Her whole body shook as sobs racked through her. Jacob pulled her to him, holding her tightly.

"Why don't you go wait for Renee and Phil Quil? It's gate 27C, right Bells?"

She nodded, her face still buried in Jacob's chest. He led them to a seat and sat her down first. He turned towards her as he sat down. More sobs took over as she cried harder. He was going to kill Embry. Then he thought better of it when he remembered that Embry had had a hard a time letting her go. They hadn't broken up, but something was seriously wrong.

"Bella?" Her mom asked as she walked up to them.

Apparently their flight had come in early. Renee put a hand on Bella's back, rubbing small circles. Bella lifted her head, her eyes meeting Jacob's. He gave her a worried look as he took in her tear stained cheeks and watery eyes.

"What happened?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know. He won't tell me," she said with a hiccup.

"Did you two fight?" Renee asked in concern.

Bella shook her head before laying her head on Jacob's shoulder. Her breathing returned to normal as she tried to pull herself together.

"What is going on? Be honest," Jacob said as he stroked her hair.

"He's scared that something will happen when I go to college. I tried to make it right, but I only made it worse," she said with a sigh.

"What do you think he's keeping from you?" Quil asked.

"I don't know, and it scares the hell out of me," she said wiping the last of the tears from her eyes.

Jacob stood, pulling Bella with him. Quil came to her other side and draped an arm over her shoulders. Jacob wrapped an arm around her waist, keeping her up. Renee and Phil watched the three friends in wonder. Neither had seen anything like it. Renee would need to call Charlie and tell him what was going on so that he didn't walk into a landmine when Bella came home.

XXXX

Charlie sat at the table reading the paper when someone knocked on the door early Monday morning. He looked out the window to see a shiny black Mustang in the driveway. Intrigued, he opened the door without looking through the peephole. Embry stood outside with his hands in the pockets of his shorts.

"We need to talk," Embry said with a determined look.

Charlie crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned against the door jamb. He gave Embry a credulous look, but didn't let him in.

"Look, I know that I'm not your favorite person, but if you care anything about Bella you'll hear me out."

Charlie gave him an even look before shoving away from the door. He walked back into the kitchen, leaving Embry outside. Embry sighed as he walked into the house. Charlie was sitting at the table again when Embry came into the kitchen. He sat in Bella's chair, his arms on the table in front of him.

"What happened to your arm?" Charlie asked gesturing to the gauze and tape on Embry's forearm.

"It's nothing," Embry said as he turned his arm over.

"I got a call from Renee last night. Bella was pretty upset when you left."

"I can explain," he said quickly.

"Then do it," Charlie said in a clipped tone.

"You don't want Bella and I together, you don't have to remind me every time you see me."

"I don't hear an explanation yet," Charlie said with a sigh.

"I want what's best for Bella. You have to believe me when I say that. I would never hold her back."

"You wouldn't?" Charlie asked, giving him another credulous look.

"Have I ever been anything but respectful to her? Other than when she first came back I have never hurt her. I have no intention of doing it again."

"You'd better not," Charlie warned pointedly.

"I want her to go to Stanford, just like you do. Then this weekend she talked about not going just because I wouldn't be there. She thinks that she needs to go to school close to home so that we can see each other. I would love that, I'm not going to lie. But I couldn't ask her to do that," Embry stressed.

"You think that she'd do it anyway?"

"She's already said that she would. I tried to talk her out of it, but she wouldn't listen," he confirmed.

"So what do you plan to do about it?"

"I know what I should do, but I can't make myself do it. It hurts to think about it."

"You need to do what's right. I had to do it once too. I know how much it hurts; I'm not going to lie," Charlie said sympathetically.

Embry nodded as he stood from the table. He knew what he had to do. As much as it was going to hurt Bella, it was going to hurt him ten times worse.

XXXX

Bella hadn't talked to Embry in almost a week. He wasn't talking to Jacob or Quil either, which made the three of them think that things were worse than they thought. Jacob had talked Bella into giving Embry his space. Maybe once they got back and they were able to talk face to face they could work things out.

None of them had expected Embry to shut them out. It was their last night in Jacksonville and Renee had planned a birthday/going away party for Bella. She wasn't in the mood; all she could think about was Embry.

Renee looked at Bella from the corner of her eye. She hadn't touched her pizza, and the present that Renee had given her sat by her plate, yet to be opened.

"Bella honey, I know that you're worried. But could you put that aside for one night? It's your last night here; I want to spend it with you. I'm not asking for a lot."

Bella looked up from her hands to see Renee and Quil looking at her. Phil had already left for practice and Jacob was looking everywhere but at her. Bella sighed before picking up her pizza to take a bite. Renee gave her an encouraging smile. Quil looked at her with worried eyes. He didn't like seeing her like this. It killed him to know that there wasn't anything he could do to make it better.

Jacob had been as silent and sullen as Bella. He wasn't himself which gave Quil something else to worry about. He and Embry were going to have a talk when he got home. He would take every punch Embry threw at him until he was ready to talk.

Renee scooted Bella's present towards her slowly.

"You should open it," she said with another smile.

Bella picked up the box, turning it over in her hand. It was small and lightweight.

"Technically, you can't have it until later. Embry should be the one to give it to you. I was going to send it to him. But I think this way is better."

Bella opened the box, not believing what she saw. Nestled inside the box was her grandmother's engagement ring. She thought that her cousin had it.

"Why should I have this?"

"Your grandmother wanted you to have it."

"Why not Heather?"

"Heather is already married Bells," Renee reminded her with a teasing laugh.

"I wouldn't use this as my engagement ring. I couldn't," Bella said as she shook her head.

"Then you can wear it on the chain around your neck," Renee said standing.

She pulled Bella's hair out of the way before unclasping the necklace. It was the last present that her grandmother had given her. The lone gold heart pendant was simple. It made sense that the ring should go with it. Bella pulled the ring from the box inspecting it. The ring was too small for her finger anyway. The stone was a cubic zirconia but you wouldn't be able to tell unless someone pointed it out.

She handed it to her mom so that she could slip onto the chain. It was back around her neck less than thirty seconds later. Her mom came around to look at her with tears in her eyes.

Bella gave her a feeble smile before getting up from the table. She needed to finish packing, so she went back to her room. Her computer was still on from when she had checked her e-mail earlier. She clicked on the internet starter button before pulling things out of her drawers.

"You've got mail," Her computer announced.

She turned to see who it was from.

"Jake, Quil?" she called.

"Yeah?" Quil asked from the door a few seconds later.

"He sent me an e-mail," she said, not able to contain her excitement.

"You should read it first. If it's not too bad we'll read it," Jacob said sitting on the bed.

"Then can I e-mail him back pretending to be you? It's the only way I'll get to cuss him out and get away with it."

"We'll see," Bella said as she clicked on the e-mail.

_Bell,_

_This isn't easy for me to say so I'm just going to come right out and say it. I've typed this e-mail a hundred times, trying to find the right words because I don't want to hurt you. Well, there's no avoiding it so here it is._

_We need some time apart. Consider this my way of breaking up with you. I know that I should be doing this in person but I can't. I want you to have everything that you want and deserve in life. I don't see that happening with me in the picture._

_One day you'll realize that I didn't do this to hurt you, but to save you from doing something we'll both regret. I can't be happy unless you are; which means that until I see you again I will be suffering along with you._

_I will always love you, never doubt that. No one else will ever understand me, or put me in my place the way you do. I hope that when this is all over that we can still be friends. If not, I understand._

_Love, Embry_

"Mother fucker," Bella growled before grabbing her phone.

She dialed his number with a scowl on her face.

"Uh, Bells?" Quil asked in confusion.

She held up a finger to tell him to wait as Embry's voice mail kicked in.

"You are such a coward. I can't believe you! I hope you rot in hell you spineless bastard," she said angrily before hanging up.

She threw her phone across the room, hearing it shatter as it hit the wall. Quil stared at the computer screen as he read the e-mail while Jacob watched Bella with wide, concerned eyes.

"Damn it, Embry," Quil muttered as he typed a new message.

"What did he do?" Jacob asked as he turned his attention to Quil.

"He decided to play martyr."

"What?"

"He broke up with me," Bella said with a sigh.

"Bells you can't be mad at him. He didn't want this either," Quil said as he finished typing.

"I'm not mad Quil, I'm pissed. I don't understand," she said as she sat on the bed next to Jacob.

She put her head in her hands as she felt tears prick her eyes. Quil went to get Renee, knowing that Bella would want her mom to console her. Renee came into the room a few seconds later.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Renee asked as she engulfed Bella in her arms.

"It's over," Bella sobbed.

"What's over?" Renee asked as she ran her fingers through Bella's hair.

"He broke up with me."

"Oh honey, I'm sorry. Boys, could you give us a little while?"

"Sure," Quil said with a nod.

He pulled Jacob off of the bed and out of the room. They could hear Bella sobbing from down the hall. Quil's phone vibrated and he reached into his pocket. It was Embry, he texted him back before quickly shutting his phone again.

"He's just as upset as she is. Don't blame him."

"You're taking his side? She's the victim here!" Jacob said in frustration.

"They both are. Listen, you can pass judgment on him after you talk to him."

"I'm never talking to him again," Jacob said shaking his head.

"He's going to need all the friends he can get."

"Don't you care about what is happening to her?"

"Of course I do. They both need us."

"Fine, but if he turns back to the way he used to be than you can forget it," Jacob said in ignorance.

"I don't think he's going to. The only person who has a right to be mad at him is Bella."

Jacob knew that Quil was right. He had no right to mad at Embry. He didn't know the whole story. He pulled out his phone and opened it. He scrolled through the numbers until he found the one he wanted. He clicked on it before the message screen popped up.

What's going on?

His vibrated a few seconds later.

It's complicated.

I'm sure that I can keep up Em.

It's personal.

If you want to talk, you know I'll listen.

I know. Thanks.

Jacob shut his phone with a sigh. Quil looked at him with a sympathetic look.

"It's what she would want."

"Do you think so?"

"Not right now, but when she realizes that it's for the best she will."

Jacob nodded, because yet again Quil was right. Bella wouldn't want them to shut Embry out. That would only make things worse.


	26. Big Girls Don't Cry

**Disclaimer: **

**Edward: Donna does not own Twilight. She never will.**

**Me: Go and buy some more hair gel.**

**E: I am just being honest. I guess that Embry is the only one who can get away with it.**

**M: Did your hair line just recede?**

**AN: I was thinking more of Fergie's Big Girls Don't Cry than The Four Seasons when I wrote this. Although I am a big fan of the other version as well; they are two completely different songs. I just wanted to point that out.**

Bella pulled up to school seeing Alice, Jasper, and Edward. Alice had been hinting all week that she was planning something. Bella had politely asked her not to each time. She hadn't listened; she was pulling a long flat box out of Jasper's trunk when Bella walked up to them.

"Happy Birthday Bella," Edward said politely.

"Thank you," she said with a smile.

Alice turned around, holding out the box. She smiled brightly as she waited for Bella to take it.

"Surprise!" she said as Bella took it.

"I will be very surprised if you can fit in here after I kill you. It's not heavy enough. I might be able to get you in the trunk though," Bella thought out loud.

"There's that dry humor. Have the boys called you yet?"

"First thing this morning," Bella confirmed.

"You talked to all three of them?" Jasper asked in concern.

Bella shook her head looking down at her feet.

"Do I need to put him in his place?" Alice asked with her hands on her hips.

"No. If anyone is going to do that, it's me. I'm not ready for that yet."

Alice picked up her wrist, noticing that the bracelet was gone.

"I took it off this morning. I'm going to ask Jake or Quil to give it back to him."

"You need closure," Jasper observed.

"Yeah," she answered with a muted sigh.

"That's good. At least you aren't mad at him anymore."

"After two weeks I figured it was time to get over it. I can't yell at him and I can't keep feeling sorry for myself. Ya know?"

"You should talk to Emmett or Leah," Alice offered.

"He didn't cheat on me, or leave me for someone else. He's just a chicken," she said with a shrug.

"Open your present. It will make you feel better," Alice pleaded.

Bella sighed before pulling the lid off of the box. Inside was a beautiful black silk and taffeta dress.

"It's to wear on your first date with someone new," Alice said with a smile.

"It's beautiful, thank you," she said sadly.

She closed the box and carried back to her truck. All around her people wished her happy birthday. She smiled politely, but didn't say anything. The first bell rang as she headed towards school. She had a feeling that today was going to be a long day.

XXXX

Bella sat on her bed doing her homework when her dad came in that night. He sat at the foot of the bed, eyeing the dress.

"Where did you get this?"

"It's from Alice," she said not looking up from her Trigonometry book.

"Everybody should be here soon."

"I'll be finished soon."

"I can send Quil and Jake up here if you want."

"I'll come down," she said with a shake of her head.

"I know that the past few weeks haven't been easy on you. I'm glad that you're making an effort to move on."

"I don't really have a choice," she said bitterly.

"Bella don't be like that. This wouldn't have happened if you had just listened to him. You were so intent on giving him what he wanted that you didn't think about how guilty he would feel."

"Why would he feel guilty?" she asked in confusion.

"Because you would have given everything up for him, do you honestly think that would have made him happy?"

Bella couldn't answer him. She had been blaming Embry when she should have been blaming herself. Tears pricked her eyes as Charlie put a hand on her arm.

"I didn't mean to make you cry Bells," he said sympathetically.

"No, you're right. Everything that's happening is my fault."

"Not everything. I didn't make things easy on him."

Bella nodded, knowing that her dad felt bad for the way he had treated Embry. Someone knocked on the front door and Charlie went to answer it. Jacob and Quil were upstairs a minute later. She waved them in and Jacob sat at the foot of her bed while Quil sat at her desk.

"Why aren't you wearing this?" Quil asked, picking up the bracelet from the desk.

"I need one of you to give it back to him," she said honestly.

"He wants you to have it," Quil said in a quiet voice.

"I can't wear it. It hurts too much. It's just a reminder that we aren't together."

"It's going to kill him," he said.

"Then I'll put it in my jewelry box and I'll give it to him when I see him again."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Quil cautioned.

"Quil, mind your own business," Jacob warned.

"No Quil, tell me why I shouldn't put it in my jewelry box?"

"Bella, come on," Jacob pleaded.

"Embry hasn't taken off the watch that you gave him," Quil said quickly.

"Oh," she said in a small voice.

She sighed as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Give it here," she said holding out her left hand.

"That a girl," Quil said tying it around her wrist.

She finished her homework ten minutes later. The three friends made their way downstairs single file. Downstairs their parents sat at the table.

"Happy birthday Doll," Mae said when Bella walked into the room.

"Thanks," Bella said before hugging her.

"I see that the bracelet is back on," Charlie said.

Bella nodded, not knowing how to explain why she was going back on her word. He had warned her that it would just draw things out and that she would be miserable if she kept it. Even she herself didn't understand why she had let Quil put it back on her. Maybe it was because Embry still wore the watch, if he could handle it, so could she.

XXXX

Bella was in bed when her phone rang at quarter to twelve. She reached for it blindly as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She didn't even check the Caller ID as she slid the phone open.

"Hello?" she asked her voice still thick with sleep.

"Hey," Embry said quietly.

"Embry?" she asked as she bolted upright.

"Yeah, happy birthday," he answered.

"How did you get my number?"

"Jake. I hear I owe you a phone," he teased.

"My dad got me a new one for my birthday."

"Then the next one is on me," he promised.

"Thank you."

"I know that things are different now, but I want us to be friends," he said honestly.

"I do too," she agreed.

"I still don't think that we should see each other for a while."

"So I'm just good for phone tag?" she asked in a frustrated voice.

"Bells don't be like that. This isn't easy for me either. It took every ounce of courage I had to call you. I didn't know how you would react," he said with a desperate sigh.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you," she apologized in a small voice.

"It's alright."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too," he groaned.

"When will it be okay for me to come over?"

"When things aren't awkward and we don't argue or snap at each other."

"So, never," she teased.

Embry laughed before clearing his throat. There was silence for a minute before Bella talked again.

"I decided which schools I want to go to."

"Yeah? Which ones?" he asked, grateful for the change in conversation.

"Stanford, the University of Florida, Washington State, and the University of Seattle," she rattled off.

"Those are all good schools. I'm sure that you'll get into at least one of them."

"I'm hoping Florida or one close to here so that I can be near my mom or dad."

"Have you applied yet?"

"I'm still waiting on an application from U of F. I sent out the ones for Washington and Seattle yesterday."

"You're applying for early admissions?"

"That's what I'm hoping for."

"What about Stanford?"

"I got the application today. I'm going to fill it out this weekend."

"Well good luck."

"Thanks, I'm gonna need it," she said with a laugh.

Her dad knocked on her door before pushing it open.

"Who are you on the phone with?"

"Embry," she answered, pulling the phone from her ear.

"Don't stay up too late. You've got to work in the morning," he warned.

"I won't."

"G'night."

"'Night Dad," she said before he closed the door.

They talked for a few more minutes before Embry claimed that he was tired. Bella lay in bed thinking about their conversation. Could she be friends with him? If that's what he wanted than she couldn't tell him no. She would honor her promise and not go to see him. She would let him come to her. In the meantime, she would just have to settle for talking to him.


	27. A Tightly Bound Friendship

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. But I do own the idea behind how Bella became friends with the boys. That is mine; please do not use it without asking me first.**

Bella was at the Cullen's because she and Edward had been paired up for an English project. They worked quietly at the dining room table while Alice and Jasper watched a movie in the living room.

Edward had talked her into staying for dinner since her dad, Carlisle, and Esme were working late. Things had been quiet since she got there. With Emmett living with Leah in La Push, things had settled down.

Alice came into the room to sit in between them.

"I'm almost done," Edward said as he finished his drawing of Hamlet in the graveyard with his father's ghost.

"Me too," Bella said as she worked on the outline.

"I thought you were supposed to work on it together."

"He's a better a drawer than I am, and I'm better with remembering facts from the play."

"So what are you doing together?"

"The actual paper," Edward said as he set down his pencil.

"I was going to order Chinese if the two of you are hungry."

"I'll have my usual," Edward said as he looked through his copy of the play.

"Moo shoo shrimp for me. Just let me get the money."

"I've never tried that," Alice said as she took the money.

"I'll share it with you. I never eat all of it anyway; I usually give half of it to Embry."

"How is he?"

"Okay, I guess," she said with a shrug.

"When was the last time you talked to him?"

"Last night."

"And when did you see him last?" Edward asked.

"In Jacksonville; he doesn't want to see me until we can work things out," she said quietly.

"How can you work things out if you don't see each other?" Alice asked in concern.

"We're working on it. It's the only thing he has asked for. I can't deny him that," Bella said as she shrugged again.

"I want to know how you have managed to stay friends with him," Edward said with a shake of his head.

"It's the same reason I'll always be friends with Quil and Jake. Embry and I are bound by our pasts."

"Okay, you have to explain that," Jasper said as he sat down.

"Wait. Let me order the food first," Alice stated before walking out of the room.

Alice was off the phone two minutes later.

"The four of us are bound together because of our parents. My dad is friends with Billy, who went to school with Sandra, who lived next door to Mae when they were growing up. We're each being raised by the four of them now. But to really understand things I'll have to explain their stories, since you already know mine."

"Okay," Edward said with a nod.

"Mae was only fifteen when she had Quil. She and Quil's dad were never married. Because Mae was so young, her parents wouldn't let her get married. Mae also is the youngest of four girls. When she found out that she was having a boy she decided to name him after her dad, and carry on the Atteara name. Quil's dad didn't like it, so he left."

"He just left?" Alice asked.

"Quil was only three months old. He hasn't seen or heard from his dad, no one knows where he is."

"That's horrible," Alice said in shock.

"It's not as bad as Embry's story. His mom was his dad's second wife. Embry has an older brother and sister. They were married for less than a year when his dad died. He got shot when he was trying to stop a robbery. Sandra didn't even know that she was pregnant yet. Embry has his dad's first name as his middle name, Lucas. Sandra also gave him his last name."

"That's so sad," Alice said swiping at her eyes.

"Jake's mom died, right?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, in the accident that paralyzed Billy. His mom was an only child whose parents died within a year of each other not long after Billy and Sarah got married. Billy's dad was killed in World War II and his mom died last year. He had a younger sister who died of cancer when he was ten."

"So Jake is the only one who will carry on the Black family name?" Edward asked.

Bella nodded, looking at each of them trying to gage their reactions. Edward looked concerned, while Jasper looked worried. Alice held onto Jasper's arm as she cried silently.

"I personally think that Jake has it the worst out of the three of them. Embry might have been born into tragedy, but he couldn't control it. Quil can find his father if he chooses to. Jacob has been cheated out of so much. He's the youngest member of his family and the only one who can carry on their name. That's a lot to put on someone's shoulders," Alice said quietly.

Bella nodded as she looked at her hands. Compared to the boys her life had been easy. She was the one that Embry called to let out his frustration when his mom would call him Luke. She was the one who let Quil call her dad 'Dad'. She had let Jacob cry to her over the phone when his mom had died. The three of them depended on her, and she would never let them down.

XXXX

Embry twirled a drumstick in his hand as he listened to Kelly talk. She wasn't the first one to tell him that he was making a mistake by keeping Bella at bay. The farther away she was, the less of a chance he had of hurting her. He wanted so badly to see her, to tell her how sorry he was for ruining the best thing that either of them had ever had. He would do that one day, when he could hold his head high and not hang it in shame.

"Are you listening to me?" Kelly asked pointedly.

"I'm a stupid moron for not going over to Bella's house and groveling at her feet. Is that right?" Embry asked with no emotion.

"Yes, and you are," she accused.

"I can't, not yet," he said with a pained expression.

"It's been six weeks since you broke up with her. You've been talking to her for the past month. When will you be ready?"

"When the idea of seeing her doesn't make me panic, I don't know what she'll do."

"Not only are you stupid and a moron, but you're a coward. Where is the guy who used to grab life by the balls?"

"He left when I sent that e-mail to Bella," he said with a sigh.

"Well then, hello? Get her back!"

"I have to come up with a plan first."

"How's that coming?"

"Not so good," he said with a frustrated sigh.

"Well then think of something else," she said as she rolled her eyes.

"You know, you are really pushy. What does the pretty boy see in you?"

"Something you didn't. He actually takes me out places."

"Hey, we went to the movies."

"You talked me into having sex with you in the bathroom!" she said with a laugh.

"You could have said no," he said with a shrug.

"And found a ride home," she said with a scoff.

"I wouldn't have left you there."

"Uh huh, sure," she said in a teasing manner.

She left a few minutes later, leaving him alone with his thoughts. Every plan that he had come up with had holes in it. He wanted to do it right, he would only get one second chance.

Bella was worth more than some hair brained, halfcocked idea that might, or might not work. When he saw her again he would have his head on straight. He would tell her all the things he meant to say. She deserved that.

XXXX

Bella sat at her computer doing her homework when her phone rang that night. It was Embry.

"Hey you," she said as she answered the phone.

"Hey."

"What are you up to?"

"I just got home from work. What are you doing?"

"My science homework, I have to read an article on cloning then I have to write a paper on the side effects it could have."

"Have fun," he said with a laugh.

"I'm almost done."

"Do you have any plans this weekend?"

"Why? Are you planning a secret rendezvous?"

"Yes, I am. The secret is out," he said sarcastically.

"Aww darn, I guess you'll just have to surprise me some other time," she teased.

He laughed as she continued to type.

"I have to work this weekend. And I have to go to a barbeque at somebody that works at the police station's house."

"I'm off this weekend. It's Rob's daughter's birthday. My mom wants me to go."

"When was the last time you saw them, last Christmas?"

"Yeah," he confirmed with a sigh.

"Her name is Elaina, right?"

"Yeah," he confirmed once more.

"It's good that you're going."

"Yeah, so everybody can tell me how much I look like my dad," he said dejectedly.

"Take it as a compliment."

"I would if I had known him."

"Do you still carry a picture of him in your wallet?"

"Yeah," he said with a sigh.

"I would go with you if I could."

"I know," he said in a quiet voice.

They talked for another half an hour before Charlie told her that she needed to get off the phone. Ever since they had started talking four weeks ago Embry had done everything that Charlie had asked, even if Bella hadn't wanted to.

Since they had started talking what had happened in Florida hadn't been brought up. Everyone thought that it needed to be brought up. Bella didn't want to dwell on it. He had acknowledged that it had been a mistake, but he wasn't ready to try again. That was why she wasn't allowed to see him. She was going to take what she could get.

XXXX

Embry sat in his car gripping the wheel in a white knuckle grip. The keys were in the ignition, but he had yet to turn the car on. He wanted to see Bella so much that it was all he could think about. He needed someone to talk him out of it. He would blow everything if he went and saw her now. The passenger door opened and closed without him looking over to see who had gotten in.

"You look like me a year and half ago," Leah said.

"What?" he asked credulously.

"I did the same thing after Sam broke up with me. I would sit in my car for hours, telling myself that I was going to go over there. I wouldn't yell, I would calmly explain my feelings on the situation."

"Who talked you out of it?"

"My mom, she would sit out in the car with me for hours. I can't tell you how many hours we spent in my car talking. We never talked about Sam or Emily."

"What did you talk about?"

"What I wanted from my next boyfriend. What my parents want for me, all kinds of things."

"Did it always work?"

"I never went to see Sam or Emily. Not until I could talk to them rationally."

"I guess that could work," he said with a shrug.

"If you want I can ask my dad to come out," she offered sincerely.

He nodded and a few minutes later Harry was squirming around in the passenger seat trying to get comfortable.

"They don't make these cars for big guys, do they?"

"I guess not," Embry said with a laugh.

"So you want to see Bella?"

"Yes sir."

"Not gonna happen. She deserves more than some desperate plea for attention."

"I wouldn't talk to her. I just want to see her."

"You want to stalk the poor girl? I'm calling her daddy," Harry said pulling out his phone.

Embry laughed as he shook his head. Having Harry around when he needed to take his mind off of Bella would help. Harry had always been there when he needed him. He would make it through until he was ready to see her, even if it broke him.


	28. Only You Can Love Me This Way

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I also do not own the song that this chapter is based on. It belongs to Keith Urban.**

**AN: This chapter skips ahead two months. I wanted to get you caught up so you didn't get confused. **

Bella was ringing up a customer when her phone rang. She let it go to voice mail until she finished.

"Hey Mike, can you watch the counter? I need to make a phone call."

"Sure," he said, coming from the back of the store.

"I'll only be a few minutes," she said as she walked out the door.

She pulled her jacket closed as she pulled her phone out of her pocket. Quil had called her. She dialed his number and jumped up and down to keep from freezing.

"Bells?" Quil questioned enthusiastically.

"Happy birthday," she said over the noise on his end.

"Thank you."

"What did you need when you called earlier?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over and hang out."

"I can't. I'm at work," she said apologetically.

"What time do you get off?"

"Not until seven."

"They're making you work open to close?"

"It's Christmas Eve, Quil. We've been swamped ever since we opened half an hour ago."

"All I wanted for my birthday was to spend the day with my girl and my three best friends," he said dejectedly.

"I'll see you tonight," she reasoned.

"You're coming to Embry's grandparents?"

"My dad does go every year. Why wouldn't I go with him?"

"I guess I'll see you tonight then."

"I'm really sorry."

"It's cool. I understand."

She was back inside less than two minutes after she went out. Mike was ringing someone up and there was a line forming. Bella opened the second register and took the next person in line. Within five minutes the store was empty again.

"Who did you call?"

"Quil, today's his birthday."

"I would kill to have my birthday on Christmas Eve or Christmas," Mike said in envy.

"If he had been born an hour later he would have been a Christmas baby."

Mike nodded as another group of people came in. Thoughts of seeing Embry in less than nine hours fled as she concentrated on more important things. She would worry about seeing Embry when she didn't have people asking her questions every twenty seconds while she rang up another customer's purchases.

XXXX

Charlie had left directions to the Call's on the refrigerator. Bella was getting out of the shower when someone knocked on the front door. She groaned as she wrapped the towel around her tighter. She was at the door less than twenty seconds after the first knock.

"Who is it?"

"Jake."

She opened the door enough to stick her head out. Jacob stood on the porch and Billy was in the truck.

"I'm nowhere near ready. My dad left me directions."

"We can wait," Jacob confirmed.

"No, go. I'll be there in an hour," she said in encouragement.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," she said with a nod.

"Okay," he said as he walked down the stairs.

She waved to Billy before shutting the door. She was drying her hair when her phone vibrated.

Are you on your way yet? It was from Quil.

I'm still getting ready. The store stayed open half an hour late.

She went back to drying her hair once she sent the text. Her phone was quiet while she got dressed. She grabbed the directions and was out the door twenty minutes later.

The directions were straight forward just like her dad. She was in front of the Call mansion forty minutes later. She slowly made her way up the icy brick steps to the front door. She knocked and a tall, visibly pregnant woman answered the door.

"Hi," she said with a smile.

"Bella, you made it!" Claire said from the stairs.

The woman stared at her with curious eyes as Bella passed her.

"Let me take your coat," The woman said.

"Thank you," Bella said as she pulled her jacket off.

"Have you ever met Connie?" Claire asked.

"She used to babysit me when I was little."

"It's been almost ten years," Connie said.

"You look exactly the same."

"You turned out to be really beautiful. It's no wonder my little brother is still hung up on you," she said before walking away.

Bella laughed nervously as Claire pulled her into the living room. Quil, Jacob, and Embry were on the other side of the room.

"This is going to be awkward, but I know that you'll deal with it because this is what Quil wants," Claire said in a calming voice.

Bella nodded as she gathered every ounce of courage she had. So far Embry had yet to notice her.

"Look who I found," Claire said, getting their attention.

Bella smiled feebly as she sat next to Jacob. He slung an arm over her shoulders as he leaned in to ask her something. She shook her head in reply as Embry watched them. Their eyes met and he smiled at her. She returned it before Jacob stood. Embry took his spot a few seconds later.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," he said quietly.

"We're going to get something to drink, do either of you want anything?" Quil asked.

"Sure," Bella said.

"No thanks," Embry said with a shake of his head.

He left, pulling Claire along with him silently. Bella couldn't make herself look at Embry. He nudged her elbow with his making her look at him.

"What did Jake ask you?"

"He asked me if I wanted to go outside with him."

"Why didn't you go?"

"Because I don't need people to protect me from you," she stated bluntly.

"I guess I deserve that," he said with a sigh.

"I didn't say that to be mean. If I didn't want to see you I wouldn't have come," she said with a shrug.

"Can we go upstairs? We need to talk."

She hesitated, scared of what might happen. She nodded as she stood before following him out of the room. They were outside a room a minute later. He opened the door and let her go in first. He flipped the switch and she took in the room.

A four poster bed sat in the middle of the room and the red silk drapes were pulled away from the floor to ceiling windows. The carpet was Berber, it was so soft that Bella was tempted to take off her shoes and let her toes sink into it.

"Sit down," he said gesturing to a couch in the corner.

"Whose room is this?"

"It's mine."

"Holy shit," she said under her breath.

"That's what I said when I first saw it," he said with a chuckle.

She sat on the black leather couch while he sat on the coffee table in front of her. His arms rested on his knees as he tried to find the right words.

"Before you say anything can I give your Christmas present?"

"Why?"

"I thought the moment was right," she said with a shrug.

"Sure," he said.

"It's not something that you can keep. But I know it's something that you wanted," she said, pulling something from her pocket.

She handed the piece of paper to him without looking at him. He pulled it half way open seeing the Stanford logo in the corner.

"You got in?" he asked.

"I found out last weekend," she said quietly.

"That's great Bells," he said as he handed it back to her.

He waited until she had put it back in her pocket before he started to speak.

"I've been a jerk, I've been miserable without you," he said with a strained sigh.

"That was your decision," she said lightly.

"I know it was. I've found a way to make things up to you."

"If you had told me what was going on we could have worked through it together."

"This is something that I needed to work out on my own. I'm sorry for putting you through everything," he said, giving her a sincere look.

"It's okay," she said quietly.

"I've given it a lot of thought; I'm not playing baseball anymore."

"Why?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

"My heart isn't in it. People change their minds all the time," he said with a shrug.

"Is it because my dad doesn't approve of it?"

"No, I've decided to join the Navy."

"What?" she asked in shock.

"My dad was in the Navy, Rob was in the Navy, and if I joined they would pay for me to go to college."

"Is this what you really want?" she asked as tears pricked her eyes.

She had hoped that telling him that she was going to Stanford would lead to them working out their problems and eventually getting back together, not push him farther away.

"As soon as I graduate I'm packing my things and I'm moving to California. From there I'm going to enlist."

"In California?" she asked slowly.

"Where else would I be? That's where you'll be," he said with a laugh.

She launched herself at him, knocking them both into the floor. She stared down at him wide eyed as he smiled up at her. He brushed her hair behind her ear.

"I love you," she whispered.

He leaned up on his elbows to press his lips to hers. Fresh tears stung her eyes as he cradled her neck. She had not come upstairs expecting this to happen. She hadn't even hoped for it. All she had wanted was to see him. She had realized how much she really loved him on her birthday. She knew that if she was patient she would be able to tell him first eventually.

"Sit up," he said as he pulled away.

She sat up, pulling him with her. She got situated in his lap and she rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her then buried his face in her hair.

"I love you too," he whispered.

They stayed that way while noise from downstairs filtered up to them. They were content to be by themselves.

"You don't have to get me anything for Christmas," she said.

"I don't?" he asked.

"Nope, I've already gotten what I wanted," she whispered before kissing his cheek.

"You know what my favorite thing is about you?"

"What?"

"You're easy to please. I don't have to hardly try."

She giggled as he ran a hand down her arm. He took hold of her hand intertwining them. His phone vibrated in his jacket and he pulled it out.

Where are you? It was from Jacob.

Leave me alone.

Is Bells with you?

...

He turned off his phone before putting it on the table. Bella wrapped her arms around his neck with a sigh.

"I don't expect things to go back to normal automatically."

"I don't either. We have a lot that we need to work through."

"Starting off with you giving me whatever I want just because you think it will make me happy."

"That lesson has already been learned," she said with a nod.

"Good. We can check off my tendency to push the people I care about away when something is wrong too."

"Well that's a relief. Those were the two biggest ones," she said with a laugh.

He tilted her chin so that she was looking at him.

"What would you say if I did have something to give you tonight?" he enquired.

"I wouldn't have given whatever it was back to you, if that's what you're asking."

"I have something for you; but I don't have it with me," he explained.

"That's okay."

"I'll bring it by tomorrow."

"Okay."

"We should head back downstairs before they start texting you."

"My phone is in my jacket. Connie took it when I came in," she said as she stood.

Downstairs presents were being handed out as Bella and Embry came back into the room. He stood against the wall while she stood next to him. Claire's eyes met Bella's as Embry talked to his grandfather. Claire smiled warmly and Bella returned the smile. Charlie came to stand on Bella's other side, getting her attention.

"Did you give Embry his present?"

"I did."

"How did he like it?"

"I'd say that he loved it."

"Good. Did he give you yours?"

"No, he says that he doesn't have it with him."

"I figured he would have brought it. I told him last week that we were coming tonight," he said, his brows knitted together in confusion.

"You know what it is?" she asked in confusion.

"Don't expect me to tell you," he said, giving her an even look.

Embry brushed his fingers against hers making her look over at him. He handed her a small box and she lifted the tag. It was from his grandparents. She pulled of the paper to find a musical jewelry box. His grandmother and grandfather stood a few feet away, watching them.

"Thank you," she said with a smile and a nod.

"You're welcome sweetheart," Mrs. Call said with a smile.

Sandra stood in front of them a few minutes later.

"I should have known that I would find the two of you together," she said pulling Bella to her.

"I don't know how to explain it. We're working on it."

"That's all you can do. I have something for you," she said reaching into her pocket.

She held a gold heart shaped locket between her fingers.

"It's beautiful. Thank you."

"Turn around and I'll put it on you."

Bella turned around and pulled her hair away from her neck. Her eyes met Embry's as he watched his mom place the necklace around her neck. Sandra patted her shoulder before walking away.

"It was hers," Embry said gesturing to the necklace.

"This used to be your mom's?"

"My dad gave it to her when they got married."

"Why would she give it to me?" she asked in confusion.

"Because she wanted you to have it, it used to have their wedding photo in it."

Bella quickly opened it then heaved a sigh of relief when she found that it was empty.

"Are you gonna hog her all night?" Quil asked from a few feet away.

"I might," Embry said in an authoritive tone.

"Two minutes. That's all I'm asking for," Quil bargained.

"Two minutes," he said with a nod.

"Come on, I better make it fast. He's gonna come looking for you in…a minute and fifty three seconds."

Bella followed him into the dining room where his mom and granddad sat with Billy.

"This is from us Doll," Mae said handing Bella a small thin box.

Inside was a silver chain.

"Thank you."

"I see we weren't the only ones to get you jewelry," Quil Sr. said gesturing to the locket.

"It's from Sandra," she said fingering the delicate chain.

"It's beautiful," Mae said with a smile.

"Jake has our gift for you," Billy explained.

"He already gave it to me. Thank you so much, I love it."

"You still collect antique picture frames, don't you?"

"Yes sir," she said with a nod.

Billy had put a picture of the four of them as kids in the frame. The picture had been taken during their last summer together. Rachel had stood over them on the trampoline while they lay in a line. Embry and Bella were in the middle holding hands, with Jacob on his other side and Quil beside her. She would have to show it to Embry sometime soon.

Charlie stood next to her with an arm draped over her shoulders.

"You ready to go?"

"Just let me say goodbye to everybody first."

"I'll be outside."

He wanted them to leave at the same time so that he knew she made it home okay. It was snowing hard outside and it would take at least an hour to get home. She found Embry where she had left him.

"You're three minutes late," he teased.

"I have to go."

"I'll come by tomorrow."

"Okay," she said with a nod.

"Look up you two," Claire said.

They looked up at the same time. They had been standing beneath the mistletoe the whole time and someone had finally pointed it out. Embry leaned down and brushed his lips to hers. She smiled before pulling away. He watched her leave, not noticing three sets of eyes on him. No one was more excited about them getting back together than Quil, Jacob, and Claire.

XXXX

Bella heard something hit her window at a little after one that morning. She thought it was a tree branch so she tried to go back to sleep.

"Bella!" Someone called from outside.

Her feet hit the floor and she was across the room to open the window within seconds. She helped Embry in then brushed the thin blanket of snow off of him.

"Are you insane? You could have caught pneumonia," she said.

"I had to see you," he said as his teeth chattered.

"Take your clothes off," she said.

He was down to his boxers before she pulled him to the bed. They were wrapped up in the blanket a few seconds later. She rubbed her hands up and down his arms rapidly trying to get his circulation back.

"You couldn't wait until later to see me?"

"I have your present," he said almost inaudibly.

"It could have waited until in the morning," she said with a laugh.

"I couldn't," he said as he shook his head.

His skinned warmed underneath her touch. She pulled away and pulled back the blanket on her side.

"I'm going to get your clothes."

"Be careful with my jeans. Your present is in them," he warned.

"Is it breakable?"

"No, but it is important," he answered honestly.

She handed him his pants first. He put the shirt on the bed before standing. He pushed her down into his spot gently as he pulled something from his jeans. He got down on one knee making Bella's eyes widen in surprise.

"I've never had a problem telling people exactly what I think, you know that. But this scares the shit out of me."

"Only you would cuss when you're proposing," she said with a laugh.

"I have to be me. We've been through a lot; even before we started dating. I never thought that I would get married. Then you happened. Now I want to make sure I never let you get away again. I love more than any words can say. Will you marry me?" he asked as he looked up at her with pleading eyes.

"Yes," she said giving him a smile.

He let out the breath he was holding as he opened the box. A hand flew to her mouth as she gasped. Inside was his mom's engagement ring. She was still wearing it the last time Bella had seen her before she left for Jacksonville. She hadn't noticed that she wasn't wearing it tonight. The rings center gem was a carat sapphire with two smaller diamonds flanking it. Normally, Bella didn't like flashy, expensive jewelry. But this ring had sentimental value. She would wear it willingly.

Her breath hitched as he slipped it on her finger.

"I love it," she whispered.

"I knew you would," he said as he stood.

He pulled on his shirt, then his jacket.

"You're leaving?"

"I don't want to get you in trouble," he said opening the window.

"Stop, you'll kill yourself trying to climb down," she said as she pulled him across the room.

They quietly walked down the stairs. They stood on the porch watching the snow fall. He turned towards her with a smile.

"Did you ask my dad for his permission?"

"I wanted to do it right," he said with a shrug.

"How long have you had it?"

"A week," he answered honestly.

"When you found out that I was coming to your grandparents?"

"Yes," he said with an eyes cast down look.

"Don't be ashamed. You gave me the best present I have ever gotten, the promise of forever."

"I did do that, didn't I?" he asked with a lopsided grin.

"Yeah," she said before kissing him.

He pulled away a few seconds later.

"I should go. My mom doesn't know that I'm gone."

"Merry Christmas," she said endearingly.

"Merry Christmas Baby," he said squeezing her hands.

She watched him leave before going inside. Her dad was in the foyer when she came in.

"Next time make sure he comes over at a decent hour. And that you whisper when you're right under my window if I'm asleep," he advised.

"Yes sir," she said bashfully.

"Did he give it to you?"

She held up her hand, not able to hide her smile.

"Congratulations. Now let's go back to bed," he said as he draped an arm over her shoulders.

She was in her room when her phone vibrated an hour later.

I just wanted to tell you that I love you.

I love you too.

She slid her phone shut and the ring caught the light of the moon. She smiled broadly before lying back down. She was asleep a few minutes later.


	29. What Are You Doing New Years Eve?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Sorry girls.**

**Warning: This chapter contains lemon.**

Bella hadn't seen Embry since Christmas. If she was off, he was working. They talked every night, but that didn't mean that she didn't miss him. She had just gotten him back and it was like had been when they weren't together. She had promised her dad three weeks ago that she would go to the Policemen's Ball with him. He was holding her to it because she hadn't had the heart to tell him that New Year's Eve was the only night that they both had off.

She was wearing the dress that Alice had given her. It was the nicest dress she had other than her prom dress, and there was no way that she would be able to wear it again without thinking about what had happed that night. Her hair was pulled back with pins to make it look like a fancy ponytail. She wore the silver hoop earrings that Charlie had given her for Christmas.

She opted to wear the necklace that the Atera's had given her. The locket was too nice and the chain on the necklace from her grandmother was kinked and she had forgotten to ask her dad to get the kinks out. She was applying mascara when her dad came to stand at her door.

"You look nice Honey."

"Thanks Dad."

"I appreciate you coming with me tonight."

"I did promise that I would go with you," she said with a light laugh.

"Are you almost ready?"

"I just need to put my shoes and jacket on," she reassured him.

"I'll be downstairs," he said pushing away from the door.

"I'll be right there," she promise before turning off her lamp and heading down behind him.

The jacket she wore was a knee length black wool trench coat that tied in the front. It had been a present from her mom when she left Arizona. This was only her third time wearing it. With the shoes from prom on her feet she was ready to go. They drove to the Moose Lodge in Charlie's truck.

He helped her out of the truck and up the stairs. They weren't icy, but it had recently rained. He patted her arm once they were inside.

"I don't see why you still have those," he said.

"They match the dress. I wanted to look nice for my date."

"Embry's here?" he asked with a teasing smile.

"Not unless you invited him."

He led her to a table then went to get them something to drink. A deputy's wife sat next to Bella and complimented her on her ring.

"Thank you."

"I was there the day he came in to ask your dad. What a nice looking young man," An older woman said from across the table.

Bella smiled thinking of Embry actually going into the station to ask for her dad's permission. It had to have scared him, but he hid his emotions well. She was thankful that her dad had said yes.

Her dad came to sit next to her and the subject was changed to the upcoming budget cuts for the station. She kept to herself until dinner was served. She excused herself once she was done eating.

She pulled her phone out of her jacket and dialed Embry's number.

"Hello?" he said over a loud din of noise.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at Sam and Emily's. We're watching the football game."

"It sounds like everybody's having a good time," she said with a laugh.

"You're not?"

"I don't know anyone except my dad, so it's awkward."

"When are you leaving?"

"That's up to my dad, I rode with him. He's usually the last person to leave since he's the chief of police," she said with a sullen sigh.

Her dad came out the door looking for her making her groan.

"I have to go. He's looking for me."

"Do you work tomorrow?"

"Until two," she confirmed.

"I get off at three. Come by my house?"

"Sure."

She hung up a few seconds later. Her dad gave her a stern look as she walked towards him.

"I have a New Year's resolution for you," he broached.

"What's that?"

"You should spend less time on that thing," he said pointing to her phone.

"It's the only way that I can communicate with my friends."

"You can't talk with him face to face?"

"Not when I'm working when he's off and vice versa."

"So tonight was the first night you would have been able to see Embry?" he asked in concern.

"I'll see him after work tomorrow," she said brushing him off.

"But tonight's New Year's Eve, and I feel guilty," he said with a sigh.

"Don't worry about it, he understands," she said reassuringly.

"Go on and go inside. I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay."

Her dad still hadn't come inside ten minutes later. She went outside to look for him, but he wasn't in the parking lot. A deputy was smoking a cigarette on the stairs and she got his attention.

"Have you seen my dad?"

"He went inside when I came out a few minutes ago."

"Thanks."

She saw someone walking through the parking lot and she did a double take. It was Embry. The hood of his sweatshirt was pulled over his head. His hands were shoved in the front pocket to ward off the cold.

"Can I help you, son?"

"Toby, can you tell my dad that I left when you go back in?" Bella asked, giving Embry a teasing look out of the corner of her eye.

"This is your fiancée?" he asked jerking his thumb towards Embry.

Bella nodded as Toby snubbed out his cigarette with his shoe. He headed back inside as Bella walked down the stairs. She walked into Embry's arms as he pulled her close.

"Did my dad call you?"

"Yeah," he said smiling down at her.

"I don't give him the credit he deserves."

He kissed her slowly as he deftly untied then unbuttoned her jacket.

"What are you doing?" she asked cautiously.

"I was hoping that you would be naked underneath," he said with determination.

"Nope," she said pulling the jacket off.

He took in the dress with its thick straps and black sash. He had never seen her look more beautiful. He helped her put the coat back on before pulling her to his car.

"What happened to the Jeep?"

"It broke down over the summer. It was going cost me over three thousand dollars to fix it. My grandparents bought me this, and it was waiting for me when I got home from Jacksonville."

"It's nice. It's a stick shift?"

"Yep," he said with a quick nod.

"Damn, that means I can't drive it," she said discerningly.

"I guess I can teach you. I just noticed the shoes," he said with a grin.

Bella laughed as he opened the door for her. The light came on again when Embry opened his door. Bella saw something on the dashboard and she stared at it. It couldn't be. She reached across the seat and over the steering wheel to grab it. He sighed as she held the picture she had given him the day she had left for the summer.

"Not a word," he said.

"I have to," she stated.

"No," he said with a laugh.

"It's sweet," she said endearingly.

"Aww, you said it!" he said banging his head on the steering wheel.

"How much hell have you gotten for having it there?"

"You don't wanna know," he mumbled.

"Would it make you feel better if I made it up to you?"

"How?" he asked in intrigue.

"My house is dad free for the next four hours at least," she said suggestively.

"Your house it is," he agreed.

The twenty minute drive to her house was filled with silence. He pinned her against the door before leaning down. She ducked under his arm before sprinting for the stairs.

"Come back here!" he called as he took off after her.

Her door shut with a soft thump a few seconds later.

"Can I come up there?" he asked from the bottom of the stairs.

"If you aren't in the hall when I open the door I'll be offended, and pissed," she called.

"Why?" he asked as he walked up the stairs.

"Because then I would have to come back downstairs in these shoes."

"You made it up okay."

"I got lucky," she stated bluntly.

He sighed as he stood outside her door. He didn't understand what she was doing. The door opened and she was still wearing the jacket and the before mentioned shoes.

"I thought you came up here to change."

"Who says I didn't?" she countered.

He then noticed that her jacket was only tied shut. He stepped in front of her, pulling at the knot. It gave easily and he pushed it off her shoulders. She was wearing the cami set from that summer.

"Oh damn," he groaned.

Bella smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So, is this better than me being naked underneath my coat?"

"It's a tie."

"Then I guess I'll have to be naked next time," she said with an eye roll.

"Promise?" he asked as his hands rested on her hips.

"I promise."

He walked them to the bed and lay her down gently. He started to pull the pins from her hair, but got impatient and let her do it. He stripped down to his boxers as she pulled a single pin from her hair. The other pins fell to the bed as he sat down in front of her. She smiled mischievously as she leaned forward. Her lips captured his in a slow torturous kiss. They lay down with her on top of him. He pulled away a few inches making her give him a curious look.

"Just so you know; I'm in charge," he informed her.

"No way, this was my idea," she said stubbornly.

"I'm in charge this time; you can be in charge next time," he offered.

"Do you have any condoms?"

"In my sweatshirt," he said jerking his head towards the pile of clothes on the floor.

She climbed off of him and dug through the front pocket of his sweatshirt. He had only brought two.

"You've got a deal," she said tossing him one and placing the other on her nightstand.

The pins were brushed off the bed before she lay back down. He lay on top of her holding the straps of the cami between his fingers. With his other hand he pushed the cami up her torso. She sat up as his hands brushed her breast gently. The cami was off within seconds. The underwear came off more slowly. The places that his fingers touched burned.

"So beautiful," he murmured he ran his fingers down her side.

She stared up at him with a smile. She pulled him down, brushing her lips to his. He moaned as she ran her hands down his sides to stop at his boxers. She pushed them down and he kicked them off the rest of the way. He pulled away to rip open the condom but Bella took it before he could put it on.

"Let me do it."

Her hands were between them and she grabbed hold of his erection. She squeezed it roughly making him hiss. She rolled the condom down slowly before he pushed her hands away.

"You're going to pay for that," he said giving her a pointed look.

She shrugged her eyebrows at him letting him know that she could take anything he threw at her. He gave her an even look before chuckling.

"You asked for it."

"You're right, I did," she countered.

He shook his head wondering how he lasted three months without seeing her. He was crazy to think that he could go on without her. Luckily, he had talked himself out of that. He wasn't stupid enough to give up either. He had made it through the time without her for one reason and one reason only. He knew that she would take him back, no matter how long they stayed away from each other. She needed him just as much as he needed her. That was what made everything worthwhile.

He entered her with as much force as possible. She groaned before digging her nails into his back.

"I can be rough too. Did you forget that?" she asked.

He didn't answer her; he grabbed one of her legs and raised it over them, resting it on his shoulder. He bit back a moan as he sank deeper into her. He gave her an intense, smoldering look as he slammed into her. She matched his look as she fisted his hair in her hands. She pulled him to her roughly before kissing him.

Her mouth was urgent against his. Her tongue forced its way into his mouth. He wasn't able to hold back the growl from deep in his throat as she assaulted him. He gripped her arms hard enough to leave a mark, yet she didn't say a word. He let go of one arm to bring the hand between them.

His thumb rubbed where he knew would drive her crazy. She continued her assault on his mouth as one of her hands left his hair. She cupped his balls, squeezing them lightly, her hand moving with his. He pulled away from her, his breathing erratic. His breathing hitched before he fell against her.

He locked eyes with her as he pulled out of her then pulled off the condom. She gave him a bored look as he hovered over her.

"I know what to do," he said as he made his way down her body.

He placed kisses along her torso, her inner thigh, than finally her center. He didn't waste time using his fingers. His tongue swirled as he drank in her scent. She raised her body off the bed and he wrapped his arms around her waist to pin her down. She grabbed hold of the sheets tightly as she felt an orgasm fast approaching.

Embry sped up his efforts once he noticed her reaction. He didn't pull away as her juices flowed. Bella grabbed hold of his shoulders trying to pull him to her level. He finally pulled away, inspecting her arms. Red whelps encircled both arms in the shapes of his hands.

"Do not apologize, because I'm not apologizing for the scratch marks on your back."

"It doesn't hurt?"

"Not really."

"We'll have to do that again."

"And again," she agreed.

"And again," he reiterated.

They both laughed as he rolled off of her. He lay on his side with his head propped up by his hand.

"What is that?"

"What is what?" he asked.

"On your arm," she said turning on the light.

She turned his arm so that she could see it better. He was quiet as she inspected it.

"When did you get a tattoo?" she asked with curiosity.

"It was my birthday present from my mom."

An eagle with its wings spread wide covered half of his forearm. Where had she seen it before?

"Rob has the same one."

"On his back, that's where I've seen it," she said in recognition.

She remembered seeing it when they were kids.

"It's the Call family crest," he explained.

"I like it. Is it the only one you have?"

"So far, I might get another one."

"Where?" she asked.

"I don't know yet."

He pulled her close as she pulled the sheet over them.

"Set your phone," she said handing it to him.

"What time?"

"My dad should be home by one."

"Midnight," he said punching the keys.

He set the phone on her nightstand before wrapping his arms around her.

"Looks like there won't be a round two," he said forlornly.

"I'll make it up to you tomorrow," she promised.

"And you had better be naked underneath your jacket."

"Stop bringing it up or it won't happen," she threated.

"And don't forget the shoes," he said as he ignored her.

She sighed as she laid her head on his shoulder. He kissed her temple before tightening his grip on her. They were asleep within seconds.


	30. The Envy of All of Her Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

The alarm beeped loudly making Leah bolt upright in bed. She hadn't set it last night. Emmett must have done it when he got up. Leah took a ragged breath as she ran a hand through her hair. Once her heart rate returned to normal she tossed her legs over the side of the bed.

Emmett was in the kitchen when she walked in. She stalked up to him, smacking him upside the head. He let out a slew of obscenities when the bowl he was holding clattered to the floor.

"What the hell?" he asked as he rubbed the side of his head.

He mopped up the pancake batter that had spilled on the floor.

"That's what I want to know," Leah said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I wanted to spend time with you before I went in to work," he said dejectedly as he stood.

She stared at up at him with a sigh. She shook her head as she took the dirty towel from him. She tossed it into the laundry room before turning back to him.

"It is six thirty Emmett. I didn't get home until one."

"Trust me, I know," he said harshly.

"I had to stay until the bar closed. That's what a bar tender does," she countered.

"Again, I know. I just wanted one morning where I could see you," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It's hard to stay mad at you when you're like this," she said, laughing lightly.

"So my charms and good looks are working?" he asked as he smiled down at her.

"Yes, they are," she said smiling up at him.

"Good," he said before leaning down.

He fisted his hands in her robe, pushing it open. His fingers explored the exposed skin as the kiss deepened. The smell of something burning didn't reach them until the smoke alarm went off. Leah pulled away, moving around him to move the pan. He waved a pot holder under the smoke alarm until it stopped.

"It's burnt to a crisp," she said as she scraped the charred pancake into the trash.

"Lucky for us that was the last one," he said pulling the rest from the oven.

They ate in silence, she was still half asleep and he was running late. She kissed him goodbye before he left then stood at the door while his Jeep pulled from the parking lot. She cleaned the kitchen before going back to bed. Their apartment was small but it was perfect for the two of them. They didn't need much; it didn't take a lot to make either of them happy. She was grateful for the few hours out of the day that she did spend with him. Even if they were spent sleeping, she felt safe knowing that he was there.

XXXX

Bella's truck was on the lamb and Charlie had offered to take her and pick her up from school. Embry was going to come by after school and work on it. The cruiser pulled up to the front of the school and Charlie stopped her once she'd undone her seat belt.

"I don't want your being back with Embry to affect your school work."

"It won't," she promised.

"You were on the phone with him every night this week except New Year's Eve and New Year's."

"I promise that I won't let my grades fall."

"Okay. Have a good day."

"You too, be safe," she said as she hugged him.

As soon as she was inside she saw Mike, Eric, and Tyler. She waved in greeting as she passed them. She was at her locker when someone took hold of her hand.

"Bella, where did you get this?" Jessica asked in curiosity.

"Embry," she answered honestly.

"That's the ring?" Angela asked.

"You knew?" Jessica asked in an accusatory voice.

"She knew before I did, I asked her not to tell," Bella said in Angela's defense.

"When did he ask you?"

"Christmas," she said, not able to hide her smile as she thought of the memory.

"How big is that sapphire?"

"His mom said that it's one and a quarter carats."

"How would she know?"

"Because it was hers," Angela explained.

"It was his mom's?" Jessica asked with wide eyes.

Every girl Bella knew dreamed of the engagement ring they wore coming from an in-law of some sort. To have Sandra's ring meant that Embry honestly loved her, and that Sandra approved of their still unplanned wedding. They were still young; they didn't need to get married right away.

"Have you told Alice?" Angela asked.

"They didn't get back from Alaska until last night. I wanted to tell her in person."

"I'm gonna go, because I have really sensitive ears. And I know that she is going to scream," Jessica said before walking away.

"Congratulations," Angela said hugging her.

"Thanks."

Angela walked away once Alice and Jasper were at Bella's locker.

"Hey," she said pulling a notebook from her locker.

"Hey. How was your Christmas?"

"Great," Bella said with a nod.

"You went to Embry's grandparents like you planned?"

"Yep," she confirmed with a nod.

"And?" Alice prodded.

"Jasper, cover your ears and eyes," she warned.

He stared at her with curious eyes before laughing dismissively.

"Don't say that I didn't warn you," she said pulling her free hand from her locker.

Alice grabbed hold of her hand, staring at the ring with wide eyes.

"He proposed? I am so jealous!" Alice exclaimed excitedly.

"Your boyfriend is standing right next to you," Bella said with a laugh.

"Speaking of which, Jazzy do you see this? This is the cut I want," she said pointing to the square cut jewels.

"I am so sorry," Bella said sympathetically.

"We aren't getting engaged Alice. We've talked about this," he said with a deep sigh.

"He wants to wait until after college. I can't tell him no. He's following me to Florida," Alice explained before looking up at him with an endearing smile.

"What's going on?" Edward asked as he joined the group.

"We're talking about your sister and me waiting to get married for the fifth time," Jasper said in mock frustration.

"I said that I was sorry," Bella said in defense.

"You need to see her ring Edward," Alice ordered.

She held Bella's hand out and Edward nodded.

"Congratulations. I knew he was going to do it two weeks ago."

"How?" Alice asked with a scoff.

"He practiced on Kelly. She had a little trouble giving it back. I had to coerce her into taking it off."

"And you didn't tell me?" Alice asked getting in his face.

"I figured that Bella would want to tell you herself," he said putting a hand on her forehead.

She took a swing and she came up short then growled at him. He smiled down at her before walking away. Jasper followed him while Bella held back the urge to laugh. She shut her locker and pulled Alice towards their class. Alice would be fine by lunch and by the end of the day the whole school would know that Bella was engaged. She could care less what everyone else thought. She already had all the approval she needed.

XXXX

Bella closed her phone with a sigh. She had just gotten off the phone with her dad. He was stuck at the station and would came and get her as soon as he could.

"Do you want one of us to wait with you?" Edward asked.

They walked towards her locker with Alice, Angela, and Jessica. She shook her head as she opened her locker. The four friends continued down the hall. Bella felt someone watching her and she looked over her shoulder to see Lauren with her friends. She used her left hand to close the door, pausing so that Lauren got a look at her ring. She didn't look back before walking up the hall. She would wait in the library until dad showed up.

Her cell phone vibrated as she worked on her Trigonometry homework an hour later.

Where are you? It was from Embry.

Still at school. Do you have everything you need?

No.

Someone cast a shadow over her fifteen minutes later making her look over her shoulder. Embry pulled out her chair for her once she'd gathered her stuff. He wrapped an arm around her waist once he had taken her bag. She leaned into him brushing her lips to his cheek in greeting. He opened the driver's side door and swept his hand in a grand gesture.

"No way," she said with an excited laugh.

"Now's a good time as any," he said once she got in.

She buckled up then ran her hands over the steering wheel. She had never driven a car this nice, and it scared her because she didn't want to damage it. She started it before taking hold of the gear shift. Embry's hand was on top of hers before he started talking. He showed her where the gears were and how to gently push the clutch while she shifted.

"You want to shift up and to the left first," he said.

His hand guided hers as she did what he said. Once they were on the main road she was able to speed up.

"Put it in third. Remember to push the clutch a little while you do it."

"I did it," she said with a laugh.

"Now you know how to drive a stick shift."

"Thank you," she said giving him a tender smile.

"Maybe I should keep my hand on yours, just in case," he said with a smirk.

"What didn't you have at my house?" she asked when they had stopped at a stop light.

"You," he said squeezing her hand tightly.

They were at her house a few minutes later and he was tinkering with something under the hood.

"I heard that I wasn't the first girl you proposed to. And with the same ring, I'm insulted," she teased.

"Edward told you?" he asked not looking up from he was doing.

"Not the whole story. He didn't say how he got her to give it back."

"He promised her jewelry. She was wearing the earrings he got her today."

"Jessica says that she wants you to be her Sugar Daddy. I told her that it was up to you."

"Yeah, right; I don't think so," he said with a scoff.

"Why?" she asked as she leaned against the truck.

"She's nice and everything, don't get me wrong. She's a snob."

"Not always. But I am glad that you struck down the offer."

"I've got the girl I want. She's the only one I need," he said as he shut the hood.

She smiled at him as he wiped grease from his hands. She stepped up to him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"You're welcome."

He leaned down to kiss her but heard her dad pull up. She gave him a sympathetic look but didn't move away from him.

"Is the truck fixed?" Charlie asked as he got out of the cruiser.

"For now," Embry said not looking away from her.

"What was wrong?"

"A couple of bolts holding the carburetor in were loose, and the oil needed to be changed. She needs new brake pads too. I can put them on for her."

"I'll go buy some after work tomorrow," she promised.

"I'll come by this weekend and put them on," he offered.

"She works Saturday and Sunday," Charlie said answering for Bella.

"She can use my car."

"Since that's settled, Bella, would you go and pick something up for dinner?"

"Sure."

They hadn't looked away from each other during the whole conversation. He pulled her to his car without saying a word. He opened the door for her and she was facing him once he got in. She leaned over the console to tilt his chin towards hers. She kissed him, not letting go of his chin.

His hands rested on her arms, pulling her closer. She winced when the gear shift dug into her side. He pulled away with a sigh.

"You had to ruin it, didn't you?" he asked the gear shift accusingly.

She shook her head with a smile as he started the car. He took her hand and placed it on the gear shift. He kept his on top of it as he pulled out of the driveway.

"I'm not helping this time. Let's see if you remember."

"Keep your hand on mine? Just in case?" she asked with doe eyes.

"Sure," he said with a smile.

She shifted with ease and they were at the pizza place ten minutes later. He stood next to her with no space between them. He noticed a group of kids from his school, Amanda in particular. Bella had noticed her too, but she was better at hiding her annoyance than Embry.

"I thought you said that she had accepted us being together," Bella whispered.

"We weren't engaged before," he said.

"So it's starting all over again?" she asked cautiously.

"I'll talk to her. I'll be right back," he said before squeezing her hand.

Bella watched them once she had paid for the pizza. Amanda stood and followed Embry through the restaurant. He grabbed the pizza and walked outside while Amanda stood in front of Bella.

"I haven't been the easiest person to get along with. I'm sure Embry has mentioned that," Amanda broached.

"The phrase Crazed Stalker has been mentioned," Bella confirmed.

"He was being nice when he said that. I was bitter because someone else other than me had earned his love. I was jealous, and vengeful, and I was wrong. I'm sorry. I don't expect you to accept my apology, just know that I honestly mean it. I won't interfere or cause trouble for the two of you again."

"What about Lauren?"

"I'll make her back off," she promised with a nod.

Bella nodded with a sigh.

"I knew the moment I saw you that the two of you would get together. It hurt to know that I would soon get the boot. He's hard to get over; then again you know that already," she said with a light laugh.

Bella nodded again as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"I should go," Amanda said as she stepped away.

"Amanda?" Bella called.

Amanda turned to face her again.

"You're going to find the right guy one day. He may not be Embry, but he will love you the way you should be loved," Bella reassured her.

Amanda smiled before nodding. Bella was in the car before she got back to her friends.

"She has a lot of issues, doesn't she?"

"More than most people," he said as he started the car.

"Then why were you with her?"

"Because she was better when she was with me," he answered sadly.

Bella put her hand on his on top of the gear shift, rubbing slow circles over his fist. She was lucky to have him. She was the first person to break through his defenses and see him for who he was. She would keep doing it if it meant that he would stick around.

XXXX

Jacob sat on the couch with Angela while her parents got ready to go out. He couldn't believe that they had let him come over even though they wouldn't be home. This was the kind of thing that happened to his friends all the time. He knew that if he was patient he would gain Mr. Weber's trust. After seven months it had finally happened.

"We should be back by eleven," Mrs. Weber said from the foyer.

"There's some money on the counter so you can order a pizza," Mr. Weber said as he walked into the room.

"Mark, leave them alone," His wife said from the door.

"One more thing, what time will your dad be here to get you?"

"Ten thirty," Jacob said.

"I'll see you later Honey."

"Bye Dad."

He waved before following his wife out the door. Angela heaved a sigh of relief when the car started.

"I thought they would never leave," she said as the car pulled out of the driveway.

"I'm just glad that he trusts me enough to let me come over."

"Me too," she said with a sigh.

"What do you want to do?"

"I have no clue. I never thought this would happen."

"We could watch TV," he said with a shrug.

"That's what we always do," she said rolling her eyes.

"We could play pool."

"We could. Or we could just stay here," she said turning towards him.

"Staying right here sounds good," he said before brushing his lips against hers.

She had been more lenient about letting him kiss her. She would let him go so far as pushing up her shirt to expose her torso and he was thankful for it. He understood that she was scared to take things too far. He had fears of his own. Other than Edward they were the only virgins out of their group of friends. The mocking and teasing was relentless from his guy friends except Embry. Even Quil was known to get a few cheap shots in every once in a while. He didn't care. He was cautious because he didn't want to make the same mistake most kids his age made. He wouldn't have sex until he was ready.

Angela pulled away after a few seconds.

"As good as an idea as this is, I don't think that I can do it all night," she said with a laugh.

"Well, when you think of something else let me know," he said quietly.

"I know that you think that we're going too slow but give me some credit, I've never done this before okay?"

"We've been alone before. I'm not pushing you away, am I?" he questioned.

"No, you're not. It's just that sometimes I wonder why you're with me," she admitted with a sigh.

"I'm with you because I want to be. I don't expect anything to happen tonight."

"Good, because nothing is going to happen tonight," she said in a flat tone.

"See, now I don't have to get my hopes up. Thank you for setting the record straight," he said with a nod.

She laughed before smacking him playfully.

"I hate you," she said, still laughing as she rolled her eyes.

He took her hand in his, intertwining them. She laid her head on his shoulder and he laid his head on hers. There would always be a nervous energy between them until she worked past her issues. He would wait patiently and stand by her until she was ready.


	31. The Wonders of the Human Anatomy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

A month had sped past without Bella knowing it. Embry came by every weekend and they had talked almost every night. Bella had decided to surprise him on the only weekday they both had off.

The Mustang was in the driveway so she knew that he was home. With her dad working late she didn't have to worry about being home until at least ten. She knocked on the door hearing Embry come down the stairs a few seconds later. He opened the door and pulled her inside.

"I was getting ready to call you and ask you to come over," he said with a light laugh.

"It's a good thing I'm psychic huh?" she asked with a teasing smile.

"It is pretty great that you know me so well," he agreed with a wistful smile.

"So what do you want to do?"

"I need help with my Chemistry."

"You want to do homework?" she asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"I have to get this done. Then I'm all yours….Once I get my math done."

"It's a good thing I brought my homework too. I'll meet you upstairs," she said opening the door.

"Wait a second," he said pushing the door closed.

She turned to face him with a smile. He returned it before leaning down to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck once his lips met hers. He pulled away a few inches with a groan.

"It's important that I get this done. I'm behind, and it's due tomorrow," he said with anguish.

"Go upstairs. I'll be there in a minute," she said before letting him go.

She watched him walk back up the stairs. She sighed before going to get her book bag from the truck. When she walked into his room she took him in. He was sitting in the middle of his bed with his text books scattered around him. He was hunched over a notebook with a pen in between his teeth.

She sighed as she dropped her bag onto his desk. If they were going to get anything done they would need to be separated. She grabbed his Chemistry book and started flipping through it. Single cell anemia. She'd gotten through it without a problem so it shouldn't be a problem to explain it to him.

"How far behind are you?"

"Just a few assignments, I've been working more, so I haven't had time to do my homework. My mom is going to kill me if she finds out."

"Maybe you shouldn't be working so much then."

He didn't answer her; he kept quiet as she explained what he needed to know. She was still explaining ten minutes later when someone knocked on the door. Embry was downstairs when they knocked again. Paul and Jared stood on his front porch.

"Whatcha doin'?" Jared asked in a sing song voice.

"I'm working on my homework," Embry said, glancing over his shoulder to the stairs quickly.

"With Bella?" Paul asked skeptically.

"She's helping me," he explained.

"What are you working on, the human anatomy?" Jared asked.

"Good one," Paul said with a laugh.

"As much as I would love to stay down here and listen to the two of you I need to get this done," he said as he started to shut the door.

"Hold on," Paul said as he put a hand on the door.

"What?" Embry asked with an aggravated sigh.

"Emily wants you to bring Bella by the house."

"As soon as we're done," he promised with a nod.

They walked down the stairs and Embry shut the door. He was upstairs twenty seconds later.

"Who was at the door?"

"Dumb and Dumber."

"How are Jared and Paul?" she asked with an amused look.

"Fine, still as stupid as ever," he said with an exaggerated eye roll.

Bella laughed before going back to explaining things to him. After five more minutes he started to catch on.

"You can work on your homework. I've got this."

"Let me know if you have any more trouble."

He nodded as he started writing in his workbook. Soon the only sounds were the sound of pages being turned and pens scraping against paper. He still needed to explain why he had picked up extra shifts at work. She would ask him about it later.

XXXX

Quil and Claire were on the front porch when Embry and Bella walked through Sam and Emily's yard. The front door opened and Jared stepped onto the porch.

"Did the two of you get your homework done?" he asked with a snicker.

"Shut up," Embry said as he passed him to go inside.

Emily was at the stove when Bella followed Embry inside. Paul and Rachel sat at the table and Sam came out of the bedroom. Emily looked over her shoulder, smiling broadly.

"I was beginning to think that he was lying when he said that you two were back together," she said as she wiped her hands on a towel.

"He wasn't. I've been busy."

"Don't worry about it. I understand," she said before hugging her.

Bella sat next to Rachel and Embry sat across from her. Rachel took Bella's hand, inspecting her ring.

"You know that you've achieved the impossible right? I didn't think I would ever see this off Sandra's hand."

Bella shrugged, not wanting to look at Embry.

"I'm glad that it's yours now. It went to someone who will take care of it the way she did."

She nodded with a smile, not knowing how to respond.

"How have you been? I haven't seen you since last spring."

"I'm good. I'm trying to juggle too many things at once. School, work, finishing my stuff for college, I barely see Embry."

"I remember that. I don't want to go through that again," Rachel said with a grimace.

"You've only got a few more months left," Paul reminded her.

"Thank God," she said with a deep sigh.

"Why are you so quiet Embry?" Sam asked from the counter.

"No reason," he said with a shake of his head.

Bella looked over at him to see him watching her. She gave him a small smile and he gave a look that let her know something was bothering him. She let it slide as Rachel started talking to her again.

Half an hour later his phone rang and he went outside to answer it. He came inside to stand next to her.

"That was my mom. She says if I don't have you back there in five minutes she's coming to get us."

"Go," Rachel said pushing Bella towards the door.

"It was good seeing you again Emily," Bella called over her shoulder.

"You too, don't wait another six months to come and see me," she joked.

"I won't," she promised with a light laugh.

They walked up the road hand in hand.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I was thinking about what would happen when you go away to college."

"You had better not break up with me again," she warned.

"I'm not."

"Then what are you thinking about?"

"You would be honest if you found somebody new, wouldn't you?" he asked with pleading eyes.

"What kind of question is that?" she asked in shock.

"One from someone who's scared that you'll leave them once you find someone that doesn't constantly hurt you," he said with a sigh.

"You don't constantly hurt me. I wouldn't be with you if you did. Is this really what's bothering you?" Did he really think that? How many times would she have to reassure him that she was happiest when they were together?

"Yes."

"Look at me," she said as they came to a stop in front of his house.

He looked at her, giving her a sad, weary look. She held up her hand so that he could see her ring.

"I would not have accepted this if I hadn't wanted it; because I know how important it is to you. I would never leave you for someone else. Is there any way that I can make you see that?"

"Marry me before you leave for college," he stated. It was what he wanted more than anything else.

"You won't be eighteen until after I leave. And if we got your mom's approval we would never see each other," she reminded him.

"I can handle it now," he said with a sigh.

"What if we get married while I am home for winter break? We could at least be together for a few weeks," she asked in compromise. There had to be another solution.

"I don't want to wait a year," he said with a shake of his head.

"Then what do you suggest?"

"We get married once I'm eighteen, I could spend the rest of the time before school starts in California."

"I'll be busy with school," she reminded him.

"I'll see you at night, that's all I need," he said with a sad shrug.

"This is what you want?"

"I'm not taking no for an answer," he said with determination.

"You are so stubborn," she said under her breath.

"Is that a yes?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes," she said sarcastically.

He picked her up off the ground before spinning her around. She threw her head back in laughter as he let out a loud whoop. Sandra came out onto the porch, watching them.

"What are you two doing?"

"We're celebrating Ma," Embry said once he stopped moving.

"Celebrating what?"

"We set a date," Bella said, grinning from ear to ear.

Sandra was in the yard within seconds. She put her arms around them, holding them tightly.

"Congratulations," she said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Thank you," Bella said once Embry set her down.

"When is it? Next Christmas? When you come home in the spring?"

"Sometime in between my birthday and when I start school."

Bella bit her lip as she tried to read Sandra's reaction. The look of happiness faded to shock, then surprise.

"Is that what you both want?"

"Yes," Embry said.

Bella nodded her agreement.

"Then I support your decision. And I am happy for you both."

"Let's go inside," Embry said as he led them both towards the house.

Sandra started dinner while Bella called her dad. Embry sat across from her with a hand on her knee.

"Fork Police Department, this is Chief Swan."

"Hey, Dad," she said cautiously.

"Hey, Bells."

"I have something that I need to tell you," she broached.

"Okay."

"Embry and I are getting married before he starts school."

"That soon?" he asked in concern.

"It's eight months from now Dad," she said with a laugh.

"This is what you want?"

"Yes Dad."

"Okay then, I guess I don't have anything else to say. You're eighteen and I trust your judgment."

"Thanks Dad."

"You're welcome Kid."

Embry came to sit next to her once she was off the phone. She sighed before laying her head on his shoulder. What had started out as a disagreement had turned into something positive. She wished all of their disagreements ended like that. That didn't explain why he had been working so much.

"Why have you been taking extra hours at the store?"

"So that we can start our life together," he answered honestly.

"Shouldn't we both be putting money towards that?" she asked credulously.

"All of your money is going towards school," he reasoned.

"I can take out a student loan."

"Do you really want to do that?"

"It's a little late for me to apply for a scholarship. I'll check to see if there are any, but I don't think there will be," she said discerningly.

"Thank you," he said with a small smile.

"For what?" she asked in confusion.

"For being on this roller coaster ride with me, feel free to get off at any time," he said with a light laugh.

"Do I look like someone who takes the easy way out?" she asked cautiously.

"No," he said with a smile.

"Then we are in this together," she said taking hold of his hand, gripping it tightly.

He raised her hand to his lips, kissing it lightly. He couldn't believe how laid back she was about everything. He had been agonizing for two weeks about having the conversation about them getting married. She had taken it in stride. He would work on not worrying so much. It was at the top of the list of things to work through together.

**AN: I came up with an idea the other day that I wanted to run by you guys. I want you guys to send me in questions that you want me to answer. I ****have seen other people put up questionnaires on their pages but not one consisted of fans questions. I promise that I will ****credit you and I will answer all of the questions truthfully.**


	32. Don't Sweat the Small Stuff

**Disclaimer: I do not Twilight.**

**AN: This chapter is jammed packed with hilariousness and female bonding with some Macho Embry, Jasper and Edward thrown in for good measure. I had way too much fun writing it. I just wanted to point that out. This chapter also contains lemons and language. If they aren't your thing, then I'll understand if you skip this chapter.**

Leah was as quiet as she could be as she tried to walk through the room in the dark. She narrowly missed bumping into the bed, but knocked her shin on the hope chest at the end of the bed. Emmett reached for light as she let out a silent curse. He sat up on his elbows as she rubbed her knee.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Come here," he said patting the bed beside him.

She sat on the edge of the bed before he reached over to unbutton then unzip her jeans.

"Sit up."

She leaned up so that he could push her jeans down her legs. He rubbed her knee in concern. There was a pale red mark but it didn't look too bad. He turned her towards him before sitting up. He cradled her leg in his hand, lifting it at the knee. He brought it to his lips, kissing it lightly. His eyes were on her during the entire process. She looked at him from under hooded lashes.

"Does that feel better?"

"Mm hmm," she said lightly.

"Since I've gotten you half undressed I might as well finish," he admitted.

"It would be wrong of you to leave me this way," she said seductively.

He brushed her hair over her shoulder, kissing her collar bone. His fingers deftly unbuttoned her shirt then pushed it down her arms. He added pressure to the kiss as he ran his fingers down her arms making her shiver. She reached behind her to unclasp her bra but his hands stopped her. His fingers grazed her back as he moved lower. She leaned up as he hooked his thumb into her underwear. They came off slowly before he pulled her to him. She pulled the covers back before leaning over him. He finally pulled away from her neck to inspect the damage. He ran his fingers over it with a smile.

"How bad is it?"

"Not bad at all."

"How big is it?"

"About the size of the tip of my thumb," he said holding up his thumb for her to examine.

"Now that I'm naked, what do you on doing with me?" she asked with an amused look.

"Come here and find out," he said pulling her to him.

He pulled his nightstand drawer open one handed not looking away from her. He handed her the condom once he had pulled off the wrapper. She rolled it down his erection before guiding it into her center. She sighed contently as she started to move against him. His hands were on her hips setting the pace as he watched her.

Her eyes were closed, but there was a small smile tugging at her lips. He loved watching her while they made love. She let her defenses down and showed him how she really felt about him when they were like this. She placed her hands on his chest, her nails digging into his skin slightly. She sighed again as she slowed their pace.

"I love you," he whispered as he ran a hand through her hair.

Her smile widened to a grin as she opened her eyes. She leaned down, looking at him lovingly. She put her forehead to his as he lifted himself off the bed to meet her movement. The smile and look of love were still in place as her hair fell in a curtain around them. He rolled them over, careful not to put weight on her knee. Their movements quickened making her breath hitch.

He brushed his lips to hers gently as he felt her walls constrict around him a few minutes later. She moaned in ecstasy before pulling him back to her. Her mouth captured his before he could protest. Her tongue forced its way into his mouth in an act of dominance. He growled deep in his throat as he spilled his seed into the condom. She held him to her as she tried to control her breathing. He tried to pull away but she tightened her grip on him.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You're fine," she mumbled.

"Your knee isn't bothering you?"

"No," she said as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"At least let me take off the condom."

She released him long enough for him to pull off the condom so that he could chuck into the trash before she was on top of him.

"Goodnight," she said kissing his chest.

"You're sleeping like that?" he asked.

"Yes I am. Do you have a problem with it?"

"Hell no," he said with a laugh.

"I love you," she said with a sigh.

"I love you too."

He ran a hand down her side before resting it on the small of her back. Her deep even breathing lulled him to sleep minutes later.

XXXX

Bella stood on the porch, waiting for someone to answer the door. Someone could be heard on the other side once she knocked a second time.

"Oh, it's you," The person said as they opened the door.

"Hey Kel," Bella said with a smile.

"Who is it?" Edward asked from somewhere inside.

"It's the lucky bitch who got my ring," she said, giving Bella a pointed look.

"Kelly, we've talked about this. It was never yours. He used you to practice on," Edward said from somewhere closer.

"I know that. I like messing with him. It's fun," she said once she let Bella in.

Bella laughed as she hung up her jacket. Edward was in the foyer when she turned around again.

"Out," Kelly said pushing him out the door.

"I'll leave so you can say goodbye properly."

Bella found Alice in the kitchen. Esme and Alice were at the island talking when Bella sat down next to Alice.

"Where's Kelly?"

"Saying goodbye to Edward," Bella said with an eye roll.

"They just spent the past half an hour saying goodbye on the couch," Alice said with a laugh.

"He's on the porch now."

"I'll go get her," Alice said as she got up.

Esme was quiet as she wrote in her planner. Bella looked around the room in wonder. It was nothing like her kitchen. It was kept meticulously clean. Nothing was out of place. It wasn't that her kitchen was a mess, but Bella did wish that it was bigger. It wasn't cramped, but if there was a third person living with them than they would be in trouble.

"I appreciate you staying with Alice this weekend Bella. I feel better knowing that she has someone here with her."

"It's not a problem."

"He's in the car; she's in the living room. I don't know how long I can keep them apart," Alice said as she entered the kitchen.

"That's my cue to leave. Behave yourself Little One," Esme said kissing Alice's cheek.

"Tell Gran that I love her."

"I will," Esme called before opening the front door.

Alice stood at the front window, watching the car pull out of the driveway. She turned to face Bella and Kelly once they left.

"So, what do you want to do first?"

"What did you have in mind?" Bella asked.

"That's right, you haven't seen the list," Alice said.

Kelly handed Bella a piece of paper that had a list of twelve things listed on it.

"I don't know where to start."

"The idea is to pace ourselves. We have all weekend," Alice said.

"I haven't had a facial in a long time."

"Follow me," she said as she walked upstairs.

Bella was looking over the list again as her cucumber mask hardened.

"What's the pretty boy movie marathon?"

Kelly handed her three movies and she laughed. Charlie St. Cloud, Inception, and The Adjustment Bureau sat in her lap.

"Zach, Leo, and Matt: Our three favorite pretty boys," Kelly said.

"Nice," Bella said as she laughed again.

"It's my turn to pick. I pick number ten," Alice said.

Bella scanned the list until she found number ten.

"Embry would never forgive me," Bella said.

"He has a sense of humor," Kelly said.

"We'll save him for last," Alice said as she dialed Jasper's number.

His voice mail kicked in and she put a finger to her lips to quiet Kelly's snickering.

"Hey, it's me. I just wanted to let you know that I've found another man, and he's twice the man you are," she hung up before she could laugh.

"I do believe you are next," Bella said looking at Kelly.

"I don't know," Kelly said, sounding unsure of herself.

"This was your idea. You're doing it," Alice said as she shoved Kelly's phone into her hand.

"Cue it up."

Alice started the CD player and turned it up full blast. Kelly waited for Edward to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Babe," she yelled over the music.

"Where are you?"

"Your sister dragged us to a party."

"Can you go outside?" he asked over the music.

"Hold on," she said as she walked out of the room.

"Now, what's up?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to talk."

"Hey Baby, you wanna dance?" Alice asked as she stuck her head out the door.

Even Kelly was surprised that Alice was able to get her voice so low. She had sounded like a cross between Edward and Emmett.

"Kelly, who the hell was that," Edward asked.

She hung up the phone before shrieking. Her phone rang less than five seconds later.

"Here we go!" Alice said with a laugh.

"You weren't supposed to do that!" Kelly hissed.

She headed downstairs as she answered the phone. Alice handed Bella her phone as she shut the door.

"I don't need any help from you. I've got it," Bella said as she dialed Embry's number.

"Hey," he said seductively.

"Hey," she said in return.

"Aren't you at Alice's?"

"Uh huh," she said, her voice sounding detached.

"What's wrong?"

"You need to sit down."

"Okay, I'm sitting down."

"I'm pregnant," she said with a sigh.

Alice's mouth dropped open and she held up a hand for Bella to give her a silent high five.

"No you're not. You can't be!" he said with a laugh.

"Condoms aren't always effective."

"That's not funny Bells," he said in a scared voice.

"I'm not kidding."

Kelly came in and Alice put a finger to her lips. She pointed to Bella and made a motion over her stomach. A hand flew to Kelly's mouth as her body shook with laughter.

"Aren't you on the pill?"

"Remember New Year's Eve? New Year's? I wasn't on the pill then."

"Shit!" he growled.

"Hey?"

"What?" he whined.

"Gotcha!" she said before laughing.

"Damn it Bell. I can't believe I fell for that," he growled.

Alice and Kelly erupted in laughter as Bella talked over them.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, but it's on. You wait."

"I'm not scared of you," she said with a scoff.

"Go back to your friends and have fun. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Aww!" Kelly and Alice said at the same time.

"Bye," she said with a laugh.

"Bye."

"I wish you had put that on speaker," Kelly said once she had calmed down.

"He thought I was serious, he was scared."

"You were convincing. I'd say Bella could have a career in acting, how about you Kel?"

"Bravo dahling!" she said dramatically while clapping.

Bella laughed as Alice suggested that they wash off their masks then order pizza. The rest of the night would pass in a blur of laughter, music, and pretty boys pouring their hearts out, saving the girl they love, and saving the world. She was glad that she had come this weekend. She hadn't spent much time with Kelly or Alice since last spring. Not being with Embry had put a wrench in her social life. Now that they were back together all she wanted to do was spend time with him. Her friends had put a foot down, and she was glad that she had listened.

XXXX

As Bella walked to her Truck Sunday morning she noticed something hanging from her rear view mirror. She pulled down the baby shoes with a laugh. She smiled as she dialed Embry's number.

"Did you get your present?"

"You are such a loser," she said with a light laugh.

"I told Quil what you did. He says he's passing the prank crown down to you."

"Well I am flattered," she said proudly.

"You should be."

"What would you have done if I really was pregnant?"

"I would have cried like a scared little bitch. Then I would have demanded that we get married right away."

Bella let out a breathless laugh. She knew that he was serious. They hadn't had the kid talk yet, but she knew that she didn't want any until she was at least done with school. She wouldn't be able to take care of a baby and juggle school, especially since he would be gone a good portion of the time.

They talked until she got to work. She was still on the phone when she clocked in. Luckily Mr. Newton had been in his office when she came in. Mike was stocking shelves when she came back to the front of the store.

"Can I come over after you get off work?"

"I have to fill out scholarship applications. They have to be out by tomorrow."

"How many are there?"

"Three and they need my full attention."

Mike coughed loudly and Bella looked up to see the door to the office open. She quickly turned off her phone; they did it to each other all the time when they were at work. She would call him on her break and apologize.

She gave Mike a thankful smile when he came up to the counter. He didn't say anything as he came behind the counter to grab a roll of paper for the price gun. Bella rang up a customer as he searched for something else. He found what he was looking for before going back to the back of the store. He had been acting weird since school had started again for winter. He had been so nice to her; he would joke around with her, then all of the sudden he started giving her the silent treatment. She thought that it was because of Embry; but that couldn't have been it. They got along okay; Mike had always been nice to him. He was the one of the few people who hadn't bad mouthed Embry when he found out that they weren't together.

"Hey Mike?" she called.

No answer. She sighed as she opened the partition in the counter. She walked towards the back hoping that no one came in. She stood at the end of the aisle he was on and called his name again. He stilled, but didn't turn around. That was her cue to continue towards him. She stopped a few inches away.

"Can you at least turn around?" she asked.

He slowly turned around, looking everywhere but at her.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

He shrugged his shoulders indifferently.

"Are you mad at me?"

He shook his head as he looked down at his feet.

"Then what is wrong?"

"Why did you go back to him? You were doing fine without him," he said pleadingly.

"No I wasn't. I put on a brave face so that everyone would think that I was fine. I love him, that's why I went back to him."

"Who's to say that he won't break up with you once you leave for college?"

"I know he won't."

"How?" he asked in a pleading voice.

"Because we'll be married by then," she said with confidence.

"I like you, you've always known that. So I am not going to stand by and watch you make the biggest mistake of your life."

"You can't mean that," she said credulously.

"Yes I do. Don't talk to me. When you see me in the hall don't even acknowledge me," he said before turning around.

She walked away shaking her head in frustration. He had some nerve talking to her like that. She would talk to his dad before he left and give him her two weeks' notice. If that was how Mike really felt then she would have to respect him and give him his space even if she wanted to hit him, just once.

XXXX

Bella quickly filled out the forms for her scholarships, checking each one twice to make sure that she hadn't missed anything. She couldn't get what Mike had said off her mind. His dad had pleaded with her to stay, but she had refused. Luckily she had been able to come up with a viable excuse for leaving. On the way home from work she had stopped at a few places to fill out applications. If she didn't hear anything back by the weekend she would spend the weekend looking for a job. She needed the money so that Embry wouldn't be the one to support her. She wanted to prove to him she that she could contribute to the relationship too.

Her phone rang and her dad's name flashed across the screen.

"Hey Dad," she said listlessly.

"How's the application process going?"

"I just finished."

"You don't sound happy about it."

"I am. I just have other stuff to worry about," she admitted with a sigh.

"Like what?"

"I gave Mr. Newton my two week notice today. Then I spent two hours filling out job applications around town," she answered honestly.

"Why would you do that? I thought that you liked working there," he asked in concern.

"I do, but I'm not getting enough hours since they hired two extra people."

"Where did you apply for jobs?"

"The diner, Walgreens, the video store, and the general store," she named quickly.

"What if you don't hear back from them?"

"Then I'll go out this weekend and look."

"Okay. I won't be home until late. I told Harry that I would come by and help him work on his boat."

"Okay."

She talked to him for a few more minutes before hanging up. She dialed Embry's number because she knew that he would let her vent. That was what she needed to do. She needed to get her anger out.

"Hello?" A little boy answered.

"Is Embry there?"

"Give me that," Embry said harshly.

"Who was that?"

"The Spawn of Satan," he said darkly.

"So he's related to you," she teased.

"He's Claire's little brother. I'm babysitting him and the baby."

"I wish that I was there," she said with a laugh.

"So that you could mock me?" he asked with disdain.

"You are obviously having an even worse day than I am."

"What's going on?" he asked, quickly forgetting his problem.

She explained what had happened, not leaving anything out. He let out a low, almost inaudible curse.

"You're mad?"

"Hell yeah I'm mad! Who the hell does he think he is talking to you like that? I'm going to pick you up from school tomorrow, and I am going to have a talk with him."

"You would do that for me? You do love me," she said endearingly.

"If my fist ends meeting his face, would you care?"

"I don't want you to get into a fight with him," she cautioned.

"Okay then I'll hold off on that until you aren't around."

She laughed lightly as she listened to him talk. Once he had blown off steam she had one question left for him.

"What was the kid doing with your phone?"

"He was getting ready to throw it into the toilet. Somehow I am going to find a way to blame Quil for that," he said in frustration.

She laughed again as he let out a groan.

"What's wrong?"

"The baby needs to be changed," he said in a flat tone.

"I can't come down there. She'll have been sitting in it for almost half an hour by then, and the smell is just going to get worse."

"What am I supposed to do then?"

"I'll talk you through it."

A few minutes later the baby was changed and Embry had taken the diaper outside to the trash. He didn't want it stinking up the house.

They talked for a little while longer before Claire came to get her brother and sister. Bella said that she had to go and once she was off the phone she felt better. The idea of Embry defending her honor made her grateful that she had made the right decision. Saying that she would marry him was the easiest thing that she had ever done.

XXXX

Bella had been able to talk Eric into giving her a ride to school. He peppered her with questions as soon as she got into the car.

"Is the truck not working again?"

"It is. I'm going over to Alice's after school and I didn't want to ask her to come and get me. It's out of the way."

"You're right, it is."

"Thank you for the ride," she said as she opened the door to get out.

"You're welcome," he said with a smile.

Alice, Jasper, and Edward watched her curiously as she walked over to them. Eric walked towards the school, but waved before going inside. She waved as she stood in front of Alice.

"Why did he give you a ride?" Edward asked.

"The truck has a flat tire. My dad's gonna change it tonight."

The three friends nodded in understanding. She didn't like lying to them, but she didn't want anyone to overhear about what was going to happen later. Embry was going to ditch his last two classes so that he would be there when school let out. She didn't like that he was doing it, but she wanted him there to confront Mike. He would do it so much better than she could.

They day passed quickly and she didn't see Mike until last period. She looked away quickly, wishing that what had happened hadn't happened. He was a good guy, albeit a good guy who could be stupid sometimes. She didn't understand what Jessica saw in him.

Bella walked through the door to go outside with Jasper and Edward. Alice had forgotten something in her locker and said that she would meet them outside.

Across the parking lot, parked next to Mike's Jeep, Embry sat on the hood of his car. His arms rested on his knees as Bella walked towards him.

"What is Embry doing here? Shouldn't he still be in school?" Edward asked.

"He's defending my honor," Bella said with a smile.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked as he put a hand on her arm.

She stopped, shoving her hair out of her face with a sigh. She told them both what had happened and they both joined Embry at his car. Mike came out of school a few minutes later.

"What's the plan?" Jasper asked.

"I'm going to try talking to him first. I won't need either of you for that."

"And if talking to him doesn't work?" Edward asked.

"How's your right hook?" Embry asked.

Edward nodded, his lips forming a tight line. Mike passed them to get into his Jeep.

"Hold on Mike," Embry said to get his attention.

Mike tossed his bag into the front seat before shutting the door.

"If I had known that I was going to have to defend myself I would have brought someone with me," he said bitterly.

"They're my back up plan. Bella, get in the car."

Bella gave Embry an unsure look before picking her bag up from off the hood. Jasper sat on the hood while Edward leaned against it. Embry and Mike were standing a few feet away from her door. Embry was talking so low that she couldn't hear him.

"I've always been nice to you, haven't I?"

"I guess," Mike said with a shrug.

"I thought we were friends."

"We were, until you hurt Bella," Mike said, prepared to defend himself.

"That is a mistake that I will be paying for for the rest of my life. I don't need you holding it over my head. You're just going to have to accept that she and I are back together."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I'll just have to make you," Embry said in a threatening tone.

Jasper hopped off the car and came to stand at Embry's left shoulder. Edward was at his right shoulder seconds later. Embry held up a hand to stop them.

"Do you want to make it difficult?" he asked.

"No."

"I don't want you to ever talk to her again. Do you understand?"

"Yeah," Mike said with a nod.

"If I hear about you so much as looking at her in the wrong way I'm going to kick your ass. I won't need any backup either."

"I get it. I'll stay away from her."

"Get in your Jeep. We're done."

Mike got in his Jeep without a word. Jasper and Edward stayed beside Embry until he drove away. They each said something to Embry and he nodded in response. He was in the car seconds later. Bella turned to face him, giving him a worried look.

"What did you say to him?"

"Don't worry about it. He won't be bothering you again."

"Did you threaten him?"

"More than once," he answered honestly.

"Are you okay?" she asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be fine." he said as he started the car.

People were still staring as they pulled out of the parking lot. She knew that everyone would be talking about it tomorrow. She wished that she could go back to yesterday and handle the situation differently. She would have explained calmly that she respected Mike's decision and left him alone like he had asked. She wouldn't have told Embry. That way Mike wouldn't have looked like a scared little kid as he got into his Jeep. It couldn't be undone. Her friendship with Mike was officially over. She would have to explain to Jessica why she wouldn't be around Mike. She hoped that Jessica understood.


	33. Have a Little Faith in Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Nor do I know any of the actual names for the buildings at Stanford. Please do not take it seriously.**

**AN: There is lemon in this chapter. I just wanted to warn you.**

The plane touched down with very little problems. Touchdowns were the only part of flying that Bella didn't like. She had a fear of something happening like the landing gear not coming down, or the plane running out of airstrip. Embry held her hand and she dug her nails in, leaving half-moon marks on his palm. She gave him an apologetic look as she grabbed her bag from the overhead compartment.

This would be there first weekend spent completely alone since Jacksonville. It was too bad that they'd had to go to California to get some privacy. She was going to take a tour of the Stanford campus and they were going to go apartment hunting. Normally freshman weren't allowed to live off campus unless it was for a special reason. Being married to someone who didn't attend the University was one of those reasons. Or she could apply for a room in the family housing dorms. She had a better chance of getting one of them than getting approval for living off campus.

Embry rented them a car while Bella went over a map of the campus. She didn't want to take the campus tour; she wanted to experience it with Embry and no one else. The shuttle to the car garage was filled with silence as they both took everything in.

They walked hand in hand to the car. He had rented a Ford Focus, he opened the door for her and she looked the car over. It had a GPS and a place to hook up her IPod. He started the car and programmed the GPS. They were on the Interstate a few minutes later.

Water surrounded them on both sides. She talked him into pulling over and she took off at a run towards the water. He took after her; catching her just before she jumped in fully clothed. She laughed breathlessly as he held her tight. She fell against him with a smile. The beach was deserted because of the early hour.

"The water is so clear. Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?" she asked.

"Yes," he murmured against her ear.

He kissed her temple before pulling her down to the sand with him. She sat in between his legs, leaning against his chest. The water lapped at their bare feet as they took in the silence. She tilted her head to look up at him and he brushed a stray piece of hair away from her forehead. She gave him a smile before he leaned down to brush his lips to hers. She sighed against his lips as the kiss grew heated.

"Hey! You can't be out here! The beach isn't open yet!" Someone yelled.

She pulled away, grabbing her shoes. She helped him up before running towards the car. Once in the car they both laughed.

"See what you did? You almost got us in trouble," he accused once he had calmed down.

"Me?" she asked with a laugh.

"You're the one who took off running first. I just followed you," he said as he started the car.

"I didn't see you trying to stop me."

"Why would I stop you from doing something that makes you happy?" he asked, giving her an endearing look.

They drove down the highway in silence. An hour later Stanford University loomed ahead of them.

"It's bigger than I thought it would be." Bella said with raised eyebrows.

"You're not scared, are you?"

"No."

"You're not having second thoughts?"

"Absolutely not," she said.

"So I can pull up to the gate?" he asked.

"Go," she said confidently.

"That's my girl," he said as he drove up to the gate.

He handed the security guard his and Bella's ID's.

"What business do you have here?"

"She is going to be a student here next year. She wants to take a tour of the campus."

"The tours don't start for a couple more hours."

"We can't look around on our own? We won't cause any trouble."

"You won't?"

"No sir. She also needs an appointment with the Dean."

"He isn't in today Son," The guard said as he looked over their ID's.

"Is there any way that she can apply for family housing today?"

"You can go and get an application from the main building."

"Thank you," Embry said as he took their ID's back.

"You'll need to get visitors passes before you do anything."

"We will."

"Go ahead and pull through."

Embry waved as he pulled through the gate and slowly drove up the main road to the parking lot. It took them forever to find the main building because he had thrown her map out the window not long after they had left the beach

"We don't need a map. If we get lost we'll find our way without asking for directions," he had said.

He was so stubborn. He wouldn't even let her look at the map in front of the main building.

"I am not spending the rest of the day wondering aimlessly."

"You can't go along with me, even once?"

"We're going to get lost," she pointed out.

"No we won't. Trust me."

She gave him a pointed look before shaking her head with a sigh. She followed him up the stairs and into the building. They found the administrative office by following signs.

"See? Was that so hard?" he asked.

"I doubt every place we go to will be like that," she said darkly.

"Maybe not, but you won't learn where to go without getting lost a couple of times."

"Why would I want to get lost?" she asked as she stepped up to the counter.

"Life is about taking chances Bell. You don't always need to follow a map."

She found the form she was looking for and started to fill it out. She thought about what he had said. He was right, and she knew it. She hated that she was trying to fight with him over something stupid. She would lighten up and do things his way. If they got lost, then she would unleash her frustration on him.

Their tour started at the library; how they found it she didn't know. She walked slowly down every row, running her fingers over the shelves.

"You're going to be spending a lot of time here. Take it in, memorize where your favorite authors are. Decide where you want to study."

"That sounds like a good idea. Which should I do first?"

"I would designate a spot first."

"Not directly by the windows, but somewhere that has a nice view," she mused.

"Follow me," he said pulling her towards the back.

She found a spot then went searching for her favorite authors. The next place she wanted to go was the cafeteria. They found it with no problems. They ate breakfast at a table by themselves. A group of students ate a few feet away. A student came to stand in between them and Bella looked up curiously.

"Are one of you thinking about coming here next year?" The girl asked.

"I am. I've already been accepted."

"Congratulations. I'm Charlotte."

"I'm Bella, he's Embry."

"It's nice to meet you both."

"You too," Bella said with a smile.

"You can sit with us if you'd like. We can answer whatever questions you have."

Bella looked at Embry, waiting for his approval.

"Let's go," he said picking up their tray.

They followed Charlotte to her friends and they sat side by side at the small table. Charlotte introduced Bella and Embry to her friends and they were more than willing to answer whatever questions Bella had. They spent an hour with them before some of them said that they had class.

"On a Saturday?" Bella asked.

"Some of us aren't so lucky. Sign up for classes early, that way you'll have the first choices you want," Someone said.

"Thank you so much," Bella said as Charlotte walked them out.

"You're welcome. I'll be on the lookout for you in the fall."

"It's good to know somebody already."

"Here's my number. Call me if you have any more questions."

Bella gave her hers before letting Embry pull her away.

"Where to next?"

"To the Auditorium."

"Why?"

"So when there's a guest speaker that I want to see I'll know where to go."

She thought that they were lost when all of the sudden they rounded a corner twenty minutes later.

"It's about time," she said in an exasperated voice.

"We had to walk from the other side of the campus. Now that you know where it is it won't take as long. Do you want to go inside?"

She passed him to walk up the stairs. They sat in the back row when he draped an arm over her shoulders.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm only going to get one chance to make out with you in the back of an auditorium. Do you think that I'm going to waste it?"

"How many girls have you made out with in the back of an auditorium?"

"None," he said with a nod.

"At the movies?" she prodded.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked with a nervous laugh.

"Yes," she said giving him a pointed look

"Three. Plus I've had sex in a bathroom at the movies."

"Promiscuous much?" she asked lightly.

"Jealous?" he asked with a smirk.

"No. Now come here you auditorium virgin," she said pulling him to her.

"Wait," he said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked in an agitated voice.

"Sit in my lap," he said pulling her up from her chair.

"Wait," she said before she sat down.

"What?"

"Let me see your wallet," she said holding out her hand.

"Why?"

She kept her hand held out giving him a blank look. He handed it to her and she opened it to a certain part. She pulled out what she wanted and held it up to him.

"How did you know about that?" he asked cautiously.

"You wallet fell out of your pants when I picked them up the other day. The condom fell out."

"I keep it for situations like this."

"Have I told you that I love you today?"

"No," he said with a light laugh.

"I love you," she said as she unzipped his pants.

"Love you too," he said hiking up her skirt.

She grabbed hold of him and pulled him out through his boxers as he pushed her underwear to the side. She straddled him, placing a hand on either side of his arms.

"This isn't going to be as easy as I thought," she said, a worry line creasing her forehead.

"Rock against me," he said guiding his erection into her center.

He let out a content sigh as she started a slow rocking motion. His hands rested on her hips, urging her on. She wrapped her arms around his neck before leaning down. Her lips came in contact with the hollow of his neck once she had quickened her pace slightly. She heard him groan deep in his throat as she started sucking on his adam's apple.

"Damn you," he growled.

The vibration made her suck harder, which made him growl again. She nipped at his skin making him dig his fingers into her hips.

"You're enjoying this, I just know it," he murmured.

She smiled against his neck as he slipped finger into her folds. She sighed before continuing her work on his neck.

"You didn't think that you were the only who gets to play dirty, did you?"

She kissed his neck one last time before laying her head on his shoulder. She lifted herself off of him then down again in perfect rhythm with his hand at her center. She felt her orgasm fast approaching so she sped up her motions. He pulled his finger away before pulling her away from him to look into her eyes.

Her eyes immediately went to his neck. There was no way to hide it; it was the biggest one she had ever given him. It looked like he had been punched in the neck. Her eyes met his as she slowed her movement. Her hands rested on his shoulders as his went back to her hips. They climaxed together, both as silent as they could possibly be. His intense stare made her breath hitch once again as she tried to get her bearings.

"How bad is it?"

"It looks like someone punched you."

"It does not," he said with a scoff.

"I think I have a mirror in my purse," she said getting off of him.

That was when they heard the door open. Embry ducked down next to her, quickly putting everything in place before he zipped his jeans again. Someone passed them, but the person hadn't noticed them.

Embry peeked over the seats to see the guy go out a side door down front. He held out his hand and she handed him the mirror. She handed it to him and he sighed. The quarter sized bruise covered one side of his adam's apple.

"I'm in trouble later aren't I?"

"Of course you are," he said holding a hand to her.

He helped her up without another word. He pulled her outside to find that it was raining. He pulled his jacket off and he held it over them. Her cheeks were flushed and she was grinning from ear to ear.

"Are you ready to go now?"

"Yeah. I will never be able to go in there and keep a straight face now."

They ran across the parking lot and quickly got in the car. When he got in his shirt was soaking wet.

"Can you grab me a shirt?" he asked as he pulled off the wet one.

She pulled his bag into her lap and started going through it. Her fingers ran over a book as she grabbed a t-shirt. She handed him the shirt before pulling out the book. It was a book about Stanford. She flipped through it before finding a map of the campus. She looked over at him with questioning eyes.

"You caught me," he said with a guilty look.

"You got us lost twice!" she laughed.

"I wasn't about to just lead you to the places. I had to trick you somehow."

She leaned over the middle compartment to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you," she said with a smile.

"You're welcome."

"Now, let's find us a place to stay," she said before punching buttons on the GPS.

He took hold of the hand closest to him before pulling out of the parking spot. She fell back against the seat still smiling. She couldn't explain it, she probably looked like an idiot but she didn't care. She would never get over how impulsive he could be. He had been that way for as long as she had known him. She would always go along with whatever plan or scheme he came up with. These were the times when she was glad that he wasn't like everyone else. Embry was compulsive, he was creative, and to make things even better he was hers.

XXXX

Edward was reading on the couch when the doorbell rang. He set the book on the table before standing. The person knocked loudly a few seconds later. He opened the door then smiled at the person outside.

"I thought that you were babysitting."

"I found someone else to do it."

He opened the door wider to let Kelly in. He helped her take off her coat then put it on the rack for her. He turned to face her and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I didn't interrupt anything important, did I?"

"You saved me from throwing a book in the trash."

"It's not good?"

"It's just hard to read. The writer keeps drawing everything out for longer than he should. He likes long drawn out explanations. I don't."

"You're more direct and to the point."

"Exactly," he agreed.

"What book is it?"

"The Alchemist."

"I think I read that last year for school. The guy has to go on a journey to find something?"

"Yeah," he confirmed with a nod.

"And he's in love with a peasant girl?"

"I haven't gotten that far. There's mention of a peasant girl that he's met."

"That's the girl."

"Does it get any better?"

"Expect long drawn out action scenes. I bet you won't mind those."

He pulled her into the living room then sat in the loveseat. He pulled her down into his lap before running his hands through her hair. She put her forehead to his, looking him in the eye. He smiled at her before kissing her lightly. His hands fisted in her hair gently as the kiss grew more intense. She pulled away, putting a hand on his chest.

"When is your brother supposed to be home?"

"Not for a couple of hours."

"Can we take this upstairs?" she asked hopefully.

He nodded before she climbed off of him. He followed her up the stairs to his room. They left the door open as he pushed her gently onto the bed. She smiled up at him as she unbuttoned his shirt. He shrugged his shirt off before leaning down to kiss her. He pulled away with a groan a few seconds later.

"I don't have anything," he said quietly.

"I think I might have a condom in my purse."

He went downstairs and grabbed her purse from the table in the hall then all but ran back up the stairs. He handed it to her before sitting next to her. She dug to the bottom before smiling in victory.

"I swiped one from Embry a few weeks ago."

He chuckled before leaning over her. He pushed her purse off the bed and everything in it scattered across the floor. He pushed her shirt up over her breast as she pulled her arms out of the sleeves. It was over her head and tossed to the side before he leaned down to capture her lips.

Her hands fisted in his hair as their tongues dance over each other. He pulled her up and he stood over her as he fumbled with her bra. She pushed his hands away and had it off within seconds. His hands were in between them cupping her breast seconds later. He brushed his thumb over her nipples feeling her breath hitch. She quickly undid his belt then pants before pushing them down his legs.

He stepped out of them before laying her down on the bed. He straddled her lap, not breaking the kiss. The front door opened downstairs making Edward quickly climb off of her. He handed her bra before frantically looking for her sweater.

"Edward?" Carlisle called from the top of the stairs.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"If Kelly is looking for her sweater it's out here in the hall."

Edward's eyes met Kelly's in shock. How had he managed to throw her sweater fifty feet out into the hall? He sighed before walking to the door. Sure enough, Kelly's sweater was crumbled up and sitting against Alice's door. He crossed the hall in his boxers and grabbed the sweater. His eyes met Carlisle's and Carlisle gave him a concerned look.

Edward handed her the sweater before getting dressed. She had already cleaned up the contents of her purse from the floor. She stood next to him as he pulled his shirt on.

"I'll call you tomorrow," she said.

He nodded and she went out into the hall while he buttoned his shirt.

"It was my idea to come up here," He heard her say.

"How often does this happen?" Carlisle asked in a concerned tone.

"This would have been our first time."

"Would have been?"

"We didn't get that far," she said quietly.

Edward came out of the room as Kelly walked down the stairs.

"My office, now," Carlisle said in a clipped tone.

"I'm sorry," Edward said once they were in the office.

"Sorry for what? That you got caught? For bringing her up here? What exactly are you sorry for Edward?"

"Everything," he admitted mutedly.

"I don't ask a lot from you and Alice. All I ask is that you don't have sex until you're ready, and not to do it in the house."

"I know," Edward said quietly.

"Then why did you do it?"

"Because I didn't think that we would get caught."

"Has this happened before?"

"Kelly did say that this would have been our first time."

"I meant has Jasper come over and…I can't even say it."

"I don't know."

"And Emmett, with Rose, or Leah?"

"Not that I know of," he said with a shake of his head.

"I would have expected this from Emmett, but not from you."

"Am I grounded?"

"For a month and Kelly isn't allowed over unless Esme or I am here."

"Can I go over to her house?"

"Once you're off groundation."

"How long have you known about Emmett?"

"I had my suspicions. Now that he's living with Leah I know he is."

"Are you mad at him?"

"He's eighteen now, I can't tell him what to do."

"What about Alice?"

"She talks to Esme about that kind of thing. But if she is having sex, I can't tell. She's better at hiding it, while Emmett flaunted it."

Edward stood knowing that the conversation was closed. He walked back to his room and sat on the bed. Something caught his eye on the nightstand. He picked it up with a laugh. She had left the condom for him to hold onto. He put it into his nightstand with a sigh. It would be at least a month before he could use it. She would want him to go along with being grounded because if he didn't there was a possibility that Carlisle would forbid them from seeing each other. That would only force Edward to take drastic measures. Kelly wouldn't want that to happen. His cell phone vibrated and he grabbed it from off the nightstand. The message was from Kelly.

What happened?

I'm grounded for a month. You aren't allowed over here unless Carlisle or Esme are here.

I'll see you in a month. I love you.

She had told him that she loved him for the first time in a text message. He hadn't wanted to say it until she was ready. He quickly shut his phone as Carlisle passed the room. He opened it again when he heard Carlisle walk down the stairs.

I love you too.

"Edward?" Carlisle called.

"Yeah?"

"You can't be on your phone."

"I was telling Kelly that I couldn't see her for a while."

"Bring me your phone."

Edward growled in frustration as he walked down the stairs. How had Carlisle heard him? He handed Carlisle the phone before going back upstairs.

"You can't get on the internet either."

"I'm not."

He closed his door and lay on his bed. Thoughts of what had happened earlier swirled through his head. If Carlisle had come home twenty minutes later they would have been done. Was he honestly ready to take their relationship to the next level? Yes he was, and the next time he saw Kelly he was going to let her know.

XXXX

Bella had gotten a message from Alice asking her to come over as soon as she got home and that she needed to come alone. Embry had dropped her off at home and she dropped her stuff at the door before grabbing her keys from the counter.

She spent the ride to the Cullen's wondering what could be so important. When she got there Edward and Alice were the only ones there. Alice pulled her upstairs and Bella looked into Edward's room. He gave her a small smile before waving.

"Don't forget to listen out for Carlisle and Esme," Alice called before she shut her door.

"Why does he need to listen out for you brother and Esme?"

"Edward has gotten himself grounded. I won't go into details, but it's huge. Plus, it's the first time he's ever been grounded."

"What is he doing now?"

"He's talking to Kelly on my phone."

"Why am I here?"

"I want to make your wedding dress," Alice said with a smile.

"I didn't want to ask you," Bella said in concern.

"You didn't, I'm offering."

"Thank you," Bella said pulling Alice to her.

"Do you know what you want?"

"Something light, we were thinking of getting married outside. It's going to be near the end of the summer."

"That sounds like something that I can do," Alice said with a nod.

Alice grabbed a sketch pad and drew while she listened to Bella explain what she wanted.

"How much would you pay for something like this?" Alice asked, turning the sketch pad so that Bella could see it.

"Alice it's perfect! How much would you charge me? I'll pay whatever you want."

"You can have it for free. All I ask is that when people ask who you are wearing you say my name proudly," Alice said with a smile.

"I will thank you so much," Bella said as she hugged Alice a second time.

Bella left a few minutes later. Her dad was getting out of his cruiser when she pulled into the driveway.

"You look happy."

"I found someone to make my wedding dress. For free."

"That would make happy too if I were a girl. Who's making it?"

"Alice."

Charlie nodded as they walked into the house together. She grabbed her bag and took it upstairs. She started dinner while her dad went into the living room. Her cell phone vibrated making her pull it from her pocket. Embry had sent her a text.

What did Alice want?

She's going to make my dress. For free.

That's great.

Bella went back to making dinner not able to contain her excitement. After dinner she would call her mom. Her mom wanted to know everything about the wedding. So far this was only the second thing that had been decided on. They hadn't even settled on a day yet. Sandra had only one request, that they get married in her front yard. Embry, Bella, Quil, and Jacob had carved their names into a pine tree there when they were kids. The tree was still there. That sounded like the perfect place to get married.

XXXX

Bella sat in English tapping her pen against her desk nervously. Jessica had been out of school all last week because of a death in her family. Mike had more than likely told her what had happened. Bella hadn't wanted to unload everything on her when she was grieving her brother's death.

Jessica came in and sat down in front of Bella like normal. She got her textbook, workbook, and notebook out for class before turning to face Bella.

"I'm sorry to hear about your brother. Were you two close?"

"Sort of. There was fifteen years age difference between us. I was the flower girl at his wedding when I was ten. I didn't see him much after that. He moved to New York not long after the wedding."

"Are your parents doing okay?"

"No. My mom went back with my sister in law to help with the kids for a while. My dad hasn't said much."

"The closest family I've lost is my grandmother last year."

"So I heard that you had some drama of your own last week."

"Who told you?"

"Angela. You aren't friends with Mike anymore?"

"It was his decision. He thinks that I made a mistake by taking Embry back. I won't go into everything that was said, but he was pretty harsh."

"He must have been if Embry had to come here and talk to him. He's such a jerk. I'm so done with him and his manipulative head games," Jessica said as she rolled her eyes.

The bell rang and Jessica turned to face the front of the classroom. Bella heaved a silent sigh of relief once the teacher started class. She should have known that Jessica would understand. They had gotten close since Bella had come to Forks. She was glad that Jessica wasn't letting a guy come between them.


	34. It's The Innocent Ones That Can Fool You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do own Kelly, she's in this chapter.**

**AN: This chapter contains lemon. **

Edward sat across from Emmett at the kitchen table. He didn't know how Emmett had talked Carlisle into letting him out the house for the night but he was grateful. The past three weeks had passed slowly. He only had one more week until he could see Kelly.

They had talked a couple of times. She had asked him not to call her because she hadn't wanted him to get into more trouble. She hadn't been able to tell him no when he called, she had missed him too. That was what helped him get through being grounded.

Emmett got up and walked to the refrigerator. He came back with two cans of beer. He handed one to Edward before popping the top on his. He took a long pull all the while watching his brother. He set the can down before he said anything.

"Are you gonna stare at it, or are you gonna drink it?"

"Where did it come from?"

"Did you or did you not see me pull it out of the fridge?" Emmett asked sarcastically.

"You know what I meant Emmett," Edward said with a sigh.

"Leah bought them for me. Now is this moral conversation over?"

"Does she do it all the time?"

"I take that as a no. No, she doesn't. Sometimes Paul will buy them for me."

"He doesn't look like he's twenty one."

"He's twenty, and he has a fake ID. Anymore questions?"

Edward shook his head before wrapping a hand around the beer. He popped the top with a sigh.

"I always knew you had it in you. Drink up little bro."

"I'm only sixteen months younger than you," Edward said giving him a pointed look.

"Go on and drink it, it'll put hair on your chest."

"I already have hair on my chest Dumbass," he mumbled before putting the can to his lips.

The first swig made him scrunch his nose in disgust. He followed it with another, longer pull.

"Not bad, right?"

"As long as I don't drink all the time. Do you?"

"Hell no. This is only my fourth time," Emmett said with a short laugh.

The front door opened and two sets of feet could be heard in the hall.

"What are you trying to do? Get him drunk? I didn't go and get her so that he could throw up all over her!" Leah said as she took Edward's beer from him.

"Relax, that was his first one."

"At least he only drank half."

"Who did you bring over here?"

"There's a surprise for you in the living room," Leah said before patting him on the shoulder.

Edward pushed out his chair and walked the short distance to the living room. Kelly sat on the couch watching him with a smile. He hadn't thought to bring the damn condom.

"We're gonna go," Leah said from the door.

"Bye," Edward said.

"Look underneath the sink in the bathroom. You'll find something that you're gonna need," Emmett said before walking out the door.

Edward came to sit next to Kelly on the couch. She turned to face him, still smiling.

"Hey, Handsome," she said.

"Hey Beautiful," he said with a smile.

That was how they always greeted each other if they hadn't seen each other in a while. He leaned over her and pressed his lips gently to hers. She pushed at his shoulders lightly letting him know to pull away. He pulled away with a sigh.

"I think that it's great that you want to sleep with me, because I want to sleep with you too. But I don't want our first time to be on your brother's couch."

"It's a one bedroom apartment Kel. And I don't want to make love to you on the floor."

"They aren't going to be home for a while."

"No," he said firmly.

"Then can we go back to my house? It's only five minutes from here."

"Let me grab a condom first."

"I'll be in the car."

He was in the car less than a minute later.

"Do you have your glasses with you?"

"No, why?" he asked curiously.

"I think smart guys are sexy. A smart guy with glasses is even hotter."

"That's what you saw in Embry?"

"He's a straight A student, with a three point seven grade point average," she explained with a shrug.

"He is smart."

"Like I said, I like smart guys with glasses better," she said as she put a hand on his thigh.

Her hand slid higher as they pulled onto her street. She cupped him, massaging him gently. As they pulled up to her house he unbuckled his seat belt quickly then walked around to her side.

"Where is everybody?"

"My parents are out of town, and Kyle is at his girlfriend's house."

She pulled him up the front porch and into the house. His jacket was pushed off and her hands were in his hair as they walked down the hall. Once they were in her room he pushed her against the wall roughly.

"Sorry," he said quietly before leaning in to kiss her.

She pleaded for entrance as she unbuttoned his shirt. He shrugged it off before unbuttoning then unzipping her jeans. She kicked off her shoes before he pushed her jeans down her hips. She stepped out of them before walking him towards the bed. He turned them around and she lay horizontally on the bed.

He pulled her arms out of her shirt then pushed it up her stomach and it was over his shoulder seconds later.

"Let's hope it's not in the hall this time," she teased.

He laughed lightly before pulling her up. He undid her bra with ease then pulled it down her arms.

"How did you do that?"

"Emmett taught me how to do it."

"Thank you Emmett," she said with a light laugh.

He undid his belt buckle then toed off his shoes. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants quickly. He leaned over her with one hand between them. He pulled off her underwear one handed and she stared at him with raised eyebrows.

"Did Emmett teach you that too?"

"No. Nobody taught me that."

"I'm in trouble," she groaned quietly.

"You're going to have to show me what do from here."

"Gladly," she said with a smile.

She took hold of his hand and placed it at her center.

"Stick one finger in to start off with. Move it in and out. Yeah, like that. Jesus, I may not have to tell you much," she moaned.

He smiled down at her as she gripped his shoulders.

"You can put another finger in if you want," she breathed.

He slipped in a second finger in and quickened his pace.

"Christ," she said as she moved off the bed to meet his hand.

"I think I've got this. What else do you like?"

"I liked what you did the last time."

His hands moved up her stomach slowly grazing her skin in places. He gently cupped her breast, his thumbs barely touching her nipples.

"There is something else that you can do," she said in a strained voice.

"What's that?"

"Use your mouth. Use your tongue instead of your thumbs. Swirl it around the nipple."

"I can do that."

He lowered his head, kissing in between her breast before latching onto a nipple. He swirled his tongue slowly before biting down gently. Her breathing became erratic as he cupped her other breast in one hand. His free hand went back to her center and she moaned in pleasure.

Kelly reached between them into his boxers and pulled out his erection. He was smaller than Embry, but not by much. Plus size didn't matter; it was how he used it. She wrapped her hand around it, feeling it pulse under her hand.

He moved to the other breast, paying it the same attention as the other. She put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you're good, almost too good. Lay back."

He rolled off of her and lay back against the pillows. She played with the thatch of hair on his chest, loving the feel of it beneath her hands. She moved lower to his waist with one hand. She tried to pull off his pants and boxer's one handed but eventually used two.

"There's more to grab on to," he reasoned.

"I still think I can do it with practice."

"I'm not going to stop you."

"I would hope not," she said as she pulled them down his legs.

She raked her eyes over his body, liking what she saw. He wasn't scrawny, but he didn't have much muscle. Except in his arms, his biceps were small, but they were noticeable. She didn't need a big muscular guy. She had been with one before. Granted it had been nice, but she liked skinny guys better.

She leaned down, pulling her hair over one shoulder so it wouldn't get in the way. She took him into her mouth slowly. She had almost all of him in when she finally started swirling her tongue around the head. His breath hitched and she pulled away. She didn't want it be over so soon.

"Where's the condom?"

"In my jeans."

She climbed off of him searching for his jeans.

"I've got them," he said a few seconds later.

She took the condom from him and ripped open the paper. She made eye contact with him as she rolled it down his erection. She guided it into her center and they both heaved a sigh of relief.

"I'm gonna keep it simple. You should be able to catch on. Just move when I do," she said as she smiled down at him.

She started a slow rocking motion and he followed a few seconds later. She braced her hands on his chest before leaning down. She kissed him, letting the pace slow to almost nothing. His tongue glided over hers as he started moving with her. He raised his hips off of the bed, embedding himself into her farther. She moaned as she quickened the pace.

He moved against her easily, not breaking the kiss. She hadn't expected him to roll them over, but was more than willing to let him take over. His arms rested on either side of hers while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He moved faster, their bodies gliding over each other. She groaned into his mouth as she felt her oncoming climax. She pulled away from his pleading mouth, breathing heavily.

"Calm down, I don't want to have release before you do."

"Is that a rule? The girl can't climax before the guy?"

"Not when it's the guys first time," she said with a light laugh.

"Fine," he said.

He slowed down to an almost torturous crawl.

"Let me help you," she said with a sigh.

She moved against him and he matched her thrust for thrust within seconds.

"Much better," she said with another, more content sigh.

Her climax was building and she was scared that she would have release before him. Not that it would matter, but most first timers came before there partner. She felt him still then start to move again. Less than a minute later he came with a shout. She moaned as he continued to move in and out of her.

Her orgasm came like a tidal wave. She clenched her eyes shut, enjoying the feeling coursing through her. His chest was heaving as he put his forehead to hers. His hands were in her hair as he looked down at her lovingly.

"So what do you think?" she asked.

"Now I understand what Emmett was talking about."

"What did he say?"

"It's like you're free falling. When you finally land the wind is knocked out of you, but in a good way."

"I compare it to riding a roller coaster. It's up and down, there's a rush that you feel when you first start out. It stays with you until you finally come down for the last time."

He nodded lightly before kissing her. They heard a car door shut and quickly pulled apart. He was grabbing his clothes when she told him to get dressed in the bathroom. He gripped the counter once he was dressed, willing his heart rate to go down. His face was flushed so he splashed cold water onto it before wiping his face with a towel. Someone knocked on the door making him turn to put a hand on it. He opened it, rolling his eyes at the person.

"I thought you had fallen in."

"Shut up. I was still coming down from what had just happened. We thought you were her brother."

"Nope. But I am yours," Emmett said flippantly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I forgot my wallet at home. So when we went back and your car wasn't there we came here. So you did it?"

"Yes."

"Twice?" Emmett asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Once," he said shaking his head.

"There is no way in hell that you first time lasted an hour."

Edward looked at his watch in shock. He heard an audible 'Oh my God' from Leah down the hall.

"It lasted an hour and twenty minutes," Edward with a shake of his head.

"Mother Eff!" Leah said.

"No way. An hour and twenty minutes ago?"

"No, from beginning to end. I glanced at the clock when we started. We finished ten minutes ago."

"Holy shit!" Emmett said in astonishment.

"If it makes you feel any better Kelly looks like one satisfied girl," Leah said.

Edward leaned out the door, looking down the hall. Kelly stood at the end with an awestruck, disheveled look. Another car door shut outside and Kelly looked out the front window.

"This time it really is Kyle."

"Go to your room, he can't see you like this. We're gonna go," Leah said pushing her towards her room.

Edward stood in the hall as Kelly leaned against her door frame.

"We're gonna have to wait another week before we can do this again."

"That sucks," she whined.

"I'll call you tomorrow."

"Are you staying at Emmett and Leah's?"

"No, I was only allowed out of the house for the night."

"I love you," she said as she leaned up to kiss him.

It was the first time that she had said it since the day that Carlisle had caught them. He brushed his lips against hers, pulling away when he heard Kyle on the front porch.

"I love you too," he said before walking away.

Kyle was opening the door when Edward put on his jacket.

"See you later," Kyle called over his shoulder.

"See you around," Edward said casually before pulling the door shut.

The drive home was filled with thoughts of Kelly. When he walked in Carlisle was in the living room.

"Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, I did."

"What did you two do?"

"Not much, we talked, ordered pizza, and watched a movie."

"I've been thinking. Maybe I should give you back your phone. You're still grounded from everything else."

"Okay," Edward said with a nod.

Carlisle handed him his phone with a smile.

"She says that she misses you already. She must have thought you had it back."

"You read it?"

"The messages pop up on the screen Edward. I had to turn it off," Carlisle said with a shrug.

"Then why are giving it back to me? Now you know that I'm having sex."

"Because I can't ground you forever. You'll be eighteen in a few weeks. Then you'll graduate and you'll go off to college. I can't keep you in the house for the rest of your life."

"So you trust me?"

"I trust you more than I trust Emmett that's for sure. Just don't get her pregnant, that's all I ask."

"I won't."

Carlisle nodded before going back into the living room. Edward went upstairs and stopped at Alice's door. She was on her computer when he walked in. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, squeezing lightly. She kissed his cheek quickly before he pulled away.

"What's with you?"

"Nothing," he said with a shrug.

"Did you see Kelly?"

"Maybe," he said slowly.

"Tell me everything," she said turning in her seat.

"Come in my room."

He told her everything, even Emmett and Leah's showing up. She listened intently; her wide eyed reaction was one that he would never forget. She gave him a teasing smile and he gave her a confused look.

"What?"

"My brother practices tantric and I didn't even know it. You think you know somebody," she teased.

"Shut up. I do not!" he laughed.

"Well maybe you should. It would last even longer."

He laughed again and this time she laughed with him. He was glad that he had told her. They told each other everything. He had been the one she came to after first time with Jasper. He hoped that they would always have the relationship they had now. The bond of a twin was hard to break.


	35. Sometimes Things Happen For a Reason

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**AN: This chapter does contain lemon. I know, I know, three chapters in a row. I went a little overboard.**

Alice sat next to Bella on her bed watching a movie. When it was over Alice turned off the TV. She turned to Bella, wanting to ask her something.

"Can I ask you a couple of questions?"

"Yes the guy in that movie looked exactly like Jasper. Yes the prince was the guy from Slum Dog Millionaire."

"Ha, ha, although I'm glad that I'm not the only one who noticed the resemblance. It was uncanny," Alice said with mock seriousness.

"It was," Bella agreed wholeheartedly.

"I want to talk to you about Embry."

"What about him?"

"When did you know that he was the one?"

"The one that I'm going to marry? Probably on my birthday, that's when he made up the crazy rule that we couldn't see each other, but that I could call him whenever I wanted. That's when I knew how much he really loved me. He wasn't willing to give up."

"What drew you to him?"

"He's crazy, we both know that. His mind never shuts off. Some of his best ideas spring from that craziness."

"Like packing up and moving to California just be with you," Alice offered.

"Right. He's spontaneous. He has made me do things that I would never dream of doing."

"Like what?"

Bella blushed and looked down at her hands.

"Tell me!" Alice pleaded.

"We had sex in the back row of the auditorium at Stanford," Bella said with a shy smile.

Alice's mouth became unhinged and she let out an audible squawk. The look of shock didn't go away as Bella pressed on.

"His spontaneity rubs off on me. I feel free when I'm with him."

"He's never boring?"

"I never know what's going to happen next when I am with him. He's a good person who has deep seeded abandonment issues. He thinks that I'll leave him one day."

"He has issues because he never knew his dad?"

"If his dad had been in his life he probably would have turned out differently."

"But it's not his fault. He hadn't even been born when his dad died."

"He's getting better; I think he's finally realized that I'm not going anywhere. We're making plans for the future. Does he look like the kind of person to do that?"

"To be honest with you, I saw it when I first met him. He just didn't have you to bring it out of him yet," Alice said endearingly.

"You did?" Bella asked with wide eyes.

She had expected Alice to say that. How was she supposed to react to that? She had been so busy worrying and fighting with Embry to see how much he cared for her until Quil had pointed it out.

"What can I say? I'm a perceptive person. I knew Jasper was the guy for me as soon as I met him."

"How?" Bella asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"It was my first day of school and I was running late. I literally slammed into him, with Edward and Emmett following close behind me. Jasper helped us gather our stuff then walked each of us to our first classes, even though school had already started."

"That's nice," she said with a small smile.

"I'm not done. Edward had lunch with him that day. All Jasper did was ask him questions about me. Did I have a boyfriend? Could he have my number?"

"No way," Bella said with a light laugh.

"No lie. So I get on the bus that afternoon and guess who's saving me a seat."

"I bet it wasn't Edward or Emmett," Bella said with a coy smile.

"Nope. We talked the whole way home. I thought he was being polite when he followed me to the front of the bus when it came to my stop. Then he got off with us and started walking in the same direction. Imagine my surprise when I found out that he lived across the street."

"Why hadn't you noticed him before?"

"He had been at his real dad's the entire summer. He hadn't gotten back until the day before. If we hadn't been late for school I could have met him that morning on the bus."

"That's a really sweet story. And you two have been together ever since?"

"It'll be four years in October. He's sweet, and he's funny, he gets along with my family so well that they wanted to adopt him at one time. I can't picture my life with anyone else."

"There is one more thing that I want to tell you. You can't tell anyone, Embry doesn't even know that I know."

"I won't tell anyone."

"Embry fell in love with me while I still lived in Phoenix."

"Really?" Alice asked with an oh my gosh look.

"When Quil told me that I knew that I had to be with Embry. That was the day that I started thinking of him in a different way. I did love him before we broke up. But I knew for sure when he reached out to me on my birthday."

"Is there anything else that you want to tell me?"

"I've already told you too much," Bella said with a laugh.

"I have one more question."

"One more question, and that is it," Bella said sternly.

"How good of a lover is he? I've him pictured him as being gentle yet aggressive."

"He's attentive, he can be aggressive. He can also be forceful when I piss him off, he holds nothing back. He's gentle when he needs to be."

"He's forceful?" Alice asked.

"I wouldn't give into him. It's only happened once. It was passionate, electric, and the best sex we've had together."

Alice shook her head in wonder before promising that she wouldn't tell anyone what Bella had told her.

Bella left a little while later. With all of the talk about her relationship with Embry she needed to see him. She called her dad on the way and told him that she wouldn't be home for dinner.

She heard the drums through the open window as soon as she got out of the truck. She let herself in and followed the noise to his room. She stood in the door way watching his arms move with determination and force.

He was looking down so he didn't see her cross the room to sit on his bed. She took off her top shirt, placing it on top of his on the bed. The music finally came to stop and she clapped.

His head jerked up in surprise, his looked turned into a smile when his eyes met hers.

"Hey," he said as he stood from the stool.

"Hey yourself," she said with a smile.

"I was wondering where this went," he said brushing his fingers down the arm of the shirt on the bed. It was one of his flannel shirts.

"You're not getting it back."

"Do you have my baseball jersey too?"

"You're not getting it back either. I sleep in it."

"You know how to make a guy feel good, you know that?"

"I bought a bottle of your cologne; I spray some on it after every time that I wash it."

"Jesus," he said his voice thick with lust.

She leaned up on her arms to kiss him. He pushed her gently onto the bed before leaning over her. He ran his fingers through her hair as their tongues glided over each other. She moaned into his mouth making him growl. She put her hands on his shoulders and applied pressure.

"As nice as this is, it isn't why I came over."

"Then why did you come over?"

"To see you, to hang out with you. We don't always have to have a grope feast. We didn't used to be like this."

"You're right. What do you want to do?"

"You could teach me how to play the drums. I never said that we couldn't have contact."

"Come on," he said as he climbed off of her.

She followed him to the drum set and he stood behind the stool. She sat down and picked up the sticks. She twirled one of them between her fingers like she had seen him do.

"Did I already teach you how to do that?" he asked in confusion, he didn't remember.

"No. I learned from watching you. I like watching your hands."

"Then this should be easy for you," he said taking the sticks from her.

He knelt to her level before reaching around her. He banged the drum loudly, but slowly.

"What you want to do is start off slow, like this," he said softly.

He handed one stick to Bella and she did what he did.

"Next you wanna place a foot on the pedal; that will bang the snare."

She tapped the pedal lightly, keeping his rhythm.

"Good, now hit the cymbal."

They cymbal crashed as he picked up the tempo slightly. Bella was able to keep up until he got too fast for her.

"You did good, a couple of more lessons and you'll be playing like me," he said as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Do you think so?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure. The question is, why do you want to learn?"

"Drummers turn me on. The way you just let go, it's intense."

"It is intense. I can block out everything while I'm playing."

"Even me?"

"Not anymore," he said with a sigh.

"Because I asked you to teach me to play?" she asked credulously.

"No. I'm going to imagine having sex with you while sitting on my stool."

"That's not going to happen."

"Tease," he said with a scoff.

She stood and gestured for him to sit down. She pushed him against the wall before straddling his lap. She moved against him a couple of times without stopping.

"Can you hold yourself up?" she asked.

"Don't tease me. It's not funny," he said giving her a pointed look.

"Answer the question."

"You would have to do all the work."

"I can live with that," she said before standing.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting a condom, take off your pants."

"What happened to just hanging out?"

"You're the pervert who suggested this. Are you backing out?"

"Hell no!" he said before quickly taking off his pants and boxers.

She tore open the condom wrapper as she crossed the room. He rolled the condom down his erection while Bella undressed from the waist down. She straddled his lap again, guiding him into her.

"This isn't going to last very long. I just thought that I would warn you," he groaned.

"If you get uncomfortable let me know," she said as she started moving against him.

"That's not why," he said with a shake of his head.

"Then why?" she asked as she moved faster.

"I'll tell you later," he breathed.

She leaned down to kiss him, putting her hands on the wall for support. His hands rested on her hips as the kiss deepened. She moved faster, feeling her orgasm coming on strong. She pulled away from the kiss breathless.

"I'm close," she whispered.

"Me too," he breathed.

She slowed her movements hoping to draw things out.

"Just like that," he said.

She put her forehead to his giving him a lustful look. He pushed her hair over her shoulder before leaning in. She felt the suction at her throat, making her moan. She kissed his neck, then shoulders, then his neck again before gripping his shoulders.

"Oh God," she moaned as her orgasm racked through her.

She moved against him, feeling her insides explode. He increased his suction adding his teeth to gently nip at her neck. She fell against him, making him pull away from her neck. She slowed to a crawl but felt his hands on her hips urging her to go faster.

"Not much long, I swear," he whispered.

"It's not that. I just had the most fierce orgasm I've ever had," she said as she found her voice.

"Yeah?" he asked with an easy smile.

She pulled away from him, keeping a hand on his shoulder and leaning behind him to place the other on his leg. She gave him an intense look in reply as she moved faster.

"Oh damn," he said under his breath.

She held his gaze as she kept moving. His breathing became labored and he stilled against her. She rocked against him a few more times before laying her head on his chest. His heart was pounding in her ear as she kissed his chest lightly. His arms circled her waist, holding her to him.

"You just fulfilled my every fantasy."

"I'm glad that I could help," she said with a light laugh.

He laughed as he brushed her hair away from her neck.

"Am I going to have to button my shirt so my dad won't see it?"

"You mean my shirt."

"It's my shirt now," she reminded him.

"You might. I'll have to see it with the shirt on."

"Are you numb yet?"

"Surprisingly no. When are you going to tell me your fantasy?"

"You're going to think that it's stupid," she said with a feeble laugh.

"I will not."

"We're in a field of wild flowers, our field."

"Which is full of dead grass right now?" he asked with a groan.

"I don't mind waiting."

"One day, it will happen. I promise."

"It had better, you owe me," she said as she poked him in the chest.

"We should get dressed. My mom will be home soon."

She climbed off of him, pulling the condom off before walking away. She threw it in the trash before gathering her clothes. She stood at the window seeing movement by her truck.

"Oh God, I forgot that the window was open," she said with a groan.

"Is somebody out there?" he asked as he pulled on his jeans.

"It's Emmett and Quil."

"I'll be back," he said before going downstairs.

He was outside seconds later. They stood in the yard with teasing smiles.

"How much did you hear?" Embry asked.

"I heard everything. He only heard the last minute or so," Emmett said.

"Why would you stick around?" Embry asked.

"He made me," Quil said.

"Yeah right," Embry said with a laugh.

"I have marks on my arm from where he kept me from leaving."

"You can't tell her that you heard."

"But we can mock you all we want," Quil said with a wide grin.

"Have I ever brought up the time that I let you and Claire have free reign downstairs while I was upstairs? There are just something's that I didn't want to know about you. And now it grosses me out."

"We won't say anything. Bye Bells!" Emmett called.

"Bye Emmett," she said from the window.

Quil waved and she waved back before walking away from the window. Bella met Embry in the living room. He was sitting on the couch and he pulled her into his lap.

"How much did they hear?"

"One heard everything while the other was held against his will."

"I can guess which is which. Isn't better that it was them and not your mom?"

"You have a point. She wouldn't have cared, but it would have been awkward."

"Yeah, no duh," she said as she rolled her eyes.

He smiled before kissing her temple. Her phone rang making her grab it from out of her pants. It was her dad asking her to meet him at the diner in twenty minutes. She kissed him one last time, lingering for a few minutes more. He walked her to the truck and leaned through the window to kiss her one last time.

"Don't forget to button the shirt before you go in."

"It's my shirt," she said through clenched teeth.

"Fine, it's yours," he said as he rolled his eyes.

"I'll call you later," she said with a triumphant smile.

He nodded as she started the truck. She pulled out and he walked back into the house. He went upstairs and grabbed his shirt and put it on. He looked over at his drum kit with a smile. The stool was still against the wall and the condom wrapper was by the kick pedal. He moved the stool back then picked up the wrapper. His mom pulled up as he threw it away. He quickly grabbed his math book and binder and started doing his homework. Maybe if he acted like nothing had happened then she wouldn't suspect anything. That's what he was hoping.


	36. The Passing of a Patriarch

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**AN: Someone commented a few chapters ago that Bella came across as a Bitch. That was not my intent. I was thinking that she would come across as a Drama Queen maybe, but not a Bitch. Sometimes people react badly to situations that they aren't normally put in in life. So I am choosing to keep it in the story.**

The sounds of grenades going off, guns being shot, people screaming orders and others screaming in terror filled the room. Quil's grunting rounded out the noise. Embry sat on the couch flipping through a magazine while Jacob watched the game.

"You should be watching this. You'll be living it in a few years," Quil said.

"I'm joining the Navy, not the Army. It's different."

"You'll still be a part of it. You could still need to know this stuff."

"I doubt that I'll stumble upon a village where a soldier has bad aim."

"Shut up," Quil grumbled.

"You missed half the people that you were supposed to kill."

"He's just messing with you Quil. What's wrong with you?"

"Give me the controller. I'll show you what to do," Embry said holding out his hand.

Quil begrudgingly handed over the controller and Embry talked him through what he needed to do. Once the mission was over he handed Quil back the controller.

"Are you going to answer me? What's wrong?" Jacob prodded.

"Things won't be the same after he's married."

"Yes they will. I'll still be me, Bella will still be Bella. I'll come wherever you are and I'll still bug the shit out of you and you'll still piss me off."

"Something's will change. Once we graduate we'll never see you."

"That's not for another year."

"Don't get me wrong. I'm glad that you're happy. I never thought that you would find a girl to make you turn your life around."

"Me neither," Embry said.

"Yes you did," Quil admonished.

"Actually I didn't. I didn't know that Bella would come back here. After she did I hoped that something would happen. I knew that I needed to get my shit together first, at least some of it anyway. No one was more surprised than me when she decided that she wanted to be with me. I'm a fuck up; she must be crazy for sticking around," he said with a sigh.

"You haven't fucked up that much since you started dating her. I can only think of one time when I wanted to shake you senseless compared to the hundreds of times before," Quil said.

Embry laughed as Quil started playing the game again. The sounds of warfare continued along with the clicking of buttons. Jacob now watched Embry instead of the TV. Embry looked at him over the magazine and Jacob gave him a worried look. Embry shook his head slightly letting Jacob know that he could drop it before going back to reading. He continued to watch him anyway.

XXXX

Charlie sat behind his desk with his feet propped up on the edge while he leaned back in his seat. Bella sat across from him working on her homework. The station was quiet except for the sounds of the secretary typing at her keyboard in the front office.

Charlie had asked Bella to meet him here so that they could go out to dinner after he got off. That wouldn't be for another hour. The phone on Charlie's desk rang and he grabbed it before it could ring again.

"Chief Swan."

Bella tried not to listen to the conversation. She couldn't help but be worried when her dad looked upset. He grabbed his jacket and pulled it on before standing.

"I'm gonna have to cancel our plans for tonight."

"What's going on?"

"Harry had a heart attack while at work this afternoon. Sue's not sure if he'll make it. Loretta, if you need me; call my cell."

"Will do Chief," she said before he walked out the door.

Bella drove home in a daze. She wasn't sure if she should call Leah or not. She hadn't talked to her in months. Not because of Embry, but because they had both been so busy. When Bella wasn't working, Leah was. By the time Bella got home from school, got everything she needed to get done Leah was already at work again. She dialed Leah's number hoping that she would answer.

"Hello?" Leah said in a strained voice.

"Hey."

"Hey Bella."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm in shock. I went by and saw him this morning and he was fine. We were joking around and laughing."

"So it hit him fast?"

"Like a speeding train."

"Is there anything that I can do?"

"Hold on, let me ask my mom."

Bella could hear Leah and Sue talking in the background.

"She says that Seth needs to be picked up from soccer practice."

"I'll do it."

"Can you bring him to the hospital? He would want to see our dad."

"Sure."

"Please don't tell him what's going on. My mom wants to be the one to do it."

"I won't."

"Thank you so much, you're a good friend."

"Don't thank me. I'm doing what any friend would do."

Seth was out front when Bella pulled into the parking lot of his school. She opened the passenger door for him and he got in without question. He was a good kid, he had too much pent up energy sometimes but he was a sweetheart, Bella had always thought so. Nothing was said until they passed his house.

"You missed my house," he said.

"I know. We're going to the hospital. Your mom will explain when we get there."

"Is it Leah?"

"No."

"Did something happen to my dad?"

Bella nodded not knowing what else to say. She had never been to visit someone in the hospital before. She didn't know what to expect. When they got to the hospital Seth didn't realize it.

Bella got out of the truck then walked to his side. She opened the door and put a hand on his arm. He looked over at her in a daze before getting out of the truck. They walked in silence to the hospital information desk. The elevator ride was filled with tension and once they stepped off Bella saw Emily.

She told Seth where to find his mom but he wouldn't move.

"Would you come with me?" he asked Bella.

"Come on," she said, taking hold of his hand.

They found Sue, Leah, Charlie, Billy, Sandra, and Mae in the waiting room. Seth sat with his mom and sister while Bella sat in between her dad and Mae.

"I know that shirt. Embry was asking where it was this morning," Sandra said with a teasing smile.

Bella smiled shyly before looking down at the shirt. It was a dark grey short sleeved shirt with a black Ford symbol across the chest.

"Where are the boys?" Charlie asked.

"Working," Mae said.

"With Angela," Billy said.

"Embry is on his way here," Sandra said.

"Mrs. Clearwater?" A doctor asked from a few feet away.

Sue followed him into the hall with Leah close behind. Leah came in and pulled Seth from his seat and into a tight hug. They both cried quietly as Sue stood in between them a few seconds later.

"He's gone," Sue announced to everyone else.

Emily stood on the other side of Leah and Seth and wrapped her arms around them. No one saw Embry come in and sit next to his mom except Bella. His eyes met hers and she gave him a smile. He looked down at her shirt then shook his head with a smile. She would give it back to him, only because it was his favorite shirt.

"Sandra and I can start calling people," Mae said.

"Take my phone. It'll have the numbers you need," Sue said holding out her phone.

"I need to go and pick up Jake," Billy said.

"I'll help you get in the truck," Charlie said.

Embry came to sit next to Bella once his mom and her dad left. He took her hand in his, holding it loosely. Neither said anything as the Clearwater family grieved a few feet away. She laid her head on his shoulder shutting out the rest of the world.

Her dad came back a few minutes later to see them in the same position. He offered his condolences to Sue and the kids before leaving. Sue was able to calm the kids down and sat down in between them across from Embry and Bella.

"Harry and I were your ages when we got married," she said getting their attention.

"You were?" Bella asked.

"Mm hmm. I'm going to give you some advice; you can do whatever you want with it."

"Okay," Embry said.

"Don't have kids right away. It's not for everyone. Wait until you've had a couple of years of being married behind you. Finish college Bella, and you, stop trying to grow up so fast," she said looking at Embry.

"Yes ma'am," he said with a nod.

"You two can go. You don't need to stay," she said with a smile.

"There isn't anything else that you need?" Bella asked.

"You brought my Baby. That's more than enough."

Embry pulled Bella to her feet and led her out of the room. They walked hand in hand through the parking garage to her truck.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. I just don't like hospitals."

"Then why did you come?"

He shrugged before Bella wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him to her and he rested his chin on her shoulder. She rubbed his back slowly as he slumped against her. The Clearwater's had lived next to him since before Seth was born. Harry had been a father figure to Embry. Now that he was gone Embry didn't have anyone that he could look up to.

Bella knew that he would okay. She didn't like seeing him feel so helpless.

"Do you want me to follow you back to your house? I can stay there for a while," she said.

"You don't mind?"

"No."

"Stay here. I'm parked two floors up."

He passed her a minute later and she followed him for the twenty minute drive to his house. Once they were inside he headed to the living room. She came in a minute later handing him a bottled water.

"Do you want to talk? I know how close you were to Harry."

Embry shook his head as he opened his water. Bella closed the gap between them, putting a hand on his back. He lay down, laying his head in her lap. She rubbed his back, knowing that this was the best way that she could be there for him.

They were still like that when Sandra came in half an hour later.

"It's good that you're here. I want to talk to you both," she said as she sat at one end of the couch.

Embry didn't move from Bella's lap, and she didn't move her hand from his back.

"I talked with someone at the courthouse this morning. There is a way that the two of you can get married before you leave for school. Possibly even once you graduate."

"How?" Bella asked.

"I can sign a consent form. Just say when."

"When," Embry said lightly.

"You are always a smartass," she said swatting his leg playfully.

"I'm serious," he said with no trace of sarcasm.

"Embry, I was hoping to have a little while left with my dad," Bella said.

"This could take weeks, right Mom?"

"At least two," Sandra said with a nod.

"We can wait until you've graduated."

"That leaves us with only a month and a half," she said discouragingly.

"I'll help you plan," Sandra said with a smile.

"Is this what you really want?" she asked.

"You don't?"

"It's not that. There's so much that needs to be done."

"I'm going to start dinner. Are you staying?"

"Yes ma'am."

Embry waited until his mom was gone before sitting up. He turned to look at her, only to see her looking at her hands.

"What's wrong?"

"This is happening way too fast. We haven't even talked about things."

"Like what?"

"Where are we going to live? Here or my dad's?"

"It would be easier to live here. Next?"

"That was easy. Kids?"

"Sue's right. We should wait until you're out of school."

"I'm glad that we agree on that. You're making this really easy. Who are you, and what have you done with Embry?"

He smiled before pining her against the couch.

"Hey Ma?"

"Yeah?"

"How soon can you fill out that form?"

"I can do it after work tomorrow."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Honey. Anything else?"

"You set the date," he said loud enough for only Bella to hear.

"June twenty fourth?" she asked once she checked her phone.

"Make sure you have June twenty fourth off from work."

"Why?"

"Because that's when we're getting married."

"All right," she promised.

"One more thing," he broached.

"What now?' she asked sarcastically.

"How do you fell about having Bella live here?"

"I can't wait. I won't have to pick up after you all by myself."

"She got you there," Bella teased.

He grinned before leaning down to kiss her. He put his hands on the couch on either side of her, keeping his weight on his arms. Her lips moved with his in a smooth kiss. He pulled away with his smile still in place.

It was like a switch had flipped in his brain. One minute he was upset about losing Harry, the next he couldn't stop thinking about Bella. He would have to thank his mom later.


	37. Not Ready to Let Go

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

The chapel at the funeral home was nearly empty when Charlie and Bella came in. Sue and the kids were talking with her and Harry's parents. Emmett stood just inside the doors and enveloped Bella in a hug as soon as she walked in.

"Hey."

"Hey," he said quietly.

"Is she okay?" she asked, looking at Leah.

"She hasn't said much since it happened. I keep telling her that she needs to tell me what's going on so I can help her. She hasn't completely shut me out though."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"She may not say much, but she's been crying. I can be there for her in other ways."

"That's good."

Bella saw Charlie motion for her to come over and Emmett let go of her. She was introduced to both sets of parents before Emily pulled her off.

"I want you to meet someone," Emily said.

They walked to where the pallbearers were going to sit and a young guy stood to greet them.

"This is my brother, Jason."

"It's nice to meet you," Bella said politely.

"This is Bella. Jason is going to the best man at my wedding."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you," he said with a smile.

Seth came to stand in between the girls and draped an arm over each shoulder. The four of them talked while the chapel filled. Embry stood at Bella's side and she took his hand in hers. She squeezed it lightly before letting go.

Charlie came to tell them that the funeral was about to start and Bella went to sit with him and Billy. Sandra, Mae, Quil Sr., Claire, Rachel, Paul, and Kelly rounded out the row. Bella almost cried when Seth read a letter that he had written to his dad. Leah went up to tell everyone about the last time that she had talked to her dad and broke down halfway through. Sue came up to console her while she tried to finish.

The service was over ten minutes later. Paul helped Billy into Charlie's truck while Jacob drove Billy's truck to the gravesite ahead of them since he was a pallbearer.

"Do you want to ride with me?" Embry asked as he stood next to her.

"Sure."

They walked to the Mustang in silence and he opened her door for her before running around to his side. He started the car just as Sam's Jeep moved ahead of him. The twenty minute ride to the cemetery was filled with silence.

At the cemetery Sandra stood with Bella and Charlie. It had started to rain and Bella opened the umbrella just as Embry came to stand with them. Bella put a hand on his shoulder and he moved closer to her.

A few minutes later they were walking back to his car.

"Do you want to come with me?"

"I can't. My dad has to work tonight and I still need to talk to him. I'm coming later."

"Why haven't you told your dad?"

"He's been pretty torn up about Harry. He helped Sue and Leah plan the funeral. I haven't seen him for longer than an hour in the past few days."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No. I can handle it. I'll see you in a couple of hours."

He pulled her in for a hug, holding her tightly. She breathed deep, taking in his scent. She saw Charlie waiting by the truck and she pulled away.

"Do you promise that you'll come by later?"

"I swear I will."

"I love you."

"I love you too," she said before walking away.

One the ride home her dad peppered her with questions about Embry.

"How's he doing?"

"Better."

"What were the two of you talking about by his car?"

"He wanted me to ride with him to Sue's."

"Why didn't you? I can get myself ready for work."

"I need to talk to you about something," she said seriously.

"Why do I get the feeling that I won't like this?"

"Because you probably won't; but you'll go along with it because I'm eighteen and can make my own decisions," she said honestly.

"What do you need to talk to me about?"

"Embry and I set a date," she stated.

"When is it?"

"June twenty fifth."

"Christ Bells, that's a month away. Embry won't even be eighteen yet," he said with a sigh, giving her a sideways glance.

"Sandra has filled out a form giving him her consent."

"Why am I just finding out about this now?"

"We just decided it the day that Harry died."

"Where are the two of you going to live? He's more than welcome to live with me while you're at school."

"We're going to live at his mom's."

"I just got you back and now I'm gonna lose you again," he said with a forlorn sigh.

"You aren't losing me; you're gaining the son you always wanted."

"I never looked at it that way. He still likes baseball, right?"

"He loves baseball."

"Tell him he can come over and watch a game with Billy and me sometime. We never could get Jake interested."

"I will."

"Go change, and then go see him. He needs you more than I do," he said once they pulled up in the driveway.

"Thanks Dad, I love you," she said hugging him.

"I love you too," he said, patting her arm.

XXXX

She was back in La Push less than an hour later. Sue's yard was packed with cars so she parked in Embry's yard next to his car. As she made her way through the sea of cars the Clearwater's dog Jesse trotted up to her. Leah let her in but told the dog to stay outside.

"Embry said that you wouldn't be here for a while."

"What I needed to get done didn't take as long as I thought it would."

Leah veered towards the kitchen while Bella went into the living room. Embry sat with his mom and Connie, who had a baby in her lap. Quil and Jacob sat a few feet away from them and made room for her to sit down.

"Did you get what you needed done?" Quil asked.

"Yeah," she confirmed with a nod.

"I was able to talk Connie into coming. I hadn't had a chance to see the baby yet," Sandra said with a smile.

"Hey," Bella said with a smile.

"Hey."

"Who is this?"

"This is Trey."

"How old is he?"

"He'll two months next week."

"Isn't he adorable?" Mae asked as she stood behind them.

"He is," Bella said with a nod.

She caught Embry watching her before he nudged Quil's leg.

"I guess I can trade places with you," he said rolling his eyes.

Embry draped an arm over the back of the couch and she scooted closer to him. Jesse jumped onto the couch between Bella and Jacob with his head in Bella's lap.

"How does he know to come to you?" Connie asked.

"He knows that I will stick up for him if Leah comes after him," she said scratching behind his ears.

"You little mutt, get down," Leah said from across the room.

"Is he bothering you?" Bella asked Jacob.

"Not really."

"Is he bothering you?" she asked Embry.

"Now that you mention it…" he said in a teasing manner.

"Oh shut up! He's fine."

"Leah, leave that poor dog alone," One of her grandmother's said.

"Flea infested mongrel," Leah muttered as she walked by.

"Stop talking about my son like that!" Sandra admonished.

She had succeeded in making Leah laugh. Something even Emmett hadn't been able to do.

"Thanks Ma," Embry said dejectedly.

"Oh stop it. I had to make her laugh. She's been wound so tight lately that she was ready to snap."

"What kind of dog is he anyway?" Connie asked.

"I think he might be a Collie," Bella said.

Jesse's light brown fur was soft underneath her fingers as she continued to pet him.

"Did you hear the good news Mae?"

"What good news?"

"I'm finally getting a daughter on June twenty fifth."

"Congratulations you two," she said putting an arm around them.

"Thank you," Bella said.

"Thanks," Embry said as he took Bella's hand.

"It doesn't leave much time to plan."

"It's a good thing it's going to be small."

"What did your dad say Hon?" Sandra asked.

"He offered to let us live with him. Embry can stay even after I left for school."

"Here's what I am thinking. He moves in with your dad and you live with me. How does that sound?"

"That's not funny Ma," Embry said with a scoff.

"She knows I'm kidding," Sandra said with an exaggerated eye roll.

"What else did he say?"

"He invited you over to watch baseball with him and Billy."

"That was nice of him," Mae said.

The room was quiet after that. Embry continued to hold Bella's hand, his skin warm against hers. The day passed quickly and people started to leave. Embry walked Bella back to her truck at nightfall. She leaned against the door while he stood in front of her.

"You don't still think that we're rushing things, do you?"

"I'm not going to get cold feet and leave you at the altar."

"That's all I wanted to know."

"I want this just as much as you do. Do I wish that we were older? Yes. That doesn't mean that I'm going to leave you."

"I promise that I will make it worth your while."

"You do that already," she said with a smile.

"See? I'm keeping my promise."

She rolled her eyes before leaning up to kiss him. He cradled her face in his hands as his tongue swept over hers. She pulled away before things could get out of hand.

"I need to go."

"What if I don't want you to?"

"You can't always get what you want."

"Why do you need to go?"

"I have scholarship paperwork to fill out."

""You got one?"

"If I can get the paperwork out by Monday," she chided.

"You're lucky that I think school is important."

"That's because it is," she said before kissing him quickly.

He stepped away and she got into the truck. She leaned out before starting the truck.

"I'll call you later."

He nodded before walking backwards away from her. She started the truck and by the time he was at the porch he saw Jacob walking through the yard.

"What's up?" Embry asked once Jacob was standing in front of him.

"Can I come inside? I want to talk to you."

"Come on," Embry said opening the door.

Jacob followed him upstairs to his room and wasn't fazed when Embry stripped down to his boxers in front of him. It was something that the both of them felt comfortable doing.

"You're not having girl problems, are you?"

"No. I want to talk about you."

"Okay," Embry said unsurely.

"Last week at Quil's, you know that he didn't mean anything by what he said don't you?"

"Some of it," he said as he pulled on a t-shirt.

"I should have said something then. You know he has his own way of saying things. You shouldn't take him seriously when he's like that."

"He had a point."

"No, he didn't. You're not the same person you were a year ago. You've changed so much."

"I like this pep talk better."

"This is how it's supposed to go."

"Is there anything else?"

"Things are gonna change. You'll have someone else to think about other than yourself. I don't need to remind you of that because you're not the selfish type anymore"

"I'm not?"

"You used to never let anyone but Quil and I see her. You've gotten better at that."

"She never said anything."

"That's because she didn't mind it. All of her friends did."

"What else?"

"You're getting better at accepting criticism."

"She does knock me down off my high horse like no one else."

"You laugh more now. Not that you didn't before, but you're not as uptight."

"She tells me I worry too much."

"You do."

"Thanks. She tells me this stuff all the time but I never listen."

"It's good to have an outsiders opinion every once in a while."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you think Quil would be offended if I only had one best man?"

"Is that your way of asking me if I'll do it?"

"In my own way," he said with a shrug.

"I guess that he'll just have to get over it."

"Thanks man," Embry said holding out his hand.

Jacob pulled him in for a one armed hug surprised that he had offered. Embry didn't hug anyone except Sandra and Bella. The hug was brief and Jacob said that he needed to leave as soon as it was over. Embry's phone vibrated and he grabbed it from off his desk. It was Bella.

One day down, forty to go.

He smiled as he shut his phone. Forty more days, then they would be married. He couldn't wait.


	38. Reaching an Agreement

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**AN: This chapter takes place a month after the last chapter.**

Bella sat next Jessica waiting for her name to be called. The Cullen's had already gotten their diplomas and were now whispering to each other. Jessica nudged her, making her look over.

"I'm about to fall asleep, how about you?" she whispered.

"I'm bored out of my skull."

"I thought that this would be more exciting."

Bella nodded in reply before looking out over the audience. She found her dad and Billy easily. They were on the floor with Sandra and Mae. Her dad beamed with pride when her eyes met his. She continued looking, starting from the top and working her way down.

Embry, Jacob, Quil, Claire, Kelly, Leah, and Emmett were halfway up. Her eyes met Embry's last. He gave her a lazy smile knowing that it would drive her crazy. She turned her attention back to the front realizing that it was almost time to go up to the stage.

A few minutes later she was accepting her diploma. Jasper was the last person to be called and once was it was all over, they all threw their caps in the air.

"Thank God that's over!" Jessica said in exasperation.

Bella laughed as she shook her head. Jessica pulled her in for a hug, squeezing her tightly.

"I know that I'll see you next Saturday, but I don't know when I'll see you before that. I'm gonna miss you," she said with a sad smile.

"You'll see me. We work together, remember? I'll call, and you can call me whenever you want."

"I was hoping that you would say that. I'm gonna go talk to talk to Angela."

"I'll be right there."

Alice made her way over to her with a smile.

"I finished the dress. You can pick it up whenever you want."

"Thank you for making it."

"You're welcome. You're going to look beautiful in it."

"I hope so," she said with a laugh.

"When does your mom come in?"

"Tomorrow, she was supposed to come in yesterday, but her flight got cancelled because a hurricane came through."

"I can't wait to meet her."

"She can't wait to meet you either. I've told her all about you."

Alice gave her a bashful look before looking over Bella's shoulder.

"Charlie, Billy," she said with a wave.

"Little one," Charlie said with a teasing smile.

"Hi Alice," Billy said with a nod.

Alice waved goodbye before walking away. Bella turned to see that Sandra and Mae now joined her dad and Billy. The four of them smiled as she hugged each of them leaving her dad for last.

"Well, you did it," he said.

"Yeah, I did," she said with a laugh.

"I'm proud of you Kid."

"Thanks Dad."

"We're all proud of you Doll," Mae said.

"The boys are getting antsy. Let's give them a turn," Billy said.

Bella looked to her left, seeing Quil give her a goofy look. She shook her head with a smile as she pulled him to her.

"You are such a dork," she laughed.

"At least someone appreciates my talent."

"Being a dork is a talent? I had no idea."

"It takes a lot of effort to be like this," he said giving her an admonishing look.

"Next," she said looking at Jacob.

Quil handed her off and she noticed Angela standing off to the side.

"I'll make this quick. I promise."

"Okay," he said.

"You're the greatest best friend a girl could ever ask for."

"Back at ya," he said with a wink.

"Go see your girlfriend," she said pushing him away.

"I'm next," Emmett said with an evil grin.

"Why do I not like that look?" she asked.

"How do you feel about getting dizzy?"

"I'm totally against it," she said giving him a scared look.

"Then suck it up," he said picking her up.

He spun her around several times before he finally listened to her pleas and set her down in front of Embry.

"You let him manhandle me like that?" she asked as she gripped his arms.

"Better him than me. You would have been pissed if I had done it."

"You're right. I would have."

He pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her waist. Her arms were around his neck before she kissed him lightly. He held her tightly before seeing a flash of light. His mom was holding a camera ready to take another picture.

"One more, I promise. Charlie will want some too since your mom can't be here."

"One more," Embry said.

Bella placed her head on his shoulder and he kissed her temple. That was the picture that Sandra took. Her dad took nearly a dozen pictures of her by herself plus another dozen of her with friends and the parents. By the time he was done she was nearly blind.

"Can you see?" Jacob asked.

"Barely," she said blinking quickly.

"Come on. I'll lead you out of here," he said taking her hand.

"Thank you."

Outside it was so bright that she had to shield her eyes from the sun.

"You need these more than I do," Kelly said holding out a pair of sunglasses.

"When is your graduation?"

"Tomorrow, there's an award's ceremony tonight that I have to go to," she said rolling her eyes.

"What time tomorrow?"

"Eleven. Are you coming?"

"I had planned on it."

"I'll see you tomorrow. I have to go home and get ready."

"Do you want your glasses?"

"You can give them back to me tomorrow," she said with a smile.

Everyone piled into cars and headed back to her house. She rode with her dad and he was quiet the entire time.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just hard to believe that in a week you won't live with me anymore."

"I'll still come over."

"It won't be the same. I'll be an Empty Nester before I'm forty."

"That's what you get for having me so young. Mom and Phil have been alone for over a year."

"That's different. You lived with your mom for fourteen years."

"I guess you're right."

Inside she was thinking about what he had said. Embry noticed something was wrong as soon as he saw her. She told him what her dad had said then he went to talk to his mom. He was back by her side ten minutes later.

"I came up with a plan. I talked it over with my mom and your dad. I'm moving in here. He's right, he just got you back. I can't expect him to give you up like that."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Your mom is okay with it?"

"She can't wait to get rid of me."

Bella laughed before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Thank you," she whispered.

He kissed her lightly before putting his forehead to hers.

"What about school?"

"I'll be eighteen by the time school starts. I can go wherever I want."

"I can't believe that you did this," she said with a smile.

"I'd do anything to make you happy."

"I know."

So much was changing with more changes to come. Things were changing so fast that it was hard for them to keep up sometimes. Things would settle down once they were in California together. They still had one more year to get through.


	39. Honestly For You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**AN: This chapter contains lemon.**

Bella had let Leah talk her into staying with her. Kelly, Claire, Alice, Angela, and Jessica were also there since they were a part of the bridal party. Leah took her job as maid of honor very seriously. She had banished Emmett from the apartment, but he hadn't left willingly.

"A house full of woman is every guy's fantasy. Why can't I stay?"

"Because of that comment, one of them is your sister and another is getting married tomorrow. Another is dating your younger brother. That leaves you with three, one of which would never have anything to do with you," Leah countered.

"Thanks," he said with a roll of his eyes.

"You're welcome. Have fun at your brothers."

"Yeah," he said with a sigh.

"I'll make it up to you tomorrow night. I love you."

"Love you too," he said kissing her.

She pushed him out the door a few seconds later. She went back into the living room where the girls were eating pizza.

"This time last year you were in Florida," Claire said with a shake of her head.

"Now you're getting married in the morning," Angela said with a smile.

"So much has changed," Bella said wistfully.

"If someone had told you last year that you would married in a year what would you have said?" Alice asked.

"I would have laughed. Then I would have called them a liar."

"I didn't see his asking you to marry him coming," Kelly said.

"Me neither, especially since we had just gotten back together a few hours before."

"Just remember, I wore that ring before you did."

"I'm not taking it off, so don't ask. Once was enough."

"Mean!" Kelly said with a pout.

Things quieted down and Jessica and Alice offered to do everyone's nails. Jessica gave Bella a traditional french manicure and Bella smiled.

"What?" Jessica asked, not looking up from what she was doing.

"Do you remember the last time we did this?"

"Prom last year, good times," she said with a giggle.

"Why didn't you go this year?"

"Nobody asked me. It's their loss," she said before going back to what she was doing.

"You haven't talked to Mike?"

"Not in over a month. Last I heard he was dating Lauren."

"If he wants to date a vapid airhead then let him."

"Damn straight!" she said with a quick nod.

Bella smiled, glad that Jessica was over Mike. He had tried for at least a month to get Jessica to see his side of things. She had finally decided to ignore him because nothing else had worked. Somewhere in the world, the right guy was waiting for her.

XXXX

Renee came to wake up the girls at six thirty. It didn't matter that they hadn't gone to bed until two. Bella was full of nervous energy. Everyone was doting on her doing whatever needed to be done; she hadn't had to lift a finger until she got into the shower.

Her dress was laid out on the bed when she came into Leah and Emmett's room. She ran her fingers over the gold stitching woven into the straps with a smile.

"It's a beautiful dress. I can't believe that Alice made it," Renee said from the door.

"She is a girl of many talents."

"And a lot of energy," she observed.

"I told you."

"Let's blow dry your hair."

Half an hour later her hair was pinned on top of her head with curls falling around her face and down the back of her neck. Sandra came in with her camera once Bella was in her dress. It was white, almost translucent and flowing down to her ankles. It was pulled at the waist with a thin gold sash.

"You look like a Greek goddess," Kelly said.

"I'm not Greek," Bella said with a shy laugh.

"Well you could have fooled me."

"The head band, where is it?" Alice asked.

"It might still be in my bag."

"Found it," Alice said bringing it over.

"You have something borrowed?" Renee asked.

"Yeah," she said holding up the gold double headband, which was Jessica's.

"Do you have something new?"

"The dress is new."

"What about something old?"

"Got it," she said fingering the necklace that Sandra had given her.

"What do you have that's blue?"

She held up her hand and showed her mom the ring.

"That's a big something blue," Jessica said.

"You're set, except for your shoes."

"I've got them," Angela said.

Bella put them on quickly then headed into the living room. Everyone gathered around to take pictures and before long Charlie was coming to get her. Sandra and Renee were able to talk him into staying to take pictures.

"I feel ridicules in this thing," he whispered loud enough for Bella to hear.

"You look great."

"Your mom tied the tie too tight. I think she did it on purpose."

"Let me fix it"

She had the tie fixed within a minute and then everyone was ready to leave.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"Grandma Marie showed me. She did it for Grandpa Sean every day."

Charlie nodded before leading her out of the house and down the stairs.

"I don't see how we're going to keep him from seeing you until it's time," Renee said.

"We'll figure something out," Bella said.

Renee helped Bella into the car and they drove the three minutes to Embry's in silence. The front yard was filled with chairs and the tree had white ribbon wrapped around it.

"Okay girls around the tree," Sandra said.

"Have you been in any of these?" Charlie asked.

"No. Someone has to take the pictures."

"Hand it here," he said holding out his hand.

"You're a saint," she said hugging him.

"He is taking your son off of your hands," Mae said.

"Thank you Lord for that and Charlie too."

Quil stood at the window watching what was going on outside. Embry was on the other side of the room on the couch tying his shoes.

"She looks good."

"Claire?" Sue asked as she tied Seth's tie.

"Bells," he said with a shake of his head.

"Get away from that window," Sandra said coming into the house.

"I'm keeping him from coming over here. I'm helping."

"I don't see him trying to get over here now."

"That's because you're in here."

"He's tried to go over there twice since you all got here," Sue said.

"You won't have to wait much longer Baby. It's time," she said with a smile.

Embry was the last one out of the house. Sandra stood next to him with her hand on his arm.

"Care to lead me to my seat?"

"It is my job," he said with a smile.

"That's the first thing you've said all day."

"I'm just anxious."

"That's normal."

He let go once they were at her seat.

"I love you Honey."

"You too," he said with another smile.

He stood underneath the tree waiting for everything to start. A few minutes later Leah came from around the hedge separating her mom's house from his. Kelly was last and it felt like forever until he saw Charlie.

"You ready?" Charlie asked.

"Yes Sir. Thank you, for everything."

"You're welcome," he said, patting her arm.

He led her around the hedge and they stood at the end of the aisle. Her eyes met Embry's and she smiled shyly. Finally they were at the front and Charlie handed her off to Embry. Her eyes met his and she pushed down the lump that was forming in her throat. He squeezed her hands tightly making her smile.

"Do you, Isabella Marie Swan take this man to be your lawful wedded husband? Do you promise to respect him and never forsake him?"

"I do," Bella said as she slipped on Embry's ring with ease.

"And do you Embry Lucas Call take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife? Do you promise to respect her and never forsake her?"

"I do."

Jacob held out Bella's ring while Embry slipped off her engagement ring. He slipped on her wedding ring then her engagement ring was put back on.

"By the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Embry cupped her face in his hands while everyone clapped. She put her forehead to his with a sigh.

"It's official. You are now stuck with me forever," she said.

"So it's too late to change my mind? Dang it," he muttered.

She laughed before looking at him seriously.

"You haven't kissed me yet."

"My apologies Mrs. Call," he said with a smile tugging at his lips.

She smiled broadly before he captured her lips in a tender kiss. This time the flash of the camera went unnoticed.

"Okay you two, enough. It's time to take pictures," Sandra said.

"Haven't you taken enough?" Embry asked.

"Do not deny me the privilege of making you a wedding album young man," she said sternly.

"Another ten minutes wouldn't hurt," Bella said.

"Thank you," Sandra said with a smile.

The whole wedding party surrounded the tree with Bella and Embry in the middle. Then more were taken with just Embry and Bella, then the parents, and by the time they were finally finished half an hour had passed.

"Ten minutes huh?" Embry asked Bella.

"She hasn't asked for much. You can't deny her from taking pictures."

He pulled her into the house where everyone had congregated in the living room. Jacob stood holding a glass of water.

"I thought you said you weren't going to do that," Embry said.

"Leah and I changed our minds," Jacob said with a shrug.

"I told you putting her in charge of everything would blow up in our faces. She's corrupted Jake," he said loud enough for Bella to hear.

"I didn't know that this was going to happen."

"Embry, Bella, Quil, and I have been friends pretty much our entire lives. Most guys would think having a girl for a best friend would be a challenge. Not us. Bella has taught the three of us more about treating a girl right than our mom's and my sisters ever could. Embry isn't the easiest person to get along with, then again everybody knows that. Bella knew what she was getting herself into and she jumped in anyway without looking back. They balance each other out. He's stubborn, and she's too nice. But it doesn't matter because they'll work through whatever problems they have in their own distorted way. Congratulations."

Bella squeezed Embry's hand and he kissed her temple.

"I may not know these two as well as Jake and Quil but I have known them for just as long. Being a part of their lives is like being sucked into a tornado. He's moody and she's a smart ass. You never know what's going to happen with them. One minute he'll be an egotistical jerk and the next no one can find them because they've already made up. Bella has brought out a side of Embry that no one has ever seen. Who else could be able to make a free spirit whose never been in a serious relationship consider marriage but his best friend who has always been there when he needed her? I for one will be forever grateful because now he doesn't cuss me out when I accidently bump his car when I take in my mom's trash can."

"You do it on purpose," Embry countered.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. That being said congratulations."

Everyone toasted them before going back to talking amongst themselves. They hadn't wanted a lot of attention focused on them. They didn't want presents either. They had nowhere to put them and with her leaving in a couple of months for college and him living with her dad there wasn't a point. They had promised anyone that wanted to that they could throw them a housewarming party when they got their first place together.

XXXX

That afternoon Embry claimed that they had plans that couldn't wait. Bella feigned agreement even though she had no idea what he was doing. They were in the car and headed towards Forks.

"Where are we going?"

"We are spending our wedding night alone."

"What did you do?" she asked curiously.

"You'll find out soon enough," he said pulling onto a tree lined path.

"You sentimental softie, we're going to our spot," she teased.

"I am fulfilling a promise," he said.

She looked at him with a wide smile. He had made that promise to her three months ago. She thought that he had forgotten. He drove straight into the clearing and she got out, taking it in. This was her first time seeing it in daylight. Purple, white, and yellow flowers spanned out as far as she could see. It was even more beautiful than she imagined.

Embry pulled a basket from the trunk of the car. She turned to face him, eyeing the basket curiously.

"What is in there?"

"Something from your mom, come on."

He led her into the center of the meadow before opening the basket. He pulled out a blanket and spread it on the ground and told Bella to sit down. She watched him with curious eyes as he pulled out a bottle of champagne and two wine glasses. He pulled the paper from the bottle, and popped the cork sending champagne cascading down the sides of the bottle.

Bella held the glasses while he poured the champagne. He leaned back on his arms and she leaned into him.

"You look beautiful," he whispered.

"Thank you," she said kissing his cheek.

He draped his free arm over her shoulders as she took a sip of her champagne. She sighed before closing her eyes. His fingers moved slowly over her skin. They started their trek at her neck before pushing the strap of her dress down her shoulder. They dipped into the bodice of her dress, grazing her breast lightly. She turned her body to face him, setting her glass in the cup holder in the top of the basket.

He stared up at her as she started to pull the pins from her hair. Once it fell over her shoulders she leaned down to meet his lips. He lay down, pulling her with him. His hands traveled down her sides before grabbing the bottom of the dress and pulling it up. She broke the kiss to let the dress come over her head. She put her weight on one arm while she untied his tie. Her eyes were fixed on his as she undressed him down to his boxers

He undid her bra with one hand while the other went to her underwear. He slipped a finger inside of her as she pulled down his boxers. She pulled his finger from inside of her before pulling her underwear down. She straddled him and his arms encircled her back. She smiled down at him as she started a slow rhythm. He gave her a lazy smile as his hands trailed up her back.

His hands fisted in her hair, pulling her down to him. His lips captured hers in a bruising kiss. He rolled them over and his hands moved down to her breast once more. He cupped them gently, making her moan into his mouth. His thumbs pressed down on her nipples making her hiss. He knew that it would hurt, and he wanted her to feel what he felt. His erection was aching to be inside of her. She had been teasing him when she grinded against him, only letting the tip in before pulling away. That was going to stop right now.

He guided himself into her and let out a sigh from deep inside his chest. He pulled away from the kiss but kept his forehead to hers. She smiled up at him as her fingers threaded into his hair. The air was warm with the smell of oncoming rain. Bella looked over his shoulder to see black clouds surrounding them on all sides. She didn't care. There could be a hurricane, and she wouldn't move from where she was.

She lifted herself off of the blanket meeting his thrust before linking her arms around his neck. Their movements were slow, they weren't in a hurry. He broke from her grip and moved his head down to her breast. He kissed one then the other before latching onto a nipple. He used not only his tongue but his teeth to roughly lavish her breast with attention. She threw her head back with a moan as he moved to the other breast.

He pulled out of her before making his way down her body, placing kisses on her torso and belly button before leaning over her center. He breathed deep before placing his lips to her. She let out a gasp before threading her fingers through his hair once more. He made slow work of her before pulling away from her ten minutes later. There was no sign of her orgasm in sight which was a surprise.

She pushed him off of her and onto the blanket. She leaned over him, taking in every part of him. She hadn't done this in so long. His body lay beneath her, waiting for her attention. She started at his neck, placing sweet, gentle kisses behind his ear, at the hollow of his neck, before finally kissing corner of his chin. She moved down to his chest, kissing both pecs before moving to his torso. Her hands traveled down his stomach slowly before taking hold of his erection.

She looked up at him, giving him a smoldering stare which he returned before taking him into her mouth. He let out a guttural sound before a flash of lightening lit the sky.

"Bell," he said pulling at her shoulder.

"I saw it. I don't care," she said pulling away.

She took him into her mouth again making him groan. He leaned up on his arms watching her head bob up and down. The wind had picked up and it was blowing her hair behind her. This wasn't just going to be a light shower; it was going to be a torrential downpour. He mentally counted to five before the thunder sounded. If she heard it she didn't let on, she kept her pace like nothing was amiss.

He grabbed her by her shoulders to pull her away. She lay over him giving him a curious look. He guided himself into her, brushing her hair over her shoulder before he felt the first drop of rain hit his arm.

"Don't go fast," she whispered.

"Why?" he asked.

"This was part of what I want."

"You wanted to sleep with me in the rain?"

"Mm hmm," she mumbled.

"It's dangerous."

"It's a rush," she said shaking her head.

"You could have told me that sooner," he said giving her a stern look.

She shook her head again as she moved against him. The pace was slow as a steady rain started to fall. It was cool against their heated skin and he had to admit that there was a thrill to it. As long as they didn't get struck by lightning. She leaned over him, her body brushing against his. Their lips met in a tender kiss as he rolled them over.

He kept the pace that she had started and gripped her hands before putting them over her head. His tongue passed her lips as he felt his climax fast approaching. She moaned into his mouth as she stilled beneath him. He felt her juices cover him as her walls constricted. He had wanted to go without a condom long before now but she had wanted to be put on better birth control first. The day after they had set the date for the wedding she had gone to the doctor about it. He told himself he could wait the four weeks for it to take affect and it had been worth the wait.

He pumped into her one last time before he released his seed into her. He broke the kiss before falling against her. He laid his head on her chest as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It was better than I thought it would be," she said.

"I'm glad," he murmured.

"I love you," she said kissing his shoulder.

"I love you too."

"Off of me," she said pushing him away.

"What?"

"It's time for my second fantasy."

"What is that?"

"Get off of me and you'll find out," she said pushing him gently.

He was off of her and she took off towards the car.

"Grab the champagne," she called over her shoulder.

"In the car?" he questioned with a quirked eyebrow.

"The backseat," she said opening the driver's side door.

He grabbed the bottle of champagne and the glasses before trudging through the rain. She was sprawled across the back seat leaning up on her elbows waiting for him. He crawled in, setting the champagne and glasses on the front seat before leaning over her. She pulled him to her with a smile. The rain beating against the car was the only noise and it was soon drowned out. All that mattered was that they had each other.


	40. Letting Go and Making Promises

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Embry looked around the room checking to see if he had forgotten anything. Most of his stuff would stay here until he moved to California. Only the stuff he really needed and couldn't live without was going to Bella's since her room was so small.

Jacob and Quil were already in Bella's truck. Sandra stood behind him watching him with a sentimental look. He turned to face her giving her a concerned look.

"Do me a favor. Don't have kids until I'm ready. I'm too young to be a grandma."

"Sue's too young but that didn't stop Leah from giving her a pregnancy scare."

"That's different, she wasn't pregnant."

"What if we're ready before you are?"

"Then for God sakes, keep it in your pants until I am. Please?"

"Okay," he said with a smile.

"You're not too old to hug your Momma goodbye are you?"

He pulled her to him holding her tightly. She leaned her head back to look at him with tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry," he groaned.

"I can't help it," she said with a sniffle.

"I'll still come over. It'll be like I never left."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise that I will come over twice a week to see you. If you need something fixed I'm a phone call away."

"That makes me feel a little better," she said with a sad smile.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too Emmy. Go, they're waiting for you," she said as she wiped her eyes.

He was in the truck less than a minute later. Quil sat next to him with his hand already on the radio dial.

"Nothing too loud," Embry warned before turning the key over.

The truck was silent as he tried again. Jacob got out followed by Embry. Embry popped the hood and immediately saw the problem. The battery had a hole in it and it was leaking acid onto everything, worst all of was the engine.

"There's no saving it, is there?" Quil asked from in between them.

"Nope, I'll go ask my dad if we can use his truck."

"Thanks. I'm gonna call the junk yard and have it towed."

Embry went back inside to get the phone book and looked up the phone number for the junk yard. Ten minutes later he was back outside and Jacob and Quil were loading Billy's truck.

"The guys gonna be half an hour."

"Have you called Bella?" Jacob asked.

"I'm getting ready to. You two go ahead. Don't unload anything. I'll help you when I get there," he said as he dialed Bella's number.

"Hey."

"We have a problem."

"Who's on their way to the hospital? Please don't tell me it's you," she said in a hurried tone.

"The truck is broken down. There's no way to fix it."

"That's almost as bad as one of you getting hurt."

"I've got to wait here for the tow truck to pick it up."

"How are you getting back? Doesn't your mom have to be at work soon?"

"Shit! I'll find a ride. Jake and Quil are on their way there."

"I'll come. I need to get my stuff out of the truck anyway."

She was there twenty minutes later just as the tow truck was pulling up.

"What did you do? Break the speed limit to get here?"

"I almost did. I didn't wanna hurt your baby," she said patting the hood.

"I think I got everything you wanted," he said holding a box.

She looked through the box seeing the baby shoes that had hung from the mirror on top. She smiled because all the things in the box held memories for her; over half of them had to do with Embry.

She stood next to him as the truck was pulled away twenty minutes later. He draped an arm over her shoulders, leading her back to the car.

"I guess I can ask my dad if I can borrow his truck for the summer. It seems pointless to get another one."

"You're right. It does. Or I can take you wherever you need to go since we go everywhere together anyway," he said as he started the car.

"That's a better idea."

At her house Billy's truck was nowhere in sight and the stuff that Jacob and Quil had brought in was stacked neatly in Bella's room. She pulled him onto the bed then rolled over on top of him. She held his hands over his head as she smiled down at him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"My dad is at work. He won't be home until three."

"My stuff isn't going anywhere. It can wait."

She leaned down, letting her weight fall on him. He leaned up to meet her lips as she let go of his hands. His arms circled her waist resting his hands on her butt. She ground her pelvis into his making him groan.

She broke the kiss putting her forehead to his. His hands moved up her back slowly to fist them in her hair.

"I think you need a shower."

"So do you," he countered.

She got off of him pulling her shirt over her head. She looked over her shoulder giving him a smoldering look before flinging her shirt at him. He was behind her with his arms around her waist seconds later. She laughed as he carried her to the bathroom.

They shut out the rest of the world as they shed their clothes. They had the house to themselves and they were going to take advantage of it.

**AN: Sorry this is so short, not all of them can be long. But also sometimes keeping it short and sweet is b****est.**


	41. Their Very First Big Decision

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but Stephenie Meyer does.**

Embry shut his phone, the phone call that he'd had with his granddad still running through his mind. He had to talk to Bella before he made a final decision. He grabbed his keys before heading out the door. She didn't get off of work for half an hour, but he needed to get the grocery shopping done. He could do that while he waited for her to get off.

He was at Wal-Mart five minutes later. He let Bella know that he was there before starting on the shopping. He was putting baked potatoes in a produce bag when a pair of arms slid around his waist. Bella rested her chin on his shoulder before kissing the corner of his mouth. She had already been to the back and taken off her vest.

"I am so tired. My feet, neck, and shoulders hurt. I had to lift a sixty inch TV today because no one would help a pregnant woman."

"Nobody in the electronics department helped her?"

"Nope, we waited five minutes for somebody."

He squeezed her hands gently as he pushed the cart and pulled her towards the registers. She was quiet as they walked through the parking lot.

"Get in," he said as he loaded the car.

He got dinner started while Bella got in the shower. She came down in his baseball jersey and a pair of his boxers. She sat on the counter while he grilled steaks on the indoor grill.

"Do you still hurt?"

"My shoulders and neck are still sore."

"I'll take care of it later. Dinner's ready."

They ate in silence and he sent her into the living room while he cleaned the kitchen. He came in to find her asleep with a book lying open on her chest. He pulled the book away then brushed his fingers over her forehead. She stirred, opening her eyes.

"Ow," she winced as she tried to move her head.

"Come on," he said pulling her up off the couch.

He led her up the stairs to their room in silence. She lay on the bed on her stomach with her face buried in the pillows.

"Deep tissue please," she said into the pillows.

"It's gonna have to be over the shirt. Your dad will be home soon."

"Fine," she grumbled into the pillows.

He started slow working the muscles of her shoulders until they were pliant under his hands.

"I talked to my granddad today."

"What did he have to say?"

"My grandparents have a very big present for me this year or possibly when I turn twenty one."

"They have a trust fund for you?"

"A quarter of a million dollars if I take it now," he stated.

"And at twenty one?" she asked picking up her head to look over her shoulder.

"A million," he confessed.

"Get up, off of me," she said lifting her head.

She sat in front of him Indian style with wide eyes.

"Why would they do that?"

"My dad started trust funds for Rob and Connie when they were born. My grandparents didn't want me to be left out. I think that I should hold off until I'm twenty one."

"Why?"

"We wouldn't know how to manage that much money at eighteen. Plus, you could lose your scholarship."

"I didn't think about that."

He nodded as the front door opened. Charlie could be heard walking around downstairs. Bella let the news sink in. Never in a million years would she have thought that something like this could happen.

XXXX

He felt Leah stir on top to him. He was still half asleep and wasn't ready to start the day yet. He tightened his grip on her when she tried to move away from him.

"Where are you going?" he asked his voice still thick with sleep.

"I was just rolling over. I didn't think that you could breathe."

She draped herself back over him before wrapping her arms around his waist. She kissed his chest as he stroked her hair. The room was quiet and dark as they both woke up.

"You know what?" she asked.

"What?"

"I think you want me here because I'm naked and you like feeling me against you."

"You figured out my plan. Damn," he said.

She laughed before turning her head to look at him.

"Do you want to know why I like laying like this?"

"My muscles?" he asked gruffly.

"That's one reason. I like lying with you like this because you make me feel safe."

He held her tighter, kissing her shoulder. They fell back to sleep minutes later.

XXXX

Jacob sat on Angela's porch waiting for her to come outside. He hadn't expected her to call him and ask him to over. She was leaving for NYU in the morning. They had said goodbye the night before because her parents didn't want him there on her last day. It was supposed to be spent with her family.

Angela came outside, pulling him from his thoughts. She sat down next to him quietly. He looked over at her seeing that she was upset.

"Is everything okay?"

"No," she said quietly.

"What's wrong?" he asked, draping an arm over her shoulders.

"I can't be with you anymore."

"What?"

"We're too young to be in a long distance relationship. We aren't mature enough to handle it. Maybe we can try again when we're done with school."

"Yeah, maybe," he said gravely.

"Jake, I'm sorry. I do love you."

"I love you too," he said with a sigh.

"I should go back inside. Nobody knows that I am out here."

"I'll see you around," he said standing.

"Wait," she said putting a hand on his arm.

He looked down at her through sad eyes.

"Can I have a hug?"

He paused because he hadn't expected her to ask him that. She stepped closer to him, unsure what to do. He reached for her slowly, wrapping an arm around her neck. She stepped into the embrace; breathing him in. He let go when the front door opened. Her three year old niece stood at the door staring up at them.

"I should go," he said pulling away.

"I'll see you around," she said letting go of him.

He turned to walk down the stairs with his hands in his pockets.

"Jake?" Angela called from the porch.

He looked over his shoulder, giving her a questioning look.

"Can we still be friends?"

"Sure," he said with a nod.

He waited until she was inside to walk away. She watched him get into his car from the front window. She wiped away the tears that had started to fall as he drove away.

"Mommy, Aunt Angie is crying," Her niece said from a few feet away.

"Why don't you go ask Geema if you can have a cookie? She just pulled them out of the oven," Her mother said.

Mary came to stand behind Angela with her hands on her shoulders.

"Did you two get into a fight?" she asked.

"I broke up with him," Angela sniffled as she shook her head.

"You let mom and dad's talk about not being mature enough to handle a long distance relationship get to you?"

"They're right, I'm not," Angela said in a small voice.

"You're more responsible than Andy is at twenty four."

"We're going to stay friends."

"That's a good idea. He's a nice guy."

"He's sweet, and funny, and he's patient. I just hope that he's still single when we're both done with school."

"He probably won't be. Guys like Jacob don't stay single for long."

Angela sighed because she knew her sister was right. Nice single guys were hard to find. She'd be lucky if she found a guy like Jacob again.

XXXX

Embry sat on the porch with Bella next to him. Jacob sat on the walkway in front of them drawing lines in the dirt with a stick. Bella had talked Charlie into letting Jacob stay with them since Billy and Rachel were out of town. He had yet to tell either of them what happened.

"Angela isn't pregnant, is she?" Bella asked.

"That would be kind of hard since we never slept together."

"You mean you haven't yet," Embry offered.

"No, I mean we didn't. Past tense, we aren't together anymore."

"Are you okay?" Bella asked.

"I'm fine," he said looking down at the ground.

"Had she been acting like something was wrong?" Embry asked.

"No. She thinks we aren't mature enough to handle a long distance relationship."

"Her parents probably told her that," Bella said.

"I think so. We're gonna try to stay friends. I don't want you to stop being friends with her."

"I won't," he promised.

They let the news sink in silently. Bella could understand where Angela's parents were coming from. Her older siblings were still immature in their twenties. They didn't want Angela to make their mistakes. They had gone about it the wrong away. Jacob was the most mature person Bella knew. He was reliable; she could always count on him to be there when she needed him. It sucked that his chance at happiness had been taken away from him before he had a chance to really prove himself.


	42. Saying Goodbye Is Never Easy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**AN: This is the next to last chapter. I didn't want to spring it on you. I promise you all that this story will be wrapped up neat and tight in the next chapter.**

Boxes were stacked along the wall by the door. There were at least a dozen of them. More boxes were on the bed waiting for things to be put in them. Half of her clothes were packed in one of the boxes by the wall along with all of her books. Her dad had gone and bought her a TV and Blu Ray player for her dorm room. The TV was small, but at least it was something.

Her laptop would be the last thing to be packed. She would be a college student in less than a week. Far away from anybody that she knew. What had she been thinking when she decided to go to college seven hundred miles from home?

"What do you still need?" Charlie asked from the door.

Bella looked down at the list that had come with her welcome packet. Almost everything had been marked off.

"Sheets, a shower caddy, and a pair of nonslip shoes to wear in the shower," she read from off the list.

"It's a communal bathroom?"

"Yes Sir."

"Here's my card. Get what you need after work."

"I can get it."

"Save your money for book fees. Take it," he said holding out his bank card.

"Thanks, Dad," she said taking it.

"You'd think that you had everything you need with as much as you're taking."

"I wanted reminders from home."

"How many reminders do you need?"

"There's a box full of pictures. That's why I needed such a big cork board."

"What am I gonna do without you?" he asked pulling her to him.

"I know that you won't starve, and you won't have to do all the repairs around here yourself."

"Embry does come in handy."

Bella smiled, glad that the two of them had worked out their differences. Having Embry move in with them had taken some getting used to. Luckily he had gotten better about picking up after himself and Bella had been able to show him how to do the laundry. She felt confident leaving them alone.

XXXX

Charlie was asleep when Bella came home that night. She set his card and the receipt underneath his placemat at the table before going upstairs. Embry had moved the boxes from the bed and was sprawled out across it. He had fallen asleep with the lamp on. Bella changed quietly before turning on her computer.

She checked her e-mail then went over the list of books that she would need for every class. She tried to climb into bed half an hour later. Embry wouldn't budge. She shook him gently and he grunted in response.

"Fine, I'll sleep on the couch," she said before getting off the bed.

He pulled her back onto the bed still half asleep. She smiled as she turned on her side to face him. He had already fallen back to sleep.

XXXX

The morning that she was supposed to leave started with a thunder clap so loud that it shook the house. She rolled over in bed with a sigh to see Embry watching her. He gave her a small smile before leaning in to kiss her forehead.

"I'm going to miss waking up next to you every morning," she said.

"I'm going to miss it too."

"I won't be able to come until Thanksgiving. Things will be too hectic."

"I know," he said with a nod.

"I don't know if I can do this. Being away from you didn't go so well last time."

"It will be different."

"I'm not going to get served with divorce papers?"

"Technically they would be annulment papers, but no."

"Just checking," she said before kissing him.

Jacob, Quil, Claire, Emmett, and Leah had stayed until almost three the night before helping them load the truck. Jacob and Quil now slept in the living room. Charlie would be home soon.

Bella pulled the sheet back and walked to the closet to get dressed. They only had three hours before they had to leave. Embry went downstairs to wake up Jacob and Quil while Bella finished getting ready.

Bella came down as Charlie was pulling up. He gave Embry the keys to the truck before going to bed. Bella and Embry would use the truck to take everything to California. Embry, Jacob, and Quil loaded the last of her things into the truck while Bella made breakfast. They ate quietly and soon she was hugging them both. She had shed a lot of tears and was reluctant to let them go.

The day and a half drive to Stanford was filled with mostly silence. Neither wanted to voice their fears about what could possibly happen in the next nine months. Once the truck had been unloaded and Bella was checked in Embry knew that it was time to leave.

"I love you," he said pulling her to him.

"I love you too," she said pushing him against the truck.

"I'll call you when I find a place to stop for the night."

"I left your birthday present on your nightstand," she said with a smile.

She wouldn't be able to see him for his birthday. That hurt more than anything.

"Yours is in your computer bag."

"This doesn't get any easier," she said swiping at her eyes.

"No one ever said that saying goodbye was supposed to be easy."

"If I don't go I'll be late for orientation."

"You'd better go then," he said with a sigh.

"I'll try to sit in our seat."

"If someone is sitting in it you had better make them move."

Bella laughed before kissing him. He squeezed her tightly before finally letting go of her.

"I'll see you soon," she said with a smile.

He nodded before pushing away from the truck. He watched her walk up the auditorium steps before getting in the truck. He knew that the next year was going to be hard. There would be some tense moments that would lead to arguments over the phone instead of face to face. That's what he would miss, making up with her. Apologizing and showing her how much he needed her. He would have to work at holding his tongue for now; once they were together again he wouldn't hold back.


	43. Coming Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_Sixteen Years Later_

Bella woke to an empty bed. This would be the last time that it would happen. Embry was coming home. After fifteen years he was retiring from the Navy in less than a month. He had a job lined up at Langley once school was out for the kids.

They had decided to take a couple of extra years once Bella was done with school to travel. She had found out that she was pregnant for the first time while Embry was stationed in Hawaii. Gabriel was three weeks old when Embry finally came home.

Gabe was a good kid. He did what he was told and never caused trouble. At ten he was outspoken in a reserved way. He knew not to talk back and was generally at ease with his surroundings.

His younger sister Jayden was another story. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind. She was a lot like Embry down to her brash way of pointing out people's flaws. Embry was going to need to talk to her when he got home. Bella couldn't handle twelve more years of it.

Not being there for either birth weighed down on Embry. He was pushing it now that Bella was almost a week overdue. She placed a hand on her protruding stomach with a smile.

"Daddy will be home today. Are you excited?" she asked.

The baby moved but didn't kick. She took that as a good sign before getting out of bed. The kids were already up and eating breakfast in the kitchen. Sandra was at the stove flipping pancakes.

"Hey Sweetie," she said over her shoulder as Bella sat in between the kids at the table.

"Good morning."

"How's my grandson doing?" she asked sitting a plate of pancakes and scrambled eggs in front of Bella.

"He's good. He's sleeping."

"Not moving much?"

"No."

"When are you going to have Hunter Mom? It's been over nine months," Jayden asked.

"He's waiting for your dad."

"He's a smart boy," Sandra said putting a hand on Bella's stomach affectionately.

Claire came into the room with her thirteen year old daughter Audrey following close behind. Quil came in with four year old Zander following in his footsteps.

"Why are Jake and Vanessa always the last ones to get up?" Jayden asked.

"Because they have a new baby to take care of who was sick all night," Bella answered.

Jacob and Angela hadn't gotten back together. He had followed Embry and Bella to California. He worked his way through college at UCLA. Within a week of being there he met Vanessa. They had gotten married right out of college and after twelve years of trying had finally become parents. Joaquin was five months old and he was the quietest baby that Bella had ever known.

All of their lives had changed over the years. Quil had calmed down once he became a dad. Jacob had learned that being nice didn't mean that you should let someone else call the shots all the time. Vanessa was the perfect mix of nice, funny, and stern that matched him perfectly.

Alice and Jasper had moved back to Washington after college. They hadn't gotten married, things had changed. Alice had built her own fashion line from the ground up. During this time Jasper realized that he was gay. They were still friends. Jasper was not only the Godfather of Alice's three daughters, he was her sperm donor. Alice felt that if she couldn't marry Jasper, she didn't want to marry anyone. Maybe one day her plans would change.

Edward and Kim had gotten married during their freshman year of college much to Carlisle's dismay. She had their first son not long after that. They were great for each other, he was strict; she was lenient. They always met in the middle. After having four more kids they were still crazy about each other.

Emmett and Leah had gotten married less than a year after his brother and Kelly had. They had two boys who were the perfect mix of Emmett and Leah. Isaac was twelve and Tommy was seven.

XXXX

The car was stuck in traffic on the interstate. The air conditioner had chosen to break down a few days ago and Bella was sweltering even with the windows down. They had been at a standstill for ten minutes. She checked her watch for the second time in five minutes. Embry's ship would be coming in in less than an hour.

"Stop it," Gabe said.

"Then keep your stuff on your side," Jayden said in a mean tone.

"Come on you two, stop fighting.

"He started it. He put his DS on the seat near me."

"Is it touching you?"

"No."

"Then deal with it Jay. Gabe, be more careful where you put your stuff."

"Yes ma'am," They said at the same time.

The traffic moved forward inch by inch until finally Bella was able to get off the highway. She knew another way to get to the base. It would take longer, but if she timed it right, they would get there just as the ship was coming in.

Forty five minutes later they were watching the ship come in from the base gate. There was a ten car line waiting to get on base.

"Come on, come on, come on," Bella muttered under her breath.

Ten minutes later Bella was passing through the gate. Embry was probably off the ship already. She found a parking spot and the kids ran in front of her towards the crowd.

"There he is!" Jayden exclaimed running towards Embry at full speed.

Embry picked her up, holding her close to him. Gabe stood next to him with his arms around Embry's waist. He slung an arm over Gabe's shoulders as Bella finally made it to them.

She watched her family with pride. Jayden talked excitedly while Gabe was content just being next to his father. Embry's eyes met hers and she gave him a tender smile. He set Jayden down and she took hold of his hand as they walked towards Bella.

"Welcome home," she said still smiling.

"God I missed you, all of you," he said letting go of the kids to pull her to him.

He held her close to him as the kids hugged them both. She buried her face in his neck as she pulled off his cap. Her fingers ran through his hair as she put her forehead to his.

"We missed you too Daddy," Jayden said.

Bella kissed him as his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Momma, I have to go to the bathroom," Jayden said tugging on Bella's hand.

Bella pulled away from Embry giving him a helpless look.

"We'll finish that later," he said tucking her hair behind her ear.

Bella helped Jayden find the bathroom while Embry and Gabe waited for them. He had been gone for eight months, the longest time he had been away since the kids had been born. They had both grown since he saw them last. Gabe now almost came up to his bicep. It was obvious that he was going to be tall like Embry.

Embry and Bella walked next to each other with the kids on either side.

"Why were you late?"

"Traffic was terrible. Then there was a line of cars waiting to get on base."

"It's hot in the car," Gabe explained.

"The air conditioner is broken."

"I'll fix it," Embry said squeezing her hand.

At home Embry was surprised to see his mom, Quil, and Claire there. Bella let the guys hang out because they didn't get to do that very often. The woman and kids were inside while the guys cooked on the grill.

After dinner Quil, Claire, Jacob, and Vanessa and all of their kids went to Jacob's. Sandra got the kids settled down with a movie so that Bella and Embry could have some time alone.

Bella lay next to Embry on her back while Embry lay on his side. His hands were on her stomach feeling the baby move under his fingers. She sighed contently as she closed her eyes.

"I'm never leaving you or the kids again.

"You'll have to leave us for work."

"Why do you think I took a desk job?"

"Is it too late for you to reenlist? I don't know if I can handle having you around twenty four seven again," she teased.

"Very funny, get used to me being around. You're never getting rid of me again."

"I have been waiting for this for so long. I can't believe you won't have to leave in a few months again."

She placed her hands over his with a smile. Things were slowing down for them. After fifteen years of spending the majority of their time apart they had finally caught a break.

XXXX

Bella woke up feeling a pinching sensation in her back. She rolled off of her body pillow to lie on her back hoping that would elevate the pain. Embry hated the body pillow. He said that he didn't like anything that kept him from touching her while he slept. She would try sleeping without it tomorrow night, just to see if it helped.

The pain in her back had worsened making her groan in frustration. She gingerly slid her legs over the side of the bed and gently pulled herself off the bed. Lucky for her Embry had become a sound sleeper while he was in the Navy. She padded across the room to the door and quietly made her way down the hall. She massaged her back as she looked through the refrigerator for something to drink.

The pain was bad as she reached into the fridge for a bottle of water, making her bite back a gasp. She mentally counted to ten waiting for the pain to subside. She slowly righted herself when the pain went away before she could count to five. She sighed in relief as she opened the bottle, it was a false alarm.

In the living room she lay on the couch flipping through channels when Embry came in a little while later.

"What are you doing up? It's two in the morning."

"I woke up with pain in my back, plus I was thirsty."

"Does your back still hurt?"

"No, I guess the baby was just laying on my spine or something. Once I got up and started walking around the pain went away after a few minutes."

"How far are you past your due date?"

"A few days," she said not looking away from the TV.

"Is that normal?"

"If it goes past a week I'll start to worry. Gabe was a few days late, I'm fine."

Embry lifted her legs gently before sitting down. He placed her legs in his lap and he massaged her feet. She moaned in approval once she settled on a John Hughes movie that she couldn't remember the name of. She had missed having him around most when she was pregnant and the time after the kids were born that she waited for him to come home. She worried that he wouldn't be able to handle being in the delivery room. Usually her mom and Sandra were the only two people that were in the room with her. Renee had willingly given up her spot so that Embry could experience the birth with Bella and his mom.

Her eyes fluttered closed after a few minutes. Embry continued what he was doing, not paying attention to the movie. He pulled the afghan from off the back of the couch and covered her with it before taking the remote from her. Her hand twitched at the contact but she didn't wake up. He turned off the TV before leaning his head against the back of the couch. He was asleep within seconds.

XXXX

Embry woke up to find that Bella's spot on the couch was empty. He rubbed his eyes as he stood. He heard noise coming from their bedroom and he made his way down the hall. Bella was pacing the room, rubbing her back with one hand and clutching her phone with the other.

"What's going on?"

"I'm debating if I should call Dr. Tuck or not."

"Are you in labor?"

"Yes, but it's too early to call the doctor."

"What do you mean it's too early?"

"This didn't start until an hour ago."

"Give me the phone," he said holding out his hand.

"I don't need you to call the doctor. I can do it. I did it with Gabe and Jayden," she reminded him.

"I'm not going to call the doctor. I want you to squeeze my hand when the pain comes back."

"It would take my mind off the pain," she nodded in agreement.

"Hand over the phone."

She handed over the phone and he slipped his hand in hers once he had set the phone down. A contraction hit her and she squeezed his hand until she felt like her bones were going to break through her skin.

"That bad, huh?" he asked as he timed the contraction with his watch.

She nodded with a sigh as she clenched her eyes shut. He moved her to the bed and they sat on the edge of it. She let go of his hand and flexed her own to alleviate the pain. He rubbed her back, digging his palm in where he felt pressure points.

"How do you know to do that? Do you have a kid somewhere that you were able to be at the birth of?"

"I read the books you sent me. I guess I don't need to ask you all the questions I had. I'm going to be learning first hand."

"Looks like it," she said as she fell against him.

"Does this kid have a middle name yet, or are we going to wing it?"

"I like the name Stephen," she said looking at him with a smile.

Stephen had been his grandfather's first name and his dad's middle name. He liked it too. He nodded his head in approval before kissing her forehead. She took hold of his hand again and he looked down at his watch. Ten minutes had passed without him realizing it. He mentally counted to ten before she exhaled a shaky breath.

"Do you have everything ready?"

"I need to pack his diaper bag and nobody can figure how to get the car seat into the car. Dad got us one of those high tech ones that came with German instructions."

"Lucky for us I know German. I'll do it in a little while."

"Help me up? I want to pack his bag before this gets worse."

He stood then pulled her up with one hand while his other hand went around her waist to brace her. Sandra was coming out of her room as Bella walked into Gabe and Hunter's room.

"Is it time?" she asked giving Embry a sleepy look.

"She's been in labor for an hour and a half."

"I know it's scary, but you'll be fine."

"You think so?"

"I know so. You're a Call; you're designed to not back down when things get tough."

"Thanks Mom," he said slinging an arm over her shoulder.

"You're welcome Honey," she said laying her head on his shoulder.

"I should call Jake and ask him to come over and watch the kids."

"I was planning on watching them."

"You don't want to be there when he's born?"

"This should be something that the two of you experience together."

Bella came out of the room followed by Gabe. He rubbed his eyes with a yawn.

"Go back to bed," Embry said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, I don't want to," he answered tiredly.

"He wanted me to wake him before we left. We had this talk a long time ago, didn't we?" Bella asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"Come on Gabe. I'll make you some hot chocolate to wake you up," Sandra said leading him down the hall.

Bella growled before leaning against the wall for support once Gabe had rounded the corner to go into the kitchen. She hadn't wanted him to see her in pain. It would just make him worry.

"They're coming faster."

"How long was it?"

"Eight minutes."

"It's still not time to leave yet. I waited until they were five minutes apart before I went in with Jayden."

"How long did that take?"

"A couple of hours, it's faster this time."

"Let's get you into the living room. You should be sitting down."

"It doesn't hurt as much when I'm walking around," she said with a shake of her head.

"What do you want to do?"

"Go for a walk around the block."

"It's seven o' clock Bells," Embry said with a laugh.

"It's not like we'll get mugged," she said rolling her eyes.

"All right, let's go for a walk."

He helped her put her shoes on and when they walked into the kitchen Gabe and Sandra both looked up at them.

"Is it time?" Gabe asked.

"No, we're going to go for a walk," Bella said shaking her head.

"Can I come?"

Embry looked at Bella who nodded with a small smile.

"We'll be outside," Embry said as Gabe rushed past him to run down the hall.

There was a chill to the air even though it was almost June. The forecast was calling for rain late that morning which Bella was grateful for because the state of California was in the middle of the thirty day drought. Gabe came out with Sandra following close behind him carrying a still half asleep Jayden. Embry took Jayden from her and the little girl wrapped her arms around his neck before burying her face in his chest.

The walk was quiet except for when Bella was having a contraction. All of them would stop wherever they were and would wait it out until she could walk again. Forty five minutes later they were walking up the driveway when Bella grabbed hold of Embry's hand.

"It's time to head to the hospital," she said as she dug her nails into his palm.

"I'll call everyone, you just worry about her and the baby," Sandra said as she took Jayden from Embry.

Embry helped Bella into the car and had gotten in and was about to pull out of the driveway when Bella shouted for him to stop.

"What?"

"You need to get the car seat out of the garage."

"You scared the daylights out of me," he said shaking his head with a sigh.

"Sorry," she said with a chuckle.

He was back in the car less than a minute later. The drive to the hospital was filled with talk of what would happen during the delivery. Most of his questions had to do with her being her hurt or the epidural not working fast enough before it was time to push. She had only gotten epidural with Jayden. Gabe's delivery had been easy even if it was painful. She hoped that she wouldn't need epidural this time, but if she did she would just have to live with it. She didn't like the idea of having the baby while she was on something, it felt like she was walking through a fog for the first eight hours after Jayden had been born and she didn't want to go through that again.

At the hospital she was admitted immediately and Embry was still filling out the paper work as a nurse hooked Bella up to the birthing monitor. A doctor came in and checked her for less than thirty seconds before looking up at her.

"How long have you been in labor?"

"Three hours."

"That's all?"

"My other children were born quickly as well."

"That isn't in your files that your previous doctor gave me," he said with a concerned look.

"Is something wrong?" Embry asked.

"No. This will just be the fastest delivery I have ever been a part of."

"Is that a good or a bad thing? Bella asked as another contraction racked through her.

"It's certainly one for the record books. You could be having this little guy before this afternoon," he said with a smile before taking off his gloves and leaving the room.

The nurse came in a little while later while Embry slept in the recliner next to the bed. She checked her vitals silently as Bella watched.

"How are you doing Mom?"

"Fine," Bella said with a tight lipped smile.

"Are you about ready for some pain medication?"

"Not really. It's bearable."

"How's he doing?" she asked gesturing to Embry.

Bella had been lucky enough to have two of the nurses on duty that had been a part of Jayden's birth. They both knew the story behind why Embry wasn't there from before and were now both fawning over him.

"He's good. I told him to get some sleep now because it's his job to keep me awake later."

"Good idea. Your little man seems like he's doing just fine. I'll be back to check on you in a little while."

"Okay, Tina."

Tina patted her arm before walking out of the room. The door was cracked and a sliver of light filtered into the room. The sun was just starting to light the room and she could hear snippets of conversation from out in the hall. She tried to relax enough that she could get a little quiet time and clear her head before it was time to have the baby.

She looked over at Embry and took in his sleeping features. He facial features had become more defined with age making it look like his chin had been chiseled from granite which only made him look more desirable. Bella knew that he had been through a lot in the time that he was in the Navy. She saw in his eyes that he had changed. There were times when she saw the fire and fight that used to be there when they were teenagers. Joining the Navy had tamed his wild ways and now she could see the gentleman that he had slowly progressed into due to years of training and having orders barked at him by higher ranking officers.

His hair was shorter than she had ever seen it and yet he didn't have the telltale receding hair line that came with wearing his naval cap. After years and years of cutting his hair every other week he was looking forward to letting it grow out.

She had been staring at him for ten minutes before he finally woke up. He groaned as he lifted his arms over his head to stretch. She smiled at him once he turned to give her a tired look.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Not long, an hour I think."

"Has there been any change?"

"No. Two of the nurses that helped deliver Jayden are my nurses this time around. They were very happy to find out that you were here this time around."

He nodded as he ran a hand through his hair. He sat up slowly, groaning as his back screamed in protest. He rested his hands on his knees once he was in a full upright position.

"I'm going to get something to drink, do you want anything?"

"Some ice chips."

"I'll be back in a few minutes," he said before standing.

He leaned over her to kiss her forehead. He smiled down at her tenderly before moving away from her. The door opened again less than thirty seconds after he had left. Cassandra, the other nurse who had helped deliver Jayden came in giving her a teasing smile.

"That husband of yours is quiet a looker. Makes me wish I was a few decades younger."

"Hey, he's taken," Bella said with a laugh.

"I wouldn't take him from you Honey. I'd just flirt with him a little bit," Cassandra said with a wink.

She checked Bella's vitals then wrote down the information on her chart as Embry came back in. He handed Bella her cup of ice chips before opening the can of Sprite that he had brought back with him. Cassandra's eyes met his with a warm smile as she put her pen back in her smock.

"She's doing great. You'll be a dad for the third time within the next few hours."

"There aren't any problems?"

"He worries too much."

"A husband can never worry too much when his wife is in labor, and no, she's problem free."

"Thank you," he said with a thankful smile.

"Are you're two oldest coming in? I haven't seen Gabe since he had his appendix taken out last fall."

"We decided that they would go to school and then Embry's mom would bring them here afterwards."

Cassandra nodded before saying that she would be back to check on Bella later. Embry took hold of Bella's hand when another contraction hit. It had come sooner than the last one. Bella groaned and her face scrunched up in pain as the contraction continued.

"Are you okay?"

"Go and get the doctor. I think it might be time for me to push."

Embry was across the room and out the door in four strides. The doctor came in followed by Tina.

"Didn't Cassandra just check on you a few minutes ago?" Tina asked checking her vitals.

"Yes," Bella said with a nod.

"Did she let on that anything was the matter?"

"She said that everything was fine," Embry said watching Bella with worry.

"Sometimes things can change in a matter of seconds. You're right Bella, it's time to push. Let's get your feet in the stirrups," The doctor advised.

Half an hour crawled by and things were at a standstill. The baby was slowly making his way through the birthing canal and Tina and Cassandra were both coaching Bella through the contractions while Embry tried to keep Bella's mind off of the pain.

"A few more pushes and his head will be out Bella. It would be much longer," The doctor said in encouragement.

Another contraction hit her and she pushed with everything she had. She heaved a sigh of relief when she was able to stop pushing ten seconds later.

"He's crowning. Would you like to see, Embry?" Tina asked.

Embry looked down at Bella and she nodded with a smile. This was something that she didn't want him to miss. She had seen it with both of her previous births and now it was his turn, luckily he wasn't squeamish. He was still watching as the next contraction hit and Hunter's head was gently pulled out.

Bella grimaced in pain as the baby was readjusted before the next contraction.

"He was sideways Honey; he needed to be turned around. I know that had to hurt." Cassandra said stroking Bella's head gently.

"Just a little," Bella said quietly.

"Come on Sweetheart, one more. I know you've got it in you," Tina said from the front of the bed.

Hunter was pulled out during the next contraction. Bella heaved a sigh of relief watching Embry's reaction to their son. His wide eyed expression was one that she would never forget. Hunter would more than likely be their last child and she was glad that Embry was there to see him be born.

"Embry, the camera," Bella reminded him.

He quickly searched through her bag until he found their camera. He took pictures of Hunter being cleaned and swaddled then Cassandra placed the baby in his arms.

"Doesn't he need one of those blue hats?"

"We thought you might want to put it on him," Tina said with a smile.

Cassandra handed him the tiny blue hat to him and he gently put the hat on his newborn son. Tina picked up the camera from off the table next to them and took a few pictures of the two of them. Hunter had started crying while he was getting wrapped in the blanket and now he was only whimpering as Embry held him close to him.

Embry walked to the bed and sat down on the edge. Bella smiled down at them from her perched spot.

"He's perfect," Embry whispered.

"He looks like you," Bella said still smiling.

"Are you okay? Are you tired?"

"I'm a little tired, but I want to stay up until the kids and your mom get here."

"We should call your dad and mom."

Bella called her mom first and told her the good news. Renee was happy and told her that she loved her before Bella said that she had to go. Charlie was sleeping when she called so she let Sue know that the baby had been born. Once she was off the phone she watched Embry and the baby endearingly.

"So what do you think?"

"It looks like it was more stressful on you than it was on me."

"It was. I'm glad you were able to be here. He'll more than likely be our last."

"Unless we get lucky and you get pregnant again."

"So you can see what I'm like when I'm pregnant? I don't want you to get scared and leave me," she said with a pout.

"That would never happen," he said with a smile as he shook his head.

"I love you," she said putting a hand on his back.

"I love you too."

Tina came in with a hospital bracelet to put on Hunter's ankle and Hunter cried in protest.

"He's probably hungry," Bella said reaching out for him.

Once the baby was nestled in her arms she let out a content sigh. She pulled one side of her hospital gown down and he latched on almost immediately. Embry turned to watch them, taking everything in. Bella looked down the baby who was half asleep in her arms as he sucked. Her nipple slipped out of his mouth before he let out a content sigh. She pulled her gown back up and resituated the baby in her arms. She put a hand on Embry's arm, pulling him closer to her.

"Lay with us," she said, not letting go of his arm.

Embry lay on his side with his head propped up by his hand. Bella turned her head and he was inches away from her. She kissed him lightly before he wrapped his free hand around her neck.

"Don't move," he murmured.

She laughed lightly as the door opened. Tina took the baby from her and smiled affectionately at them as she laid the baby in his hospital bed. She pushed him out of the room silently and Embry and Bella never noticed that they had left.

Bella eyes fluttered closed and Embry pulled his arm from underneath his head to drape it over her shoulder. She was asleep within seconds and he had time to process what had happened that morning. He would let her sleep until the kids got there in a couple of hours.

XXXX

Bella woke to an empty bed. Hunter had been able to come home the morning after Bella had him and it was his first night home. Jayden took her role as his big sister seriously. She had been like a little mom helping Bella take care of him that day.

She searched the room in the darkness, not seeing Embry anywhere. She made her way into the hall and saw the light on in the living room. She leaned against the arch watching Embry interact with the baby. She crossed the room silently and stood behind them.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I can take care of him too. I grabbed one of the bottles that had your milk in it and I changed his diaper."

"It's not every day that I'm rendered useless."

"I only do it because I love you."

"Well, then you can do it whenever you want."

"I thought you might see it that way."

"How long has he been up?"

"An hour," he answered, still looking down at the baby.

Bella sat next to him and he draped an arm over her shoulders pulling her closer. The baby's eyes moved to her before closing his eyes. His chest moved slowly up and down letting them know that he had finally fallen back to sleep. Soon, Embry and Bella were asleep as well.

XXXX

When Embry woke up the next morning Bella was still leaning against him sound asleep. Hunter however, was not in his arms. He heard his mom in the kitchen making breakfast but he didn't hear the kids. He moved a fraction of an inch and Bella groaned before tightening her grip on him.

"Stay," she said tiredly.

"Did you put Hunter to bed last night?"

"Yes, and I also cured Cancer," she said with a sigh.

"Smart ass," he said before kissing her temple.

She sighed contently before turning her head to look up at him. He looked down at her, wondering why she had chosen to spend her life with him. She had given up so much in the time that they had been together so that he could live out his dreams. She was a stay at home mom by choice even though Embry knew that she wanted to open her own restaurant. He would talk to her about it once they moved.

Sandra stood in the archway with Hunter nestled in her arms. She watched Embry and Bella with pride because they were living proof that if you worked hard at a relationship you could work through anything that came at you.

Embry and Bella weren't a typical married couple and they didn't want to be. Being normal was boring, they liked that they kept each other on their toes. They would consider slowing down once the kids were older. Right now they needed all the energy they could get to keep up with their busy changing lives.

**AN: I cannot believe that this story is over. I hadn't originally put Hunter's being born into the story. Then I thought that the story needed a better closing than the one that I had given it. There will not be a sequel**** to this. And FYI: I got the babies name from my fourteen year old nephew. His full name is Hunter Stephen Joseph and he is honored to have his name immortalized in not one, but two of my stories.**


End file.
